


Míos

by Pattyto35



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Conversar es fundamental para una relacion, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Double Anal Penetration, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith y Shiro son unos idiotas con Lance, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance tiene depresion, Lotor es un desgraciado aquí, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mencion de intento de suicidio, Mención de un aborto, Mpreg, Mucho sexo, Muchos fetiches raros, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, No romantizo la violación, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Parece una historia Yaoi toxica, Pasado Adashi, Pero se aman, Please Don't Hate Me, Polyamory, Romance, Secuestro, Shiro y Keith si aman a Lance, Violation, Y lo aman, Yaoi, me siento incómoda etiquetando esto, pero son idiotas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2021-04-12
Packaged: 2021-04-25 03:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 84,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattyto35/pseuds/Pattyto35
Summary: Lance y Keith se conocieron en el peor momento que puede pasar en la vida de un Omega, pero esta casualidad los lleva a una especie de trato donde se dan cuenta que los dos están enlazados por sus celos. Desde ese momento tienen una extraña relación que se ve afectada cuando un alfa aparece en sus vidas. El profesor de matemáticas, Takashi Shirogane, el alfa más guapo que jamás habían conocido nuestros omegas.¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá con ellos?¿Podrán resolver sus diferencias o se dejarán llevar por la oscuridad que cada uno guarda?Shklance Au Omegaverse.Contenido +18
Relationships: Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 35





	1. Presentarse en el peor momento

**Author's Note:**

> La historia está disponible en Wattpad, ahí actualizo más seguido. Encuéntrala bajo el mismo nombre en mi cuenta: @Pattyto35

Narra Lance:

Desde que nacemos nos hacen un estudio para saber qué somos   
realmente. Suele ser costoso y muchos padres prefieren esperar a que   
demos indicios al crecer, he de decir que es la mayor estupidez que   
alguien puede hacerle a su hijo.

Si bien existen muchos libros y películas donde nos hablan de lo mal que   
se trataban a los Omegas, he de decir que muchas leyes nos respaldan   
en la actualidad y que siempre se nos tiene en cuenta. Por ello el   
presentarse en la escuela ya no es tanto problema con los Alfa, a menos   
que sean yo. Entonces todo te saldrá mal.

—Lance, ¿Te sientes bien?— preguntó Hunk, mi mejor amigo y un Beta.   
Estábamos sentados en el salón de clases mirando hacia la pizarra   
donde la profesora de historia anotaba una enredada línea del tiempo.

—...— traté de responderle, pero sabía que si hablaba saldría un gemido   
de mi boca. Por suerte para mí, no había ningún alfa en el salón, de   
hecho la mayoría eran betas.

—Estas muy rojo— agregó otra voz a mi lado izquierdo, bajé la mirada y   
me encontré con Pidge, ella si es una Omega (lo sabe por el estudio, ya   
que aún no se presenta).

—Necesito ir al baño—. Me levanté de mi asiento y salí del salón sin   
prestar atención a las miradas de mis amigos y la mueca de cansancio   
de mi profesora.

Caminé rápido por los pasillos de la escuela, rogando a Dios porque no   
me topase con un alfa o que, por el contrario, yo me aventara a uno por   
mi incontrolable calor. Apenas podía caminar y sentía una gran presión   
en mis pantalones. Comencé a sujetarme de las paredes, tratando de   
mantener el equilibrio y procurando no hacer tanta fricción en mi zona   
baja.

Detesto a mis padres por no haberme hecho el estudio antes, justo   
cuando estaba pensando que podía ser un Beta.  
Entré a los baños al instante y miré con detenimiento hacia los cubículos,   
caminé rápido hacia el último buscando encerrarme lo que queda de   
clases ahí. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuché un leve   
gemido de adentro.

Me detuve, había alguien más adentro y parecía no estar en condiciones.   
Una parte de mi quería abrir y ver qué pasaba, la otra pensaba en cosas   
demasiado calientes que solo lograban hacer flaquear mis piernas. Y otra   
menos fuerte me decía que saliera corriendo cuanto antes de ahí. No   
logré realizar una acción.

Me quedé en silencio y traté de calmar mis pensamientos y mi calor que   
estaba subiendo a niveles extremos. Dios, odio esto.

Entonces volví a escuchar un gemido, uno más fuerte y más erótico.   
Parecía una chica, pero no era posible al ser un baño para hombres. La   
curiosidad me volvió a embargar, por lo que con todo el silencio y astucia   
de un gato me dirigí al otro cubículo. Entré y me subí al escusado con   
calma, sujeté mis manos en la separación de los cubículos y me asomé   
con mucha lentitud.

Mi respiración se detuvo, era un chico pelinegro que estaba   
masturbándose. Joder. No tenía los pantalones puestos y se estaba   
sosteniendo con una mano del escusado y los pies recargados en la   
puerta. Pude notar al instante que estaba en celo, el aroma era igual al   
mío de fuerte, y su orificio estaba goteando.

Traté de bajarme rápido para dejar de ver esa escena tan erótica y a la   
vez tan perturbadora, sin embargo, pisé mal y me resbalé metiendo mi   
zapato en el escusado.

—Ay no puede ser— dije en voz alta mientras sacaba el pie del escusado   
y me terminaba de bajar de ahí.

Me quedé callado al darme cuenta de mi terrible error. Ya no se   
escuchaba ningún ruido. Hubo un silencio eterno donde no se escuchaba   
absolutamente nada, yo me senté en el inodoro y aguardé llevándome   
las manos a mi boca en un intento de acallar mi respiración.

Entonces alguien pateó la puerta de mi cubículo, abriéndola en el acto y   
haciéndome saltar un poco.

—¿Qué crees que haces pervertido?— escuché que dijo una voz desde   
afuera. Entonces yo alcé la vista y me encontré con unos ojos violetas   
que me hipnotizaron un rato.

—Ey, idiota— volvió a hablar el desconocido, haciéndome salir de mi   
ensoñación.

Esos ojos eran el universo mismo.

—Yo...eh...

Se trataba del pelinegro calenturiento de a lado.

—No eres un alfa— mencionó obvio analizándome de arriba a abajo.

—Y-y tu eres un Omega.

—Gracias Sherlock.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, él se había puesto sus pantalones,   
pero era notable que seguía caliente y sus pantalones comenzaban a   
estar bastante húmedos en la zona de su entrepierna, sentí una punzada   
de nuevo.

—¿Qué tanto miras?—, entonces él se cubrió sus partes y yo despegue   
la vista, ni siquiera quería verlo ahí.

—Ehhh...

Sentí un repentino mareo en ese instante, me sujeté de las separaciones   
del cubículo y traté de enfocar mi vista. El calor había aumentado   
nuevamente y sentía que me estaba desvaneciendo. Abrí mi boca para   
pedir ayuda, pero en su lugar un penoso gemido salió desde lo profundo   
de mi garganta.

Nuevamente todo quedó en silencio y yo traté de calmar mi respiración.   
Mis pantalones estaban muy apretados y sentía mi piel quemarme. Calor.

—Estas en celo— dijo el azabache mientras yo me trataba de incorporar.

—Gracias por decirlo, Sherlock— contesté con su mismo sarcasmo, mi   
voz se estaba cortando. Necesitaba tocarme, salir de aquí.

—Oh dios, estamos en celo.

El chico desconocido me ignoró por completo y comenzó a apartarse de   
mi, yo lo miré. Estaba igual o mas rojo que yo, sus pantalones estaban ya   
muy empapados (casi como si se hubiese orinado encima) y sus ojos   
estaban dilatados.

—Esto es malo— dije mientras por fin lograba ponerme en pie, no sin   
sostenerme aún de las paredes.

Cuando dos Omegas están en celo suelen afectarse a nivel hormonal,   
sirve como un amplificador.  
No sé porqué pero ambos gemimos al vernos. Esto no podía ser peor.  
Traté de calmar mi acelerada respiración, me llevé una mano a mi cara y   
comencé a cubrirme con un poco de pena.

—No- quería espiar— dije mientras me volvía a sentar en la taza del   
baño y alzaba de nueva cuenta la mirada al chico, ahora podía verlo con   
mejor claridad.

Tenía su cabello negro en un corte Mullet bastante cuidado y decente, su   
piel blanca estaba teñida de ese rojo provocado por el celo, es bastante   
delgado y parece de mi estatura. Tenía rasgos un tanto diferentes, por lo   
que suponía era de otro país.

Traía puesto el uniforme de la escuela, la camisa blanca con la corbata   
roja aflojada y el pantalón de vestir negro. Se le estaba pegando todo por   
su sudor excesivo.

—Dios— solté.

Poco a poco ambos nos calmamos y yo pude salir a tropezones del   
baño. Me acerqué al lavamanos y me mire en el espejo, seguía muy rojo   
y sentía como estaba salivando de más. Él se puso a mi lado y también   
comenzó a mirarse en el espejo.

—¿Primer celo?— preguntó de pronto mientras me miraba por primera   
vez a los ojos.

—Si, ni siquiera sabía que era Omega.

—Maldicion.

—¿Y tú?— traté de ser amable.

—Es mi primer celo también.

—Que horror.

—Debería ser una obligación el estudio de presentación.

—Si, debería.

Ahora me daba cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación, bufé por lo gracioso   
de todo esto. Por un momento olvidé mi situación.

—Si nos quedamos aquí podemos provocar algo turbio— volvió a hablar   
el chico.

—Si, pronto acabará la hora y esto se llenará de otros alfas y omegas.

Nos volvimos a mirar a los ojos y reímos, al parecer el también era   
consciente de lo estúpido que era todo esto.

—Tengo una motocicleta, si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa— se ofreció   
el chico, yo me reí.

—No te conozco, chico pervertido. ¿Qué tal si me secuestras?

—No me llames así, tú venías a lo mismo.

Me callé al darme cuenta que tenía razón, también tengo calor. Sentí otra   
punzada abajo y casi me caigo. Me sujeté del lavamanos y traté de   
respirar normal nuevamente.

—Soy Keith Kogane.

¿En serio se estaba presentando en una situación así?

—Lance...Mcclain.

—Soy nuevo aquí, segundo año.

—También soy de segundo año.

Nuevamente caímos en un silencio sepulcral, sentía mis piernas temblar   
como gelatinas y mi orificio estaba muy húmedo y hormigueaba.

—Aún puedo llevarte a casa.

Pensé en aquella opción, dijo que tenía una motocicleta así que no   
tendría que tomar el transporte público y arriesgarme, pero la idea de   
tener que sentarme pegado a él me mareó.

Luego pensé en Marco, mi hermano. Cinco años mayor que yo, seguía   
viviendo en la casa y él es un alfa que aún no tiene a nadie, el podría   
reaccionar mal a mis hormonas.

—Hay un alfa en mi casa, no ha marcado a nadie por lo que es   
peligroso— solté mientras volvía a mirar mis pantalones, estaban   
empapados.

—Mierda.

Sí, mierda. Estaba más acalorado ahora y estoy seguro que él también lo   
sintió pues se aferró igual que yo y comenzó a respirar aceleradamente.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí.

En eso la puerta se abrió y entró uno de mis compañeros de otra clase,   
el típico hijo de papá, mimado y grosero. Lotor.

—Vaya, que sorpresa. El gran Lance.

—Vete a peinar tus cabellos a otra parte, Lotor— respondí.

—Un momento—, el de cabellos blancos comenzó a olfatear el aire.

Mierda no, mierda no.

—Están en celo.

Miré a mi lado, Keith estaba más rojo ahora. Se le veía tenso.

—Huelen muy bien.

Lotor es un Alfa, es un jodido alfa.  
Se acercó imponiéndose ante nosotros, por un momento pensé que el   
pelinegro huiría de ahí y me dejaría atrás, pero no se movió.

El más alto se acercó a nosotros y entonces lo olí, sus feromonas   
estaban activas y eran muy fuertes. Ese cabrón estaba tratando de   
someterme.

Oí un ruido a mi lado, pero no pude voltear a ver. Mi mente se inundó de   
una imagen desagradable donde Lotor me poseía y me llenaba. Gemí de   
nueva cuenta más fuerte aún, una súplica.

—Bien podría divertirme contigo, Leandro. ¿Y por qué no? También con   
tu nuevo amigo.

Terminé por caer al suelo incapaz de levantarme, mis pantalones ya   
debían ser una piscina. Sentí una mano tomándome de mi muñeca, logré   
apartar la mirada de Lotor y me encontré con Keith. También se había   
caído y se le veía asustado, no dejaba de ver al alfa con temor.

—Basta— soltó el pelinegro haciendo que Lotor se acercara más a mí.

Mis piernas temblaron y sentí mi miembro latir. No quería esto.

—¿O qué, niño emo?

—Gritaré.

—Hazlo, que se den cuenta de lo zorritas que son. Miren que dos   
omegas en el baño, me pregunto qué es lo que buscaban...

Eso me hizo enojar , lo miré con furia y me traté de levantar, fallando al   
instante.

Esto iba a terminar mal. Él estaba también molesto, sus feromonas se   
alborotaron más y no me resistí, mi mirada pasó de ser molesta a una de   
completa súplica.

Entonces la campana de cambio de clase sonó y varios compañeros   
entraron a los baños, quedándose congelados en la puerta. Todos eran   
Betas, puesto que ninguno se puso a olfatear como perro el aire.  
Keith pareció aprovechar esa distracción de Lotor para levantarse y   
jalonearme para salir corriendo de ahí. Íbamos lo más rápido posible por   
aquellos pasillos infinitos. Él me tenía sujeto de la mano y podía sentir el   
calor que emanaba, esquivando a los estudiantes que se apartaban   
apenas los cruzábamos en su campo de visión. No nos detuvimos hasta   
salir al estacionamiento, nadie nos había seguido.

—Eso fue muy desagradable— comentó con la voz entrecortada el   
pelinegro mientras que sacaba de su pantalón unas llaves.

—Santa madre— solté sólamente. Lotor era desagradable a más no   
poder, un idiota pretencioso que solo buscaba humillar a los demás y,   
para colmo, se salía con la suya por la posición de su padre.

Él siempre me ha molestado, es un joven caprichoso que se había   
obsesionado conmigo, antes ya me había golpeado e insultado. Pero   
ahora que sé que soy Omega solamente va a buscar poseerme para   
joder.

—Vamos— habló mi, ahora, compañero de celo.

—¿A dónde?

—Tengo un departamento cerca, vivo solo porque acabo de trasladarme   
acá.

—¿Estás seguro que...?

—Oh vamos, de todas formas ya nos afectamos. Es como si tuviéramos   
un vínculo.

—Bien.

Caminé detrás suyo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Él iba   
directamente hacia el estacionamiento exclusivo de las motocicletas.

Al poco rato nos detuvimos frente a una moto roja bastante costosa y de   
lujo, de aquellas que habían sacado un par de años atrás y que se   
sostiene por sí sola. Había un casco en el asiento del mismo color.

—Rojo.

—Mi color favorito, te presento a Red. El amor de mi vida.

Él no era burlón al hablar, más bien parecía que lo decía todo de forma   
muy seria, como si le costase expresarse. Se veía el cariño que le tenía   
al vehículo.

Tomó el casco y me lo pasó.

—Póntelo, estoy acostumbrado a no usarlo.

Obedecí y me coloqué el casco, era de esos completos que tenían el   
cristal oscuro. El calor que emanaba mi cuerpo hacia empañar el cristal.  
El cielo estaba algo nublado y el sol apenas rociaba sus rayos en mi piel   
canela.

Keith se montó en la motocicleta y se hizo para enfrente dándome   
espacio para tomar asiento. Me subí al instante y traté de separarme un   
poco de él. Sentía el cuero negro de los asientos rozarme en la   
entrepierna, me mordí el labio. Esta no era la mejor situación para ser la   
primera vez que me montaba en una de estas.

—Tranquilo, estamos a cinco minutos. Menos si me salto los   
semáforos— informó.

Metió la llave en la ranura y la giró prendiendo el motor y arrancando al   
instante saliendo de ahí a toda velocidad. 

Traté de sostenerme del   
asiento, pero la velocidad me estaba empujando por lo que me aferré al   
azabache, entonces me pegué a él y pude sentir el calor. Estaba   
ardiendo. Rodee mis brazos en su cintura y me sujeté fuerte, el chico se   
sobresaltó pero no dijo nada. Me aferraba a él para no caerme.

Mi miembro latía más fuerte al hacer presión en el trasero de Keith. Era   
una tortura que rogaba porque acabara pronto. El chico manejaba como   
un jodido demente, rebasando los autos y metiéndose en calles   
pequeñas, mi estómago se iba haciendo más chico por la velocidad   
exagerada, pensé que en cualquier momento íbamos a salir volando por   
culpa de un auto.

Poco después ya estábamos desacelerando y entrando en un complejo   
habitacional que parecía de gente rica. Su familia ha de ser de dinero por   
todas las cosas que posee. Se estacionó en un lugar con sombra y   
apagó el motor, bajó del vehículo y me tendió la mano, yo la tomé y bajé   
con dificultad.

Llevé mis manos hacia el casco y me lo quité dejando mis cabellos   
alborotados.

—Creo que tu casco quedó sudado— dije con vergüenza mientras   
dejaba dicho objeto en el asiento de cuero negro. Comencé a peinar mis   
cabellos un poco y a echarme aire con mi mano izquierda.

—No hay problema.

Comenzó a caminar y yo lo seguí de cerca, entró en uno de los edificios   
cercanos y se dirigió al ascensor. Yo me quedé viendo el recibidor, era   
bastante lujoso y había un recepcionista dormido en su silla tras el escritorio. Me reí por lo bajo y miré las lujosas paredes rojas con diseños   
dorados. Muy costoso.

El elevador abrió las puertas y Keith entró, yo lo seguí en silencio.   
Cuando ambos estuvimos en el reducido espacio él presionó el botón   
siete, me puse más nervioso, las alturas no son lo mío.

Nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio, ambos mirábamos a distintos   
lados esperando a que las puertas se abrieran. Saqué mi celular del   
bolsillo del pantalón, sorprendentemente no se había salido en ningún   
momento. Estaba empapado por el sudor así que lo limpie con el saco   
del uniforme y lo encendí. Tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Hunk y   
cuarenta mensajes, mi amigo me iba a matar.

Suspiré y comencé a escribirle un mensaje corto: "Perdona tuve que   
retirarme, hermano acabo de presentarme. Te encargo mis cosas, lo   
siento". Suspiré nuevamente el calor estaba volviéndose insoportable,   
volví a abanicarme con la mano.

—El calor.

Escuché a mi lado, Keith se veía más rojo aún, parecía un tomate, se   
abrazaba a sí mismo y soplaba hacia su flequillo.

—Aumentó— terminó por decir tras un pequeño gemido. De su frente se   
escurrió una gota de sudor.

—No podemos usar supresores aún, es el primer celo— mencioné   
horrorizado—. Seran tres días muy largos.

—Y acabo de empezar con las clases.

La pantalla de LED marcó el piso siete y las puertas se abrieron dejando   
ver un pasillo con paredes blancas y varias puertas de madera a los   
lados. Keith salió primero y caminó hasta la penúltima puerta del lado   
derecho, lo seguí sosteniéndome de las paredes de nuevo al sentir mis piernas flaquear. Él volvió a sacar sus llaves y encajó una en la ranura,   
girándola y abriendo la puerta con el número cuatrocientos cuarenta y   
cuatro. Dentro las paredes eran igual de blancas, pero tenía un par de   
cuadros colgando, el recibidor tenía un sofá cama de color marrón y una   
pantalla gigante, había un par de bocinas y una alfombra roja. Del lado   
izquierdo había dos puertas y del lado derecho estaba una tarima que   
dividía a la cocina.

El departamento era pequeño pero muy lujoso y detrás del sofá había   
una ventana enorme tapada por unas cortinas también rojas (se nota que   
es su color favorito).  
Entré al departamento y escuché como el dueño de este cerraba la   
puerta. Pasó a mi lado y se sentó en el sofá.

—Adelante, siéntete como en tu casa.

Sonreí apenado y me senté a su lado. De nuevo silencio, ya debería   
contar cuántas veces nos hemos quedado así desde que nos conocimos,   
de la peor forma de presentarse.

—¿Sabes? Mi zapato huele a orina porque lo metí en la taza.

Él se rió fuertemente y miró hacia mi pierna empapada. Por un segundo   
la tensión desapareció.

—Si quieres puedo prestarte un pantalón en lo que eso se lava.

—Por favor, huele terrible.

Entonces él se levantó y me dejó ver la pequeña mancha en su pantalón,   
justamente en donde debía estar... Mierda.  
Esperé en el living, miraba detalladamente los cuadros y las cosas en la   
pequeña repisa de a lado. Había una foto que llamó mi atención era una familia, una mujer bella y esbelta junto a un hombre muy alto y de barba   
que sostenía a un niño de ojos morados que supuse era Keith.  
Él volvió al poco rato con ropa diferente y un pantalón de pijama gris.

—Puedes ir a cambiarte al baño, si gustas. Es esta puerta— señaló   
vagamente a la puerta detrás suyo.

Tomé el pantalón y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, giré la perilla y  
entré. Quedé impresionado tras cerrar la puerta y voltearme, el baño   
estaba bastante amplio, tenía una regadera enorme y una tina que se   
veía apetitosa, había un retrete bastante moderno y un espejo de cuerpo   
completo. Decidí concentrarme en mi labor.

***

Cuando salí del baño tenía puesto el pantalón, me había quitado el saco   
del uniforme y la corbata, dejándome sólo la camisa. A lo lejos   
escuchaba una lavadora en funcionamiento y poco después Keith salió   
de un pasillo que no había notado, estaba en la cocina.

—Me siento terrible— mencionó el pelinegro. Sonreí, el se veía mucho   
mejor de lo que yo me sentía.  
Volví a tomar asiento en el sofá y miré el pantalón, no quise quitarme la   
ropa interior a pesar de que estaba empapada.

—¿Cómo le harás para que tu familia no salga afectada?

—Supongo que o mi hermano o yo tendremos que estar fuera de la   
casa— dije con algo de vergüenza.

—Tu hermano es alfa— mencionó obvio.

—Si,— me rasqué la cabeza y aparté la mirada a dónde sonaba la   
lavadora—,de hecho él y mi padre son alfa.

—Ya.

—Los demás son betas y creo que solo mi tía es Omega.

—Vaya.

—¿Y tu familia?— pregunté volviendo a verlo directamente a los ojos,   
veía borroso y sentía de nuevo aquel sudor frío recorrerme.

—Mi madre está en Korea, ella es de allá. Ella es una Alfa.

—Oh. Eres coreano.

—Mestizo, mi padre era de aquí. De Texas, para ser exacto.

—Ya veo—, no quise preguntar porque hablaba en pasado al referirse a   
su progenitor. No nos conocíamos de mucho, de hecho esta situación se   
me hacía de lo más extraño. Una serie de eventos absurdos puestos de   
tal manera que nos llevó a esta situación.

—Bien, voy a ir a mi habitación. Si quieres puedes ver televisión y hay   
comida en la nevera.

El pelinegro entró por la otra puerta y se encerró, ni siquiera me había   
dado tiempo de hablar. Sentía el ambiente más pesado, mi celo estaba   
aumentando de nuevo y mi piel estaba ardiendo demasiado. Miré una   
vez más a la puerta y escuché de forma lejana un jadeo.

Miré hacia mis pantalones (o bueno, los que Keith me prestó), estaban   
abultados y húmedos. Ahora parecía que yo me había orinado. Miré una   
vez más a la puerta donde Keith se había encerrado, regresé mi mirada a   
mi pantalón; estaba más húmedo.

Estuve un rato así, mirando intermitentemente de la puerta a mis   
pantalones y de mis pantalones a la puerta. Suspiré pesadamente y tomé mi móvil, no tenía ni un mensaje, tampoco tenía internet por lo que no   
supe que hacer, mis datos ya se habían terminado.

Gemí por lo bajo al acomodarme en el sillón y rozarme con este. Volví a   
repetir la acción de forma inconsciente y gemí más fuerte, necesitaba   
más.  
Bajé los pantalones junto con mi ropa interior, liberando al fin mi miembro   
erecto. Estaba empapado y no dejaba de sacar fluidos. Comencé a   
tocarme, usaba mi mano apretando mi miembro y con arritmicos   
movimientos jalaba de arriba a abajo. Mi mente se nubló por el placer,   
importandome absolutamente nada en donde estaba y siguiendo con la   
faena. El calor aumentó considerablemente y sentía todo mi cuerpo   
revolucionado, aún así sentía que no estaba disminuyendo. Seguí con lo   
mío y dejé de prestar total atención a la puerta.

Me retorcía en el sillón por el placer, sentía mi miembro palpitar en mi   
mano e hincharse por la sangre que fluía. Por un momento la imagen del   
pelinegro en el cubículo del baño me invadió y me corrí   
irremediablemente. Manché mis manos con el líquido espeso y blanco   
que se escurría hacia mis piernas.   
Reaccioné.

Me había corrido pensando en Keith, en otro Omega, y me había   
gustado; de hecho creo que fue la mejor corrida de mi vida. Carajo.

Me di la vuelta hacia la puerta encontrándome a Keith con los brazos   
cruzados y rojo a más no poder. Dejé de respirar. Él estaba ahora en   
ropa interior y con solo una pequeña camiseta de color negro, su cabello   
estaba atado en una coleta baja y su flequillo cubría un poco sus ojos   
que parecían brillar.

—¿Quién es el pervertido? — dijo solamente mientras se apartaba de la   
puerta y comenzaba a caminar hacia el sillón.

Reaccioné al instante y volví a subirme los pantalones, maniobrando   
para no manchar con mi esencia el mueble. Comencé a balbusear y a tratar de moverme; traté de levantarme, pero mis piernas no   
reaccionaron.

—Yo no...

—Gritaste mi jodido nombre.

Me quedé de nuevo helado, yo no hice eso. ¿O si?. La sangre subió a mi   
rostro y comencé a balbusear a un más, buscaba alguna respuesta   
coherente. Me sentía estúpido.

—Dios, Lance— dijo el pelinegro con pena mientras se cubría el rostro—.   
Soy un Omega como tú, tenemos que buscar a un beta o un alfa.

—Yo... Lo sé, no sé -que -e...

—Estas en celo, yo también. Lo entiendo, pero es raro.

Entonces él se sentó a mi lado y me miró de nuevo a los ojos.   
Conclusión: Keith tiene dos universos en sus ojos.

Entonces se acercó más a mi rostro y me besó. Había cerrado sus ojos   
en cuanto sus labios tocaron los míos, me quedé pasmado ante la   
acción. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, Keith me estaba besando.

Comencé a cerrar los ojos y mi mano limpia se dirigió a su nuca   
acercándolo más a mí, las suyas se posaron en mis caderas aferrándose   
firmemente.

Así se sentía besar al todo, a lo divino, a la esencia.

¿Por qué Keith me besó?


	2. Compañeros en celo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y dejar sus Kudos, por favor comenten que les parece esta historia.   
Lamento la tardanza, estoy tratando de corregir errores y hacer mas agradable la lectura.  
Dedicado a mi Beta: Ferchouuuu

Narra Keith:

Estaba besando a Lance y debía admitir que era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. No era algo romántico, sino algo bastante ardiente. Sus labios era suaves, demasiado suaves y con sabor a chocolate, lo apreté más hacia mí. El celo estaba aumentando con Lance tan cerca de mi, sentía mi agujero contraerse, mientras que mi miembro comenzaba a doler por la presión del boxer.

—Hah...— gimió de forma dulce en mis labios.

Me separé de él y abrí mis ojos, tenía un hilo de baba cayendo por su barbilla, estaba rojo por el calor y su cabello se veía revuelto. Cuando abrió los ojos el mundo se detuvo, ver los ojos del moreno era ver el océano más profundo, desconocido y extraño, me provocaba curiosidad descubrir sus secretos.

—Santa madre...

—Lance, podemos hacer esto— dije con determinación mientras le pasaba un pañuelo de la mesita a un lado del sillón.  
Él se limpió el semen en su mano y lo que se había manchado del sillón mientras daba una pequeña disculpa por manchar mi mueble.

—Mira, los dos estamos en celo. Esto durará dos o tres días más.

—Ajá.

—Podemos ser compañeros en esto— mencioné con delicadeza. Pasé mi mano por mi frente tratando de quitar el sudor que me recorría.

—Keith...

—Mira, sé que acabamos de conocernos. Pero a menos que quieras ser violado allá afuera o conseguirte un alfa a esta edad puedes quedarte en mi departamento y podemos ayudarnos en esto.

—Somos Omegas, estar juntos puede atraer a uno de tus vecinos alfa —. Lance se apartó un poco de mi lado y se volvió a acomodar en el sillón, apretando los labios tras su acción.

—Por eso no podemos salir de aquí, si lo hacemos los dos corremos riesgos.

—Bien, entiendo. En todo caso tendrás que prestarme ropa y yo tendré que avisar a mi familia. Suena genial —, se le veía más apenado por lo sucedido y pronto me miró con más miedo.

Su rostro parecía confuso, como si temiese preguntar, tras haberse pasado una mano por su cabello habló:

—Eso significa que tú y yo...

—Somos compañeros, ahora nuestros ciclos están enlazados—, miré hacia otro lado tras mis palabras.

—Mierda, tienes razón. Espera un momento...  
Su rostro se distorsionó y su cara se puso burlona un instante, entonces me señaló de forma acusatoria y yo retrocedí ante su acción. 

—Tú estabas de calenturiento en tu cuarto, por eso sentí esa necesidad.

—Yo...

—Sigues siendo el mismo pervertido que le gusta tocarse en los baños de la escuela.

—Cállate, dios.

Él se rió de forma estruendosa mientras sujetaba su estómago. Y se revolcaba en el sillón, entonces algo lo hizo pararse al instante. Su rostro se puso más rojo, era casi morado; su sonrisa desapareció y él comenzó a apretar sus labios.

—¿Lance?

Él solo negó con la cabeza, su piel morena estaba perlada por el sudor, mientras que sus manos se dirigieron instintivamente a su entrepierna cubriéndola.

—Ven— dije mientras trataba de levantarme, fallando un poco y casi tropezando con la alfombra. 

Le ofrecí mi mano al moreno y este la tomó con duda, tire de ella para ponerlo en pie. Caminamos apoyándonos de la pared hacia mi habitación, abrí la puerta y entramos con demasiada calma. Él se quedó mirando hacia el suelo, parecía estar a punto de decir algo, pero en su lugar un gemido necesitado salió y provocó que yo apretase mis labios reprimiendo un sonido. Él me abrazó mientras se aferraba a mis hombros, sentía mi cara arder por el calor, lo sujeté a mi lado y me dirigí a mi cama.  
Mi cama no era muy grande, apenas un colchón matrimonial algo desgastado cubierto por dos cobertores grises y muchas almohadas de diferentes tamaños, todas de colores oscuros.

Me tumbé sobre ella con Lance aun en mis brazos. Él levantó su cabeza y comenzó a besarme sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que habíamos empezado que no sé en qué momento terminamos rozándonos y abrazándonos con necesidad. El olor se volvió intenso en cuanto baje sus pantalones y su ropa interior de un tirón, era el olor del sexo. Miré detenidamente su miembro alzado, era del mismo tamaño que el mío, de la punta se escurría ya el pre-semen; toda su zona estaba lampiña que demostraba que era un Omega. Me aparté un poco de él y me senté para contemplarlo por completo, su entrada se veía muy abierta y estaba escurriendo un líquido transparente, se contraía rápidamente por la necesidad.

—Deja de ver, mierda.

La voz del de ojos azules me sacó de mis pensamientos, reí por lo bajo y me levanté de la cama para quitarme mi bóxer y dejarme expuesto. Él se sentó en la cama y se me quedó mirando.

—¿Quién mira a quien?— dije mientras me acercaba a él y me pegaba a su cuerpo, me separé un poco y le quité la camisa de la escuela.

Nos miramos a los ojos un rato y después nos acercamos para besarnos, cerré los ojos y comencé a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, al poco rato eso fue insuficiente y comencé a abrir sus labios con mi lengua y a introducirla en su cavidad bucal, jugando con su lengua y tocando sus dientes. Gemí en su boca y él respondió con un sonido parecido, sus manos estaban recorriendo mi espalda, alzando mi camiseta y rasguñando, dejaba rastros por donde tocaba y bajaba el calor en mi piel con su tacto. Su mano se detuvo en mi espalda baja y Lance parecía dudar, entonces su mano pasó a mi trasero y lo apretó.

Me aleje de él jadeando por aquella acción, estábamos igual de rojos y húmedos. Volví a acercarme a él y lo besé nuevamente olvidando lo ocurrido segundos atrás. Lo abracé y dirigí mis manos a su trasero, lo apreté tratando de imitar su acción y el gimió separándose de mi boca. Abrí los ojos y pude ver su boca abierta salivando, sus ojos estaban fuertemente apretados y su piel estaba cubierta por ese rojo intenso. Él abrió sus ojos y llevó sus manos a mi espalda, bajando y apretando nuevamente mis nalgas. Me pegué a él y solté otro gemido.

Nos quedamos así, juntos y pegados, frotando nuestros miembros entre sí y apretándonos uno al otro en un afán de sentirnos más pegados. Aún así esto no era suficiente.

—Lance, necesito más~

Él me abrazó más y dirigió su mano por en medio de mis glúteos, rozó uno de sus dedos en mi entrada y yo arqueé la espalda. Me moví rozando aquel dedo en mi entrada rogando porque se introdujera.

—Estas muy mojado— dijo el moreno en mi oído y yo solo gemí en respuesta.

—Mételo— rogué mientras me aferraba ahora a sus hombros —. Por favor.

Entonces él suspiró y dirigió su boca a mi cuello y mordió levemente.

—Ahhh...

Entonces introdujo un dedo y comenzó a moverlo al instante, sentía como entraba y salía con facilidad. Se sentía demasiado bien.

—Keith estás muy dilatado, necesitas de un alfa~.

—Mngh— me movía al mismo ritmo que el intruso, al poco rato Lance metió otro dedo y yo grité. Me abracé más fuerte y dirigí una de mis manos a mi miembro.

Comencé a tocarme con la misma velocidad en la que era penetrado, gemía fuertemente y no tenía control de mí mismo. Me di cuenta que Lance no lo estaba pasando tan bien como yo, por lo que frene mis movimientos y lleve mi mano izquierda hacia su parte trasera. Hice los mismos movimientos que él había hecho conmigo, comencé a penetrarlo con dos dedos al mismo tiempo, haciéndolo retorcerse.

—N-no...~

El moreno comenzó a moverse también a un ritmo, los dos gritábamos por más mientras que ayudaba al otro. Sus dedos se retorcían en mí haciendo que apretase mis dientes y moviera los dedos en respuesta. Era un ciclo donde ambos recibíamos placer.

—Y-ya...—, Lance se apartó un poco y comenzó a balbucear incoherencias mientras se corría entre nuestros cuerpos —. Eso e-es m-mi ghah~

Me detuve, había encontrado la entrada a su útero, su zona erógena. Por eso se había corrido, comencé a moverme de nuevo buscando también acabar.

—Lance~ —rogué mientras seguía moviéndome de forma arrítmica —, por favor.

Él siguió sus movimientos de forma más brusca buscando hacer que yo también acabara. Entonces rozó un lugar que me hizo sujetarme a sus hombros nuevamente y abrazarme, grité y mire desorientado hacia mi miembro, estaba a punto.

—Ahí.

Él siguió tocando en ese punto, haciéndome gritar varias veces más y sacudirme de forma violenta. Me corrí al poco rato cayendo agotado sobre el moreno.

—Eso fue intenso— mencionó él mientras se acostaba en la cama y se cubría el rostro con su mano.

—Demasiado.

—Jamas me había tocado ahí—, su rostro de nuevo estaba enrojecido, está vez por la vergüenza.

—Yo si — mencioné en voz baja—, varias veces, de hecho.

—Ahh.

***

El moreno y yo seguimos hablando, nuestro líbido había bajado considerablemente tras nuestra pequeña faena sexual. Lance era muy hablador, me contó de sus amigos, su familia, la escuela y su sueño de ser astronauta, a pesar de que estaba mareado por la altura en la que se encontraba mi departamento. También habló sobre lo que significaría que él fuera un Omega, el tener que salir de casa para no enloquecer a su pobre hermano o el hecho de que ahora podía quedar embarazado si llegaba a meterse con un alfa. Se le veía desanimado y molesto al respecto.

—Te lo juro, pensé que era Beta.

—Yo sabía que era Omega, pero jamás pensé que en mi primer día de clases tendría mi celo.

—Eso es presentarse en el peor momento.

—Huhg— me quejé.

El de ojos azules miró su celular, le había ofrecido quedarse en mi casa en lo que dure el celo, después de todo ya éramos prácticamente confidentes. Él le había mandado un mensaje a su madre explicando la situación y la señora se había ofrecido a venir mañana para cocinar algo para nosotros, insistí en que no era necesario pero no me hicieron caso. También había recibido una llamada de su amigo, por lo poco que escuché el amigo estaba nervioso, asustado y enojado; incluso había insistido en venir para ver dónde se estaba quedando Lance y asegurarse que estaba bien. Miré al techo de mi habitación, el calor había vuelto y me sentía mareado y cohibido.

—Otra vez...— mencionó en voz baja el castaño mientras que se acostaba a mi lado —. A este paso voy a buscar un alfa que me marque.

Lance se rió y yo voltee a verlo, estaba sorprendido por sus palabras.

—¿Te dejarías marcar a esta edad?— pregunté con temor en mi voz, la sola idea de ser marcado con diecisiete años sonaba aterradora.

—No.

Entonces él me abrazó y comenzó a frotarse en mi, sentía su cuerpo aún desnudo tallándose en mi brazo en busca de atención. Jadee por su acto y volví a abrazarlo pegándome a su cuerpo.

Allí íbamos de nuevo. Nos besamos con insistencia mientras él tocaba mi trasero y yo el suyo, nos separamos un momento y yo le dije:

—Podemos ir al baño, si quieres.

—Me parece genial—, Lance me miró con pena y se levantó dejándome ver su trasero, el líquido se escurría ya por sus piernas, pensé que tal vez yo estaba igual.

Ya estando en el baño, empecé a llenar de agua tibia la tina mientras que él estaba sentado en el inodoro masturbándose. Se escuchaba más necesitado que hace unas horas, incluso pensé que el haber hecho todo esto solo nos alborotó más.

—Keith~— gimió mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia mí —. Necesito algo...

Me abrazó por la espalda y pude sentir su pene rozándome por entre mis nalgas, gemí una respuesta.

—Nhg~— me separé un poco de él y me dí la vuelta—, somos Omegas Lance, no será suficiente...

—Quiero tratar— me respondió el castaño —. Keith métemela.

Me quedé pasmado, acababa de pedirme que lo penetrara, quería en ese momento que la tierra me tragara.

—No puedo hacer eso, somos Omegas.

—Aun así podemos intentarlo—, Lance me miró con un poco de molestia y yo me aparté de su lado aún más —. Keith no puedes marcarme o anudar, pero puedes hacerlo y ya.

—Es que no... Lance, acabamos de conocernos. Sé que ya hicimos otras cosas pero esto es demasiado.

—Bien, ya entendí. Supongo que tampoco tienes algo que sirva, ¿Verdad?

Algo que sirva, este idiota estaba sugiriendo que le metiera algo, no parecía tener pudor ya en ese momento. Suspiré con pesadez, salí del baño y me dirigí a mi habitación, ya estando ahí caminé hacia mi cajón de ropa y lo abrí, extraje el juguete y regresé al baño. Se lo mostré alzándolo con mi mano derecha. Era un consolador de color negro, bastante grande he de decir y con vibrador incluido.

—Ey, no sabía que te gustaban ese tipo de cosas— dijo mientras apartaba la mirada hacia otro lado, el sonrojo en él aumentó.

—Te lo dije, sabía que era Omega a pesar de no haber presentado mi celo hasta hoy.

—¿Ya lo has usado?— me miró de nuevo con sus ojos puestos como platos y sus manos enredadas en los cobertores.

—Si te da asco puedes ponerle condón.

—Eres un...

***

Al final Lance salió corriendo del baño y se metió en mi habitación, encerrándose ahí por lo que restaba de la tarde. Yo continué en lo que habíamos empezado y fue tan placentero como jamás lo había sentido. Cuando salí del baño ya me sentía de nuevo yo y decidí que era hora de comer algo. Me dirigí a la cocina y comencé a sacar cosas de la nevera, iba a preparar algo de carne frita con ensalada para mí y para mí invitado. Pude notar que el ciclo de la lavadora ya había terminado y debía cambiar la ropa a la secadora. Dejé la carne en el aceite y me dirigí al cuarto de lavado, cambie la ropa a la secadora y la puse a andar. Pensé entonces en también lavar la demás ropa que habíamos abandonado en el cuarto.

Regresé a la cocina y seguí haciendo la comida, corté algunos tomates y lechuga, tomé el aceite de oliva y vacíe un poco en el traste con la ensalada. Cuando acabé serví todo en dos platos y caminé hacia la habitación, seguía desnudo pero ciertamente la ropa me ponía más incómodo por mi condición. Toque la puerta varias veces hasta que Lance apareció, me miró algo aturdido, estaba igual de desnudo que yo.

—Come— dije, bueno, ordené.  
—Huh—, Lance me miró dubitativo y tomó el plato —. Gracias.

Pasó a la habitación y yo le seguí, deje mi plato en la cama y me dirigí a la cocina por unos cubiertos. Cuando regresé Lance ya traía puesto el pantalón de pijama, me miró de pies a cabeza y se sonrojó.

—Te incomoda— pregunté de una forma obvia. Me reí por lo bajo al verlo más rojo aún, me acerqué a mi clóset y saqué un pantalón de pijama de color café oscuro a cuadros, me lo coloqué y me senté en la cama comenzando a devorar mi carne.

—Keith, lamento lo de hace unas horas.

—Tranquilo, todo esto es nuevo. Estamos asustados.

—Estuve pensando.

—¿En qué?— pregunté con la boca llena de ensalada, me limpié con el dorso de mi mano y seguí devorando mi carne. Tenía mucha hambre.

—Lo de la escuela, dios. Ahora Lotor irá tras de mí —. Lance se abrazó a sí mismo y yo lo miré deteniendo todo movimiento mío, se estaba abrazando a sí mismo y sus ojos estaban acuosos.

Que no llore, no sé controlar las emociones humanas. Rogaba en mi mente.

—Si nos mantenemos juntos y en grupo no puede hacer nada, podemos demandarlo en todo caso.

—Lotor es de una familia poderosa en la ciudad.

Me reí por lo bajo, si Lance supiera quien era mi familia no dudaría ni temería tanto. El moreno me miró con duda en su rostro y se sonrojó, debo admitir que él es guapo. No es un alfa.

Mi mente frenó cualquier idea que tuviera sobre el chico de ojos azules. Comimos en silencio desde ese momento, cuando acabamos retiré los platos y me dirigí a la cocina para lavarlos. Lance me siguió y se ofreció a lavarlos varias veces, en cambio le encargué que se quitara ese pantalón y lo echara con la demás ropa en la lavadora. Le dije que podía tomar lo que quisiera del ropero, después de todo éramos de la misma talla.

—Bien.

Lance apareció al poco rato y yo me acerqué a él, el calor estaba volviendo. Esta vez no era tan insoportable por lo que le ofrecí fuéramos a dormir.

—Mira, puedes dormir en mi cama y yo dormiré en el sofá cama de la sala— ofrecí mientras agarraba un par de cobertores guardados en el ropero y algunas almohadas de mi cama.

—No, esta es tu cama. Yo puedo dormir en el sillón.

—¿Seguro?

—Si, a mi no me molesta, prácticamente duermo donde sea—, el de ojos azules me ayudó con los cobertores y los transportó a la sala. Los puso en uno de los bancos de la barra y me ayudó a desdoblar el sofá cama. Cuando quedó extendido, acomodamos las cobijas y las almohadas.

—Si necesitas algo más, no dudes en decirme— le dije cortés-mente mientras apagaba las luces de la sala cuando él ya se había acostado.

—Gracias, por todo.

—Ahora estamos juntos en esto hasta que un alfa nos separe.

—Me pregunto quién será ese alfa—, aquello lo había dicho con temor en su voz, seguía asustado por lo ocurrido con Lotor. A ese peliblanco lo iba a hacer pagar después.

—Descansa, Lance. O debería decir Leandro.

—Huh— se cubrió con la cobija y escuché que decía: —odio mi nombre completo.

Me reí por lo bajo y caminé a mi habitación, entonces escuché que volvía a hablar.

—Descansa, Mullet.

Yo me molesté por su estúpido apodo y me encerré en mi cuarto, nada más entrar apague las luces y me tumbé en mi cama. Tenía tanto sueño.

Esa noche soñé que me hundía en un mar tan profundo y azul. Me ahogué en los ojos de Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te gustó el capitulo comenta.   
Para más contenido sígueme en mi grupo de Facebook: Pattyto35 Historias  
También puedes verme compartir arte en Twitter: @pattyto35  
Puedes ver mis manualidades de Voltron en Instagram: @pattyto35


	3. El nuevo profesor

Narra Lance:

Tres días después, el celo había terminado y yo había podido volver a casa, mi madre nos había visitado al día siguiente de que me fui con Keith. Esa tarde comimos su famosa crema y unos nutritivos vegetales hervidos con queso, además de ricas empanadas de pollo. Ella había preparado todo y había surtido la despensa de Keith, también había hablado respecto a mi hermano y lo de mi celo. Debo admitir que esta fue la plática más incomoda que había tenido, incluso se ofreció a comprarme algún juguete sexual para bajar mi libido para el próximo celo.

Ahora ya estaba en mi casa, toda mi familia se había enterado de mi condición. Incluso mi abuela se puso feliz porque así podría tener más bisnietos (teniendo en cuenta de que no habría duda de que es mío). Estaba súper sonrojado, especialmente por las miradas de Marco, él estaba apenado porque sabía que si me llegaba a oler cuando llegase mi siguiente celo podría dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Por supuesto, Keith me dijo que podía irme con él nada más iniciara el celo, ciertamente él era un poco raro y distante, le gustaba ayudar y era muy amable, aún a pesar de que no sabía expresarse del todo bien.

Ahora que estaba en la escuela(a la semana siguiente)mis profesores hablaron conmigo y me dejaron reponer los trabajos. Pidge me hizo mil preguntas y Hunk solo me miraba avergonzado. Las clases habían recurrido normal, ya solo faltaba la última clase que era matemáticas, odiaba las matemáticas y ellas a mi.

Cuando entre al salón en el tercer piso del edificio principal, me sorprendí de encontrarme a Keith.

—Te toca matemáticas— dijo obvio mientras miraba a mi lado, ahí estaban mis amigos.

Él estaba sentado en una esquina junto a la ventana, miraba directamente mis ojos mientras se peinaba sus cabellos negros con detenimiento.

—Keith, no pensé que nos tocara juntos —respondí con nerviosismo, ya les había contado a mis amigos sobre el Omega que me ayudó y con el cual había sincronizado ciclo.

—Así que tú eres ese chico—, Pidge se acercó hasta donde estaba sentado el de ojos violetas y lo examinó por completo. Ella sonrió de una forma felina que me asustó.

Keith lucía incómodo al respecto. Ella se alejó dando fuertes zancadas, en realidad así era de excéntrica mi amiga, sus cabellos siempre cortos y su uniforme para chico, ella odiaba usar esas faldas escocesas que todas las demás chicas usaban. No se identificaba como hombre, simplemente es una chica no femenina; en cuanto a Hunk, es el amigo fiel que siempre te ayudará en sus posibilidades.

—Bien, él es Keith— presenté mientras que mis dos amigos se cruzaban de brazos—, Keith ellos son mis amigos, Hunk y Pidge.

—¿Pidge?

—Así me llaman todos, mi verdadero nombre es confidencial— anunció la más bajita mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

—Oh—, el pelinegro se veía incómodo, tenía sus manos apretando su saco y sus dientes en una fuerte tensión. Entre cerré mis ojos y me dirigí al asiento frente de él, me senté y voltee a verlo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No—, apretó más sus dientes y yo gruñí. No somos nada, de hecho apenas y nos pasamos nuestros teléfonos para mensajearnos en cualquier situación, todo lo que había ocurrido en su departamento se había quedado ahí.

—Pensé que éramos amigos— dije fingiendo estar ofendido. Él me miró tratando de analizar mi expresión, voltee la mirada para ver dónde se habían acomodado mis amigos. Hunk estaba sentado en la fila de a lado, justo a mi altura. Mientras que Pidge se sentó hasta enfrente, justo frente al escritorio. Nerd.

—¿Quieres que sea tu amigo?

Conclusión: Keith es un poco retrasado y no sabe socializar, seguramente todo lo que pasó al inicio de esta semana fue obra del maldito Celo.

—Claro, eres como mi hermano—, sonreí. Él parecía no entender lo que estaba ocurriendo por lo que deje de bromear y le respondí de forma sincera.

—Oh...

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato y poco a poco los demás compañeros fueron llegando, entre ellos estaba Lotor. Me hice pequeño en mi espacio al ver como el peliblanco me miraba fijamente. Pude escuchar a Keith gruñir detrás mío, como si amenazara al alfa que nos acechaba. Al poco rato todos los asientos estaban ocupados, solamente faltaba que llegara el profesor. Tenía entendido que el profesor Alfor andaba de vacaciones por lo que debía llegar un profesor sustituto en esta clase. En mi mente rogaba para que no tuviéramos clase o que fuera una linda profesora como la de Ciencias, la cual era mi Crush de toda la vida.

Los minutos pasaban y el profesor sustituto no llegaba, comenzaba a impacientarme, me voltee para hablar con Hunk e incluir a Keith en mi grupo, pero mi estrés era tal que comencé a usar mis dedos como batería sobre la banca provocando que el azabache me callara dos veces porque también lo estaba estresando.

—Yo digo que nos vayamos, ya no llegó— dije haciendo mi cabeza hacia atrás y mirando al techo. Keith empujó mi cabeza haciendo que me quitara de su mesita y siguiera dibujando.

—No empieces Lance, si te quieres saltar la clase... vete— respondió Hunk mientras seguía mirando su celular, al parecer había conocido a una chica en el restaurante en el que trabaja y ahora parecían muy cercanos. Por lo que me había dicho mi amigo ella era una linda Omega.

En todo ese rato la pequeña goblin de nombre Pidge había estado en su cuaderno haciendo cálculos matemáticos y modelos aburridos sobre quién sabe que arma mortal para acabar con sus enemigos. Quise acercarme a ella varias veces y todas esas veces termine como cachorro regañado, ella en verdad da miedo cuando se enoja.

—Buenas tardes, jóvenes— dijo una voz gruesa pero amable, miré hacia el frente y el aliento se escapó de mis pulmones.  
Había entrado un hombre, de gran altura y músculos marcados, sus cabellos son negros y su piel blanquecina, tiene ojos grisáceos y un mentón fuerte. Por un momento pensé que mi celo había vuelto, tenía que ser un alfa ya que su presencia fuerte lo delató. Mis compañeros se callaron al instante.

—Bien, disculpen la tardanza— dijo mientras alzaba su musculoso brazo para acomodar su cabello con su enorme mano —. Voy a ser su profesor de matemáticas durante estos dos meses.

—Está guapísimo— escuché que decía una chica de atrás y por el gesto del profesor me di cuenta que la había escuchado.

—Me llamo Takashi Shirogane— dijo ignorando el comentario de la compañera y dando vuelta para escribir con un plumón en el pizarrón. Su caligrafía era perfecta, al igual que su trasero.

—Como dije, seré su profesor por estos dos meses. A diferencia del profesor Alfor, yo calificaré con dos criterios...

***

Dejé de prestar atención al poco tiempo, la clase empezó con la presentación de todos en el salón frente al profesor, fui de los primeros en ofrecerse para presentarse y después me olvidé de la clase y solo puse atención a cómo los músculos de mi profesor se tensaban con cada movimiento que hacía. Keith fue el último en presentarse, parecía nervioso al hablar en público, casi desinteresado. El profesor Takashi se vió bastante interesado con quién se había vuelto mi nuevo amigo. 

La clase continuó con la parte aburrida, comencé a hacer garabatos en mi cuaderno y prestando atención de vez en cuando a los movimientos del profesor, claramente era extranjero. Un asiático, igual que Keith (bueno él es mestizo).

—De tarea tienen que hacer los siguientes ejercicios, recuerden que valdrán puntos extra. Cualquier duda que tengan pueden ir a asesorías.

—Yo si iba para que me enseñara— dijo la misma chica haciendo que él la viera mal y todos nos empezáramos a reír de ella, seguro estaba hecha un tomate.

Miré de nuevo al frente y vi que él me estaba viendo, me congelé. Por un momento sentí un mareo y parecía que me iba a caer, era un poder intenso, casi como el que Lotor usó en mí. Miré hacia atrás, pero Keith no parecía afectado. El azabache solo apuntaba en su cuaderno como si nada pasara, volví a ver al pizarrón. El profesor ya no me estaba viendo, seguía anotando ejercicios en el pizarrón, sacando así varias quejas en los compañeros (y en mi).

—Eso es todo.

Muchos salieron casi volando del salón tras escuchar las palabras del profesor, que solo negó con la cabeza. Al rato que ya casi no quedaban alumnos se acercó a Pidge, mi sangre hervía hasta mis orejas y estas iban a sacar humo en cualquier instante.

—Dile que muchas gracias a Samuel de mi parte, ésta es una gran oportunidad— habló con su grave voz, sentía que estaba mojando los pantalones de solo verlo.

Yo siempre supe que era bisexual, pero desde mi celo ahora sé que es más fácil que me quede con un hombre, tal vez un alfa. Tal vez el profesor de matemáticas.

Dios, en qué pienso.

—Me alegra verte Shiro, tal vez hasta te den una plaza— contestó la de lentes mientras lo miraba fijamente —. Ahora déjame presentarte a mis amigos.

Mierda no.

Ella se levantó y caminó hacia atrás, primero señaló a Hunk quien tímidamente alzó su mano e hizo un ademán.

—Mucho gusto, soy Hunk— contestó mi amigo y siguió apuntando en su cuaderno, siempre le costaba hablar con extraños.

—Y este inútil de acá es Lance—, Pidge me señaló y yo alcé la mirada, de nuevo aquella fuerza me sacudió violentamente haciéndome tragar saliva y que me quedara en blanco por unos eternos segundos.

—Un gusto, Lance.

Dios, dijo mi nombre tan sexy, casi podía jurar que eso era un coqueteo. Que sea un coqueteo.

—I-igualmente, s-señor— respondí tartamudeando, miré hacia atrás y Keith parecía casi burlarse de mí. Estúpido Mullet.

—Y este chico reservado es Keith, nuestro nuevo amigo—, volví a voltear y me encontré con un chico súper rojo y nervioso. Casi me reía por su actitud.

—Hola— dijo el chico mientras miraba al profesor y lo saludaba con la mano.

—Hola, Keith.

Me quedé en shock, aquello había sonado aún más ronco de lo normal. Miré hacia el mayor y mi corazón casi se parte al ver el deseo en sus ojos cuando miró a Keith.

—Bien, bien—, Pidge volvió a caminar hacia el profesor y nos miró a todos —. Basta de presentaciones, vamos todos a casa porque yo muero de hambre.

—Yo te puedo llevar, de todos modos me ofrecí llevar a Matt—, el mayor la miró expectante y ella sonrió como solamente lo hace con sus más íntimos amigos (con un toque malicioso que augura malas cosas).

—Oh gracias Shiro, pero quedé de ir con Hunk y Lance en el transporte.

—No te preocupes por nosotros, además Lance y yo podemos irnos solos y tú no tendrías que dar tremenda vuelta—, el más gordito del grupo dijo, lo miré y vi que estaba viendo su celular con una tremenda sonrisa que sospeché lo que haría. Entrecerré los ojos y lo miré con duda.

—En ese caso, ya que me insisten mucho— dramatizó la pequeña rubia que tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta—, vayámonos Shiro. No me quieres ver cuándo tengo hambre.

—No gracias—, él seguía viendo atrás mío, justamente a dónde estaba el pelinegro. Miré de reojo y Keith también lo miraba fijamente—. ¿No quieren venir también?— ofreció el mayor.

—Oh no gracias, Lance y yo podemos.

—Yo tengo una motocicleta, gracias.

—¿En serio?— gritaron mis amigos al escuchar a Keith, lo miré con cara de pocos amigos. Si Hunk se entera que me subí a una moto, me querrá ahorcar.

—Si, es el amor de mi vida— respondió relamiéndose los labios mientras su mirada paraba detrás mío, podría apostar que miraba al profesor. Fruncí el ceño.

—En ese caso, nos retiramos— dijo el mayor saliendo rápido y diciendo un hasta pronto. Pidge solo gruñó en respuesta y se fue tras el mayor.

—Bien, Leandrito— habló Hunk y yo lo ví con cara de pocos amigos—, una moto.

—Keith sabe manejar bien, solo se pasó un alto.

—¡¿Qué?!

—No, Hunk, yo ...—, ya no supe que decir por lo que tome un mechón de mi corto cabello y comencé a jugar con el, esperando que no me gritara.

—Te perdono, pero a cambio—, mi amigo sonrió con malicia y me miró un momento—, tendrás que irte solo sin decirle nada a Pidge. Quedé de verme con Shay.

—En serio— dije molesto, en ese caso pude acceder a irme con Pidge y el profesor Shiro —. Ya qué— me resigné.

—Gracias.

Se levantó, tomó sus cosas y salió disparado del salón. Estaba feliz por él, aunque ya me hayan dejado solo. Suspiré y miré atrás, Keith estaba metido en su celular y se veía preocupado.

—¿Todo bien, Mullet?— pregunté mientras guardaba mis cuadernos y me levantaba para comenzar mi camino.

—Si, solo mi mamá me está escribiendo. Ayer le dije lo del celo.

—Oh.

—¿Quieres ir a mi departamento?

—Err no, lo siento— respondí dubitativo. En mi mente se repitió la imagen de Keith con el profesor, como se veían y parecía que decían mil cosas con la mirada —. Quedé de ayudarle a mi madre con la cena.

—Ya veo.

Entonces ambos salimos del salón, él se despidió con un sencillo "adiós" y salió corriendo al estacionamiento. Yo, por mi parte, pasé al sanitario.

Estaba lavándome mis manos cuando escuché que alguien más entró, era Lotor. Mierda.

—Hey, Leandro.

—¿Ahora qué, alfa de quinta?

—Ya no estás en celo, perrita—, él me miró a través del espejo y sus ojos me intimidaron, trate de hacerme el valiente y no mostrar miedo.

—Eso no te importa, niño rico.

—Claro que me importa, eres importante para mí.

Él estaba por acercarse para tocarme, yo lo esquivé y salí corriendo de ahí. Pude escuchar que se carcajeaba, sentí un escalofrío.

Salí de la preparatoria y comencé a caminar hacia la parada del autobús. Había mucha gente por lo que tardé en poder subirme; ya estando arriba había alcanzado un lugar, pero se subió una señora con un niño y tuve que cederles el lugar. El niño desde entonces estuvo jugando, pateando y gritando, varias veces me hizo caras y me escupió. No quiero tener hijos nunca.

Cuando llegue a la parada del subterráneo bajé y me dirigí hacia la estación. El subterráneo venía peor que el bus, mucho peor. Apestaba a sudor terriblemente, en los asientos venía una pareja manoseándose descaradamente, mientras que al otro lado estaba un joven con dos niñas que venían peleando por una Barbie. El chico se veía cansado y tenía una prominente barriga, en serio estaba esperando a otro bebé. Que horror.

Venía hecho hamburguesa y en cada estación se llenaba más y más, incluso hubo una señora que comenzó a pelear con otra porque la empujó. Yo estaba rogando llegar ya, con Hunk sería mejor porque él siempre me distrae de esto. Miré mi celular, marcaba las siete ya.

Poco a poco, al acercarme a mi parada, el tren comenzó a vaciarse. Incluso pude sentarme tres estaciones más antes de bajar. Salí de aquel infierno hacia las calles frías, caminé un rato por el barrio hasta por fin llegar a mi casa. Suspiré de alivio y saqué mis llaves del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.

Cuando ingresé a la casa me encontré con un extraño silencio, caminé a la cocina y encontré una nota en el refrigerador.

"Lancito,   
Salimos con tus hermanitos a una fiesta infantil, tu padre está en el trabajo y tus hermanos tienen turno doble. Me llevo a tus abuelos para que no se queden solos, llegamos en la noche. En el horno hay comida, la calientas.   
Te ama, tu madre."

Suspiré de nuevo, se me estaba haciendo una costumbre, de haber sabido me iba con Keith. Me dirigí al horno de microondas y vi lo que me dejaron de comida, sopa de lata y un bistec preparado. Genial.

***

Ya había comido y tomado una ducha, ahora estaba en boxers en mi cama mirando facebook en el celular y tratando de desviar mis pensamientos. Seguía molesto por lo sucedido, me habían dejado todos solo y el profesor buenote se había fijado en el tonto de Keef, además la comida estaba terrible.

Hablé con Hunk un rato después por mensajes para que supiera que había llegado bien. Pidge también me mensajeo solo para decirme que no le devolví la pluma que me había prestado.

Me restregué el dorso de mi mano en la cara y puse mi teléfono en la mesita de noche. Miré el techo un largo rato sin saber que hacer. Odiaba quedarme solo.

A mí mente regresó mi encuentro con Lotor, él siempre había estado detrás mío, era insistente y malvado. Varias veces el peliblanco me había metido en problemas y siempre me hacía burlas o bromas donde me humillaba. Lo odio, pero ahora parece más interesado en mi, pude sentir su mirada puesta en mi nuca toda la clase. Un escalofrío me recorrió.

—Dios no...

Me envolví en las cobijas y, sin darme cuenta, me quedé profundamente dormido.

Soñé que estaba en el salón de clases, viendo números al azar en el pizarrón y seguidos de letras y símbolos extraños. Frente a mi estaba el profesor Takashi, mirándome fijamente. Por un momento pude darme cuenta que estábamos completamente solos.  
Él se acercó como un depredador y yo me quedé hipnotizado por sus ojos grises, entonces cuando estuvo frente a mí me cargó con un brazo y me subió al escritorio.  
Comenzó a desgarrar mis prendas dejándome desnudo, yo le pedía por más. Necesitaba más.

—Por favor, márcame.

Él metió su miembro en mi interior y yo grité de placer, sentía como llegaba a la entrada de mi útero y daba constantes estocadas ahí. Me aferré a su espalda y rasguñé fuerte, podía sentir mi propio miembro expulsar el pre-semen.

—Más~

—Lance— decía con aquella ronca voz.

Entonces sentí sus dientes encajarse en mi cuello haciendo que me corriera al instante y que yo quedase en blanco por un momento. Su esencia me llenó por completo y yo me sentía satisfecho.

—Keith— dijo entonces Shiro sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Él se apartó de mí y yo me mire, estaba lleno de moretones y marcas extrañas. Mi cuerpo ardía demasiado, de mi entrada estaba saliendo sangre y semen, mientras que todo se iba volviendo más borroso y confuso.  
Desperté agitado de aquel sueño, estaba sudado y con las cobijas envolviéndome. Me destape y me encontré con que había manchado mi boxer, de mi entrada salía el lubricante y yo me reí. Maldita adolescencia, tuve un sueño húmedo, carajo. Un sueño que se volvió pesadilla.

Tuve que volver a cambiarme, esta vez sin ducha de por medio. Apenas eran las doce y media por lo que supuse que mi madre ya debía de haber llegado. Volví a acostarme y esta vez traté de no pensar en nada pervertido. No funcionó.

Una de las noches más largas de mi vida, llena de sensaciones desconocidas y un extraño vacío en mi pecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te gustó no te olvides de dejar un comentario, eso me motiva a seguir subiendo contenido y a dar lo mejor de mi para ustedes.
> 
> Gracias por leer, prometo subir los capítulos mas seguido. 
> 
> Y... ¡Feliz cumpleaños Shiro! Ya tiene 7 años el bebo.


	4. Un nuevo día

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues sé que sigo tardando mucho en actualizar, en mi defensa... tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, eso incluye problemas mentales y un montón de tarea sin terminar.   
Pero en compensación, mañana subiré otro capitulo sin censura.

**Narra Keith:**

Estaba en mi habitación completamente solo, ahora tuve mucha flojera de cocinar algo decente por lo que había encargado una pizza y estaba comiendo acostado mientras miraba algún vídeo en Youtube. Estaba tremendamente aburrido, ya había acabado mi tarea y ahora eran las doce y media de la noche, había tratado de dormir pero el constante recuerdo de mi profesor de matemáticas me mantenía despierto.

Había dicho mi nombre de una forma que humedeció mis pantalones al instante, jamás me había sentido así. Tuve que llegar a mi casa para poder tocarme un rato, incluso tuve que usar mi juguete.

Antes de salir de la escuela, mi madre me había mandado un mensaje deseándome lo mejor y diciendo que pronto me visitaría. Sabía que ella estaba muy ocupada con su empresa, por lo que no quería interrumpirla o causarle molestias, pero desde que se enteró de que había tenido mi primer celo estuvo insistiendo en tomar el primer vuelo hacia acá, dijo que no quería que estuviera solo en esto.

No estuve solo, Lance estuvo ahí conmigo.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, me había quedado dormido, soñando con recuerdos de mi pasado. Estaba con mi madre y mi padre en Corea, aún juntos con mi gato negro y en una casa enorme y un jardín encantador.

...

A la mañana siguiente tenía una jaqueca increíble, casi no había dormido y para colmo no había descansado en mis pocas horas de sueño. Preparé mis cosas y desayuné un yogur con cereal. Me bañé rápidamente y me vestí, tomé todo y salí corriendo. Para colmo se me había hecho terriblemente tarde.

Conducía mi motocicleta como loco, pasando entre los autos y saltándome algunos semáforos. Llegué a la preparatoria y estacioné mi bello amor en el área para vehículos pequeños. Corrí por los pasillos hasta mi salón y entré.

El profesor Korann se me quedó viendo y yo le pedí permiso de entrar, entrecerró los ojos y movió aquel extraño bigote anaranjado mientras que asentía y yo cruzaba frente a todos y me sentaba. Pude sentir una gélida mirada detrás mío, voltee para encarar a quien fuera y me encontré con el chico de cabellos blancos, Lotor.

Se le veía molesto por mi presencia, fastidiado. Lo miré mal y volví a poner atención en mi clase. Aún así no dejó de verme así toda la maldita hora.

La siguiente clase fue más tranquila, curiosamente coincidí con Pidge. Ella había dicho que era su nuevo amigo, ciertamente no sabía que decir respecto a eso. La clase de física con la profesora Honerva era la más difícil, ella suele ser muy estricta y explica cosas de nivel avanzado. De hecho el lunes que la conocí no me quería dejar salir al baño cuando entré en celo y varios de mis compañeros alfa se habían dado cuenta de ello. No fue hasta que acabó la clase que me encerré en el cubículo.

—Bien, alguien que sepa la teoría de cuerdas.

De nuevo, su tema favorito era lo relacionado a los multiversos, la clase anterior se la paso hablando sobre teorías y cosas relacionadas a eso.

Pidge se había sentado junto a mí, apenas me había saludado cuando entró la profesora y comenzó la clase, ella alzó la mano y respondió la pregunta de la profesora. Yo comencé a dibujar en mi cuaderno, no era el mejor dibujante pero hacía el intento. Hasta que termine el boceto me di cuenta que había hecho un dibujo de Lance. No sé en qué momento había dejado de prestar tanta atención a lo que hacía. Me sonroje de que Pidge lo viera y cerré mi cuaderno, azotándolo en el acto y haciendo sobresaltar a más de uno.

—Joven Kogane, veo que es un indisciplinado— dijo la profesora, yo quería que la tierra me tragara en ese instante. La mujer de cabellos violáceos se acercó a mí y me miró amenazante —, no querrá irse a extraordinario, jovencito. Nadie pasa ese examen conmigo.

—Lo lamento, no era mi intención —, bajé la mirada a mi cuaderno rogando por que no tomara alguna otra represalia o que me exhibiera más. 

—Última vez.

Tras esto me dio la espalda y siguió haciendo fórmulas en el pizarrón, estaba seguro que eso lo veían los universitarios. Después de eso me enfoqué en la clase y olvide el dibujo del moreno, haciendo todos los ejercicios en el mas absoluto silencio.

Cuando la clase terminó, salí del salón junto con la rubia.

—Eres coreano, ¿Verdad?— dijo ella mientras cargaba sus libros con un brazo.

—Si.

—Vaya, mi familia es de Italia pero tenemos muchos años viviendo aquí en los Estados Unidos, de hecho yo soy de aquí.

—Yo también soy de aquí, aunque no tiene mucho que vivía allá en Corea con mi madre.

Seguimos conversando un rato mas sobre nuestras familias y la escuela, ella me contó que tenía más de diez años de conocer a Hunk y Lance. Yo le dije sobre mi aspiración a ser piloto de combate algún día y sobre mi formación militar próxima, en verdad me sentía bien hablando con ella.

—Dios, detesto esto—, escuché una voz a mis espaldas. Ambos nos volteamos para encontrarnos con una chica rubia, estaba abrazando sus libros mientras que varias miradas se le clavaban encima. Vi que varias personas se detenían a oler el aire, pronto me dí cuenta el porqué. Aquella chica había empezado su celo.

Ella salió corriendo empujándonos a Pidge y a mí y saliendo de nuestra vista. Yo negué con la cabeza y poco a poco el ambiente se tranquilizó, aunque algunos alfas seguían oliendo el aire como unos degenerados haciéndome sentir incómodo.

—Yo también soy omega— dijo la chica bajita a mi lado, la miré con extraña sorpresa —. Aún no me presento, mis padres hicieron el estudio en cuanto nací.

—Oh, bien.

—Ey enana—, de frente venía caminando el moreno, se le veía calmado y más activo que cuando lo conocí. Muy enérgico para mi gusto. Detrás suyo estaba el chico grande de ayer.

—¿Van a la clase ya?— preguntó Lance cuando estuvo a unos centímetros frente a nosotros —, se me olvidó hacer la tarea.

—Eres un tonto, Lance— opinó la bajita mientras le daba un amigable puñetazo en el estómago haciendo retorcerse de dolor al chico.

—Lo siento, me quedé dormido ayer. Llegué tarde a casa y...

—Eres un irresponsable— dijo entonces Hunk mientras ponía una mano en su hombro—, Pidge ¿El profesor es malvado?

—Naa, a menos que lo hagas enojar—, ella se llevó un dedo a la barbilla en un gesto de duda, como si quisiera recordar algo con solo ver hacia su cabeza.

—¿Y si me la pasan?—, Lance se sonrojó un poco sin alguna explicación, mientras que miraba al suelo. Entrecerré los ojos para tratar de entender lo que pasaba, él estaba sudando demasiado.

—No, hazte responsable— contestó la chica mientras abandonaba su gesto pensativo.

—Los odio.

***

La clase de matemáticas dio comienzo y Lance no tuvo lista la tarea que Hunk le había pasado, el profesor decidió castigarle llevándolo a detención tras terminar las clases para que así hiciera la tarea y la entregara a destiempo. Por otro lado, yo estaba más atento al movimiento de su cuerpo que a la misma clase, no me preocupaba porque sabía del tema. Pero el hecho de sentir mi miembro levantarse me hacía sentir ansioso, me cubrí con mi libro de aritmética toda la clase.

—Ahora, alguien que pase a resolver este ejercicio.

Nadie se ofreció, todos bajaron las miradas mientras que el profesor nos analizaba. No tengo tan mala suerte, ¿O si?.

— A ver Lance, pasa a hacerlo— dijo el pelinegro mientras ofrecía el marcador negro al chico. Él simplemente bajó la cabeza.

—Lo siento profesor, no sé hacerlo— contestó mientras que sus cabellos hacían un intento por cubrir su rostro.

Al estar él de espaldas frente a mí no podía ver su rostro, pero a juzgar por el rojo en sus orejas sabía que estaba sonrojado.

—Adelante, te ayudo a hacerlo conforme a la marcha.

—Mierda— alcance a escuchar que dijo el de ojos azules. Se levantó y tomó el plumón, estaba caminando algo extraño y trató de dar la espalda en todo momento a los demás.

Miró el pizarrón durante un largo rato antes de comenzar a escribir en él, su caligrafía era ordenada. Más clara y legible que la mía. Su pulso perfecto y sus números entendibles, casi como si fuera una persona muy metódica (cosa que no creo de Lance). Él logró hacer el ejercicio sin problemas, rápidamente volvió a sentarse mientras que el profesor miraba todo el procedimiento detenidamente.

—Si supiste hacerlo, solo te equivocaste en el signo pero eso es lo de menos. Muy bien.

Algunas risas se escucharon tras el chiste que hizo él, yo no comprendía la gracia. Ok, al resultado le faltaba un signo menos, pero no era gracioso.

—Je, je— rió nervioso Lance mientras que cubría su cara.

—¿Estás bien?— pregunté mientras le tocaba el hombro. Él se estremeció y después asintió frenéticamente. Dejé de tocarlo y seguí prestando atención al trasero de mi profesor.

La clase siguió normal, con más problemas que otras personas pasaron a resolver, cuando menos me di cuenta el profesor salió del salón seguido de los demás.

—Vamos a la cafetería— ofreció Hunk acercándose a nosotros.

—Muero de hambre— respondió Pidge mientras se abrazaba a sí misma con gesto pesaroso.

—Vamos.

Lance estaba más serio de lo habitual, casi como si fuera a morder a alguien en cualquier momento. No nos miró y solo caminó en dirección a la cafetería, nosotros le seguimos.

Estando ya sentados en una mesa, cada quien ordenó algo; Pidge pidió una grasosa hamburguesa con queso, Hunk tenía un par de rosquillas de chocolate y Lance solamente bebía café, yo me decidí por comer solo papas fritas.

—Keith, ¿Cómo es Korea?— preguntó Hunk.

—Pues está llena de ciudades, algunos bosques, tráfico...igual que aquí.

—Pero allá hay más tecnología, ¿No?— agregó la más baja.

—Pues si, suele haber más cosas raras y curiosas—, me encogí de hombros.

—Sería cool ir un día—, la bajita miró su hamburguesa con cierta tristeza y después mordió con descuido manchando su cara.

—Ey Lance, ¿A ti no te gustaría conocer Corea?— preguntó Hunk mientras daba un apretón en los hombros del mencionado.

—¿Eh?

Hacía un rato que no hablaba en absoluto, solo había bajado la cabeza y miraba su celular con cierta tristeza. No se parecía en nada al chico animado que nos interceptó en el pasillo, tampoco al nervioso chico que conocí apenas el lunes.

—No lo sé— dijo el de ojos azules—, yo prefiero mi país natal.

—¿País natal?— pregunté, pensé que Lance si era estadounidense.

—Ah, este chico es cubano— contestó Pidge—, legalmente no es estadounidense, pero su familia entera tiene la visa y el pasaporte, aún falta como tres años para que tengan que renovar.

—Si, solo mis primos y mis hermanos menores son legalmente de aquí— comentó el de ojos azules mientras recargaba su barbilla en la palma de su mano y miraba a otro lado.

—No tenía idea— dije sinceramente.

—Bien.

Después de un rato más todos nos retiramos a nuestras respectivas clases, esta vez no me tocó con nadie en particular, me senté en mi lugar predilecto y puse atención a la aburrida clase de geografía. Más tarde tuve el estúpido taller de herramientas donde me volví a topar con Lance, se le veía deprimido y quise acercarme, hasta que me interrumpió una chica rubia.

—Romelle— dijo el de ojos azules mientras se apartaba del cariñoso abrazo.

—Lancey— contestó ella.

Me reí un poco por la cara de fastidio de Lance y seguí en lo mío, de ahí decidí no acercarme más a menos que él lo hiciera. La chica rubia desde ese momento no lo soltó ni un momento, se le arrimaba de forma afectiva, no parecía querer algo con Lance, pero tampoco ella notaba que el moreno estaba de malas.

Más tarde las clases acabaron y todos nos retiramos a nuestras debidas casas, claro, menos Lance que debía quedarse con el profesor de matemáticas. De haber sabido me hubiera gustado no hacer la tarea, aunque no debo perder mi promedio para mantener la beca.

Estando en mi departamento decidí tomar un largo baño, pensando en ojos azules y cabellos negros, dirigiendo mi mano hacia mi miembro y dándome placer al recordar dos rostros...

Azul.  
Gris.  
Lance.  
Takashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
Si te gustó házmelo saber con un comentario, en verdad me animan a seguir. Nos vemos mañana para otro capítulo de esta historia super sexual.


	5. Fantasías

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo quería subir esto desde el miércoles, pero juro que un trabajo de la universidad me está comiendo la cabeza :(

**Narra Lance**

Estaba en la sala de detención mirando las paredes blancas en busca de entretenimiento, mi celular había sido confiscado nada más entrar, algo de que es un castigo y no un premio, y ahora estaba esperando a mi profesor para hacer la estúpida tarea que no había hecho. Aunque de algo sirvió, estar tiempo a solas con aquel varonil hombre hacia que mi cabeza comenzara a llenarse de miles de probabilidades que recordaban a una película porno.

Crucé un poco mis piernas al sentir mi erección de solo imaginar a mi profesor empalándome contra el escritorio. Al poco rato pude visualizar aquella melena negra que me daba ganas de jalar.

—Muy bien, no puedo creer que siendo la primer tarea tengas problemas para entregarla—dijo.

El profesor Shirogane tomó asiento tras el escritorio mientras sacaba un par de papeles de su maletín de cuero.

—En serio no entiendo la tarea— mencioné mientras volvía a ver las hojas en la mesilla.

—Por eso voy a ayudarte.

Con esas palabras dichas, comenzó a acercarse hasta estar a mi lado, demasiado pegado a mi. Sentí mi miembro moverse ansioso y mi entrada que comenzaba a lubricar. Tras esto tendría que usar algo para que no se notara la mancha en el pantalón.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

Traía puestos unos lentes, sus ojos parecían mirarme de reojo. Su mano estaba recargada en el respaldo de la silla donde me encontraba, mientras que la otra se apoyaba en la mesa, me sentía acorralado y vulnerable. Señalé el problema que tenía y esperé a que me ayudara con eso.

Por un momento me sentí mareado y todo parecía difuminarse.

—Lance— dijo Shiro con una voz ronca, aún estaba en esa posición, pero ya no miraba la hoja sino directamente a mi rostro. Me puse rojo.

—¿S-si?— traté de responder.

Me quedé paralizado, todo sonaba tan sugerente que no podía evitar mojarme y sonrojarme a partes iguales.

—¿Qué necesita profesor?— dije tras un momento de respiraciones profundas, me voltee a mirarlo y lo encontré agarrando su bulto sobre los pantalones. Tragué con dificultad la saliva y me voltee a mirar mi cuaderno.

—¿Qué acaso no quieres?— susurró en mi oído, mi entrada se contrajo y un vergonzoso gemido salio de mi garganta.

—Quiero...— rogué mientras volvía a voltearme y encaraba al sexy profesor. Entonces, lo miré bajándose los pantalones, no tenía ropa interior. Me mordí los labios mientras que dirigía mi mano al pantalón. Los bajé rápidamente y quedé desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

—Por favor, quiero que entres en mi— pedí mientras lo abrazaba y pegaba mi pene al suyo. Era demasiado grande.

—...ance...Lance...¡Leandro!

Salte de mi asiento y volví a poner atención a lo que el profesor estaba diciendo. Miré el cuaderno algo confundido y voltee hacia atrás. Me lo había imaginado todo.

—¿Tienes algún problema para prestar atención?

—S-si— dije con vergüenza mientras volvía mi mirada al cuaderno con notas y números que no comprendía del todo— E-es decir, tengo déficit de atención.

No mentía, desde joven me lo habían dicho, suelo ser muy despistado. Me pierdo muy fácil en otros asuntos que no me conciernen y suelo divagar mucho, o incluso al menor ruido o cosa entretenida me distraigo, pero esta vez no era culpa de eso, sino de él.

—¿No te estás atendiendo?

—Aun no— murmuré por lo bajo, mi pantalón apretaba aún más y ya me estaba sintiendo mareado. Un alfa como el profesor Shirogane era toda una tentación para quien acababa de tener su primer celo, especialmente después de aquel sueño húmedo. 

Volví a ver todo nublado y al instante pude verme en tercera persona siendo empotrado en el escritorio por él. Mientras que mi mirada se sumergía en aquel deleite sentía que alguien más miraba detrás mío, voltee y pude notar a Keith sentado en una de las bancas, con solo una camiseta y aquel juguete que me había ofrecido entrando y saliendo de su mojada apertura en su trasero.

Volví a la realidad de nuevo.

—No me siento bien— susurré mientras que tomaba el cuaderno y mi mochila para salir corriendo hacia el baño. Pude escuchar como el profesor gritaba a mis espaldas, pero no tenía suficiente valor para verle la cara.

Cuando por fin me encerré en los baños me recargué en la puerta y busqué en mi bolsillo el celular para mandarle un mensaje urgente a Keith. Sin embargo, no lo encontré, tomé mi mochila y busqué en esta hasta la última de las pequeñas bolsas y no lo encontré.

Mierda. Lo había olvidado en la sala de detención.

Después iría a recogerlo, creo que esa era una preocupación menor, teniendo en cuenta por todo lo que estoy pasando. 

Me metí a uno de los cubículos y bajé mis pantalones, no podía ser el celo puesto que no tenía mucho de haberlo terminado, es probable que sea porque aun estoy bastante sensible con lo sucedido, o alguna secuela del celo, o tal vez el profesor estaba usando sus hormonas sin querer. No, no, no, mejor no pienso en eso, el profesor es alguien decente, no haría tal cosa. Miré mi pene erecto y toquetée mi entrada para ver qué pasaba.

Sentí como todo se volvía borroso una vez más, estaba siendo nublado por el placer. Mi entrada seguía húmeda y mi miembro estaba a punto de estallar, joder, me siento tremendamente caliente con todo esto, en verdad quiero ser penetrado. Entonces entró mi profesor al cubículo, comenzó a tocar mi pecho hasta llegar a uno de mis pezones y pellizcarlo, gemí por lo bajo mientras apartaba mis manos y lo dejaba hacer conmigo lo que quisiera.

Volví a la realidad al escuchar que alguien entraba al baño, me quedé en total silencio y esperé. Eran dos chicos platicando y viéndose probablemente en el espejo. Estaban hablando acerca de ver a dos omegas esa tarde, parecían viejas chismosas con todo lo que parloteaban, en realidad no les preste mucha atención, tenia que resolver esto. Al poco rato salieron y yo suspiré aliviado. No me había dado cuenta de que me estaba masturbando en el baño. No soy Keith para hacer estas tonterías.

Comencé a respirar y a pensar en algo horrible para bajarme la calentura. Pensé en ancianitas, en perros, incluso pensé en mi madre desnuda, me sentía horrible, pero aún con eso, el recuerdo de Takashi seguía en mi mente, y este solo pudo ser reemplazado por el recuerdo de Lotor...

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, al instante el calor desapareció. Pensar en Lotor era como sumergirse en un mar tormentoso, llegar a lo profundo del abismo, sentir miedo y frío. Te quedas sin aire y sientes la fuerte opresión en todo tu cuerpo, es como si la vida se escapara de tus manos. El terror más grande que puedes experimentar, sientes que debes abandonarlo todo, incluso la esperanza. Tal vez sean los rumores, o tal vez el hecho de que siempre me está acechando.

...

Cuando logré calmarme salí huyendo de la escuela, ni siquiera pensé en recuperar mi teléfono. Necesitaba largarme, dejar de pensar.

Mi celo había terminado, pero aquel profesor me estaba enloqueciendo. Algo me estaba jalando a él, algo me hacía perder el control a su lado.

¿Tal vez era culpa de mi primer celo?

¿Así se deben sentir todos los omegas?

Llegué a casa poco antes de que empezara a llover, mi abuela estaba bordando en uno de los sillones de la sala, mientras que Mina y Josh jugaban en la alfombra. Supuse que el abuelo Mateo estaría dormido en su habitación, mientras que la abuela Minerva estaría con mamá.

Me dirigí a la cocina y ví a mi madre haciendo la cena, ésta vez habría pizza cacera. La saludé con un beso en la mejilla y me puse a ayudarle.

—Lancito, ¿Qué tal te fue en la escuela?— preguntó mi dulce madre mientras comenzaba a preparar la masa.

—Ay má, si supieras...

—Seguro que ya consiguió novio— interrumpió mi abuela Minerva que estaba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor que quedaba al lado.

—Mamá...— dijo entre dientes mi progenitora.

—Oh, yo quiero nietos eh ¡Leandro!

Yo reí por lo bajo y comencé a preparar la salsa de tomate. No era momento de hablar de esos temas. No después de lo que hice en la escuela, no cuando en mi cabeza el único pensamiento que tengo es a mi profesor.

**Narra Keith**

La regadera mojaba mi cabello, sentía mis músculos relajarse con el tacto del agua caliente. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, estaba algo molesto por lo que leí en aquel mensaje.

Unas horas atrás, cuando salía de la escuela recibí un mensaje anónimo. Aunque tenía la leve sospecha de quién podía ser.

"Lance McClain será mío"

Un mensaje claro y directo, si bien no entendía porque aquella obsesión y porque me ha involucrado, Lotor era un demente en potencia que buscaba imponerse, hacer creer a todos que él mandaba. Era una amenaza que no terminaba de encajar. Cuando Lance se quedó en mi casa me contó un par de cosas sobre el albino, me habló de cómo se conocen desde pequeños y como el joven alfa lo ha molestado de diferentes maneras. No entendía el rencor de Lotor hacia Lance, él solo se estaba alejando de un problema.

Usar a favor el acontecimiento del celo de Leandro para ponerlo paranoico no era exactamente lo más favorable. El chico podía acusar a Lotor por acoso, o incluso demandarlo por abuso.

Podríamos hacer eso...

Negué repetidas veces y terminé mi ducha. Cuando salí, una extraña sensación se alojó en mi pecho. Solía ser así cuando presentía algo malo, algo muy malo.

Miré mi celular y encontré la llamada perdida de mamá, allá tenía que ser de madrugada apenas. Regresé la llamada y esperé, ella contestó casi al primer tono.

—Keith— escuché su fuerte voz desde el otro lado.

—Madre, ¿Por qué me haz llamado?— no me había dado cuenta que estaba hablando en coreano.

—Quería hablar sobre algunas cosas. He decidido ir a verte dentro de dos meses, necesito hacer un viaje de negocios y tengo varias cosas que contarte.

—Má, no es necesario que me visites...

—Nada, ya tomé la decisión. Además me reuniré con uno de los empresarios más importantes. Creo que tiene un hijo de tu edad.

—Oh vaya—, sabía que mamá no pararía de hablar conmigo, quería sacar información de más o saber como me había ido con lo de mi primer celo. 

—Su hijo es un Alfa—, y ahí estaba. Quería protegerme de nuevo—. Tal vez puedan conocerse y, quien sabe, algo puede suceder y...

—Mamá, están tocando la puerta. Te marco después— corté abruptamente. No estaban tocando la puerta, solo no quería que ella comenzara con sus pláticas, no quiero que se meta en mi relación amorosa, tampoco quiero otra conversación de educación sexual, no lo soportaría. 

Más tarde ya estaba acostado en la cama, miraba mi teléfono esperando recibir un mensaje de Lance. No recibí nada.

Por un momento mi mente se nubló por los recuerdos del moreno, el primer día de celo había sido muy intenso y sentía sus caricias en mi piel como si estuvieran marcadas con fuego. Él era un chico bastante intenso por sí solo.

Lance, un Omega. El chico que apenas conocía, no podía sacarlo de mi mente.

Comencé a fantasear con aquel día, si yo no me hubiese acobardado...

¿Qué se sentiría estar dentro de Leandro?

Sentí mi miembro moverse, necesitaba atención. Lo del celo me había cambiado por completo. Antes era todo un pervertido, lo sé, pero se ha intensificado con lo sucedido en esta semana.

Quería acariciarme, pensar en el moreno junto con aquel hombre que era mi profesor. ¿Sería tan excitante ver a Lance siendo marcado por el profesor de matemáticas?

A la mañana siguiente tuve que levantarme para ir a la escuela, ningún mensaje de Lance había llegado y estaba algo preocupado por lo que le pudo haber pasado. Me alisté y salí del departamento rápidamente, no tardé en llegar a la escuela gracias a mi bella Red.

Cuando estuve en el salón me encontré con Pidge nuevamente, no me tocaría ninguna materia con el chico cubano y tendría que esperar al descanso para buscarlo.

Cuando la hora llegó, corrí escaleras abajo hacia la cafetería. En la distancia pude observar al profesor Shirogane junto a otro hombre que no conocía. Ambos parecían muy alegres. Busqué a Leandro con la mirada, hasta que por fin pude encontrarlo junto a sus amigos.

Me acerqué y saludé lo más formal posible, el castaño solo asintió y Hunk me saludó alegremente. Comimos los cuatro tranquilos y sin interrupciones, apenas charlábamos sobre las clases y lo que haríamos el fin de semana.

—Hace mucho que no vamos a nadar, deberíamos ir— sugirió la más bajita del grupo.

—Yo prefiero ir a patinar— opinó Garrett con pena.

—Pues a mi me gustaría ir a acampar— terminó Lance, mientras miraba al techo de la cafetería. Sus ojos se veían perdidos, estaba cansado y tenía unas ojeras enormes; a simple vista se notaba que no había descansado bien.

—Y ver las estrellas— completé sin darme cuenta, al instante todos me miraron—. ¿Qué?

—Errr Keith— dijo Lance tras un rato largo, todos lo miramos a él—, quería ver si podías acompañarme por mi celular.

—¿Tu celular?— preguntó Hunk—. ¿Por eso no respondías los mensajes?

—Puede ser.

—¿Qué pasó?—, Pidge miraba amenazadora a Lance, quería descubrir todos sus secretos con la mirada.

—Luego les cuento.

Tras aquella conversación, Lance y yo caminamos fuera de la cafetería. Íbamos directo a la sala de detención, él se mantenía callado y con la mirada baja. Nuevamente podía ver a ese chico calmado y asustado del lunes. ¿Cómo es Lance en realidad?

—Ayer tuve un momento de locura, casi creía que mi celo había vuelto— dijo tras un largo rato. Yo lo miré con más atención.

—Eso es imposible— contesté. Mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos por el asombro, mi mano instintivamente se posó en su hombro.

—Es por el pro...

—Leandro McClain— interrumpió aquella fuerte voz tras nuestras espaldas. Ambos nos giramos y nos encontramos con Takashi. Sentí la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas.

—P-profesor S-shirogane— trató de decir el moreno, yo solo me quedé congelado.

—No entiendo que es lo que pasó ayer, seguramente tiene que ver con lo que me comentaron los colegas. Así que te lo pasaré por esta vez.

—S-si, lo siento—. Miré a mi izquierda y pude notar el fuerte sonrojo en el cubano. Su mirada azul estaba clavada en el suelo. Sus manos sujetaban fuertemente el saco del uniforme.

—Ten—, el profesor se acercó más a nosotros y sentí su gris mirada en mí. Miré lo que le tendía a Lance. Era su móvil —. Espero que tu amigo te ayude a hacer la próxima tarea.

Tras aquello se retiró y Lance terminó por arrastrarme al baño de hombres más cercano. Ya estando dentro, nos encerramos en uno de los cubículos. Él estaba muy rojo y su mirada era llorosa.

—Keith, creo que acabo de mojar mis pantalones...

Y estas confesiones me hacen cuestionar en qué clase de lío me metí con Lance McClain.

—Joder...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, si te gusta mi trabajo sígueme, también estoy en facebook y twitter.  
Puedes pasarte por mis demás historias, tengo Klance, Shance, Sheith y muy pronto una nueva historia Shklance y Keith x Oc.
> 
> Además muy pronto estaré subiendo arte hecho por mi, junto a una que otra manualidad. 
> 
> Y bueno, deja tu comentario al respecto, te lo agradecería mucho. 
> 
> ¡Hasta pronto!


	6. El chico de ojos morados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero terminar de subir pronto todos los capítulos ya preparados aquí para que todos puedan leer la historia sin censura. Pero mi cabeza no me deja pensar bien, por desgracia no tengo ganas de escribir el NSFW que se aproxima :(

**Narra Shiro**

Era mi primer día de clases, primera vez desde que me titulé que podría seguir mi vocación, no podía evitar sentir tanta emoción. Desde que era muy niño, había soñado con ser un profesor. Con poder transmitir mis conocimientos y ayudar a otros a seguir sus sueños. Era lo que a mí siempre me había gustado.

Tal vez se deba a que yo no tuve quien me enseñara o guiara, pero quería hacerlo así. Cuando crecí me dí cuenta de mi habilidad con las matemáticas. Poco a poco mi vocación salió a la luz. 

Decir que mi vida no ha sido fácil no sería justo para quienes viven en las calles o que no tienen que comer. Cuando niño viví en un orfanato, nunca conocí a mis padres —tal vez ellos están muertos—, tampoco logré quedarme con alguna familia. En el orfanato era un líder innato para los más pequeños, era su ejemplo a seguir. Incluso las encargadas estaban encantadas conmigo, pero nadie quiere a un alfa de sangre pura en su casa, es un peligro que no quieren correr. Así que estudié, comencé a hacer todos mis deberes y progresé en aquel lugar de acogida.

No fue sencillo seguir estudiando después de cumplir la edad suficiente como para mudarme del lugar de acogida. Logré conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo y seguir mis estudios, seguí haciendo uso de mis habilidades, dando todo de mí.  
En todo ese tiempo nunca estuve solo. Mi mejor amigo siempre me acompañó, incluso cuando se enteró que era un alfa se quedó a mi lado y me dio todo lo que necesitaba. Hacía dos años atrás que él se había marchado por culpa de un accidente.

Fue entonces que gracias a Samuel pude salir adelante, él y su hijo me ayudaron a superar la pérdida y me alentaron a seguir estudiando. Hoy por fin saldría a relucir esa habilidad que tuve desde pequeño y que fui afinando con el pasar de los años.

...

Las clases no eran sencillas con tantas personas poniendo atención a mi físico en vez de a la clase. En dos ocasiones tuve que poner orden por los comentarios fuera de lugar que hacían algunos alumnos. No solo eran omegas los que hablaban, incluso también los alfa parecían atraídos a mí. Era demasiado incómodo. Logré superar esos obstáculos, dar lo mejor de mí. Para ser el primer día, estaba siendo muy pesado.

Llegó la última clase y yo suspiré aliviado, tenía que ganarme el respeto de los alumnos si quería dejar de oír piropos y sentir la mirada fija en mi trasero cada que me volteaba a escribir en el pizarrón. Estaba determinado a ser el mejor, con suerte conseguir un lugar ahí y dejar de ser suplente.

En el camino al otro salón me topé con Matt, él seguro estaba aquí por su padre. Ambos tenían que solucionar un problema con el banco respecto al dinero que había ganado Samuel años atrás por un descubrimiento. Últimamente solo hablaban de eso y de cómo ese dinero ayudaría a financiar un nuevo proyecto.

Matt era abogado, había terminado la carrera recientemente y parecía todo un experto en cada caso. A pesar de ser tan joven, había tenido éxito desde un principio y había ganado varios juicios, incluyendo uno de una omega obligada a aceptar la marca de un alfa violador.

—Hey, Shiro— dijo el castaño mientras me saludaba con la palma en alto. Correspondí al saludo y me acerqué a él.

—Matt, no pensé verte hoy. O bueno, por lo menos no en la escuela.

—Ah, sabes que el caso de papá es complicado. Queremos resolverlo lo antes posible.

—Me imagino— dije. Miré mi reloj en mi muñeca. Aún había tiempo. Acomodé mi corbata negra y peiné mis cabellos, un recuerdo fugaz pasó por mi mente. Ya era tiempo de retocar el tinte.

—¿Qué tal tu primer día de clases?— preguntó mi amigo.

—Ah, los alumnos no dejan de decir cosas sobre mi cuerpo. Me siento acosado al punto de ser violado por sus miradas.

Matt soltó una carcajada y puso una mano en mi hombro izquierdo.

—Ay viejo, tendrás que acostumbrarte.

—Ugh, no me imagino vivir toda mi vida siendo acosado...

—Je, lo bueno es que tú no eres tan hormonal—. Matt me sonrió con cierta melancolía, él fue mi mayor apoyo cuando perdí al chico que me había dado todo en tan poco tiempo.

Seguimos platicando un rato, nos pusimos un poco al corriente sobre mi nuevo empleo y mi progreso con la psicóloga. En cuanto me di cuenta de la hora, no pude evitar palidecer, así que me despedí de Matt y corrí hacia el salón.

Al entrar pude observar que varios me miraban con sorpresa, algunos otros seguían muy metidos en sus asuntos.

Calmé mi respiración y hablé: 

—Buenas tardes, jóvenes.

Todos me miraron, algunos con deseo y otros asustados. El salón quedó en silencio total.

—Bien, disculpen la tardanza— dije sólamente mientras me acomodaba el cabello que traía desordenado por la carrera —. Voy a ser su profesor de matemáticas durante estos dos meses.

—Está guapísimo— dijo una joven que estaba al fondo, yo solo la miré de mala manera y proseguí. Matt tenía razón y debía acostumbrarme.

—Me llamo Takashi Shirogane— dije ignorando el comentario de la jovencita. Tomé un plumón de mi portafolio y comencé a escribir en el pizarrón.

—Como dije, seré su profesor por estos dos meses. A diferencia del profesor Alfor, yo calificaré con dos criterios—. Sonreí y empecé a anotar los criterios:— el primero es la participación en clase, esto incluye entregar los trabajos y resolver problemas en el pizarrón. Con solo seis participaciones donde no tengan ningún error tendrán el cincuenta por ciento de la calificación— miré a los chicos, algunos estaban distraídos y otros aliviados. Mi mirada se concentró entonces en una cabellera azabache. Miré al rostro pálido de la chica y me encontré con que no era una joven, sino un chico. El aliento se escapó de mis pulmones.

Voltee de nuevo al pizarrón y seguí escribiendo. Apunté el segundo criterio y volví a mirar al grupo.

—El segundo criterio es un examen único, es final y tienen derecho a traer un formulario. Por otro lado, si quieren obtener puntos extra tienen que hacer las tareas.

—Dios... Gracias— oí a varias personas decir, era obvio que matemáticas no era la materia favorita de la mayoría. Excepto por la chica sentada hasta el frente. Reconocería esa cabellera donde fuera. Katie.

La clase siguió y pedí que todos se presentaran. El primero en presentarse fue un chico llamado Lance, aunque en la lista lo tenía como Leandro. Era un chico hiperactivo de cabello castaño y piel morena, podía notar cierto acento en su pronunciación.

Así pasaron uno a uno los jóvenes, también se presentó un chico de nombre Hunk, una tal Nartí y un joven llamado Lotor. No pude evitar mirarlo con curiosidad por el color de su cabello, un blanco natural perfecto.

También se presentó una chica de nombre Acxa, así uno a uno dijeron sus nombres. El último en presentarse fue el chico de cabellos negros.

—Keith Kogane— dijo solamente mientras volvía a tomar asiento. Algo en él me atraía, pero esa conexión se intensificó tras ver sus ojos, eran morados. Sentí que podía perderme en ellos.

Hacía tanto que no me sentía así, incluso podía sentir un mareo y la ansiedad subiendo por mis brazos y alojándose en mi corazón. Sus ojos morados parecían ser razón suficiente para vivir en ese momento.

Traté de no volver a mirar, hicimos varios ejercicios en grupos mientras buscaba la manera de no ver a ese chico tanto tiempo.

***

Cuando la clase terminó Katie, o mejor conocida como Pidge me presentó a sus amigos. Eran nada más y menos que el chico llenito, Hunk; el hiperactivo Lance y el callado Keith.

Me ofrecí en llevarlos a casa, pero solo Pidge aceptó. Me sentí un poco decepcionado de no poder ver más tiempo a Keith... Incluso su nombre era bellísimo. Me quedaba claro que no era estadounidense, probablemente era asiático como yo. Estaba dispuesto a investigar más sobre ese chico. Quería saber todo de él y eso me mantenía asustado, estaba perdiendo la cordura rápidamente.

Ya estando en el auto junto con Matt arranqué el motor y salimos del estacionamiento. El mayor de los Holt estaba sentado en la parte trasera, mientras que Pidge estaba a un lado mío.

—Yo soy el mayor, no es justo— reclamaba el chico mientras lloriqueaba de forma dramática.

—Pero yo soy la consentida de Shiro— argumentó la más baja. Yo solo podía reír.

En realidad Pidge si era mi favorita, pero no admitiría eso frente al celoso de Matt.

Al cabo de un rato el abogado quedó rendido en la parte trasera del auto y Pidge solo miraba por la ventana. Era mi oportunidad de averiguar sobre el chico de ojos morados.

—¿Y desde cuándo eres amiga de esos chicos?— pregunté disimuladamente captando su atención.

—Huh, desde hace años. Hunk es un pan de dulce, Lance es un idiota.

—¿Y Keith?—, no pude evitar preguntar entusiasmado.

—A él apenas lo conocí hoy, él ayudó a Lance el lunes.

Aquello me desconcertó. Bien, Pidge no conocía a Keith, pero la forma en que dijo aquello la castaña me había sacado completamente de la realidad, en verdad estaba mal pensando, especialmente por los rumores entre profesores.

—¿Lo ayudó?

—Agh— respondió mientras se cubría con el saco del uniforme—, mierda. Lance me va a matar si se entera.

—No estoy entendiendo.

—Él se presentó como Omega el lunes, así fue como conoció a Keith que también es un Omega— explicó simplemente y yo tragué duro.

—Oh ya...

No quise hablar más del tema, no quería que mis feromonas se volvieran locas, sabía de antemano que la chica era un Omega y no quería adelantar su presentación. Menos teniendo en cuenta que yo soy una maldita bomba hormonal.

Desde joven supe que era alfa, pero no cualquier alfa. Sino uno de los puros, aquellos que nacían de una familia antigua. ¿Cómo me enteré? Simple, cuando presenté mi primer celo poco después de saber que era alfa, provoqué que todos los omegas del orfanato se volvieran locos. No era mi intención pero mis hormonas eran un horrible amplificador. Mi problema es tal que cuando llega el celo tengo que irme de la ciudad un par de días, incluso semanas. Los puros somos así, estamos hechos para gobernar. Aunque suene mal que yo lo diga, así fuimos creados. Somos altamente fértiles, fuertes y unas horribles máquinas sexuales. Aunque me dé vergüenza admitirlo, era difícil calmarme en cuanto comenzaba a sentir la excitación. Incluso mi cabello era una forma de delatar mi linaje.

Me concentré en manejar y dejar atrás aquellos pensamientos sobre dos chicos ayudándose en su primer celo, ¿también sería el primer celo de Keith?

Ya en la noche estaba en mi casa, quedaba relativamente cerca de casa de los Holt. Era una casa no muy grande que contaba apenas con dos habitaciones, cocina, sala, cuarto de lavado y un baño. Aunque he de admitir que el jardín es bastante amplio.

Aún estaba pagando por aquella casa, pero en un par de meses ya podría liquidar mi hogar.

No vivía completamente solo, sino que contaba con la compañía de Black, mi pequeño gato (obviamente su pelaje es negro, no es como que sea muy creativo para los nombres). Mi fiel compañero se restregó en mi pierna y yo entendí que tenía hambre, así que sin demora alguna le dí de comer en su plato semi-vacío.

Hice la típica rutina de checar el plan de estudio y de comer cualquier cosa que encontrase en el refrigerador. Hay veces en las que extraño tener pareja, pero el solo recuerdo de aquella melena castaña me hacía querer desaparecer esos pensamientos.

Sé que debo superar lo que me pasó, sé que volveré a tener pareja... Sólo quiero que sea alguien especial.

¿Keith?

Dios, estaba pensando en un chico, en un alumno como mi pareja. No podía evitar sentirme un enfermo, fácilmente le llevaría cinco años a ese chico. Aunque aquella mirada felina y su expresión fría me hacía estremecer, no podía arriesgar todo por impulsos idiotas. Si quisiera podría poseerlo, es parte de la naturaleza alfa, pero no de lo que yo considero como bueno.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya era de madrugada, apenas alcanzaría a dormir tres horas antes de tener que alistarme para el trabajo. En ese poco tiempo soñé con aquel chico de ojos morados, tenía cientos de preguntas rondando mi cabeza.

¿Qué se sentiría tener al azabache debajo mío?

¿Querría él que lo marque?

¿Podría él sustituir a Adam?

...

En la segunda clase de aquel grupo tuve problemas con Leandro McClain, él no había hecho la tarea y, a pesar de no ser así, lo mandé a detención después de clases para ayudarle con los ejercicios. Ese chico de piel canela podría darme pistas sobre Keith, incluso su aroma era similar al de piel pálida.

Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Pidge respecto al moreno. Él fue prácticamente su compañero en celo, lo que quiere decir que son cercanos de alguna manera. Tal vez era un pedófilo, un pervertido, pero mi atracción por el chico de Corea era muy fuerte. Necesitaba saber más, quería acercarme a él.

Cuando fue la hora de la salida fui a la sala de detención. Ahí estaba el moreno, veía a su cuaderno con molestia, se le veía incómodo. El aire se volvió pesado en cuanto sus hormonas llegaron a mis fosas nasales.

Huele muy bien...demasiado bien...


	7. El chico de ojos azules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaré actualizando más seguido y muy pronto subiré esta historia en inglés, así que estén al pendiente.

**Punto de vista de Shiro**

Entré y dije al moreno: —Muy bien, no puedo creer que siendo la primer tarea tengas problemas para entregarla.

—En serio no entiendo la tarea— dijo mientras sentía aquel delicioso aroma inundar la habitación. Vainilla.

Leandro no estaba nada mal, su piel canela me tentaba a morder, mientras que sus ojos azules eran demasiado expresivos. En ese momento podía ver el deseo en él. Tragué duro y traté de enfocarme en lo importante.

—Por eso voy a ayudarte— respondí mientras me acercaba a él, me puse a un lado suyo y me incliné para ver sus apuntes. Estaba casi en blanco la hoja, aunque lo poco que llevaba del ejercicio iba por buen camino.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?— pregunté, no podía evitar verlo. Aunque casi no se notaran, tenía unas pecas en sus mejillas que lo hacían ver más encantador.

Pidge se había tardado mucho en presentármelo. Negué y traté de seguir con mi labor. Él se quedó inmóvil y el olor se intensificó, no pude evitarlo y sentí como mi cuerpo se revolucionaba. Estaba actuando como un adolescente, me odiaba por eso.

—Lance— dije de forma ronca, aquella sensación era muy fuerte para mí, él me ignoró puesto que seguía muy concentrado en sus pensamientos. Lo agradecí.

Me di cuenta que aquel calor que emergía de él estaba en aumento, así que comencé a llamarlo para que parara. No era parte de su celo, pero sus hormonas apenas estaban calmándose.

Traté de hablarle, de sacarle de sus pensamientos. Pero no respondía.

—¡Leandro!— grité, su nombre era hermoso—.¿Tienes algún problema para prestar atención?

—S-si-—dijo—, e-es decir, tengo déficit de atención.

—¿No te estás atendiendo?

—Aun no— respondió, no faltó mucho para que volviera a distraerse. El olor de Lance se hizo potente y no pude resistirme a su dulce aroma. Reaccioné por inercia, me estaba comportando como un crío que recién empezaba a presentarse como alfa.

Pasó muy poco tiempo para que el moreno saliera huyendo, excusándose torpemente y dejando un fuerte olor en el ambiente.

—¡Lance!— grité pero él no paró de correr en ningún momento.

Jadee, aquel chico de ojos azules me había enloquecido mucho más rápido. Estaba en un aprieto y tenía que alejarme de esos dos chicos antes de que fuera tarde.

Negué y traté de seguir el rastro. Salí de aquel lugar y seguí su aroma hasta llegar a los baños, iba a entrar hasta que ví que venían dos chicos para acá. Salí huyendo y terminé yendo por mis cosas, sin embargo, al abrir el cajón del escritorio me encontré con un teléfono celular. Tenía la funda con el logo de la NASA, lo encendí y me encontré con una fotografía de fondo de pantalla. Eran Pidge y sus amigos, Lance estaba del lado derecho, sonreía enormemente mientras alzaba su mano izquierda y hacía el símbolo de amor y paz.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza, se parecía demasiado a Adam, aunque su carácter es completamente contrario. Apagué el móvil, ahora tenía un pretexto para verlo mañana.

Sin bastarme con solo verlo mañana, aproveche que el móvil no tenía contraseña para stalkear todo lo posible al moreno. Me metí a sus contactos, a sus redes, veía su historial. Me sentía un verdadero acosador pervertido. Una voz en mi cabeza me decía que estaba haciendo mal, que no debía hacer eso. No quise escucharla.

Enrojecí al entrar sin querer a una conversación de WhatsApp, una que había tenido con Keith respecto al celo. Rápidamente cerré la conversación. No, mentira. Leí cada detalle de la conversación imaginando la situación, queriendo poseer a ambos omegas.

...

Al día siguiente no vería a ninguno de los chicos, pero aún tenía el teléfono celular del moreno. Aprovecharía para acercarme al chico, quería verlo aunque no pueda tocarlo.

A la hora del receso me tocó la primer guardia en el comedor, ahí me encontré con Sam.

—Vaya, Shiro. Te estás adaptando muy rapido— dijo mientras palmeaba mi hombro—. Estoy seguro que al director le gustará tu trabajo, tendrás una plaza aquí.

—Eso espero, je.

—He notado que has tenido problemas con los alumnos— soltó mientras miraba a otro lado—, al ser un alfa puro es normal que atraigas a la mayoría de chicos hormonales.

—Me temo que no solamente yo los atraiga, sino que ellos a mí...

—¿Omegas?

—Eso creo—, tenía total confianza en Sam. Él es un hombre sabio que no me juzgaría, que me apoyaría o aconsejaría.

—Hmm...—, Sam miró a todos lados en el comedor hasta detenerse en una cabellera blanca—. Los alfa puros son así, necesitan una pareja de por vida para no estar todo el tiempo detrás de los omegas.

—Sam...

—Ha pasado ya bastante tiempo, Shiro. Ten cuidado con tus acciones, eres inteligente. No eches a perder tu futuro.

Me quedé pensando un momento, él tenía razón. No podía dejarme llevar por mis emociones, eso solo me afectaría. Tenía que ser más inteligente si quería hacer las cosas bien. Mi mirada paró en el grupo de amigos de Pidge, Lance se había levantado de su lugar y se llevaba a Keith fuera del comedor. Tenía que acabar con esta tontería, ellos son unos niños aún.

Me disculpé con Sam y salí de ahí, comencé a seguirlos un rato. Esperando a quedarme a solas con ellos y devolverle el móvil al moreno. Pude escuchar su conversación entonces.

—Ayer tuve un momento de locura, casi creía que mi celo había vuelto— dijo el castaño mientras metía sus manos a sus bolsillos. Se le veía apenado.

—Eso es imposible— respondió el pelinegro. Su mano izquierda fue a parar en el hombro de su compañero.

—Es por el pro...

Una alerta sonó en mi sistema, salí de dónde me había escondido (ni siquiera me di cuenta que me estaba escondiendo) y hablé: —Leandro McClain.

Ambos giraron algo asustados y me miraron con sorpresa. Ciertamente los dos se veían tan indefensos y adorables. Los dos estaban sonrojados, se miraban de reojo y retorcían sus manos en sus pantalones.

—P-profesor S-shirogane— dijo Lance con dificultad.

Quería saltar hacia ellos, quería marcarlos y hacerlos míos. Me sentía una bestia enjaulada por mi propio juicio. Respiré profundamente y conté de forma mental hasta diez.

—No entiendo que es lo que pasó ayer, seguramente tiene que ver con lo que me comentaron los colegas— dije y lo miré de forma seria—. Así que te lo pasaré por esta vez.

—S-si, lo siento.

—Ten—, saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y se lo tendí—. Espero que tu amigo te ayude a hacer la próxima tarea.

Tras eso pude sentir el fuerte aroma de Lance, nuevamente estaba excitado. Me relamí los labios y el moreno me vio, solo sonreí y me di la vuelta.

_A la mierda la cordura_.

_A la mierda lo que es correcto._

Soy un alfa puro, ellos son los omegas más ardientes que he conocido. Tal vez si tenga una oportunidad, y ya que ya tienen la mayoría de edad ante la ley para tener una relación, es cuestión de poder atraerlos a mí.

Quiero que ellos sean solo míos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, por favor deja tu comentario y tu Kudo. Eso me motiva a seguir.   
Sígueme en mis redes sociales:   
Twitter: @Pattyto35  
Instagram: @Pattyto35  
Wattpad: Pattyto35  
Mi tienda de FB: Curiosipato  
Grupo de FB: Pattyto35-Historias  
Amino: @Pattyto35


	8. El diablo

**Punto de vista de Lance**

Keith estaba muy pegado a mi por el reducido espacio del cubículo del baño. Él me miraba con cierto nerviosismo, estábamos actuando igual que cuando nuestro celo empezó.

-Agh, a la mierda la cordura- soltó el pelinegro y se abalanzó sobre mí, besó mis labios de forma ruda y me tomó de la cintura.

-Emmm...- trataba de hablar y separarlo, sé que yo nos traje a este punto y todo, pero el coreano me estaba dejando sin aliento-. Ke-ith... No-o respiro...

Él se separó, tenía el rostro rojo por la vergüenza, miraba hacia el piso como un cachorro regañado. Mantenía su ceño fruncido y sus labios fuertemente apretados. Me reí.

-Vamos mejor a clase, es miércoles, falta poco para terminar la semana - dije-. Si quieres el fin de semana puedo quedarme en tu casa.

Era obvio que era una propuesta sugerente, él sonrió de lado y asintió. Supongo que no le gusta estar todo el tiempo solo. Le devolví un pequeño beso en los labios y salimos de ahí.

Íbamos de salida cuando nos cruzamos con alguien en la puerta.

-Lotor- dije entre dientes.

-Ah, Leandro y el extranjero- respondió con una sonrisa-. Que raro encontrarlos a los dos en el baño, de nuevo.

Se estaba burlando de nosotros, nos amenazaba con esa imponente figura.

-Nosotros ya nos ibamos- soltó el pelinegro y me tomó del brazo, comenzamos a avanzar y empujamos a Lotor.

-Adiós, Lance.

Cada vez está más loco, maldito alfa.

~~~

Hoy salíamos más temprano de clases, la mayoría de alumnos de tercer semestre salíamos antes de la una de la tarde; por lo que mis amigos, Keith y yo decidimos ir a comer juntos a un lugar.

Estábamos en el centro comercial que quedaba cerca de la casa de Pidge. Mirábamos el área de comida mientras hablábamos de todo, habíamos juntado dinero (apartando lo del transporte) para pagar entre todos algo decente.

-Hamburguesas, Pizza, comida china, comida italiana o tailandesa, comida Mexicana...

Hunk estaba recitando cada restaurante de comida que se nos cruzaba, era el más hambriento de todos. Quería probar todo lo que había de cada menú en el centro comercial.

-Que tal si compramos hamburguesas- sugerí al ver el anuncio de una enorme y jugosa hamburguesa con queso y tocino.

-Mejor comida china, hay un pollo que venden y que tiene una salsa picante-, Pidge parecía estar a punto de saltar al mostrador donde se veía la comida -. Delicioso.

Seguimos caminando un rato, notaba como Keith se ponía tenso a ratos, no parecía muy cómodo en grupo. Me acerqué a él y piqué su mejilla.

-¡Lance!-gritó irritado-. No me estés molestando.

-No seas tan amargado, solo quiero animarte.

Entonces él torció su boca en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

-Dios, eres un emo.

El se rió en serio y me dió un golpe amistoso en el hombro. Se le veía bastante más tranquilo y después de eso pudo integrarse al grupo.

Terminamos comiendo pizza, una enorme pizza de queso. Pidge estaba feliz de por fin poder llenar su estómago, mientras que Hunk comía con sus típicos modales. La cara del samoano hacia que Paccha estuviese orgulloso.

-Eres un meme con esa cara, viejo- le molesté.

-No puedo evitarlo, disfruto tanto de la comida.

Cuando terminamos de comer y dar una vuelta, Pidge se despidió y fue a esperar a su hermano en la salida de la plaza, Hunk se escabulló para ir con Shay. Y Keith y yo fuimos por su motocicleta que habíamos dejado en el estacionamiento.

Aún recuerdo la cara de mi mejor amigo al ver la máquina mortal de Keith, no me dejó subir con el pelinegro y me obligó a irme con ellos en el taxi.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa?- sugirió él.

-Está al otro lado de la ciudad- respondí apenado-. No quisiera hacerte dar toda la vuelta.

-Vamos, tú dime a dónde.

Terminé accediendo, no quería tomar el transporte público a esta hora, seria una sardina en cuanto pisara la estación del metro. Le dí la dirección y él me tendió su casco.

Cuando nos montamos en la motocicleta me di cuenta de que así había sido el primer día, cuando el chico del baño me sugirió quedarme en su departamento. Me sujeté a su cintura y él arrancó la motocicleta.

Salimos rápido de aquel lugar y tomamos la avenida principal, él se metía entre los autos y aceleraba de vez en cuando. Sus greñas volaban hacia atrás y chocaban con mi casco, mientras que mis piernas se aferraban al vehículo.

Sigue conduciendo como loco.

Llegamos antes del anochecer a mi humilde hogar y yo lo invite a cenar. Mi madre estaba encantada de ver al chico que me "salvó". Mis abuelas no dejaban de preguntar, mientras que el abuelo me veía con reproche.

Sabía lo que diría en cuanto Keith se fuera:- deberías buscar un alfa, un Omega más solo trae problemas.

Ayudé a mamá a preparar la cena, ella siempre hace platillos deliciosos. Esta vez haría lasaña. Keith ayudó a poner la mesa, mientras que todos comenzamos a tomar asiento.

Al poco rato llegó mi hermano Marco, tenía una mirada seria y un porte intimidante. Sentí como Keith se encogía en su silla.

Marco es completamente contrario a mi, un chico muy serio y responsable que suele tener problemas al hablar con desconocidos. Ser alfa no le ayudaba, era un gigante torpe.

-Hermanito- dije-, te presento a Keith. Keith, él es mi hermano Marco.

-Un gusto- dijo Keith comportándose a la altura. Marco solo asintió y miró a otro lado.

-Mi hermano tarda en acostumbrarse a la gente nueva, no te sientas mal- respondí mitad en broma mitad en serio.

Después de eso comimos en paz, papá y Verónica aún no llegaban. Seguro tenían mucho trabajo en la agencia, por lo que tardarían. Fue una cena agradable, todos bromeábamos e incluimos a Keith. Él también hacía pequeñas bromas y sonreía.

_Al parecer no es tan emo._

Dieron las diez de la noche, seguíamos reunidos en la sala. Mis hermanos ya se habían quedado dormidos, por lo que mamá y Marco los llevaron a su cuarto.

-Lance, deberías decirle a Keith que se quede. Es muy tarde para que se vaya.

-Abuela, Keith tiene una moto- murmuré mientras enrojecía.

-Oh, por favor Keith quédate. Mañana podrían irse juntos a la escuela- dijo mi madre mientras bajaba las escaleras. Esa mujer es una bruja; la amo, pero a veces me da miedo que adivine.

-No quisiera importunar más- respondió mi... ¿Amigo?

-Insisto, puedes quedarte en el cuarto de Lance- añadió mi mamá mientras acariciaba la mejilla del pelinegro.

-Quedate.

No me había dado cuenta que quien dijo esas palabras había sido yo. Ciertamente ya es tarde y es peligroso por como maneja ese vehículo.

-Bi-bien- soltó.

~~~

En la noche y ya acostados, él en mi cama y yo en una bolsa de dormir, empecé a reflexionar sobre Takashi.

¿A Keith también le gusta el profesor?

Es obvio que sí, pero si él va tras el japonés yo no tendré oportunidad.

Quiero que Shiro sea mi alfa.

**Punto de vista de Keith**

La familia de Lance es bastante agradable. Quedarme en su casa me da un sentimiento de confort y alegría. Así se siente un hogar.

No extraño Korea, pero si a mi familia. Especialmente a papá, a él jamás lo vería de nuevo.

Pasaron unos minutos para que el moreno quedara profundamente dormido. Yo solo podía dar vueltas en la cama, pensando en todo lo que sucedió en tan poco tiempo. Mi traslado a Estados Unidos de la nada, llegar en pleno curso escolar, presentar mi celo, conocer a Lance, sus amigos y su familia. Conocer a Shiro...

Pensé en todo eso hasta que el sueño me venció.

A la mañana siguiente conocí a Verónica (hermana mayor de Lance) y al señor Joseph (el padre del moreno). Desayunamos todos juntos, no faltaron las preguntas incómoda de una de las abuelas del cubano y uno que otro comentario sobre que ambos estamos enlazados.

Habiendo niños en la mesa era difícil para los padres de mi compañero abordar el tema. Pero sé que querían saber al respecto, y yo no quería decir nada.

Salimos temprano hacia mi departamento para usar el otro uniforme (el que tenía puesto olía a sudor), y para tomar mis cosas para la escuela. Lance simplemente se mantenía callado, parecía molesto o incómodo.

Llegando a la escuela cada quien se fue a su respectiva clase. Él ni siquiera me miró a los ojos, solo agradeció que lo llevara. Tal vez tenía que confrontarlo.

Ahora estaba en clase de filosofía con el profesor Ulaz, él si que es un poco gruñón pero es bastante interesante el como aborda los temas.

Sentí una gélida mirada detrás mío, miré de reojo y me encontré con Lotor. Ese maldito peliblanco me miraba altivo. Yo solo lo ignoré.

-Entonces, Aristóteles decía que la felicidad era la finalidad del hombre. Pero ¿Cómo alcanzarla sin hacer el mal?- el profesor se quedó callado.

-Por el justo medio- respondí mientras seguía apuntando cosas en mi cuaderno-. La verdadera virtud que se encuentra entre dos vicios.

Vicios... Tengo dos vicios en este momento, bastante contrarios si lo pienso bien. Lance y el profesor Takashi...¿Cuál es el punto medio?

-Bien dicho Kogane, tienes dos puntos más en el examen.

La hora de cambio llegó y yo salí del salón, una materia menos de la cual preocuparme. Comencé a caminar por el pasillo, pero fui detenido por un cuerpo más alto. Alcé la mirada y me topé con la mirada terrible del alfa puro.

-¿Qué quieres idiota?- pregunté con molestia.

-Supongo que recibiste mi mensaje, niño emo. No te entrometas más, Lance me pertenece.

Apreté mis puños, quería golpearlo:- él no es de nadie y mucho menos tuyo. Imbécil.

-Lo será, tarde o temprano él cederá ante mí.

Con esas palabras me dió la espalda y se fué. ¿Por qué me decía esto a mí? ¿Por qué Lance le atraía tanto?

Enfurecido me giré y me dirigí a mi próxima clase, no quería entrometerme con ese idiota. Pero para otra no respondería.

**Punto de vista de Lotor**

Conocí a Leandro cuando apenas teníamos siete años, tal vez él no se acuerde mucho pero yo lo tengo grabado en mi mente. Aquel mocoso de piel morena y ojos azules había captado mi atención de inmediato.

Un chico torpe y no muy inteligente, amigo de un niño gracioso y amable bastante llenito. Simplemente era un idiota más al que podía molestar.

Pero sin importar cuántas veces lo empuje, lo culpe de robar mis cosas o lo llegué a golpear; él jamás cedió ante mis abusos, no se dejó jamás. Admiraba su fuerza de voluntad.

Con el pasar de los años ese chico fue creciendo y comenzó a desarrollarse. Era alto y bastante delgado, muy estilizado y bastante curvilíneo. En cuanto comencé con mis ciclos de celo, no podía evitar pensar en él.

No me importaba que era, solo quería poseerlo. Me obsesioné con él. Me lo imaginaba debajo mío siendo profanado, él llorando y yo disfrutando. Quería verlo sufrir, quería lastimarlo y romperlo para después botarlo.

Solo Lance provocaba esto en mí. Aquel deseo bestial de romperlo cual juguete, de empaparme en su sangre que saldría de heridas que yo mismo le haría. Era un sentimiento tan profundo y oscuro.

Mi padre es un empresario de mucho dinero, tiene mucho poder en la ciudad y gracias a ello yo tengo varios beneficios. Uno de esos beneficios es el tener dinero suficiente a mi disposición, dinero que usé para contratar un investigador privado que me dijera cada detalle del cubano. Que me diera las fotos que quisiera y que lo mantuviera vigilado.

Conozco todo de su familia, sé cada hábito del chico. Sé que aquel chico, Keith, es peligroso porque está provocando algo en Lance. En MI Leandro.

Aquello solo me llena de rabia, me dan ganas de secuestrar al chico y llevarlo lejos.

Ahora que sé que es un Omega estoy más ansioso. Ahora puedo hacer que ceda más fácil ante mí. Puedo hacer que me desee como nunca. Puedo incluso hacer que suplique. Lo mejor de todo es que puedo embarazarlo, obligarlo a parir tantos hijos como quiera.

Sé que estoy enfermo, pero con la posición de mi familia. El dinero y todo a mi favor...¿A quién le importa?

Yo soy el mismo diablo, haré de Lance un muñeco. Lo haré sufrir y lo haré que me ame.

Él es MÍO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, por favor deja tu comentario y tu Kudo. Eso me motiva a seguir.  
Sígueme en mis redes sociales:  
Twitter: @Pattyto35  
Instagram: @Pattyto35  
Wattpad: Pattyto35  
Mi tienda de FB: Curiosipato  
Grupo de FB: Pattyto35-Historias  
Amino: @Pattyto35


	9. Primera vez en un ginecólogo

**Punto de vista de Lance**

Ha pasado tres semanas desde que toda esta locura de ser un Omega comenzó. Desde entonces Keith y yo somos inseparables, aunque a veces peleamos mucho. Él sigue siendo un emo con corte Mullet y carácter explosivo.

Tenía una relación tensa con Lotor, no es para menos. El albino se la pasa provocándonos. Tuvimos varios encuentros desagradables donde el alfa nos amenazaba de forma implícita.

En cuanto al profesor Shirogane, bueno él es el mejor profesor de matemáticas que he tenido (y no, no lo digo porque esté guapo y yo haya quedado enamorado de él), me ayudó con el tema que no entendía y logré comprender mejor las clases. Por lo menos la clase de matemáticas ya está asegurada. Por alguna razón, él era demasiado cercano a nosotros, Keith parecía provocador a su lado (eso me ponía un poco celoso), mientras que yo sólo trataba de ser coqueto (terminaba siendo torpe).

—Lancito, hablé con el doctor Richards, conoce a un amigo que atiende omegas y...

—Mamá, por favor.

—Tu celo está cerca, en cuestión de una semana y media volverá. Necesitan supresores.

—¿Necesitan?

—Oh Lancito, pensé que también deberíamos llevar a Keith. Después de todo están enlazados y seguro necesitan el mismo supresor, así que...—ella se quedó callada un momento antes de continuar—. Quiero que le escribas o le llames, mañana mismo iremos al ginecólogo.

Enrojecí hasta las orejas, mi mamá es muy liberal y también muy entrometida. Sabía que si yo no me comunicaba con Keith, ella lo haría y no sería agradable. Tomé mi celular y comencé a marcar el número del pelinegro.

Primer tono.

Segundo tono.

—¿Lance?— la voz del pelinegro hizo que me sonrojara.

—¿Qué mierda...?— me detuve—. No, no quiero saberlo.

—No estaba haciendo eso, idiota. Estaba haciendo ejercicio.

—¡Oye! Si me respondes así, jadeando de esa forma no pienses que no lo mal interpretaré.

—Idiota.

Hubo un corto silencio en lo que la respiración del coreano se calmó. Yo carraspee y continué: —oye, dentro de una semana viene el siguiente celo.

—No me lo recuerdes.

—Bueno, resulta que... Mi mamá hizo algo y pues movió contactos entonces... Errr...

—¿Qué?— dijo irritado, soltó un bufido. Podría apostar a que se estaba cruzando de brazos.

—Mañana consiguió una cita con un ginecólogo, para ver lo de los supresores.

—Oh

—La cita es para ti y para mí— puntualicé. Keith se quedó callado, me imaginé su creciente sonrojo.

—Vaya...yo...

—Por favor no vayas a negarte— rogué—. No quiero ir solo.

—No, yo... iré. Sí. Iré, pero por favor que no entre tu mamá con nosotros.

—¡Gracias!

Seguimos un rato más charlando, hasta que él me dijo que necesitaba tomar una ducha. Cuando me di cuenta ya era bastante tarde. Mañana sería sábado, por lo que no habría problemas con la escuela, pero el hecho de que un extraño me fuera a revisar me ponía muy mal.

Tardé en conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo logré soñé con dos hombres. Shiro y Keith mirándome desde las sombras, sus sonrisas blancas resaltaban mientras que ambos me veían con una especie de cariño.

No quiero que esto sea un sueño. Quiero que pase en realidad.

••• 

Quedamos de vernos en una estación del metro, había conseguido que mi madre no nos acompañara y ahora íbamos montados en Red camino a la clínica donde nos recibiría el doctor Rogger.

—Estoy nervioso— dije por octava vez mientras retorcía la revista que había tomado de la sala de espera.

—Tranquilo, es un profesional— dijo el coreano con impaciencia—. No es cosa del otro mundo, por dios.

—No quiero que me revise— murmuré y sollocé. Odio los doctores, odio tener que hacer esto, detesto la idea de quedar expuesto ante un señor al que claramente no conozco.

—Leandro McClain y Keith Kogane— habló la dulce voz de la enfermera. Él se levantó de su asiento y me obligó a imitarlo—. Por aquí, el doctor Fenner los está esperando.

Caminamos por un pequeño y estrecho pasillo hasta detenernos en una puerta cerrada de madera. Tenía un letrero de metal que decía "Dr Rogger Fenner. Ginecólogo, especialista en Omegas"

La enfermera tocó a la puerta y desde dentro se escuchó un pase. Ella le comentó de nuestra llegada y el doctor nos pidió entrar, cuando por fin quedamos dentro de la habitación, la enfermera cerró la puerta.

El lugar era grande, había un escritorio amplio con un portátil, además de dos sillas frente a este. De nuestro lado derecho podíamos observar un monitor, una repisa con varios instrumentos y una camilla con dos bases altas para los pies. En las paredes podía observar los cuadros con el título y constancia del doctor.

—Bienvenidos, tomen asiento— dijo el hombre con bata que estaba sentado en una silla con ruedas detrás del escritorio. El hombre tenía el cabello castaño, su piel era blanca y sus ojos de color azul estaban cubiertos por unas gafas de fondo de botella. Tenía un mostacho bastante gracioso de color castaño. El hombre aparentaba fácil unos cuarenta años.

Keith me miró incómodo y tomó asiento, yo lo imité y me senté a su lado.

—Bien, Leandro McClain y Keith Kogane ¿Cierto?—, el doctor miraba su portátil con una leve sonrisa—. Primera vez con un ginecólogo, por lo que me comentó el doctor Lucas.

—Si— dije levemente.

—Bueno, iniciaremos con esto. Al ser primera vez necesito realizar un expediente con sus datos. No es necesario que respondan todas las preguntas si les incómoda, pero les recomiendo hacerlo para no tener alguna dificultad. ¿Entendido?

—Si— respondimos al unísono.

—Bueno, ¿Qué son?

—Ambos somos omegas— dijo el pelinegro, el doctor comenzó a teclear en la portátil.

—¿A qué se dedican?

—Somos estudiantes de segundo grado— ahora contesté yo.

—¿Ya presentaron su primer celo?

—Si—, nos miramos extrañados. Habíamos hablado al mismo tiempo y con el mismo tono apenado. El doctor no pudo evitar reír.

—¿Hace cuando fue su último celo?

—Fue el primero, hace ya tres semanas— dijo el coreano mientras tomaba mi mano por debajo del escritorio de madera.

—Perfecto.

Las preguntas continuaron, nos hizo hablar sobre cómo nos habíamos sentido, si habíamos presentado dolor en nuestros órganos sexuales. También nos preguntó sobre si habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales o si habíamos sido marcados. Todo lo respondimos con vergüenza. Mis nervios iban en aumento con cada pregunta y estos incrementaron al llegar al tema de nuestro enlace y la situación que habíamos presentado. El tener que contar todo con detalle me hacía poner tan rojo, especialmente por la naturalidad con la que actuaba el médico ante nuestra anécdota.

—Bien, eso es todo— dijo—, les solicitaré a cada uno una prueba de sangre y que de favor vayan a hacerse un certificado médico. Esto para ver qué medicamento es el que mejor se adaptará. Por el momento cada uno tomará al inicio de su celo éste medicamento. Les ayudará a reducir los efectos, pero es probable que tengan que seguir aislándose.

Con aquello, dimos las gracias y él solo sonrió. Nos advirtió que para la próxima vez tendría que revisar que no tengamos algún problema y mandaría a hacer varios estudios para detectar cáncer.

Para cuándo salimos de la clínica los dos éramos un par de tomates.

—Ha sido lo más incómodo por lo que he pasado— dijo Keith y yo lo miré.

—Lo más incómodo fue cuando nos conocimos— rectifiqué.

—Cierto.

Reímos un rato y yo lo miré. Ciertamente él no es como otros Omega, él tiene un poco más de musculatura, actuaba bastante maduro la mayoría de veces y era un buen líder, tenía madera de alfa sin duda alguna. Me sentía feliz cuando él estaba cerca.

A pesar que tiene poco que lo conozco, es como sí... Como si supiera todo de él, sus molestias e inquietudes, su forma de actuar. Incluso sé que tiene una fuerte obsesión por la pasta.

En tan poco tiempo me había vuelto un experto en el comportamiento de Keith Kogane, y de forma irremediable me había enamorado de él. Bueno, tal vez solo sea una especie de Crush con mi amigo, pero quería que fuera mi pareja.

Era algo confuso, estando Takashi cerca me sentía igual, con la diferencia de no saber nada de él. Para mí el japonés era todo un misterio.

Los quería a ambos, y me estaba enloqueciendo aquel sentir.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé mirando los ojos de mi amigo, hasta que este habló.

—¿Qué tanto me ves?— preguntó defensivamente mientras tomaba el casco y me lo lanzaba—. Pareces un idiota con esa cara.

—Oh cállate.

•••

Llegó el lunes y la clase de matemáticas había comenzado. Mis manos sudaban y mi cuerpo estaba tenso de solo recordar quien impartía esta clase.

—Hola jóvenes, hora de empezar la clase. Guarden silencio por favor— dijo el pelinegro nada más entrar. Sonreí como idiota un momento hasta que sentí el codazo de Hunk.

Una semana después de la llegada de nuestro profesor, mi amigo había notado como lo miraba y como me ponía. Ahora sabía que tenía un Crush en Shirogane y que tenía un enorme deseo de ser marcado por él. Si bien, Hunk no lo aprobaba, me estaba apoyando para sobrellevar esto.

—Joder, es un profesor Leandro— decía con exasperación.

Como sea la clase dió inicio y solamente nos quedó poner atención. Aunque por momentos miraba los fuertes músculos de Takashi contraerse.

—¿Alguien puede decirme cómo se resuelve este problema?— preguntó mientras señalaba la pizarra donde estaba escrito dicho problema.

Pidge levantó la mano y pude observar como el profesor rodaba los ojos.

—¿Alguien aparte de Pidge?

—Es una derivada, podemos usar una fórmula— dije de forma inconsciente—, en el formulario que tengo podría ser la número seis.

—Pasa al pizarrón, Lance— pidió el profesor con cierta emoción. El juntarme con Keith había servido para entender las clases y para aprender nuevos temas.

Me levanté de mi asiento decidido, hasta que algo me detuvo. Sentí como el calor comenzaba a surgir de mi piel. Trastabillé y miré a Keith. Él también me miraba con nervios.

—Profesor— dije algo nervioso—, lo siento creo que necesito retirarme.

No esperé a que respondiera y salí de ahí. Al instante escuché a Keith levantarse e ir tras de mí.

—Mierda, ¡se adelantó!

Estábamos caminando por el pasillo hacia los baños, necesitábamos mojarnos la cara para reaccionar un poco. Sin embargo, la fuerte voz detrás nuestra nos detuvo.

—Esperen— dijo con autoridad. Nosotros volteamos al mismo tiempo y nos encontramos con Takashi.

_Dios, Takashi márcame por favor..._

**Punto de vista de Keith**

Miré horrorizado al profesor de matemáticas. Lance se sujetó fuertemente de mi hombro y yo lo miré. Estaba más rojo ahora.

—Huele...—el profesor comenzó a olfatear el ambiente y yo retrocedí un poco —. Entraron en celo— dijo solamente.

—Tenemos que retirarnos— terminé por decir y arrastré a Lance conmigo que parecía no reaccionar.

—Esperen...yo... Dios, no—. Parecía dudar, él se miraba incómodo, sin embargo sólo dijo: —pueden irse, vayan con cuidado.

No esperé otra señal, no soy idiota. Carajo. Aunque quería ser marcado, corrección, anhelaba ser marcado... No podía pedírselo al profesor, menos estando en un pasillo.

En cuando Lance y yo llegamos al departamento y le conté sobre ser menos explícitos y menos hormonales, el se rió.

—Keith, literalmente te conocí en el baño de la escuela mientras te...

—No lo digas— gruñí entre dientes—, no es el primer celo. _Podemos_ controlarnos.

—Ugh, mejor hubieras dejado que el profesor Shirogane nos marcara.

Me congelé, sabía que Lance estaba enajenado con Shiro, pero nunca pensé que fuera así. No esperaba que fuera así.

_Quiero a Shiro para mí._

Me alejé del moreno y lo miré con el ceño fruncido. Ambos estábamos en el sofá de la sala, íbamos a empezar con una faena de sexo y estupideces hormonales antes de tomar el supresor ¿Por qué? Pues así somos, unos jóvenes que buscan tener sexo a cualquier oportunidad.

—Leandro, es el profesor de matemáticas. No puedes...

—Oh vamos, a ti también te gusta.

—Ese no es el punto— reclamé, no pude evitar sonrojarme—. Hablamos de un hombre mayor que nosotros por ¿Cinco años? Y que es nuestro profesor.

—Hablamos de un alfa, Keith. Uno muy guapo y bastante tentador.

—Eres un...

—¿Qué acaso no te gustaría lo mismo?

—Lance...

—No, seguro que lo quieres tú. Apuesto a que estás celoso, puedo sentir como tu cuerpo se está tenzando—. El de ojos azules me miraba con resentimiento—. Nop, no permitiré que tú te aproveches de la situación y a la mínima te avientes a sus brazos.

—¡Yo no quiero eso!, además, ¿qué te hace pensar que se fijará en tí?

Él se quedó callado. Por un momento pude percibir la tristeza emanando de él. Se levantó del sofá y tomó el saco de la escuela.

—Tienes razón Kogane, no valgo la pena— aunque aparentaba ser sarcasmo, en verdad no se oía así.

Me levanté del sofá y caminé hacia él.

—Yo no quería decir eso.

—Lo dijiste, piensas que no merezco tanto. Ja. Ya sé que el profesor va tras de tí. Lo supe desde el primer día cuando se te quedó viendo como estúpido.

Y sin más salió del departamento azotando la puerta, quise seguirlo; lo dejé ir.

Oh Lance, ¿Y si quiero a los dos en mi vida?

Llamé al poco rato a Hunk, contestó al segundo tono. Aún estaba en la escuela y se escuchaba ansioso.

—¿Todo bien?— preguntó.

—Lance está enojado conmigo, tomó sus cosas y se fué. No sé adónde fue pero es peligroso— solté simplemente. Un suspiro pesado salió de mi boca.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Me vas a destrozar el oído!— reclamé.

—Hay que encontrar a Lance.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, por favor deja tu comentario y tu Kudo. Eso me motiva a seguir.  
Sígueme en mis redes sociales:  
Twitter: @Pattyto35  
Instagram: @Pattyto35  
Wattpad: Pattyto35  
Mi tienda de FB: Curiosipato  
Grupo de FB: Pattyto35-Historias  
Amino: @Pattyto35


	10. El planetario

**Punto de vista de Lance**

Cuando salí de casa de Keith, tomé uno de los supresores que tenía en la chaqueta. Había sacado uno nada más llegar al departamento del pelinegro, pero él había impedido que lo tomara al instante.

-Estúpido Mullet- dije entre dientes mientras tomaba la pastilla sin agua y con mucha dificultad.

Esperé un poco para que hiciera efecto el medicamento, en cuanto deje de sentir ese calor tomé un taxi. Tenía suficiente dinero para llegar a mi destino.

-Al museo de la costa- pedí. El chófer arrancó y yo miré por la ventana. Tal vez hoy no llovería, pero una parte de mí lo deseaba.

Llegué a mi destino y le pagué al chófer, miré el museo con cierta pena. Pagué mi entrada y comencé a caminar por los cuartos de exposiciones. Había una temporal sobre mitología y leyendas bastante interesante. Pasé por aquella exposición y me detuve.

Ahí frente a un cuadro de Afrodita estaba el profesor Shirogane. Me tensé, aún estaba en celo y, aunque tomé el supresor, los efectos hacían de las suyas en mi.

Me acerqué a admirar el cuadro. Pude ver de reojo como me miraba con asombro.

-Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño me gustaba leer libros sobre mitología- dije con una leve sonrisa.

-Pensé que a los chicos de tu edad no venían al museo más que por obligación-, el profesor ya no estaba tenso y el ambiente era bastante relajado.

-Me gusta venir aquí, especialmente al planetario.

-¿Te gusta el espacio?

-Me encanta, quisiera ser astronauta-, por fin me digné a verlo de frente. Él me miraba de vuelta con una leve sonrisa, se le veía bastante tranquilo. No traía sus gafas puestas y su saco había desaparecido.

-¿No deberías estar en casa?- preguntó con una ceja arqueada, su sonrisa pasó a ser una divertida.

-Tome supresores, espero que me deje reponer clase.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Viene seguido aquí?- me atreví a indagar. Él volvió su mirada al cuadro y suspiró. Cerró sus ojos y ví su cuerpo nuevamente tenso, esto hacia ver sus músculos más marcados.

-No, solamente vengo cuando tengo tiempo y necesito despejarme.

-Ugh, ¿Mal día?

El profesor me miró y yo ví su cara, estaba rojo. Tenía sudor en su frente y ví como tragaba fuertemente. Sus ojos irradiaban con un brillo que no pude distinguir.

-Algo...-carraspeó-, algo así.

-Ya veo-, mi mirada se dirigió al suelo-. Solemos tener días así.

-¿Lo dices por tu...celo?

-Mas o menos- dije-, bueno. Será mejor que me retire.

A mi mente volvió las palabras de Keith. Cómo yo no merecía mucho...lo sabía, así solían tratarme todos. Sé que no soy gran cosa, por eso soy como soy... Yo...desearía ser merecedor de alguien como Keith, o como Takashi.

-Si quieres ... Puedo acompañarte- lo miré con impresión y el se puso mas rojo, ¿está apenado?

-Ehhh

-Digo, es peligroso... estas en celo y...aún puedo olerte, ¡Quiero decir! Es por tu bien, si, por tu bien y...

-Muchas gracias, profesor. ¿Vamos?

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la sección del planetario. Por mi mente cruzaban miles de ideas acerca de mi acompañante, no sexual, sino de paz y momentos alegres.

El profesor Shirogane no es tan malo fuera de la escuela. No tenía el ceño fruncido y no se veía molesto o con ganas de soltar una palabrota por las constantes miradas acosadoras.

Cuando llegamos al planetario no pude sacar un suspiro de alegría. Este lugar era mi favorito, tal vez después de la playa. Amo la playa. Las luces ahí eran tenues y su luz provenían de los puntos simulando estrellas. Había una réplica a escala del Apolo 11, una luna y varios datos sobre los descubrimientos del universo.

-La IGF Atlas fue una de las primeras naves en ser construidas en este siglo, su propósito es llegar a Cerbero- leía el profesor de un recuadro iluminado por luz blanca.

-Seria genial estar en esa misión- comenté. Continuamos nuestro trayecto a la otra sala, justo a dónde había una escala del sistema solar girando sobre nuestras cabezas.

Este sitio estaba adaptado para poder acostarse y observar el movimiento de los planetas. Me acosté en uno de los tapetes puestos en el suelo y admiré la luz emitida por el sol falso. Me relajaba estar aquí, así.

-Oh vaya, ésta parte nunca me detenía a observarla-, el profesor se había acostado a mi lado. Miraba al igual que yo al sistema solar simulado en esa habitación. No estábamos solos, podía escuchar las voces de niños y personas pasando por ahí.

Miré un rato más, viendo más allá del sistema y encontrándome con los puntos de colores. Estrellas.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero tampoco me importaba.

-Cuando era niño también quería ser astronauta- comentó él. Lo miré con genuino interés.

-Y...¿Por qué terminó como profesor?

-Supongo que quería algo más realista. No lo sé.

-Usted podría conseguir lo que sea- dije con una sonrisa rota. Nuevamente me sentí mal conmigo, no soy nada.

-Lance...¿pasó algo entre tú y Keith Kogane?- preguntó sinceramente, yo lo miré estupefacto.

-¿Cómo...?

-Puedo olerlo en tí, sé que son compañeros en su...celo- dijo desviando la mirada-. Deberías estar con él.

-No creo que sea momento- me sinceré-, él dejó muy en claro lo inútil que soy.

-¿Inútil?- Takashi frunció el ceño, se veía molesto por lo que dije-. Lance tú no eres un inútil. Tú también puedes lograr grandes cosas, puedes ser un astronauta.

-Yo no creo que...

-Puedes hacer eso y más.

Quise decir algo más, pero una voz nos interrumpió. Me senté en el tapete y miré al dueño. Keith.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?- dije, tenía mi ceño fruncido y podía sentir la mirada del profesor sobre mí. Él también se había levantado para observar al pelinegro. Gruñí ante la idea de Takashi viendo solo a Keith, deseándolo.

-Hunk me dijo que... cuando algo pasaba venías directo aquí.

-Ah claro- respondí y me levanté, cruce mis brazos-. ¿Y qué quieres?

Había sonado muy calmado en verdad. Bueno, no. En realidad lo dije con un tono cortante que causó un temblor en el coreano.

-Lance yo, siento mucho lo que dije. No quería decirlo de ese modo.

-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?- interrumpió el profesor, Keith lo miró con cara de asombro. Luego me miró a mí buscando respuestas. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Dije cosas muy...malas, profesor. Lance, por favor perdóname.

Y sin más Keith se dió la vuelta, mi corazón se oprimió. No quería eso. Él iba a seguir caminando hasta que chocó con un hombre. Era mucho más alto, de cabellos blancos y sonrisa macabra. Su piel era de color blanco, casi parecía un fantasma. Era un alfa puro sin duda.

-Oh pero que linda criatura la de aquí- dijo el desconocido y yo apreté mis manos. Keith pareció dudar, pero no se movía. Parecía congelado. Sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de rodillas frente al sujeto.

Escuché un gruñido y miré a mi lado, Takashi se había puesto de pie y caminaba con una amenazadora expresión en su rostro. Se detuvo tras Keith haciendo que ya no pudiera verlo.

**Punto de vista de Keith**

En cuanto Hunk me marcó con voz preocupada y bastante molesta no pude evitar sentirme mal. Le conté lo que había pasado y él dijo que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar de eso con Lance. Tenía problemas con su autoestima, él no es lo que parece en la mayor parte del tiempo.

Por otro lado, me dijo que cuando habíamos salido del salón, Lotor estuvo a punto de seguirnos. Escuchar eso hizo que quisiera destruir algo. Me contuve.

-Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió y el profesor Shiro pasó- decía con voz cansina-. Pensé que tendría que ir tras ustedes para que no les hiciera nada. Por suerte, el profesor no lo dejó salir, aunque terminó la clase mucho antes de la hora de salida.

No terminó de contarme y dar explicaciones al respecto. Sólo dijo que buscara en el Museo del centro, justo en el planetario. No tarde mucho para bajar por el elevador hasta el estacionamiento y dirigirme a Red. Arranqué la motocicleta sin más y salí a toda velocidad hacia el museo.

Por alguna razón el calor había disminuido, por ello no me había tomado el supresor antes de salir. Ahora me daba cuenta de mi grave error al estar frente a ese sujeto.

Él tenía una mirada gris llena de lujuria, mientras que sentía al instante sus hormonas tratando de hacerme ceder. Caí de rodillas y gemí por lo bajo, apreté mis labios para no suplicar.

-Alejate- dijo una fuerte voz tras de mí. El ambiente se llenó de unas hormonas más fuertes, no me querían dominar, más bien parecían marcar un territorio.

-Ugh, ¿Acaso el Omega es tuyo?- preguntó con burla el sujeto. Apreté mis puños, sus hormonas querían seguir controlándome.

La gente comenzó a mirarnos raro, incluso otros omegas salieron huyendo.

—Tienes tres para largarte o hablaré a seguridad—amenazó mi profesor. No podía verlo, pero sentía su aroma cubriéndome.

—Él no está marcado, no es tuyo.

—Tampoco tuyo, ¡Uno!

El tipo solo se rio y su poder pareció aumentar sobre mi, un nuevo gemido necesitado salió de mi garganta. La gente comenzó a salirse del planetario. Miré detrás mio y vi al profesor, su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus ojos parecían rojos por la ira. Me miro por un segundo y mi sangre se congeló.

—¡Dos!

El otro alfa estaba cediendo, ya no sentía aquella fuerza abrumadora sobre mi, incluso había dejado de temblar. Inhalé con dificultad. Necesitaba ser marcado, pensaba.

—Bien, usted gana. Señor. Adiós lindura, es una lástima—, el otro alfa quitó sus hormonas fuera de mi sistema, dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. 

—Bastardo—habló Shirogane y se acercó para ayudarme a ponerme en pie. Sin embargo, sus hormonas seguían llegando a mí. No quise evitarlo, en realidad no me resistí. En cuanto me tomó en brazos, pasando sus manos por debajo de mis axilas yo me abalancé y lo bese. Mis ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y mis manos se dirigieron a su camisa por instinto, apretando fuertemente para que no se alejara. No lo hizo. 

Besar a un alfa es bastante abrumador, mi cuerpo pide a gritos ser tomado y marcado. Pero es incluso mejor besar a Shiro, sus labios son cálidos y aunque le costó corresponderme, en cuanto lo hizo me quede sin aliento. Mi mente se nubló, no se cuánto nos besamos pero cuando nos separamos teníamos los labios rojos por la pequeña succión que el había hecho. 

—Yo no...—comenzó a decir en un hilo de voz. Puse mi dedo índice entre sus labios e hice un sonido de "Shhh". 

—Profesor, me gusta demasiado— dije con el aliento escapándose. Él se congeló y me miro con sorpresa. Comenzó a balbucear palabras sin sentido y no pude evitar reírme por lo bajo. 

—Será mejor que me vaya— escuché a lo lejos, Lance estaba de pie a un lado nuestro, su mirada era vacía y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa melancólica. Un nudo se atoro en mi garganta. Me hizo un ademan con la mano y salió de ahí. 

Oh Lance, lo siento...

**Punto de vista de Shiro **

No sabia como reaccionar al respecto. Esto se estaba saliendo de mis manos. Apenas conozco a estos chicos y aun así me están volviendo loco. Quiero marcarlos, quiero que no se repita lo que pasó con Keith. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que ellos me pertenecen. 

Keith de pronto lució triste, mire a la misma dirección que él y me encontré con la imagen mas triste que jamás había visto. Lance parecía estar a punto de llorar, se despidió y salió rápido de ahí. Mire de vuelta al chico en mis brazos, comenzó a sollozar.

—No sé que hacer— dijo con dolor mientras su rostro se escondía en mi camisa arrugada por su fuerte agarre —. Perdón yo no... Lance...

—¿Lance gusta de ti?—me aventuré a preguntar, él negó. Comencé a sentir vértigo esperando una respuesta.

—Él gusta de usted—sentenció. Yo me removí ansioso. Los dos chicos que me vuelven loco gustan de mi. ¿Pero qué no elegir a ambos significa que no son suficientes? Por supuesto que son suficientes. Sean Lance o Keith, los dos son mucho mas de lo que yo podría merecer. 

—Ay no—dijo de pronto Keith—. Si mi celo volvió sin tomar supresores y Lance estaba cerca—se detuvo. Sentí frío en mi espalda, el sudor se apoderó de mi cuerpo, estaba tenso de nuevo. 

—Tenemos que ir por él, discutiremos todo esto después.

**Punto de vista de Hunk **

Cuando Lance y Keith salieron del salón, el profesor pidió disculpas y salió por un momento. Fue entonces que escuche una silla moverse y pasos apresurados dirigiéndose a la puerta. Lotor iba ir tras mis amigos. Me levanté listo para detenerlo, él me miro y sonrió. 

Iba a soltarle un golpe; yo no soy violento, pero este tipo de gente me saca de mis casillas. Se creen superiores por pertenecer a un linaje antiguo. Piensan que los omegas tienen que estar a su disposición. Además, Lotor en el pasado ha golpeado y acosado a Lance. Recuerdo incluso como tuve que amenazarlo una vez porque tenia a mi mejor amigo tomando de uno de los escusados, de eso hace cuatro años. 

En cuanto el albino iba a abrir la puerta el profesor entró y le pidió que tomara asiento. Él también es un alfa y probablemente olio las hormonas del puro y previo lo que haría si salía tras los chicos. No sé como es posible que los omegas puedan con tanto, ni siquiera el dolor de una beta en sus días se puede comparar a lo que cualquier omega pasa por su celo. El constante acoso y el dolor por sentirse incompletos. Conozco toda la teoría en cuanto a como se sienten. Debe ser así ya que Shay es omega y muy pronto pasara con un doctor para hacer la reasignación para ser una especie de "beta". Iba ser difícil no poder tener hijos, por eso es que aun estábamos pensando las cosas, ella aun podía hacer su vida con un alfa. 

En cuanto salimos de clases, treinta minutos antes de la hora, me acerqué al alfa y lo miré con desprecio. 

—No se te ocurra acercarte a Lance, o te juro que...

—¿Qué, Garret, qué harás?— preguntó con una sonrisa sádica, apreté mis puños. Pidge debió haberlo notado y se acercó posando su mano en mi espalda.

—Soy capaz de matarte.

Sentencie. 

El profesor había salido corriendo del aula en cuanto había dejado la tarea. Ahora estábamos confrontándonos en el salón y nadie parecía prestar atención. Él paso por mi lado y empujo mi hombro. Gruñí en advertencia.

Tal vez no sea un alfa, pero haré cualquier cosa por mis amigos. Especialmente por el cubano.

¿Cómo conocí a Lance?  
Bueno, es una larga historia.

Él había llegado de Cuba a los nueve años, un niño raro de ojos azules que tenía acento aún más raro. Difícilmente hablaba mucho debido que apenas entendía el inglés. Incluso en ese entonces hablaba mucho el español. No tenía amigos y parecía bastante divertido.

Siempre tratando de hacer travesuras y sacando de quicio al profesor. Era difícil de tratar, retando a todo el que hiciera algo en contra de sus valores.

Si, Lance puede ser un idiota bromista, pero tiene muy claro lo bueno y malo en el mundo. Especialmente cuando se trata de clases sociales, preferencias sexuales y hasta de alfas u omegas. Da igual, siempre defendería a quien está debajo de un tirano.

Fue así cuando en una ocasión unos chicos me estaban molestando. Nunca fui alguien delgado, incluso sé que esta condición se debe a un problema de mi complexión y no solo de mi alimentación.

Esa vez un grupo de chicos, entre ellos Lotor, me estaban molestando. Habían tirado mi almuerzo a la arena y me estaban echando tierra en los ojos. No recuerdo sus comentarios y burlas, pero todo era respecto de mi sobrepeso.

Lloré y rogué porque se detuvieran. Nunca lo hicieron hasta que alguien llamó su atención. El cubano se abalanzó hacia uno de los acosadores y lo golpeó tan fuerte en la nariz que sangró al instante. Los demás quisieron retenerlo, pero para su suerte él no es nada tonto. Gritó tan fuerte que una profesora fue a ver lo que pasaba y con ello todos terminamos en la oficina del director.

Allí es cuando nos volvimos amigos, yo le agradecí lo que había hecho y él me contó un poco de su vida. Era gracioso oírlo cambiar letras del inglés al español, incluso tenía que preguntar por su significado.

Me dijo respecto a sus padres y la decisión de vivir aquí un tiempo. Sus hermanos mayores (en ese entonces el era el menor de tres hermanos), sus abuelos y su mascota, un perro llamado Blue (por supuesto que lo nombró así por el programa de las pistas de Blue). Él se llevó tres días de detención, Lotor y sus amigos de llevaron una semana, y yo fui absuelto de toda culpa.

Estaba mal por ello, Lance me defendió y había salido afectado, así que investigue su dirección y me dirigí a su casa para ayudarle y pedir disculpas frente a sus padres.

Jamás espere encontrarme con un hogar tan lleno de amor y gente dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por su familia. Desde entonces supe que la personalidad determinada y testaruda lo sacó de su familia de guerreros.

Desde entonces he conocido más aspectos del cubano, sobre su vida y sobre sus problemas. Haría cualquier cosa por él.

Salí de mis recuerdos en cuanto mi celular comenzó a vibrar, vi el teléfono y me puse pálido. La pantalla tenía el nombre de Keith. Contesté con agitación.

Sin embargo, lo que escuche no me calmó en lo absoluto.

—Ve al planetario del museo del centro— le dije para finalizar la plática—. Él ama ese lugar, seguro que ahí estará.

—Gracias...

Un amigo está dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de ayudar a la persona que te salvó y te dio una oportunidad.

Lance nunca estaría solo y me tendría a mí...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, por favor deja tu comentario y tu Kudo. Eso me motiva a seguir.  
Sígueme en mis redes sociales:  
Twitter: @Pattyto35  
Instagram: @Pattyto35  
Wattpad: Pattyto35  
Mi tienda de FB: Curiosipato  
Grupo de FB: Pattyto35-Historias  
Amino: @Pattyto35


	11. Visita inesperada

**Punto de vista de Keith**

Salimos a toda prisa tras el cubano, mirábamos por todas las salas posibles del museo en busca de una señal del moreno.

Lo encontramos afuera, el sol bañaba su cuerpo y lo hacía brillar por el notable sudor. Estaba con celular en mano mandando un mensaje de texto.

De momentos levantaba la vista en busca de un taxi desocupado. Aún no se percataba de nuestra presencia, así que me acerqué a él.

-Lance- dije y tomé sus hombros. Él se sobresaltó, el calor emanaba de él y su aroma incrementó. Traté de no alborotarme también.

-Keith, yo no...tengo que irme.

-¿A dónde?- cuestioné con el ceño fruncido-, tu hermano estará en casa. Lo sabes, el supresor apenas está haciendo efecto. Debes volver, conmigo.

-Creo que tú estás ocupado, Keith- apretó los dientes y se zafó de mi agarre.

Rodé los ojos, a veces él es muy denso.

-Lance, eres mi compañero en esto. ¿Recuerdas?

-Si, hasta que un alfa nos separe. Lo cual veo que sucederá muy pronto.

-Solo hablemos, no puedes seguir arriesgándote así. Ya viste lo que pasó adentro.

-Mira, si alguien se quiere pasar de listo conmigo no dudaré en darle un tremendo golpe en sus...¡!

-¡Ejem!-carraspeó Takashi que estaba a un lado nuestro. Tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba a Lance con cierta molestia- . No hay que ser vulgares, Leandro.

-Yo...lo siento- terminó diciendo apenado, estaba tan rojo que por un momento pensé que se debía al calor.

-Lance, vamos. ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que la mayoría de problemas en una novela romántica eran culpa de que los protagonistas no hablan?

-Esto es la vida real Keith, no una novela romántica.

-Solo, vamos. Mi motocicleta está...

-Puedo llevarlos a su departamento- interrumpió el profesor. Ambos volteamos a verlo, estaba rojo hasta las orejas y tenía una mano en su mechón.

-Yo no creo que sea buena idea- contestó Lance mientras volvía a su postura molesta.

-Lance, no es una sugerencia para ti- dijo él exasperado. Yo seguía en shock, no solo nuestra presentación fue extraña, y presiento que esto se va a poner peor.

-Profesor, estamos fuera de la escuela, no tengo porqué seguir ordenes- retó el moreno y yo gruñí.

-Agradeceria que así fuera. Vamos Lance- sentencié tomando al cubano de la mano y arrastrándolo hacia la camioneta de Shiro en el estacionamiento. El mayor caminaba frente a nosotros guiándonos.

Ya había visto su auto antes, una camioneta espectacular de color negro y detalles en blanco, con suficiente espacio como para ocho personas. Era un monstruo envidiable, pero no era la bella Red.

-Sube- exigí al chico, este bufó.

-Keith basta, no soy tú Omega.

-No, no lo eres. Sólo- llevé una de mis manos hacia mi cabeza y la pasé con exasperación por mis cabellos -. Lance, por favor. Arreglemos esto.

-Yo creo que esto ya está jodido- dijo y subió a regañadientes en el asiento de enmedio. Yo tomé lugar en el que está pegado a la puerta a un lado.

Shiro cerró la puerta corrediza y caminó hasta el otro lado. Abrió la puerta de piloto y entró.

-Bien, aquí hay privacidad- dijo complacido. Se abrochó el cinturón y miró por el espejo retrovisor-. Vamos a hablar Lance, quieras o no.

-¡Bien! ¿Me toman en cuenta siquiera?

Shiro se pasó una mano por el rostro, iba a decir algo pero se quedó callado un momento. El silencio se hizo pesado y el mayor parecía pensar un discurso largo. Estaba a punto de abrir su boca y proliferar algún sonido cuando mi teléfono empezó a vibrar. Lo saqué del pantalón y observé, era una llamada de Kolivan. Pensé en colgar la llamada, pero iba a ser peor.

-Dime- respondí al descolgar la llamada, escuché una maldición al otro lado de la llamada.

-Keith, que bueno que contestaste. ¿A qué hora sales de la escuela?- dijo él mientras escuchaba como maldecía otra vez.

-Ya salí, ¿Estás con mi mamá?

-No, estoy afuera de tu departamento esperando a que llegues para que pueda pasar.

-¡¿Qué?!- mis compañeros en el auto me vieron con duda. Yo los ignoré-._ ¿Qué haces en América? -_respondí en coreano. Odiaba hablar en otro idioma estando en otro país, pero no quería que entendieran.

-_Tu madre me mandó a __vigilarte__. Está muy paranoica con lo de tu primer celo_\- respondió en el mismo idioma. Yo me sonrojé, mi mamá le contó a Kolivan sobre mi celo.

-¿_Viene alguien contigo?_

-_Ulaz y __Thace__. Ellos están en un hotel esperando._

-_¿Mamá los envió a todos?_\- suspiré. No quería una guardia personal.

-_Tenemos un asunto de trabajo con __Zarkon__, fue por él que vinimos. Pero tu mamá quería que te visitara y me quedara por lo menos una semana._

-_No será buena idea-, _inhalé y miré al techo del auto. Aún no arrancábamos, podía sentir las miradas del moreno y del alfa sobre mí, no me quedó de otra-. _Ve mañana, estoy en celo y acabo de empezar. No me siento bien... ¡Y si estoy en la calle es porque necesitaba comprar supresores y esas porquerías!_

-_Bien, pero no te __librarás__ mañana. Nos vemos._

Colgué.

-Eres muy sexy hablando en ese idioma- dijo Lance haciendo a Shirogane reír levemente.

-¿He de suponer que era un familiar tuyo de Corea?- se aventuró el mayor.

-Algo así- dije y me encogí en mi asiento-. Vamos a mi departamento, te doy la dirección.

**Punto de vista de Lance**

Cuando Keith colgó la llamada y dio la dirección al profesor, la camioneta se quedó en un profundo silencio. Me digné a mirar por la ventana. Seguía molesto y no quería en verdad quedarme con Keith, aunque muy en el fondo agradecía que no me dejase ir solo.

-Es un complejo habitacional muy caro- comentó el profesor al entrar en el estacionamiento de visitas.

-Lo es, mamá piensa que con esto no tendré problemas.

-¿Tienen mucho dinero tus padres?- preguntó el mayor y un nuevo silencio se hizo presente. Habré perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces nos hemos quedado así.

-Mi mamá, ella tiene una empresa muy importante. Sinceramente no sé bien de qué, pero se que son grandes inversionistas quien respaldan. Y en cuanto a mi papá... Bueno él ya no está con nosotros-, Keith miró a un punto fijo, en realidad su mirada estaba perdida. Parecía rememorar alguna situación dolorosa.

-Yo...lo lamento- comentó en voz baja Shirogane.

-Eso...eso fue hace tiempo- concluyó Keith y abrió la puerta para salir de ahí-. Mañana tendré que ir por Red.

Le seguí fingiendo más molestia. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y rodee el auto. Caminamos hasta llegar a la entrada. Takashi nos seguía atrás en completo silencio.

Cuando entramos vimos al portero frente a nosotros y con una sonrisa macabra. Keith gruñó y nos alejamos de él para entrar en el elevador. Takashi también entró y en cuanto las puertas se cerraron el ambiente se tensó aún más. De seguir así el aire se acabaría en cualquier instante.

-Soy consciente de los sentimientos de ambos- dijo-, sé que los dos se sienten atraídos a mí. Lo supe desde un inicio y lo reafirmé hoy.

-Ugh-, me sentía tan apenado. A final de cuentas si había sido muy obvio. Estaba muy avergonzado.

-Soy su profesor, chicos- siguió y con eso ambos temblamos. Bajé la mirada y me sentí idiota por todo esto-. No soy cualquier alfa, soy una especie de autoridad para ustedes y aún así...

-Takashi, entonces...- Keith habló en un hilo de voz. El calor aumentó considerablemente en el espacio reducido-. ¿Por qué me correspondiste el beso?

Shirogane gruñó y yo no levanté la mirada, esto era demasiado para mí, el celo estaba jugando de nuevo en mi cuerpo y me pedía a gritos abalanzarme a Shiro. No despegué la vista hasta que el mayor dijo esto:

-Aun así, sabiendo que soy mayor. Que soy su profesor, no puedo evitar sentirme atraído ... Atraído por los dos.

Lo miré sorprendido, mis ojos abiertos enormemente y mi cuerpo flaqueando. Aquello tenía que ser un sueño y yo tenía que despertar. Me pellizqué el brazo en busca de dolor, al instante lo sentí. No era un jodido sueño.

-Esto es...- comenzó a decir el coreano-, ja, ja, ja, no simplemente no.

-¿No qué?- cuestionó el alfa.

-¡Esto es ridículo, absurdo!

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y en el pasillo nos encontramos con un hombre demasiado alto e intimidante.

-¿Keith?

El mencionado alzó la vista y perdió todos los colores de la cara. Era como si su alma se hubiera ido de su cuerpo en ese preciso instante.

El hombre media fácilmente dos metros, era incluso más alto que Takashi. Su piel morena contrastaba con su cabello largo, el cual tenía corto de arriba y largo de abajo - muy largo -, tenía sus mechones largos hechos una trenza. Sus ojos pequeños era de un color miel, casi parecía dorado. Al instante supe que se trataba de un alfa puro, su ojo derecho estaba completamente ciego y era adornado por una terrible cicatriz que llegaba desde su frente hasta su mentón.

-Sabia que algo me ocultabas- dijo sin ningún acento.

-Kolivan, te dije que estaba bien y que...

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- preguntó señalándonos a Shirogane y a mí.

-¿Él es tu familiar?- preguntó Takashi.

Keith se acercó al sujeto y comenzó a hablar con él en coreano de nuevo. Es en estos momentos donde me gustaría saber todos los idiomas existentes, pero con el inglés y el español es más que suficiente.

-Bien- sentenció el hombre, eso sí que me había quedado claro.

-Gracias- finalizó Keith, mientras que el sujeto nos veía fijamente y se iba.

Solté el aire que estaba reteniendo. Miré a Takashi, él también estaba tenso.

-Lo siento, a veces son muy cabezota- dijo solamente Keith mientras caminaba al departamento. Lo seguimos y él abrió la puerta.

-Ahora, sin interrupciones. Tenemos que hablar.

**Punto de vista de Shiro**

Cuando entramos al departamento me quedé en el marco de la puerta. Keith tomó asiento y se comenzó a oprimir las sienes. Mientras que Lance mantenía alejado de los dos, tenía su vista en la ventana.

-Muy alto- susurró.

Keith levantó la vista y se acercó a la ventana, cerrando la persiana y haciendo que Lance se relajara un poco.

-¿Por dónde empezar?- preguntó el pelinegro con gran cansancio en su voz.

-Me gustan los dos, no sé cómo pasó pero los dos me están volviendo loco- dije. Era mejor soltarlo ahora.

-Pero somos tus alumnos- concluyó Lance mi frase.

Gruñí y me senté a un lado de Keith, él me miró estupefacto. Yo bajé la mirada: -si, son mis alumnos- respondí de mala gana-. Por eso será mejor que no nos veamos más que en clase.

-Supongo que...es lo mejor- concordó el moreno.

-O podemos dejar el drama, pensar que Lance y yo somos mayorcitos y podemos elegir un alfa. Nos falta año y medio para terminar la preparatoria. A tí- me señaló Keith-, solo te veremos por dos meses más. Después eres libre de elegir. Es estúpido aún así negar lo que es evidente.

-¿Qué es evidente?- preguntó Lance confundido-, ¿Me perdí de algo?

-Oh, dios. ¡Lance! Los dos le gustamos al alfa que nos gusta. Joder, tú y yo somos compañeros de celo.

-Sigo sin entender- respondió al pelinegro. El de ojos azules se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-¿Qué estás proponiendo, Kogane?-pregunté con la voz un tanto ronca. El olor de ambos se mezclaban y me estaban cegando. Quiero marcarlos.

-Podemos tratar de estar en esta relación. Los tres, cuando alguien no se sienta cómodo se sale. Lance y yo ya hemos estado juntos, los dos necesitamos un alfa. Esto es lo que propongo- finalizó señalándonos a los tres.

-Si claro, esto lo haces por lastima ¿No?- habló el moreno, su voz había sonado cortada. Levanté la vista hacia él y lo ví un poco apenado, pero sobre todo triste.

"¿Por qué estás triste?" Pensé, mi instinto estaba saliendo y eso me estaba preocupando.

-Podemos estar los tres en esto, Lance tú también me gustas- continuó Keith.

-¿Les gusto, a los dos?

Nos quedamos en silencio, pero al instante ambos chicos estallaron en carcajadas. Yo les seguí.

Esto era bastante absurdo. ¿Cómo terminamos así?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, por favor deja tu comentario y tu Kudo. Eso me motiva a seguir.  
Sígueme en mis redes sociales:  
Twitter: @Pattyto35  
Instagram: @Pattyto35  
Wattpad: Pattyto35  
Mi tienda de FB: Curiosipato  
Grupo de FB: Pattyto35-Historias  
Amino: @Pattyto35


	12. ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

**Punto de vista de Shiro**

¿Cómo llegamos a esta situación? Bueno, tal vez sea necesario retroceder un poco. A hace aproximadamente medio mes atrás.

Aquella vez vi a Lance besando a Keith en uno de los salones. No quise meterme en el asunto, menos al sentir la dureza en mis pantalones.

Regresando a la realidad, me aventuré a preguntar.

-Hace dos semanas los vi, besándose en el salón- dije y miré directamente a Lance, este tragó saliva.

-A veces jugamos así, no tenemos mucho de conocernos...

-Un mes-interrumpió el moreno.

-Si, un mes. Pero por alguna razón hacíamos eso. Llegamos a tener 'sexo' incluso sin estar en celo.

-Pero no tienen una relación- más que una pregunta era una aseveración.

-¿Amigos?- dijo Lance apenado, negó con la cabeza-. No sé, algo como amigos con beneficios.

-Yo tengo una duda mejor: ¿Quién te dijo que los dos estábamos encandilados por ti?- interrumpió Keith. Yo me reí.

-Lance es muy obvio, tú acabas de besarme. Pero sobre todo, Pidge habló conmigo.

Volví al pasado, esta vez a una semana atrás. Llevaba a Pidge a casa después de clases. Ella estaba medio adormilada y tenía cara de pocos amigos. Tenía entendido que no había comido aún. Así que no la molesté en absoluto.

-Le gustas a mis amigos- dijo entre bostezos.

-¿Eh?

-Lance y Keith están peleando por tu atención. Eres todo un galán.

Volviendo de nuevo al presente me encontré con una escena adorable. Ambos chicos me miraban con notables sonrojos.

-Voy a matar a la gremlin - finalizó Lance y salió de la sala. Abrió una puerta y entró.

Desde fuera pude escuchar como el menor mandaba un audio a, supongo, su mejor amiga. Pude escuchar palabras como asesinar y cortar su cabello.

Al poco rato salió después, seguía rojo.

-Bien, resumen. Yo le gusto al emo y al profesor. El profesor gusta de Keith, yo gusto del profesor y...

-Deja de llamarme profesor- dije en un lamento.

-¿Te gusto Lance?- preguntó el de ojos violetas. Miraba a Lance con pena, parecía un cachorro.

Me moví incómodo en el asiento, aquel pensamiento me había alborotado. Menos mal que el calor y el aroma había sido reducido.

-Errr... Keith, no es por nada pero si accedí la primera vez a venir aquí no es por solo el celo. Lotor- se removió y tembló con el nombre se su compañero-, él pudo ofrecerme lo mismo y aún así... Si me gustas, me gustas desde que te vi aquella vez haciendo...

-¡No lo menciones!- se sobresaltó el pelinegro.

Ya me hacía suposiciones y no pude evitar reír, seguro que como se conocieron no había sido la mejor situación.

-Como me hubiera gustado llegar antes para ver eso- dije.

Seguimos hablando, recordando todo lo que pasó. Incluso el moreno se atrevió a decir que aquella vez en la sala de detención había sido muy abrumadora su experiencia y pensó que su celo no se había ido.

Hablamos un poco de nosotros también, hasta que llegó la pregunta incómoda.

-¿No has marcado a nadie?- preguntó Lance mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo, frente a nosotros.

-Err...-rasqué mi mejilla. Keith tenía razón y debíamos aceptar esto. Los tres somos grandes, bueno yo soy el mayor. Podemos hacer esto, pero de ser así debe haber confianza-. Hace tiempo, sí. Marqué a alguien.

-¿Le quitaste la marca?- preguntó Keith ahora.

-No, él...tuvo un accidente y... Falleció.

Se quedaron callados. Ninguno decía nada, yo lo agradecí.

Al poco rato Keith se levantó, pero al instante casi cae en el piso. Reaccioné a tiempo y lo atrapé en mis brazos.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunté con auténtica angustia.

Él no dijo nada y lo comprendí al instante, el olor natural de Keith estaba saliendo e inundaba el lugar. El celo había vuelto más fuerte. Aquel aroma a lavanda inundó todo el lugar y Lance también reaccionó.

Seguía siendo una imprudencia que ambos omegas estuvieran tan cerca con sus celos, pero ellos estaban juntos con esto y así se daban ánimos. Los dos chicos se miraron un instante, yo volví a colocar a Keith en el sofá y Lance se levantó para ponerse a su lado.

-Acepto el trato, pero no creo que sea buena idea estar aquí- dije apresurado-. Aún hay mucho que hablar y acordar.

-Lo entiendo- dijo en un suspiro Keith, hizo que me pusiera duro al instante.

-Vete antes de que no puedas- dramatizó el moreno.

-Bien, entonces...nos vemos en tres días.

-Vuelve cuando quieras~

Salí del departamento y pude escuchar la queja de ambos en cuanto cerré la puerta. Era lo correcto. Aún no podía creerme lo que estaba pasando y todavía había muchas cosas que pensar y decir, no podía simplemente decidir sobre ellos. Salí del edificio rápidamente y estaba por caminar a la camioneta cuando una figura me detuvo. Era el mismo sujeto que conocía a Keith, el alfa puro.

-Tardaste mucho en salir- dijo hostilmente.

-No tuve nada con Kogane si es lo que insinúas, y de ser así no es de tu incumbencia- choqué mi hombro con el de él y seguí mi camino.

-Eres un puro- dijo y yo me detuve. Me giré a verlo con asombro. El tinte aún no se caía, era imposible que él lo supiera.

-¿De dónde sacas eso? - dije con bastante molestia. Caminé hacia él y lo miré con bastante furia.

-Puedo olerte, estás muy alterado. Puedo sentir como tratas de impregnar tu aroma en esos chicos.

Chasquee la lengua y lo miré mal.

-Solo lo diré una vez, Keith es importante. No te atrevas a herirlo, puedo ver que no eres mala persona, no entiendo porqué ocultas tu verdadera naturaleza, pero sé que no eres un alfa con malas intenciones.

-Supongo que gracias- respondí.

-Nos vemos, entonces te encargo al joven Kogane.

-Kogane es una familia poderosa, ¿No?-hablé antes de que él se fuera.

-Pertenece al círculo de Marmora, hazte una idea.

**Lance**

En cuanto Shiro se fue, dios, decir Shiro me hace sentir raro aún, pero él pidió que mientras no estemos en la escuela le digamos así. A lo que estaba, Shiro se fue y Keith se me abalanzó. Sabía que se estaba reprimiendo puesto que yo también lo hacía.

Me besó con fiereza y me tumbó en el sofá. Comenzó a quitarse la camisa dejando al descubierto su pecho blanquecino. Suspiré.

-Muchas emociones por hoy y tú quieres tener sexo- le reclamé y él me respondió con un apretón en mi miembro. Gemí.

-Cállate- demandó y volvió a besarme. Dirigí mis manos a su trasero y lo pegue a mi.

Sentía nuestros miembros rozarse por encima de la ropa. No podía evitar gemir por aquel contacto.

-Lance~

-¿Esta vez me la vas a meter o...?

-Solo sí juegas conmigo un rato.

Me reí por lo bajo y le volví a dar un apretón en su trasero. El gimió y yo aproveche para morder su labio inferior.

-Hah~ Lance vamos a la habitación.

Asentí y él se quitó de encima mío. Me ayudó a sentarme y los dos nos levantamos para ir a dicho lugar.

Era un trayecto demasiado corto, pero se entorpeció en cuanto Keith me tomó de la cadera y me empezó a lamer el cuello. Mi camisa terminó por desaparecer, junto con la demás ropa. Para cuándo entramos en la habitación ambos estábamos desnudos. Sus roces aumentaron en mis caderas y bajaron a mi trasero. Me tumbó en la cama y se puso encima mío. Lamió mi cuello y fue bajando hasta quedar a la altura de mi pezón izquierdo.

-Keith, no- advertí.

Su sonrisa era felina, acercó sus labios y sopló en mi piel. Me retorcí de placer y él aprovechó para meterlo en su boca, gemí más fuerte. Me aferre a su cabello y él lamió mi botón, comenzó a succionar y mordisquear. Yo estaba en las nubes.

-Mmm Keith, si sigues así... Voy a correrme en cuanto me toques~

Su mano derecha se dirigió a mi otro pezón y comenzó a pellizcar y jalonear fuertemente, yo pegaba gritos de dolor y placer. Estaba siendo muy rudo, me encantaba eso.

Al poco rato se separó y pude sentir mi piel caliente, mis pezones ardían y sentía mucho frío en esa zona.

-Me pregunto cómo sabrá la leche que saldrá de ahí- dijo en voz baja el de cabellos negros y yo me sonrojé, eso solo pasaría si yo quedo preñado... No quiero pensar en ello.

Se levantó un poco y me miró con algo de vergüenza. Comenzó a bajar más hasta quedar a la altura de mi pene. Lo miró con ojos llorosos por el placer y se acercó.

-E-espera- lo detuve poniendo una de mis manos en su frente-. Podríamos, ha-hacer algo nuevo.

Le pedí que se recostara y él obedeció, yo me posicioné de espaldas a él y me recliné para lamer su polla, rápido se removió. Sabía que estaba viendo mi trasero por completo pero no me atrevía a dar el siguiente paso, sin embargo, él entendió y con sus manos me guio hasta posicionar mi pierna al otro lado de su cuerpo. Estábamos en la dichosa pose 69, estaba nervioso por ello así que al instante empecé mi labor de lamer y tragar todo el miembro de mi compañero.

-Ahhh, Lance. Mmm-, Keith se retorcía y tomaba mis nalgas con fuerza. Dejaba la marca de sus dedos en mi piel y sentía su aliento en una de mis nalgas.

Seguí succionando y lamiendo la punta goteante de su polla. Lo metía hasta el fondo atragantándome y ahuecando mis mejillas. Sentía el pre semen saliendo del coreano y llenando de un sabor salado mi paladar.

Me separé un momento para respirar y cuando estuve a punto de continuar sentí una lamida en donde menos esperaba. Salte y miré por sobre mi hombro.

-¡Keith!- grité, el había lamido mi orificio y aquello me había gustado e incomodado a partes iguales.

Él repitió aquella acción, sentía su lengua haciendo presión en mi ano, tomando todo el lubricante natural y sacando gemidos desde lo profundo de mi garganta.

-Mmm, voy a correrme- le dije y él siguió con su labor. Decidí hacer lo mismo y comencé a lamer de nuevo su polla. Con mis manos tocaba sus testículos y mi lengua recorría desde la base hasta la punta. Trataba de no retorcerme por el inmenso placer que sentía al tener la lengua de mi compañero recorriendo mi perineo y presionando sus dedos en mi entrada. Después sentí un intruso y yo curvee mi espalda.

-Me voy a correr-susurré entre dientes.

-Aun falta que te lo meta- dijo como si nada. Yo me retorcí con la idea y empujé mi cuerpo hacia atrás clavando sus dedos más profundo.

-Solo-o me tortu- torturas - respondí con dificultad.

Él dejó de lamer y ahora solo se dedicaba a hundir dos de sus dedos en mi interior. Me hacía curvear mi espalda y gritar al sentirlo tocar mi próstata. Al poco rato me pidió que me moviera a un lado y así lo hice. No sacó sus dedos aún cuando se sentó en la cama, los torcía en mi interior y los abría en tijeras para dilatarme más.

-Espera un momento- dijo para separarse y dejarme vacío. Se levantó de la cama y yo aproveché para sentarme y observarlo. Cuando salió del cuarto me desconcertó, no esperaba que me dejara aquí sin ninguna explicación.

Aún así decidí ignorarlo y me dediqué a ver las sábanas de la cama, estaban mojadas ya y se distinguían algunas manchas blancas. Me sonrojé, Keith había lamido mi entrada. Era hasta un punto asqueroso, especialmente porque no tome un baño previo. Y aún así, me había encantado que lo hiciera.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me interrumpió, Keith entró con un par de cosas en mano, uno era un bote de color negro y lo otro era un...¿Consolador?, ese no era el mismo de la otra vez. Era de color blanco y tenía una forma alargada cuya base era completamente plana. Tenía simulado un nudo de alfa y la punta era...uhhh...gorda.

-No pensarás que...

-Es para mí- dijo apartando la vista. Me quedé mudo y sentí un nudo en la garganta.

Esto era demasiado que asimilar. Keith lograba sorprender y asustar a partes iguales, a pesar de no ser tan expresivo o efusivo, lograba comunicar algo.

Lo besé tras un rato y lo tumbé en la cama, me subí en sus piernas y lo miré con anhelo.

-Me gustas mucho- dije y le di un pequeño beso en los labios-, de hecho creo que me enamoré de ti.

-¿No crees que es muy temprano para hablar de un enamoramiento?- dijo con el poco aliento que le quedaba, yo me reí.

-Eso no lo decidimos nosotros.

Volví a besarlo y yo sentí sus manos en mi cabello, acercándome de forma posesiva pero cariñosa. Al poco rato sentí su lengua invadiendo mi boca y sus manos dirigirse a mi trasero. Lo apretó y masajeó hasta que me soltó y dijo:

-También estoy enamorado de ti, incluso antes de que me enamorara de Shiro.

Me reí, eso tenía que ser mentira. Volví a besarlo y sus manos acariciaron mi espalda, dejaba pequeños rasguños y me acercaba más a él. Sentí su miembro rozar en mi entrada y gemí en sus labios. Repetimos esa acción hasta el hartazgo. Sentía mi límite a punto de llegar y la necesidad de ser llenado aumentaba.

Él pareció entenderlo, así que su mano derecha se dirigió a mi entrada y comenzó a introducir los dedos de nuevo. Con su mano libre tomó el frasco y lo abrió, era lubricante. Yo le ayude a esparcir el viscoso y resbaloso líquido en su miembro, mientras que él metía y sacaba sus dedos. Suspiré y comencé a mordisquear su cuello.

-Mmngh- gemía el de cabellos negros-. Lance, vamos a hacerlo ya.

Me separé de él y con la ayuda de mis piernas me apoyé en la cama. Sacó sus dedos de nuevo y tomó su polla manteniéndola en un solo lugar. Miré hacia abajo y jadee. Keith no era tan grande, pero si lo suficiente como para hacerme jadear. Debía medir por lo menos 17 cm.  
Me posicioné y con mis manos separé mis nalgas, mi entrada seguía goteando y podía ver cómo el líquido transparente bajaba por entre mis muslos. Comencé a bajar lentamente sintiendo la presión de su miembro en mi orificio. Apreté los dientes, antes parecía tan fácil y ahora sentía que me cerraba.

-Relájate- pidió Keith, lo miré a los ojos y el me dedicó una mueca que aparentaba ser una sonrisa-. Si...no te relajas no va a- a en-entrar.

Solté el aire que estaba reteniendo y cerré mis ojos. Poco a poco introduje la punta y un gemido salió de mis labios, baje un poco más y grité.

-Dios~

Él me sostuvo ahora de las caderas, me ayudaba a no perder el equilibrio mientras bajaba lentamente para penetrarme. En cuanto mi piel rozó su pelvis abrí los ojos, estaban llorosos y no me permitían ver con claridad.

-Keith- dije en un hilo de voz. El gruñó.

-No te muevas, te dolerá- respondió, ahora el tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados, su mandíbula estaba tensa y su pecho subía y bajaba de forma arrítmica.

Pasamos un rato así, él soltaba suspiros de vez en cuando, mientras que yo dejaba de sentir un ardor para darle paso al placer.

-Muévete ya- rogué y me sujeté a sus hombros. Él abrió sus ojos que también estaban vidriosos y arremetió hacia arriba. Grité al sentir el rebote, su pene estaba bastante hondo, casi podía sentir como rozaba en la entrada de mi útero.

Repitió la acción y yo volví a pegar un grito, al poco tiempo las estocadas se volvían más agresivas y yo usaba mis piernas para subir y bajar. Oía el chapoteo que hacía su polla al entrar de vuelta, mientras que sus manos se afianzaban a mis caderas y sujetaban con fuerza dejando marcas rojas.

-Mas~- rogaba mientras mi espalda se curveaba para atrás. Estaba por correrme, podía sentir como mi polla se hinchaba y comenzaba el orgasmo.

-Hah~

No duré mucho más ya que un chorro blanquecino salió disparado y manchó nuestros cuerpos.

Keith me miró y se sentó de un solo movimiento. Me tenía abrazado mientras que seguía arremetiendo hacia adentro. Me sentía mareado, casi como si estuviera por desmayarme.

-Keith- mi voz salió ronca y él mordió mi hombro-. Duele-continué pero el me ignoró.

-Aguanta- dijo para dar las últimas estocadas. Pude sentir como su miembro crecía en mi interior para después expulsar el semen. Aquello fue demasiado y yo me hice para atrás formando un arco más pronunciado con mi espalda.

Pasó un buen tiempo antes de que pudiéramos separarnos y acostarnos de vuelta. Me abrace a él y pegué mi frente a su pecho, el latir de su corazón era muy rápido.

-Demasiado-dijo. Yo miré el abandonado juguete de Keith en la cama.

-Pensé que usarías eso- le dije mientras señalaba vagamente a un lado suyo. Él levantó la vista y chasqueó la lengua.

-Tal vez más al rato- dijo y cerró los ojos-. Ahora calla que quiero dormir.

Me reí por lo bajo y besé sus labios. Él pasó su brazo izquierdo bajo mi cuello y envolvió su mano en mi cintura. Yo solo use mi mano izquierda para rodearlo del cuello. Al poco rato ambos quedamos dormidos.

**Punto de vista de Keith**

Cuando me quedé dormido soñé con Shiro, con Lance y con Lotor. Una pesadilla horrible donde podía ver miradas tristes y la sonrisa más asquerosa en el rostro del peliblanco. Quería gritarle, alejarlo de mis chicos pero él solo reía más.

Para cuándo desperté era media noche, Lance se había dado la vuelta y estaba aferrado como un koala a una de mis almohadas. Sentía el sudor recorrer mi espalda causando un escalofrío. A su vez pude sentir como el calor volvía, Lance gimoteó y yo lo vi mal. Apostaba cualquier cosa a qué estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño, estando ahí me miré en el espejo. Mi cabello estaba revuelto, podía ver un rastro de baba seca en la comisura de mis labios, además de mi pecho lleno de chupetones. Abrí los ojos más grande, Lance me hizo chupetones y yo no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Ese idiota.

Tomé una larga ducha de agua hirviendo y para cuando salí Lance estaba, literalmente, cogiéndose mi almohada. Me molesté más y le aventé la toalla que estaba usando para secar mi cabello. Él despertó exaltado y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estas loco?- dijo con voz chillona.

Lance seguía desnudo mientras que yo ya traía puesta mi pijama, unos shorts negros y una camiseta de tirantes de color azul marino.

—Te estabas cogiendo a mi almohada— le reclamé. Él miró desconcertado hacia su entrepierna y se sonrojó.

Trató de darme mil explicaciones entre tartamudeos y resoplidos. Era lindo verlo así.

—Voy a tomar un baño, ¿me prestas ropa?— concluyó con su discurso.

—Ve, el agua está caliente— respondí—. En un rato te llevo una pijama.

—Gracias Mullet.

—No hay de qué, folla-almohadas.

—Te odio...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, por favor deja tu comentario y tu Kudo. Eso me motiva a seguir.  
Sígueme en mis redes sociales:  
Twitter: @Pattyto35  
Instagram: @Pattyto35  
Wattpad: Pattyto35  
Mi tienda de FB: Curiosipato  
Grupo de FB: Pattyto35-Historias  
Amino: @Pattyto35


	13. Fotografías

**Punto de vista de Keith**

Bien, bien; eran las nueve y media de la mañana, Lance estaba dormido a un lado mío. Ya no estaba follando mi almohada y ahora se le veía bastante tranquilo. Un pequeño hilo de saliva bajaba por su boca entreabierta y se perdía por entre sus cabellos. Además pequeños ronquidos salían de sus labios. Patético.

Me levanté dispuesto a desayunar algo, pero una llamada me detuvo. Tomé el móvil de la mesita de noche y miré quien marcaba, era un número desconocido.

Contesté inseguro:—¿Hola?

—Ah Keith, me alegra saber que no estás follando a mi chico.

—Lotor—, apreté los dientes hasta que los hice rechinar—. ¿Qué quieres idiota?

—¿Está Lance contigo?

—Eso no te incumbe— dije y estaba por colgar la llamada, hasta que escuché su risa. Macabro.

—Tengo un trato para tí, mira. Hace no mucho logré sacar unas fotografías de la computadora de Leandro. Fotos muy comprometedoras.

—¿Qué?

—Si, es un chico muy curioso. Tan bello—, podía escuchar como ese enfermo se relamía los labios, a mi me dieron arcadas—. Hagamos lo siguiente, mándame fotos tuyas, y no publicaré las de Lance.

—Yo no te gusto, ¿Cuál es el truco?— pregunté cabreado—. O es que ahora quieres follarme también...¿?

—Oh no, pero dime... Prefieres fotos tuyas en la escuela o las de Lance.

—Vete al diablo.

Colgué la llamada, ese tipo es un idiota si piensa que le creería eso. Además sé que lo que busca es tener algo con que amenazarme o mantenerme alejado de Lance.

Voltee a ver al moreno, él estaba removiéndose, buscaba la cobija con qué taparse. Sonreí, hace mucho que no sentía esa calidez en mi pecho.

Por desgracia no duro mucho aquella paz, mi teléfono vibró y yo abrí los mensajes. Eran fotografías enviadas por el número desconocido que ahora sabía le pertenecía a Lotor. En ellas podía ver a Lance desnudo, mostrando todo su cuerpo. Aunque había algo raro en esas fotos, él no parecía posar, más bien...parecía que lo habían captado desprevenido. Esas fotos se las habían tomado sin que él lo supiera, incluso algunas eran de las regaderas de la escuela. Tragué en seco.

No podía permitir que Lance viera esto, está muy estresado por Lotor, simplemente no podía permitirlo. El coraje se alojó en mi corazón, con gran rabia devolví la llamada.

—Tardaste mucho en tomar una decisión— dijo de forma socarrona el peliblanco.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tome una decisión?— pregunté aún más molesto—. Tengo evidencia de que tú mandaste estas fotos, publícalas y estás frito.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que es mi móvil?, No soy tan tonto, Kogane. Además, Lance termina humillado de todos modos.

—Te odio.

—Una fotografía por cada una de las que te envié.

—Las publicarás.

—Oh no, tengo mejores planes. Tienes hasta la noche.

Esta vez fue Lotor quien cortó la llamada, pasé mi mano por mi cabello y volví a ver a Lance, él ya estaba hecho un burrito entre las cobijas. Pasé mi mano con cuidado por sus cabellos.

Oh Lance, tenías razón. Este sujeto es peligroso. Ni siquiera en tu casa estás a salvo.

Me levanté y comencé a recoger toda la ropa tirada de anoche, eché todo a la lavadora y preparé un desayuno medianamente decente. Huevos fritos con tocino y pan tostado.

Estaba ensimismado en mis pensamientos, tratando de ver la solución a esto. No iba a tomarme fotos así, no sabía para que las usaría Lotor. Él dijo que no las publicaría, pero no podía confiar en él.

—Buenos dias— dijo una adormilada voz tras de mí. Di un brinco por el susto y me di la vuelta. Ahí estaba Lance, con la piyama que le presté mientras se estiraba cada extremidad y bostezaba.

—Buenos días— respondí embelesado.

Lance no merecía más humillación, así que tome una decisión. Con suerte, el alfa molesto solo se pajearía y olvidaría el asunto.

¿Cuándo me enamoré de Lance? Bueno, he de decir que desde que lo conocí de esa forma nada convencional, me había gustado. En cuanto empecé a convivir con él me di cuenta que éramos como aceite y agua, pero aún así me gustaba. Es un poco idiota, bastante dramático y algo torpe, el problema era que ya no dejaba de pensar en él. Cuando suspiraba, cuando sonreía, cuando molestaba o decía sus tonterías... Me hacía sentir como un montón de mariposas en el estómago.

Solo una vez me había enamorado y no había resultado bien, ahora con Lance me siento tan apegado y tan feliz.

En cuanto a Shiro, bueno, es un alfa muy atractivo y aunque casi no lo conozco sé que terminaré enamorándome también de él.

Desayunamos en silencio y al poco rato llegó la madre de Lance, supuse que Hunk le había avisado. La mujer nos dió mimos y nos trajo pizza, también trajo ropa de Lance y más supresores, creo que era exagerado que trajera ocho cajas más cuando no nos acabaríamos una entre los dos.

El supresor en sí estaba haciendo efecto, pero aún podíamos sentir el calor subir por nuestros cuerpos. Si teníamos en cuenta también que aún había mucho que tratar con Takashi.

Más tarde, la señora McClain se había ido y Lance ya estaba de nuevo encima mío.

—Keith, vamos. Ya no es tan doloroso el calor— decía mientras se restregaba en mi regazo, estábamos en el living. Yo sentado en el sillón y él encima mío.

—Mng.

—Esta vez me toca darte placer— susurró en mi oído y yo temblé por su cálido aliento.

Él se levantó y comenzó a desvestirse. Lo hacía de forma lenta, sin dejar de verme al rostro. Yo no podía más que enrojecer. Lance quedó completamente desnudo y se volvió a acercar a mí para besarme. Sus labios suaves se movían ágilmente sobre los míos, incluso sentía una leve succión. Gruñí entre el beso y nos separamos. Ahora fue mi turno de desnudarme, con sus cálidas manos Lance tomó mi camiseta y la pasó sobre mi cabeza, seguido de mis pantalones y mis boxers. Estaba yendo demasiado rápido.

Se separó de mí y me dio una sonrisa traviesa. Esta era una nueva faceta en él, quedaba claro. Yo traté de taparme con uno de los cojines del sofá y él solo rio. Se sentó a mi lado y palmeó sus piernas. Tarde un poco en comprender lo que quería hasta que sentí como un balde de agua helada.

Sonreí y me trepé encima suyo, frotaba mi entrada en su miembro y lo besaba de forma voraz. Movía mis caderas con desespero y humedecía su polla con el lubricante natural que salía de mi entrada. Sus labios se separaron por un gemido y yo aproveché para meter mi lengua. Estaba tan caliente. Jugueteando con sus dientes y peleando con su lengua, podía sentir como sus gemidos quedaban atorados en su garganta. Abrí levemente mis ojos para observarlo; su piel perlada en sudor, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos fuertemente apretados.

Las manos de Lance tocaban mis caderas y me ayudaba a moverme. Me separé un poco y mordí mi labio inferior, Lance abrió los ojos e hizo una especie de gruñido.

—Te toca devolverme el favor— dije jadeante. Acto seguido tomé con mi mano izquierda su polla y la alinee. Él estaba tan conmocionado que no reclamó y solamente se dejó llevar.

Sabía que esto sería algo complicado, pero Lance, aunque es de buen tamaño, no es un alfa y no sería tan doloroso. Comencé a descender y hundir su polla en mi ano, sentía la presión y la carne abriendo lentamente mi cuerpo. Era excitante, demasiado.

—Aaah— grité y terminé por bajar por completo. Miré al cubano y este tenía los ojos en blanco.

—Keith, muy apretado. Correrme, quiero correrme— balbuceaba sin estructura alguna. Esperé un momento antes de continuar moviéndome.

Nada se podía comparar a una follada con alguien real, era más sucio y caliente. Podía sentir como el miembro de Lance crecía dentro mío y comenzaba a gotear. Era sucio, como los ruidos que hacían nuestros cuerpos al entrar y salir, un constante chapoteo que me estaba llevando al borde.

Brincaba en su polla sin consideración, él me tenía sujeto de las caderas y besaba mi cuello. Estaba encajando sus dientes en mi piel y succionaba algunas secciones. Dejaría marcas.

Una de sus manos azotó con fuerza mi culo y yo gemí necesitado.

—Lance~ por favor...

—Estás muy estrecho, ugh no voy a durar así.

Seguí saltando sobre él y el moreno volvió a azotar mi culo. No habíamos puesto algún límite, pero en cierto modo me gusta como experimenta conmigo.

Gemía más fuerte con cada estocada y ya estaba por correrme, dirigí una de mis manos por atrás mío y rocé mi entrada aún con la carne caliente de Lance entrando y saliendo. Metí mi dedo junto a su polla y ambos nos estremecímos.

—Es, uff, es demasiado— decía el cubano mientras paraba un momento sus movimientos.

—Ya casi, Leandro~

Sabía que Lance odiaba su nombre real, pero era tan bello que no podía dejar de usarlo. Él arremetió más fuerte y mi dedo salió de mi agujero por lo brusco, daba estocadas certeras que me estaban llegando a mi útero.

—Ahhh, Lance, dios, más más más— gritaba mientras me sujetaba a sus hombros, estaba saltando ya sin control alguno—. Dios, Lance me corro. Ahhh

Contraje mi ano y mi polla rozó en el estómago del moreno. Hasta ahí había llegado mi cordura. Me corrí irremediablemente y creo que me estreché más porque Lance tampoco aguantó mucho tras ello.

—Aaah~ Keith. Estas lleno de mi semen— dijo y yo miré a otro lado.

—Vamos a tener que tomar otra ducha— le dije mientras trataba de levantarme. Al instante en que me puse de pie, el semen blanco de Lance comenzó a salir por entre mis piernas. Sentí un frío increíble.

Sin embargo, toda alegría se esfumó al ver el atardecer colándose por la ventana. La amenaza latente de Lotor resonó en mi cabeza.

—Lance, voy al baño. Ahorita regreso— le dije mientras tomaba el móvil. Era mejor así, prefería hacerlo antes de que ese estúpido alfa hiciera algo.

Bien podría decirle a Kolivan al respecto, junto con mi mamá me ayudarían a ponerle un alto a ese estúpido. Pero sabía que eso implicaría dar a conocer más de mi familia y de quedar como un mafioso.

Me encerré en el baño y abrí la cámara del celular. Tomé en total siete fotos, todas diferentes y en distintas poses, solo en algunas se veía un poco mi rostro.

Una de mi trasero, otra de mi polla algo dura, una más de mis pezones. Me sentía un actor porno haciendo esto.

No podía creer que estaba haciendo esto, era una mezcla de asco y placer increíble. Tomarse fotos desnudo y posando es excitante. Demasiado. Pero mandarlas al depravado de cabellos blancos me hace querer matarme.

Miré las fotografías que me tome y luego las de Lance, él o yo.

¿Me enamoré de Lance?

No quiero que él pase por esto. No quiero que se sienta mal ni que la escuela lo vea. Lotor prometió que no usaría mis fotos para eso, y aunque suene absurdo le creeré, ya que nada gana con mentir en eso.

Envié las fotos y el último mensaje que recibí fue:

"Eres casi tan lindo como mi Leandro, tal vez algún día también te pueda follar a ti. Bien hecho Keith, hiciste lo correcto."

Cuando salí del baño, Lance tenía en sus manos el juguete sexual que tenía en mi cuarto. Tenía una sonrisa traviesa mientras se acercaba a mí. Quería ver que es lo que planeaba ahora.

•••

Al día siguiente me desperté por los constantes golpes en la puerta. Alguien estaba afuera tocando salvajemente y sorprendentemente eso no inmutaba a Lance que estaba dormido y desnudo a un lado mío. Me levanté con molestia y tomé mis pantalones de pijama, me los puse y salí del cuarto.

Tenía lagañas aún en los ojos y sentía mi cuerpo cansado y robótico. Son las putas nueve de la mañana, es fin de semana carajo.

Me asomé por la mirilla y me quedé congelado. Afuera estaba Shiro, éste debió sentir mi aroma porque su ceño se frunció más.

Abrí la puerta y lo miré. Él estaba enojado, no vestía sus típicos trajes, sino que tenía una camisa gris puesta que le quedaba muy pegada, unos jeans azul marino y unos tenis negros que lucían caros.

—Kogane, solo lo diré una vez— habló de forma tan autoritaria que yo me congelé. Entró en el departamento y yo cerré la puerta. El sacó su teléfono del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y comenzó a buscar algo.

Me quedé de pie a un lado suyo. Ahora me vengo dando cuenta que ni camisa tengo. Hace un puto frío.

—¿A quién le mandaste esto?— preguntó mientras alzaba su móvil a mi dirección. Tarde un poco en reconocer las fotografías y en cuanto lo hice me congelé.

—¿Cómo es que las tienes?— pregunté en un hilo de voz. El se rio secamente.

—Hoy en la mañana un puto número desconocido me envió fotografías de ti desnudo. Ahora ¿A quién le enviaste estas fotos?

—Yo...

—Carajo Keith, no creo que lo entiendas—. Él se acerco de forma amenazante a mí y yo me encogí en mi lugar.

Me tomó del mentón y me obligó a verlo. Sus ojos ya no se veían tan grises, parecían resplandecer en dorado.

—Eres mío, niño. Ayer me besaste y ya me hiciste perder la poca cordura que tenía respecto a ti. Ahora, me dirás qué estúpido tiene esas fotos o voy a hacerte pagar.

Estoy jodido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, por favor deja tu comentario y tu Kudo. Eso me motiva a seguir.  
Sígueme en mis redes sociales:  
Twitter: @Pattyto35  
Instagram: @Pattyto35  
Wattpad: Pattyto35  
Mi tienda de FB: Curiosipato  
Grupo de FB: Pattyto35-Historias  
Amino: @Pattyto35


	14. Cordura perdida

**Punto de vista de Keith**

Shiro me miraba con bastante molestia, aquel hombre amable y divertido se había transformado en uno lleno de rabia. Ahora sí parecía un alfa y me estaba aterrando y excitando.

—¿Quién fue?— preguntó más molesto—. Y sé que no fue Lance porque tengo el número telefónico de todos los alumnos.

—Yo...no...—, miraba a la puerta de la habitación. No podían enterarse, menos Lance.

Lo que más me daba vueltas en la cabeza era saber qué tramaba Lotor con todo esto. Pensé que me usaría para otra cosa, incluso que me exhibiría, pensé todo menos esto.

—Responde— dijo y pude sentir como sus hormonas comenzaban a salir. Estaba tratando de marcarme.

Gemí levemente entre asustado y excitado:— Ta-Takashi~ yo no puedo decirlo.

—Ya veremos— dijo y sentí como me comenzaba a someter. Por instinto me resistí, era bastante abrumador, igual que cuando Lotor nos sometió a Lance y a mí.

—No- o — trataba de hablar—, Shi-shiro— rogaba que se detuviera, estaba aterrado. No quería esto.

—¿Te gusta jugar niño?— preguntó molesto y yo me encogí. Estaba caminando hacia mí y me acorraló en la puerta. Sus brazos extendidos a cada lado de mi cabeza y su rostro furioso pegado al mío.

—Basta— sollocé—. Esto no...

—¿Crees que puedes hacer eso? ¿Sabes a lo que te expones mandando ese contenido?

—Shiro basta— aparté la mirada. Por eso odiaba ser un Omega, era demasiado débil. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi cuerpo se tensó.

Sentí como sus hormonas desaparecían del ambiente, pero no me moví.

—Keith, yo lo siento. No fue...dios ¿Por qué?

—Vete— le dije en un hilo de voz. Aún no me atrevía a verlo y no quería hacerlo—. Vete de aquí.

—No.

—Solo vete, por favor— rogué mientras me iba resbalando por la puerta hasta quedar hincado en el suelo. Abrace mis piernas y escondí mi rostro.

—Keith, perdón yo no...no sé qué me pasó. No quería asustarte— decía mientras se alejaba un poco—. No quería hacer esto, solo que...esas fotografías me... Me molestaron tanto.

—Lo hice por Lance— murmuré y levanté mi rostro para verlo, él en verdad estaba arrepentido—. Me amenazaron con hacer algo horrible, me pidieron esas fotos, pero...no sé quién fue— mentí.

—Dios.

Él estaba viendo a la nada, bufaba constantemente mientras que se agarraba sus mechones de cabello con sus manos. En verdad se le veía de malas.

—Mi celo está cerca— dijo él y yo me congelé nuevamente.

—¿Cuándo...?

—Una semana, más o menos— respondió—. Quien haya sido quería que yo reaccionara de forma violenta.

—Oh—, maldita sea Lotor ¿Qué planeas con esto?

—Alguien nos vigila, ¿cierto?— preguntó con extrema precaución.

Asentí.

—Tranquilo— dije—,no creo que nos moleste por lo menos en un tiempo.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?— preguntó él con mucha molestia. No podía decirle quien había sido, aún no, primero debía esperar para poder acorralar a Lotor.

—Una corazonada.

Mentira, sabía que Lotor no lo haría ya que se arriesgaba a ser descubierto por Shiro; y si me tenía vigilado también, entonces sabría que no puede meterse conmigo a la ligera. No lo dejaría hacer de las suyas siempre y él era consciente de ello.

De pronto me di cuenta de lo que tenía planeado, quería que Shiro actuara de forma agresiva. ¿A caso quiere que el alfa me termine sometiendo? ¿Qué demostraría eso?

—Keith, ¿Te sientes bien ?— preguntó el japonés y me di cuenta que ya no estaba molesto sino preocupado.

—Solo...pensaba, digo, estoy en celo. Se acerca tu celo, te mandan esas fotos, quería... él quería...

—Que te sometiera— completó Shiro y me tendió una mano. Yo la tomé y me impulsé para ponerme en pie. Nos miramos un segundo y sentí mi calor apoderarse nuevamente de mí.

Avanzamos hacia el sofá y ambos tomamos asiento. Él miraba al suelo y yo veía constantemente a la puerta de la habitación. Lance tiene el jodido sueño pesado.

—¿Lance está aquí?— preguntó el mayor y comenzó a olfatear el aire. Me sonrojé—, huele mucho a sexo. Tu olor y el de él se mezcla.

—¿A- a sí?

—Dios, tengo que irme— continuó diciendo y se puso en pie, tome su mano por instinto y él me miró directamente.

—Yo...estaba pensado que tal vez...

—Keith, están en celo. No puedo, no debo dejarme llevar— respondió.

—Deja eso de lado, Shiro— contesté molesto y me puse de pie. Me acerqué a él hasta rozar nuestros cuerpos y él se tensó. Mi rostro quedaba a la altura de su pecho y mis manos se aventuraron a tocarlo. Estaba bastante duro, musculoso, incluso sentía como se tensaba con mi roce. Jadee, en verdad estaba muy necesitado.

—Solo...deja de pensar, dios eres una estatua griega— decía entre jadeos y él seguía sin moverse—. A la mierda la cordura o lo que está bien.

Levanté mi rostro y lo besé, era un beso salvaje y él pareció dudar, pero correspondió al instante. Me sujetó de las caderas y me pegó más a él, pude sentir mi orificio empezando a lubricar.

Su lengua se introdujo en mi boca, tocando cada espacio que alcanzaba. Retuve mis jadeos y él se separó un poco para morder mi labio inferior, gemí en respuesta. Su cuerpo pegado al mío me dejaba sentir sus músculos, podía sentir su calor y como las feromonas comenzaban a salir de nuevo, esta vez no me resistí. Sentí un enorme placer en cuanto su bulto se pegó entre mis piernas y comenzaba a frotarse, estaba caliente y comenzaba a sentir que tan grande era.

Él me empujó de vuelta al sillón y se puso encima mío, me miraba con hambre y yo mordí mis labios para acallar mis jadeos necesitados. Acercó sus manos a mis pantalones y jugueteó con el elástico, era la única prenda encima mío y me urgía estar desnudo. Comenzó a bajar el pantalón, era lento y seductor. Me estaba volviendo loco con sus roces pasando por mis muslos y descubriendo mi pene ya erecto y con pre semen saliendo; bajó hasta que quedó entre mis piernas y sacó el pantalón, quedando así de rodillas frente a mí y con su aliento chocando constantemente con mi polla.

Sonrió con malicia y sopló sobre mi miembro haciéndome retorcer. Jadeaba en respuesta y buscaba que me tocara más. Él pareció entender el mensaje y puso su mano sobre mi cadera trepando nuevamente y arrinconándome en el sillón. Susurró palabras que apenas podía captar y comenzó a guiar su mano derecha por mi pecho hasta subir a mi garganta donde me sujetó con brusquedad y mostró sus dientes.

—Esas fotos, te veías tan sensual— dijo—, te quiero follar duro y marcarte.

—Shiro~—jadee en respuesta y él sonrió complacido. Me soltó del cuello y bajó su mano hasta uno de mis pezones, lo pellizcó y yo gemí.

Retorcía mi pezón de tal modo que me estaba llevando al límite, esa parte estaba muy sensible y podía sentir mi pequeño agujero ya anhelando que se metiera en mí.

—Shi-shiro~ Hah. Por favor—, dirigí una de mis manos a mi parte baja y acaricié mi polla, estaba mucho más húmedo que nunca. Bajé más hasta llegar a mi orificio y comencé a meter y sacar tres dedos en mi. Entraban sin dificultad y me estremecía al sentir una parte interna de mí hinchada.

—Se-e, se siente...uff... Shiro, estoy muy caliente.

Él dejó de jalonear mi botón rosa y miró hacia abajo. Soltó un gruñido en cuanto alcanzó a ver mis dedos dentro. Tomó mi mano con fuerza y me obligó a sacar mis dedos de mi orificio. Sonrió satisfecho en cuanto vio aquel líquido blanquecino cubriendo mis dígitos.

—Te corriste por atrás— dijo mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda.

—Está hinchado a-adentro— le informé y traté de volver a meter mis dedos, pero el sujetó mis manos por encima de mi cabeza—. Shiro~

—No quiero anudar— me dijo mientras mostraba sus dientes que se veían más afilados ahora—. Si sigues así no podré contenerme.

Se despegó de mí y yo lloriquee en respuesta. Lo quería dentro mío, quería que me follara tan duro que no pudiese ni levantarme de la cama.

La cama...

Un ruido me distrajo y miré hacia arriba mío, Shiro se iba quitando su pantalón rápidamente quedando solo en boxers, unos ridículos boxers de...

—¿En serio? ¿Power Rangers?

—Oye no me juzgues, por lo menos yo si traigo ropa interior— dijo avergonzado y miró a otro lado.

Por un momento nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo y él solo dijo: —Ya no preguntes.

Acto seguido volvió a besarme y yo pasé mis manos por su espalda, alzando su camisa y tocando su piel. Me sorprendí al sentir unos extraños relieves, comencé a quitar su camisa pasándola por su cabeza y separándonos un poco hasta dejarlo descubierto y volver a besarlo.

Miré su pecho y gemí. Tenía músculos bien marcados, incluso podría decir que tenía un muy buen six pack. Pero noté como varias cicatrices adornaban su blanca piel, toqué la que estaba más cerca de su corazón. El suspiró, no sabía si fue por excitación o por resignación.

—Vivir en un orfanato y ser un alfa de la calle te trae muchos problemas— dijo y volvió a tomar mis manos entre las suyas. Pegó su pecho al mío y sentí su piel ardiendo.

El olor me invadió por completo y sentí mi miembro a punto de correrse. Él pareció notarlo y sus feromonas bajaron de potencia. Dirigí mis manos al elástico de sus boxers (que se me siguen pareciendo ridículos), y comencé a bajarlos lentamente hasta donde alcancé. Apenas bajé la vista me quedé petrificado, tenía apenas la punta descubierta y aún así era mucho. Shiro es muy grande, demasiado.

Ni siquiera tenía su nudo a la vista y ya se veía bastante...huh... gruesa. Oh dios, me va a partir a la mitad.

Él sonrió y me habló al oído:— ¿Es demasiado para ti?

—Me vas a dejar en silla de ruedas.

Shiro se rio y terminó por bajar por completo su ropa interior, dios, si es muy grande.

—¿Cuánto mides?— pregunté sorprendido.

—Ah... No lo sé, llega a medir veintiocho centímetros, creo.

—¡¿Qué?!— grité—. Eres muy gra-grande.

Él volvió a besarme y esta vez pude sentir su carne caliente pegada a mi polla. Definitivamente era muy grande. El calor que emanaba me hacía poner los ojos en blanco, se separó y sonrió con malicia. Lentamente comenzó a besar por mi cuello, mordisqueándo levemente y dejando marcas rojas, bajó por mi pecho y volvió a devorar mis pezones un rato, siguió bajando y dio una lamida a mi ombligo, me encogí y lleve mis manos a su cabello, rascaba levemente su cabeza pidiendo por más contacto.

Bajó aún más y besó la punta de mi miembro, grité extasiado y puse ahora mis manos en sus hombros. Siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a mi orificio. Buscó mi mirada por aprobación y yo solo asentí, tenía los ojos llorosos y estaba viendo muy borroso.

Su lengua pasó por mi agujero, recogiendo los restos de mi anterior corrida. Me retorcí y gemí escandalosamente, su lengua era algo rasposa y dejaba rastros de su saliva por mi perineo.

—Shiro~

—Me gusta que digas mi nombre así— dijo y volvió a pasar su lengua presionando en mi ano—. Es tan ardiente.

—No-o pensaba que ¡Ah!, fueras ta-an pervertido— decía entre gemidos mientras mis manos pasaban a mi boca tratando de no hacer tanto escándalo.

—Esto no es nada comparado con lo que quiero hacerte.

Suspiré y acaricié su cabello. Él dirigió su mano derecha hacia mi parte baja y comenzó a meter dos dedos en mi agujero, me retorcí y grité. Sus dedos se movían en un ángulo que tocaba aquella parte hinchada dentro mío. Él sonrió y tocó fuertemente esa zona y yo me corrí de nuevo irremediablemente por ahí. Mi polla dolía dolorosamente pero aún no me corría por esa parte.

—Este debe ser tu clítoris— dijo y yo lo miré extrañado—. No solo las mujeres tienen esa parte del cuerpo, los omegas también solo que la tienen de forma interna y no es exactamente igual.

—E-es bueno sa-berlo— respondí y comencé a mover mis caderas para que volviera a tocar esa parte—. Pensé que los hombres reemplazamos esa parte con el pene.

—Es un órgano meramente sexual, Keith. Es normal que los omegas lo tengan.

Me miró directamente y mi mente se quedó en blanco. Sus dedos volvieron a presionar esa parte y sentí unas terribles ganas de volver a correrme. Gritaba más fuerte con las estocadas que recibía con sus dedos, me estaba quedando sin aire y él pareció notarlo, dejó de curvar sus dedos y llegó más profundo, justo a la entrada de mi útero.

—Waa, me...mierda...me voy a ¡correr!

—No lo harás— dijo y sentí como mi pene se movía con dolor. Estaba usando aquel tono demandante de los alfa y ahora me sentía bajo su control.

Siguió moviendo sus dedos en ese lugar, sentía como el chapoteo aumentaba y me contraía. Sacó sus dedos y lo miré, estaban empapados y brillaban por el lubricante natural.

Acercó los dedos a mi rostro y me habló de nuevo en ese tono:— lámelos.

Obedecí y comencé a limpiar sus dedos con mi lengua. El sabor era ácido, pero no desagradable, lamía como si fuera la propia polla del alfa, de forma lenta y erótica, buscando su mirada y viendo como el se retorcía por el placer. Me despegué en cuanto ya no hubo más rastro del lubricante.

Volvió a besarme y yo gemí en sus labios, se sentía tan bien. Sus manos pasaron por mi espalda y pronto sentí su miembro haciendo presión en mi orificio, me retorcí buscando ser penetrado de una vez.

—Tranquilo, relájate o no entrará— susurró en mi oído y lamió mi lóbulo.

Comenzó a entrar y yo me retorcí, el aire se escapó de mis pulmones y pude ver estrellas. Apenas había metido la punta y yo ya me iba a correr de nuevo.

Sujeté su espalda con fuerza, clavando las uñas y tratando de no gritar en ese momento. Poco a poco se metió y yo jadeaba y lloraba por lo profundo que estaba llegando.

—Falta poco bebé— me dijo entre gruñidos. Se detuvo un momento y yo pude respirar, no duró mucho cuando en una sola estocada se enterró por completo en mí.

—Es mucho— grité y me mantuve quieto, mi respiración era irregular y mi pecho subía y bajaba.

—Tranquilo— volvió a decir.

Estuvimos así un poco más, sin movernos. Él me veía a los ojos y pude notar como estos estaban oscurecidos por el placer. Sus labios estaban hinchados y sus mejillas rojas, me acerqué y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Él se rio suavemente.

—Pue-puedes moverte ya-a— le dije unos minutos después y él comenzó a separarse. Dio una pequeña estocada y sentí su miembro en la entrada de mi útero, estaba ejerciendo tanta presión que no dudaba que estuviera en realidad en el cuello del útero.

Comenzó a meter y sacar poco, no daba fuertes estocadas pero eran suficientes para hacerme gemir. Me sentía tan lleno que incluso podía ver su miembro empujando por mi estómago, joder.

Siguió dando estocadas hasta que yo arqueé mi espalda y comenzó a sacar y meter cada vez más y más rápido. Llegó al punto que sacaba su polla dejando solo la punta adentro, para volver a clavarse hasta el fondo.

—Más, más, más ...

Se detuvo abruptamente y yo lo miré entre lágrimas. No me había dado cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados hasta ese momento y que estaba llorando por el placer.

Shiro miraba hacia mi derecha, seguí su mirada hasta toparme con la piel canela asomándose por la puerta de la habitación. Abrí mis ojos como platos al descubrir a Lance ahí. El moreno estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, tenía puesta la pijama que le presté, su cabello revuelto y sus mejillas rojas. Sus ojos azules derramando lágrimas silenciosas.

Shiro y yo no movimos ni un músculo y lo mirábamos fijamente. Lance comenzó a reír, primero leve y bajo pero aumentó hasta unas fuertes carcajadas. No entendíamos nada, el alfa se terminó de apartar de mí dejando un vacío y haciendo que lagrimeara por la ausencia. Lance seguía riendo y ambos nos sentamos a verlo.

—Pero claro, que estúpido soy— dijo el cubano y miró directamente a donde estábamos—. No se detengan, iré por mis cosas y me voy.

—Lance yo...

—Nope, no Keith. No quiero escusas ni aclaraciones— dijo y dio media vuelta entrando a la habitación y cerrándola de un portazo.

La realidad me cayó al instante. Lotor quería que Shiro me reclamara, quería hacer que me sometiera para que Lance lo viera. Quería que... Lance sufriera por ello. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sabe tanto Lotor de nosotros?

—Oh mierda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, por favor deja tu comentario y tu Kudo. Eso me motiva a seguir.  
Sígueme en mis redes sociales:  
Twitter: @Pattyto35  
Instagram: @Pattyto35  
Wattpad: Pattyto35  
Mi tienda de FB: Curiosipato  
Grupo de FB: Pattyto35-Historias  
Amino: @Pattyto35


	15. Cubano

**Punto de vista de Lance**

Cuando Keith salió del baño, yo ya lo estaba esperando. Me había decidido por darle más placer y a hacer lo que tanto había querido él. Ciertamente había visto...uh... Pornografía, y debo admitir que es un buen educador si sabemos buscar.

Me acerqué a él de forma provocativa con el juguete plástico en mis manos, aquella polla de plástico con la simulación de un nudo de alfa. Él tenía su rostro rojizo y su cuerpo estaba perlado en sudor. Me pegué a él y sentí su dureza haciendo presión con mi propio miembro.

—¿Intentamos algo nuevo?— pregunté en su oído y lleve el juguete a su entrada. Hice una leve presión y el saltó, me aparté divertido y acaricié su pecho.

—¿Qué hiciste con Lance?— preguntó con admiración mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me guiaba al sofá.

—Solo...digamos que he estado viendo un par de cosas.

Nos tumbamos en el sofá mientras nos besábamos, sus manos recorrían mi espalda y apretaba de vez en cuando mi trasero. Tomé el juguete con más fuerza y lo pasé por su pecho, podía sentir sus músculos contraerse y gemir entre mis labios.

No puedo decir todos los detalles, en ese momento mi mente parecía nublada. Él me besaba de una manera agresiva, succionaba y mordía mis labios dejándolos adoloridos e hinchados. Sus manos apretaban ahora mi trasero y me levantó de una forma tan brusca que mis pies terminaron en mis hombros.

—Eres muy flexible— dijo admirando mi culo. Me sonrojé, estaba completamente expuesto ante él.

—Keith.

No esperó para prepararme, simplemente me comenzó a follar. No dolió y apenas sentí como se resbalaba dentro mío de una forma bestial, me hacía gritar su nombre y encajar mis uñas en sus hombros.

—Lance~

Siguió con ese ritmo, jodiéndome a niveles increíbles y follando mi ano como nunca. Tomé el juguete que no vi en que momento había resbalado de mis manos y terminado a un lado nuestro y lo acerqué a mi rostro.

Keith me miró con anhelo y yo sonreí mientras él se detenía un momento. Saqué mi lengua y comencé a lamer aquella polla falsa, jugaba con esa cosa como si de un miembro real se tratase. Lo tragué casi hasta el fondo y sentí mi interior llenarse.

Miré asombrado a Keith y este se apartó sonrojado, se había corrido antes de tiempo. Me reí suavemente y me senté, tomé el juguete y lo puse en el sofá.

—Fóllate para mí— dije y él obedeció casi al instante. Se preparó rápidamente con el lubricante natural, aún con ello fue necesario usar un poco de la vaselina que tenía en su habitación. No puedo creer que le gusten las cosas grandes, hasta me hace sentir mal porque no es que yo sea _grande_.

Lentamente bajaba en el juguete hundiéndolo en su entrada y sacando fuertes gemidos de su garganta. Podía ver con claridad como el plástico desaparecía lentamente en su interior. No llegó al nudo, pero poco le faltaba.

—Dios, eso es mucho— le dije mientras veía como su estómago tenía un pequeño bulto.

—Hah~ tú aún estás duro y- y no te has corrido ni una vez— acotó mientras comenzaba a dar pequeños saltos en el juguete y me hizo jadear el verlo así.

—Eres jodidamente sensual— le digo y me acerco a él para tocar su pene que estaba semi erecto.

—S-si gustas puedes tomar el o-otro juguete, está en el primer cajón del ropero.

Me reí, ciertamente aún estaba ansioso y el tener aquella vista de Keith me estaba volviendo loco. Salí disparado a la habitación y abrí el cajón. Este también es nuevo ¿En eso se gasta su dinero?

El juguete era un dildo doble bastante elástico de color azul cielo. Lo suficiente grande para llegar muy profundo, pero no tanto como para que...

Aparté esos pensamientos de mi mente. Regresé a la sala y Keith ya estaba gritando mientras se follaba de la forma más brusca posible. Me miró y sonrió de una forma que hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera.

Me acerqué a él y lo besé, no pude aguantar más y le pregunté: —¿Cuántos juguetes más tienes, pervertido?

Él soltó una risita floja y contestó:— no tienes idea, tengo una caja entera. Digamos que me gusta...experimentar.

—Y pensar que antes te consideraba pervertido, esto es otro nivel.

—Ese juguete lo compre pensando en ti.

—¿Qué?— lo miré asombrado y después observé el juguete—. Acaso ¿Quieres...?

Keith se levantó por completo del juguete y el aire dejó mis pulmones, su ano estaba bastante abierto y se contraía en pequeños espasmos. Podía ver con claridad el lubricante salir.

—Ven acá— dijo y me tomó de las caderas sentándome en el sillón y arrebatándome el juguete, comenzó a lubricarlo con la vaselina que había dejado a un lado y luego lo colocó en su orificio sin meterlo.

Me acerqué más tomando la otra punta, aún estaba flexible por la follada que me dió Keith, así que sin dificultad posicioné el juguete e hice presión introduciéndolo lentamente al mismo tiempo que Keith lo hacía con el otro extremo.

Estábamos los dos flexionados y usando nuestros codos como apoyo mientras que el dildo doble se introducía en ambos sin dificultad y se deslizaba de un lado a otro.

Keith tomó la parte de enmedio y la movió hacia mi lado enterrando más el juguete en mí.

—¡Espera!— grité lleno de éxtasis.

Me miró directamente al rostro y volvió a sonreír de esa extraña forma, dios con solo verlo me dan ganas de correrme. Tomó el juguete y volvió a moverlo, está vez para su lado. Comenzó a repetir ese movimiento de forma constante, se sentía bien como mi ano se abría con el juguete al mismo tiempo que el del pelinegro.

Me acerqué más a él y enterré más el juguete, rozándome con su mano. Él la apartó y también empujó quedando clavado también y por fin haciendo contacto.

Esto era igual que en esas malditas películas porno.

—Voy a correrme— dije en un hilo de voz, sus testículos rozaban mi perineo y podía sentir su culo chocando con el mío con cada nuevo movimiento.

No paró hasta que sentí el semen saliendo disparado de mi polla. Él también se corrió unos segundos después y se dejó caer para atrás. Me le quede mirando un rato más hasta que también me deje caer. No nos movimos más, ni siquiera sacamos el juguete.

—Es mucho, dios, voy a volverme un actor gracias a ti— le dije.

—Serias el mejor actor porno.

—¿Qué no ese es Ricardo Milos?— pregunté.

—Ay no, por favor no me vengas con esas idioteces.

—¿Qué? Se mueve genial—, solté una carcajada y por fin me incorporé, saqué el juguete de mi interior y ayude a Keith a sacarlo de él.

Cuando ambos estuvimos por fin de pie fuimos al baño, decidimos que fue mucho por ese día lo que habíamos dicho. Terminamos rápido de ducharnos, realmente me sentí bien como Keith pasaba la esponja con jabón por mi espalda, era bastante gentil. Al salir de la ducha nos vestimos con unas pijamas que él tenía. Yo tenía puesta una camiseta de tirantes blanca con un pantalón gris, mientras que él vestía una camisa negra de AC/DC y unos shorts negros.

Cenamos unos sándwiches y un poco de papas fritas, después fuimos a la cama.

—Hace calor— dije mientras me recostaba alejado del sudoroso de mi...¿Novio?

—Me voy a desvestir— dijo él mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa—. El ventilador no será suficiente.

—Tú no tienes pudor— respondí para también levantarme y comenzar a desvestirme. ¿Qué? También tengo calor.

Al poco rato ya estábamos acostados y con la luz apagada, él me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Keith— hablé.

—¿Si?

—¿Qué somos en verdad?

Hubo un silencio incómodo y él pelinegro me miró asombrado, después relajó su rostro y volvió a hablar:— supongo que...debemos débil ¿no?

—Aja

—¿Lance, quieres ser mi novio?

Oh por dios.

—Yo...

Blanco, blanco. No sé qué decir o como actuar.

Miles de pensamientos se me cruzan y yo no puedo decir nada.

¿Qué?

—Lance, ¡Leandro!

—Perdón, perdón. Me pierdo rápido. Yo... Claro que quiero ser tu novio.

Él se rio y se acercó a mí, me abrazó por la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo. Comencé a besarlo por instinto, sentía el cálido aliento de mi novio sobre mí, sus labios eran dulces, al igual que su olor. Nunca me había fijado mucho en ello, en cierto modo es algo tan personal y tan sexual que siempre evitaba aspirar su aroma. Pero ahora era diferente. Keith huele a fresas y lavanda, un olor dulce y relajante.

Nos besamos un largo rato, siendo interrumpidos por pequeños suspiros de ambos. Su lengua rozaba mis labios para provocarme, yo abría mi boca y él profundizaba el beso.

Para mí el tiempo se detuvo ahí. Solo éramos él y yo.

¿Era esto amor?

❄

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormido. Abrazado al cuerpo de Keith sin pensar en nada más.

¿Hace cuánto que no me sentía así? En paz.

Mi vida siempre había sido un caos, lleno de problemas y miseria. Incluso antes de venir aquí yo había tenido ya bastantes problemas, tuve que madurar muy rápido y ni siquiera estoy seguro de haberlo hecho bien.

Yo nací en Cuba, un 28 de julio. Mi madre dice que aquella vez estaba tan soleado y hacía un calor insoportable. No hubo muchas complicaciones con el parto, no era su primer hijo después de todo.

Marco fue el primer hijo, es mayor que yo por seis años. Mientras que Verónica es la segunda, ella tiene 21 años. Los dos siempre fueron buenos en lo que querían, por un lado mi hermano es un gran atleta que siempre enorgullecía a papá, especialmente porque era el mejor beisbolista que jamás haya visto (y papá ama el béisbol).

Verónica es un genio andante, sus calificaciones siempre fueron las mejores. Ella era buena en toda materia que tuviera que ver con matemáticas, física y cibernética. Ganó el primer lugar en la feria de ciencias por seis veces consecutivas. Simplemente es la hija perfecta, es como una Pidge pero McClain.

Yo fui el tercero, y cuando vinimos a Estados unidos y mis otros dos hermanitos nacieron me volví en el chico sándwich de la familia. Sin talento alguno, por lo menos Mina (que es la siguiente después de mí) es buena con las artes de todo tipo y Josh es el perfecto niño que ama los musicales y puede bailar de forma increíble, estoy seguro que ambos serían los famosos de la familia.

Mi vida en Cuba era buena, vivíamos cerca de la playa y eso nos facilitaba el ir a nadar. Mamá dice que yo tengo talento para la natación, pero yo no lo creo así. Cuando era pequeño soñaba con nadar en la noche, es algo raro, pero tiene su razón de ser.

Cuando tenía seis años vi la película de la vida de Beethoven, no el perro (odio esas películas), sino el músico sordo que era maltratado por su padre cuando era un niño. Aún recuerdo aquella escena y cuando la vi por primera vez. El himno a la alegría sonando fuerte mientras que el joven Beethoven corría lejos de su padre para después nadar en el lago, simulando nadar entre estrellas. Yo quería hacer lo mismo.

Viví los mejores años de mi infancia en el país más soleado y lleno de música y sazón. Cuando cumplí los siete, papá nos dio la noticia de su cambio de puesto y que tendría que vivir en Norteamérica. Mamá lloró mucho y mis abuelos le felicitaron.

En ese entonces el abuelo Marco (sí, por él mi hermano se llama así) seguía con vida, él era mi héroe. Me contaba historias de su juventud y me ayudaba con mis tareas, incluso recuerdo que siempre tenía un dulce escondido para mí.

Conseguir la visa fue difícil, pero todos logramos cruzar. Todos menos el abuelo Marco, él falleció un mes antes de viajar. Recordar eso aún me duele, fui el que más lloró con ello.

Dejamos al abuelo Marco en el panteón de San Juan, cerca de la playa. Él también amaba el mar. Lo que más me duele es que no puedo visitar su tumba, espero que mis tíos cuiden bien de su lugar de descanso. Quisiera ir a visitarlo pronto.

Llegar a Norteamérica fue horrible, seguíamos estando cerca de la playa, a una hora de nuestro nuevo hogar, pero yo no sabía nada de la cultura 'gringa', no sabía inglés tan bien como papá y Verónica, nos costó mucho adaptarnos. Mis abuelos siguen hablando _spanglish__, _lo cual es gracioso teniendo en cuenta que le dan impulso a los estereotipos de los migrantes.

Mamá quedó embarazada al año siguiente de Mina, ella fue afortunada ya que tiene la nacionalidad. Dos años después nació Josh, ese niño fue el último, mamá tuvo que quitarse la matriz para no tener problemas.

Llamarse Leandro en ese país era horrible, todos se burlaron de mi nombre en la escuela. Incluso me pelee con Lotor por eso. Así que empecé a presentarme como Lance, solo Lance. Odio que me digan Leandro, además mi mamá cuando se enoja me grita por mi nombre completo.

Je. Ese bastardo de Lotor me ha molestado desde que llegué aquí. Vaya.

Ser cubano en este país es difícil, comentarios sobre Fidel Castro y los problemas con Estados unidos sobraban, incluso en nuestro barrio podíamos escuchar comentarios sobre que éramos socialistas y mierdas así.

Aún con todo, de lo único que me arrepiento es de no poder dar el ancho. Tengo todo y no creo merecerlo. Siempre he tenido baja autoestima. ¿La razón? No quisiera decirla, son demasiadas cosas.

•••

Desperté por los constantes gritos de Keith, soy de sueño pesado, pero entre sueños había escuchado demasiado ruido y al final desperté.

Extrañado me puse el pijama que Keith me había dado la noche anterior. Pasé una mano por mi rostro, ¿En serio Keith estaba jugando de nuevo en la sala con esa cosa?

Caminé lento y abrí la puerta. Me congelé.

Ahí estaba el profesor Shirogane, desnudo y follando a Keith. Ahí estaba mi novio con el alfa que nos gusta, nuevamente me dejaron de lado.

Sentí mis ojos picar al ver sus caras de asombro. ¿Siquiera recordaba Keith que seguía en su departamento?

No lo soporte y comencé a reír como loco. Reía porque otra vez me habían visto la cara, reía por lo estúpida que era la situación. Reía porque justo ayer me habían hecho lo mismo, pensé que si hablábamos las cosas serían diferentes, veo que no.

Me encerré en su cuarto a pesar de escuchar como gritaba mi nombre.

¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?

Y nuevamente los recuerdos de aquel chico aparecieron en mi cabeza. Si hay alguien peor que Lotor, su nombre es Rolo, y tal vez fue cuando lo conocí que comencé a hundirme en mi miseria.

_No quiero estar solo, pero tal vez merezca estarlo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, por favor deja tu comentario y tu Kudo. Eso me motiva a seguir.  
Sígueme en mis redes sociales:  
Twitter: @Pattyto35  
Instagram: @Pattyto35  
Wattpad: Pattyto35  
Mi tienda de FB: Curiosipato  
Grupo de FB: Pattyto35-Historias  
Amino: @Pattyto35


	16. Hablemos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pensaba actualizar hoy, pero una linda personita me subió los ánimos y quiero darle este pequeño obsequio. 
> 
> Por cierto, he estado pensando que si regreso al trabajo (maldita pandemia), quiero ahorrar dinero para pagar unas comisiones para este fic, nada +18. Solo algunas cosas que me gustaría ver en dibujo. Lo haría yo misma, pero aun me falta mucho por aprender y la verdad estoy pensando en estudiar artes visuales.

**Punto de vista de Lance**

No quería salir y verlos, no quería ver cómo se burlaban de mí. Comencé a llorar amargamente mientras buscaba mis zapatos, obviamente mi ropa y mis cosas estaban fuera de la habitación.

Escuché unos leves toques en la puerta, la voz de Shiro pidiendo que abriera. Lo ignoré y terminé de ponerme los zapatos. A la mierda todo.

La puerta cedió casi al instante que estaba por abrirla. Keith entró y me empujó dentro, menos mal tenía puesto el pantalón. Caí en el colchón y lo miré con odio.

—Eres un idiota— le dije y me senté correctamente.

—Y tú eres muy sensible. ¡Hablamos de esto ayer!

—Uh disculpa si me molesta que mi novio se acueste con un alfa y se olviden de mí.

—¿Qué? Lance estabas dormido, no siempre seremos tres. También tu puedes estar solo con él.

—Bah, el problema no es ese sino que... Olvídalo.

—¿Qué Lance, cuál es el problema?

—Nada, solo...iré por mi ropa y me iré— le dije y me puse de pie.

—No, Lance. Recuerda...hablar arregla todo y tenemos que hacerlo.

—Pero yo no quiero hablar.

—¿Y qué harás? Sigues en celo, maldita sea. ¿Siquiera piensas en los demás?

Me detuve. Ese había sido un golpe bajo. Ya sé que soy egoísta. Siempre soy egoísta, no pienso en los demás, es verdad.

Me volví a sentar en la cama mientras cubría mi rostro. Comencé a sollozar, malditas hormonas me hacían débil, yo no quería llorar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos y simplemente no lo soporte más, ¿Por qué no puedo cambiar?

Estúpido.  
Estúpido.  
Estúpido.

—...ance!, ¡Lance!... ¡Shiro ayúdame!

Ya no escuchaba nada, simplemente me bloqueé. A donde viera todo era negro.

—Lance basta, te tengo. Te tengo. Basta.

Unos brazos me sujetaban por atrás, tenía mis brazos inmovilizados y mi mente comenzaba a aclararse. Keith estaba parado frente a mí, con una mano en su boca y un pequeño recorrido de lágrimas.

—Tranquilo— repitió Shiro y yo lloré fuertemente. Hacía años que no tenía un ataque así, pensé que se había ido para siempre.

—No de nuevo— dije entre sollozos. Mis ataques de ansiedad siempre son horribles, pierdo el control y solo, comienzo a hacerme daño. Nunca recuerdo con claridad lo que hago o lo que digo.

Tardé bastante en calmarme y Shiro no me soltó en todo este tiempo. Poco a poco mi respiración se normalizó.

—Ya puedes soltarme— le dije al mayor y este dudó un segundo antes de obedecer—. Lo siento, no pensé que volvería a tener un ataque.

—Lance, esa ansiedad es avanzada... ¿Tomas medicamento?— me preguntó el japonés.

—Hace años lo deje.

—¿Por qué?

—Eso no importa—. Volví a abrazarme a mi mismo mientras veía a la nada. Escondí mi cabeza entre mis piernas y sentí como las lágrimas empezaban a salir de nuevo.

—Ey, tenemos que hablar. Lance lo de hace rato...

—Y-yo no debería tener a nadie— lo interrumpí—, ustedes se ven perfectos juntos y yo solo soy un maldito estorbo. No...no debería meterme.

—**Basta**— Shiro había usado un tono que me heló la sangre, había sido autoritario. Había dado una orden como alfa. Él se removió dejando de estar atrás mío—. Escúchame bien, Lance. Lo dije ayer, me gustan los dos, no con ello quiero decir que solo uno no es suficiente para mí, los dos son _demasiado _para mí, Keith también te quiere en esto. No sé cómo sucedió, ¿Algo espontáneo?

—Pero...—me descubrí el rostro, ambos me veían de frente.

—No hay un pero, lo que viste allá afuera fue un descontrol. Nunca hemos querido dejarte de lado.

Comencé a llorar más, en verdad estaba odiando ser tan sensible en estos momentos, lo que más quería era ocultárme en algún rincón.

—Shhh—, unos brazos me rodearon y yo me aferre, no podía ver quién era, pero a juzgar por lo delgado supe que era Keith—. Tranquilo, vamos a hablar y te sentirás mejor ¿Okay?

—S-si.

Tras aquello comenzaron a decir que Shiro estaba en casa y que el olor de Keith lo descontroló, al final no se olvidaron de mí, pero ya era muy tarde para parar. Agradecieron que de todos modos no hayan consumado el acto ya que, idiotas, no estaban usando condón.

En fin, tras aquella conversación decidieron que era momento de abordar nuestra nueva relación.

—Sigo siendo su profesor, esto no se verá nada profesional— dijo Shiro. Estábamos los tres sentados en la cama, Keith tuvo la decencia de ponerse una camiseta. Menos mal, Shiro se había vestido antes de entrar a la habitación, y joder que la ropa deportiva le queda bastante bien.

—Tenemos que ser discretos en la escuela— dije simplemente.

—Bueno, supongo que deberíamos poner reglas ¿no?— habló esta vez el azabache menor.

—Como que no tengan sexo sin condón— agregué y ambos se pusieron rojos.

—O que hay que hablar todo sin importar qué— siguió Keith y yo saqué mi lengua en modo de burla. Me sentía mejor, era un ambiente más tranquilo.

—Tarde o temprano también tenemos que saber que seguirá— dijo entonces Shiro y nosotros lo miramos—. No voy a marcar a nadie, no creo que debamos hacer eso hasta no estar seguros. Debemos tener un...tiempo de prueba.

—Me parece razonable, además ¿Quién quiere ser marcado a los diecisiete?— dije.

—Hay algo que aún no me queda claro— interrumpió Keith—. Lance, no quiero incomodarte, pero es la regla y tenemos que hablar.

—¿A qué viene ese cambio repentino de tema?

—Solo digo, que, que es raro— agregó el coreano.

Solté un suspiro, ciertamente es algo que detesto recordar. Tal vez si por fin lo decía en voz alta, tal vez si al fin lo hablaba, podría liberarme.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo— solté—, digamos que tuve una relación con alguien y... no terminó bien. Como sea, tras ello entré en depresión, y como no quería preocupar a mi familia yo lo guardé, tiempo después entraron los ataques de ansiedad.

Tal vez, lo mejor era no decirlo todo. Guardar aún algo. Aunque quise las palabras no salían de mi boca.

Keith me miró con algo de duda, pero terminó suspirando y se dirigió fuera de la recamara. Regresó a los dos minutos con su teléfono en mano. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y Shiro y yo lo vimos con confusión.

Tardó un momento para que volviera a hablar, entonces nos ofreció desayunar algo, terminamos el alfa y yo en la cocina haciendo omelettes para los tres. Resulta que el mayor había estado haciendo ejercicio cuando vino al departamento y ahora estaba hambriento.

"¿Cómo no iba a estarlo después de una sesión de sexo con Keith?"

La situación había pasado de ser algo extraña e incómoda a como si estuviéramos acostumbrados a ello. Desayunamos y platicamos cualquier banalidad. Fue así que descubrimos que Shiro ama las películas animadas y odia las películas de terror.

—Bien, tu turno— dije dirigiéndome a Keith—, ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita en todo el mundo?

—Eso es muy básico— respondió, después añadió:— amo la comida mexicana, me encanta el picante.

—Oh _entonces eres un amante del chile, arriba los Tacos._

—¿Qué?— preguntaron al mismo tiempo Shiro y Keith.

—Nada—, seep había dicho aquello en español.

—Entendí la palabra taco, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?— preguntó de nueva cuenta Keith.

—Ah no, es turno de Shiro— dije y miré al mayor. Este se rio y me miró con maldad.

—¿Cuál es tu posición sexual favorita en la cama?

Enrojecí al instante, no me esperaba una pregunta así por parte del alfa. Sentía mis orejas calientes y la mirada salvaje y oscura de Keith. Creo que al instante sentí la humedad en mis pantalones. En segundos esto se había vuelto un ambiente de tensión sexual.

—Yo...hum, supongo... No...yo no...

—**Responde Lance**—, aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso, había usado ese tono conmigo. Su voz de alfa, de nuevo.

—Supongo que me gusta, a-arriba. Pero, o sea ¿Montando?

—Es verdad, a Lance le gusta duro— secundó Keith y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Eso dices tú, niño pervertido con juguetes sexuales anormales.

**Punto de vista de Keith**

Seguimos hablando un rato más, jugando ese estúpido juego de preguntas y respuestas. Los supresores parecían ya haber empezado su efecto, apenas y sentía el calor, aunque aún me costaba no pensar en Shiro estando ahí. Más después de lo que pasó esta mañana, la sensación de la carne caliente introduciéndose salvajemente en mi interior...

Cabeza fría, cabeza fría.

Mi teléfono vibró y abrí la bandeja de mensajes. Esta mañana mamá me había escrito, pensé que otra vez lo había hecho hasta que ví el maldito número desconocido.

_"Espero te haya gustado el regalo, ¿Qué se siente ser follado por un puro?"_

¿Puro?

Shiro no es... No lo es, no tiene el cabello blanco, sino negro. Simplemente es imposible que él sea... lo que Lotor dice. Debe estar mintiendo.

Miré al mayor en busca de algo que me diera una pista de las palabras de Lotor. Ciertamente Shiro es bastante imponente, cuando se molestó él me sometió demasiado fácil. Pero podría deberse al celo, Shiro no es un puro.

Guardé mi móvil y seguimos hablando, supongo que era momento de conocernos como es debido.

—Cuando era pequeño mi mamá decía que era su pequeño mono— contaba Lance —. Era tan humillante cuando me pedía que hiciera el baile del mono.

—A mi me apodaban el chino— siguió Takashi—. No importa que yo fuera japonés, cualquiera con ojos rasgados es automáticamente un chino.

—Lo bueno es que yo no los tengo tan rasgados— dije inconsciente—. Aunque en todo caso me dirían medio chino.

—¿A ti cómo te decían Keith?— preguntó Lance.

—Mejor no...

—Dinos— pidió Shiro.

—Ammm...Yorak.

—¿Qué?

—Es el nombre de un antiguo guerrero de la familia Kogane, de los Marmora.

—¿Y por qué te decían así?— volvió a preguntar Shiro.

—Porque siempre he sido bueno en el arte del combate, además sé AiKido y esgrima.

—Aburrido~— soltó Lance y yo lo miré de mala manera—. Debes tener un apodo más gracioso.

—¿No?

—Entonces te llamaré Greñas.

—Ni se te ocurra...

—¿Prefieres Keef?— sugirió de nuevo el castaño y yo bufé.

—Mi papá me decía 난쟁이 악마 (nanjaeng-i agma).

—¿Qué?

—Significa demonio enano, era el más bajito de la escuela, pero eso no me quitaba lo rebelde y agresivo— respondí.

—Es verdad, los enanos son malvados— dijo Shiro—, ya conocen a Katie.

—¿Katie?— pregunté confundido.

—Pidge— agregó Lance.

—¡¿Ese es su nombre?!—, era demasiado femenino para ser real. 

—Como sea, serás Keef. No puedo pronunciar eso que dijiste y no creo que suene tan bien en inglés.

—Keef— repitió Shiro.

Ay no. Eso no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te gustó deja tu comentario, aunque no contesto porque aún me cuesta usar esta plataforma, siempre leo sus comentarios y me animan a seguir. 
> 
> Sígueme en mis redes sociales:  
Twitter: @Pattyto35 (Aquí subo hilos de diferentes historias que tengo y comparto mucho arte)  
Instagram: @Pattyto35 (Puedes encontrar edits, mi trabajo artesanal, algunas fotografías y dibujos)  
Wattpad: Pattyto35  
Mi tienda de FB: Curiosipato (Tengo tienda de productos hechos por mi, no hago envíos aún, perdón)  
Grupo de FB: Pattyto35-Historias (Comparto memes y convivo con ustedes, además de que anuncio sobre nuevas historias)  
Amino: @Pattyto35


	17. Educación sexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo más sobre lo que pienso que debería ser correcto en nuestra realidad. ¡Educación sexual integral!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo el Shklance, lo amo. No puedo evitar amarlo, pero no entiendo por qué fui tan pervertida en esta historia.

**Punto de vista de Shiro**

Después de nuestra larga plática, fue hora de irme a casa. Keith me invitó a quedarme, pero al final regresé para alimentar a mi pobre gato y para no terminar mordiendo a uno de los omegas que ahora son mis novios.

La semana pasó y nuevamente era lunes, el director de la institución hizo una junta con todos los profesores de segundo año, al parecer durante esta semana darían una plática de sexualidad a los jóvenes puesto que la mayoría ya habían descubierto que clasificación tenían.

Y como mi suerte no puede ser peor, la plática sería durante mi clase. Esto iba a ser lo más jodidamente incómodo. En mi grupo estaban esos dos chicos que me estaban volviendo loco.

No los había vuelto a ver desde que hablamos en el departamento de Keith, apenas habíamos hablado por mensajes y eso porque Lance robó mi celular y consiguió mi número, casi nos da un infarto al coreano y a mí cuando vimos que Lance había hurtado mi teléfono.

-Si encontraba las fotos, los dos estábamos muertos- me dijo en un susurro Keith, yo solo asentí.

-Borrare esas fotos- aseguré. Pero no las borré durante el fin de semana.

Con mi celo tan cerca, no pude evitar pensar en esos chicos. En el cuerpo ardiente de Keith, en los bellos ojos de Lance, inundaban mi cabeza y me estaban haciendo perder el control.

No soy un adolescente, tengo casi veinticuatro años, aún así estoy actuando como si fuera un chiquillo. Joder.

-Buenos días jóvenes- hablé al entrar al salón, al instante todos guardaron silencio y me vieron-. El día de hoy no daré clases, al parecer la escuela quiere dar una plática muy importante.

Evité mirar a mis novios durante ese momento, aún así sentía sus miradas sobre mí. Tragué duro y tomé asiento en la silla del escritorio, al instante entraron dos personas: uno era el consejero escolar, un hombre de cabellos rojizos y un extraño bigote; la otra era una mujer alta y esbelta de piel morena y ojos aguamarina, tenía el cabello blanco, por lo que supe que era una alfa.

-Buen día, jóvenes- habló el hombre mientras comenzaba a pasar unos folletos-. Es hora de hablar de su tema favorito, de ponerlos incómodos y de resolver sus dudas.

Se escucharon algunos quejidos y otras risas, miré de reojo a la derecha, donde estaban sentados Keith y Lance. Ambos veían el folleto con desagrado, tal vez no se den cuenta, pero suelen ser muy parecidos. Los dos hacen lo mismo, solamente cambia un poco su actitud.

-Bien, me presento: soy la doctora Allura, pertenezco al Instituto de Prevención y Salud Sexual. ¿Alguien lo conoce?

-Es el instituto que cuida y da ayuda médica a los omegas- respondió Lance y yo lo vi con más interés-. También ayudan en caso de violencia o embarazos no deseados.

-Muy bien- dijo la doctora y se dio la vuelta para empezar a escribir en la pizarra.

-El día de hoy, el instituto ha decidido de darles pláticas gratuitas a todos los alumnos de segundo año. Esto con la finalidad de prevenir y de que conozcan más sobre sus cuerpos- decía la peliblanca mientras escribía en una perfecta letra de doctor el nombre del instituto y su dirección y teléfonos. ¿Alguien sabe qué es ya?

Varios alzaron la mano, incluyendo Lance, Keith y Pidge. Eran muy pocos los que aún no sabían.

-Bueno, como sabrán, al cumplir cierta edad nos presentamos. ¿Cómo? Puede deberse al celo en caso de alfas y omegas, o a la menstruación en caso de betas femeninas. Mientras que los betas masculinos deben esperar hasta los veintiuno para estar seguros.

  
<<Los alfa son aquellos que se suelen presentar a más temprana edad, pueden saberlo fácilmente por sus ciclos de celo o por distinguir el aroma de un Omega. Se presentan desde los diez años hasta los catorce, y aunque, como sabemos los puros tienen el cabello blanco, no siempre se tratan de alfas y al crecer sus cabellos pueden cambiar de color>>-. Hizo una pausa y dirigió su vista al grupo-. A esto lo denominamos RBA, que significa que han sido reasignados ya que no son alfa, por lo que serían betas, no omegas ya que sino hubiesen nacido con el cabello de otro color. Esto puede ser debido a la falta de hormonas, especialmente de feromonas y testosterona.

La clase continuó con actividades y la doctora regaló condones a todos, lo de siempre en este tipo de pláticas.

-Cuando un Omega está en celo, es normal que este tenga calor, su libido incrementa y puede sentir náuseas y mareo. Todos los omegas son diferentes, hay quienes pueden sentir dolores terribles en el estómago, así como los que pueden tener jaquecas o pérdida parcial de la vista. Un Omega marcado seguirá teniendo celos, pero esto se verá opacado por la compañía de su alfa. ¿Alguien sabe qué pasa cuando un alfa marca en contra de la voluntad del Omega?

Pidge alzó la mano y la doctora le dio la palabra:- la marca desaparece en el primer mes, a menos que el Omega acepte a su nuevo alfa. Sin embargo, puede que el celo del Omega se vaya reduciendo.

-Correcto. Chicos, el que un alfa marque en contra de la voluntad del Omega es un delito, ya no tienen porqué aceptar al alfa. Nuestro instituto también cuenta con un departamento de denuncias y apoyo psiquiátrico, no deben callarse si un alfa los está acosando.

-Gracias Allura- agregó el pelirrojo-, nuestra escuela también cuenta con la sala de apoyo psicológico y con la caja de denuncias anónimas. Cualquier alfa que sorprendamos acosando será expulsado.

-Un alfa tiene cinco características importantes, ¿Cuáles son?

-La voz de alfa- gritó una chica de cabellos de colores.

-Las hormonas que te pueden someter- le siguió otra.

-La capacidad de marcar a su pareja.

-Muy bien, veo que no están tan perdidos en el tema. Faltan dos-, la doctora miró al grupo y apuntó a Keith, quien se estaba escondiendo detrás de un libro-. Tú, dime cuáles son las otras dos.

-Huh, el nudo y... No sé.

-Okey, la quinta característica es que es capaz de saber cuando su Omega está en peligro. Ellos pueden encontrar a su pareja, saber cómo se siente y cuando esta usa una de sus características. Un Omega tiene seis características; la primera es el celo; la segunda es la capacidad de tener hijos y amamantarlos; la tercera es que pueden dar un llamado a su alfa, ellos pueden dar una alerta por una especie de chillido el cual un alfa puede identificar. La quinta es que cuando están encinta, pueden crear lugares llamado nidos ¿Qué es un nido?

-Es el lugar donde se establecen, lo construyen con ropa, muebles o cualquier cosa que consideren necesario. Allí es donde se mantienen hasta el momento en que deben dar a luz- respondió rápidamente la joven Holt.

-Correcto; la sexta es aquella capacidad de recibir a un alfa. Ellos son los únicos que tienen este vínculo fuerte con alfas y que pueden recibir un nudo.

La clase siguió, dieron explicaciones sobre cómo usar un condón, la efectividad o consecuencias de las píldoras diarias y de emergencia, también dieron una plática sobre la menstruación y las enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

Debo admitir que estaba sorprendido por ese resumen de educación sexual. Pocos lugares se toman en serio algo tan importante.

—Si algún día quieren o necesitan ayuda psicológica o de orientación, no duden en acudir al instituto. Gracias.

Cuando salieron del salón la doctora y el consejero, la clase había terminado y todos salían apresurados. Lance y Keith parecían determinados a quedarse para hablar conmigo, pero fueron arrastrados por Pidge y su amigo.

Ellos solo me lanzaron miradas y se despidieron con un "hasta luego, profesor". Yo me reí y comencé a escribirles en el grupo que habíamos hecho para estar los tres en contacto.

_Los tres mosqueteros_

"Bueno, eso fue incómodo. Pero espero que ya sepan algo de educación sexual"

Guardé mi móvil y vi que solo quedaba un alumno por salir. El único alfa puro de mi clase, Lotor.

—Profesor, tengo una duda.

—¿Dime?

—Es sobre las relaciones entre profesores y estudiantes—. Me congelé, era imposible que él lo supiera—. Verá me gusta una profesora, pero todos dicen que está mal... No confío en nadie, tal vez este mal que me abra así a usted...

—No, no. Esta bien— solté el aire que estaba reteniendo.

—Mi familia diría que es algo enfermo, algo que está mal. ¿Qué opina usted?

—Yo... Bueno creo que es poco profesional que un profesor salga con un alumno. El alumno es joven y, no es por decir algo malo, pero es muy manejable. No tienen la suficiente madurez.

—Ya veo. Bueno, gracias profesor.

Y sin más salió, dejándome confundido y con una sensación de tristeza y miedo.

¿Mi relación con Keith y Lance está mal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, por favor deja tu comentario y tu Kudo. Eso me motiva a seguir.  
Sígueme en mis redes sociales:  
Twitter: @Pattyto35  
Instagram: @Pattyto35  
Wattpad: Pattyto35  
Mi tienda de FB: Curiosipato  
Grupo de FB: Pattyto35-Historias  
Amino: @Pattyto35


	18. Empieza el celo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más educación sobre lo que pasa cuando una chica va al ginecólogo. Si, ya sé que son chicos, pero esto está basado en una experiencia personal. No tengan miedo chicxs de ir al médico, es muy importante.

**Punto de vista de Keith**

Hablé con Lance una semana después. Si en su casa no estaba a salvo, debía ir a otro lugar. Aquellas fotografías habían sido tomadas gracias a la accesible ubicación del cuarto del moreno, era claro que Lotor había contratado a algún investigador privado, parece la clase de hombre que hace eso.

-¿Irme a vivir contigo?- preguntó por millonésima vez el moreno-. Oye es muy pronto para eso, ¿No crees? Estamos yendo muy rápido y...

-Lance, tuvimos sexo el primer día que nos conocimos.

-Ehhh, pero no es lo mismo. Esto se debe planear con tiempo. ¿Qué dirá mi familia? Dios no quiero ni pensar que dirán. La abuela seguro diría: "primero se pedía matrimonio frente a los padres antes de salir de casa"- dijo tratando de imitar la terrible voz de su abuela.

-Solo podríamos hablarlo, ¿No te gustaría vivir conmigo?-. Bueno puede que eso haya sonado agresivo.

-¿Tan pronto? Nos conocemos de un mes, UN MALDITO MES.

-No quiero estar solo- dije, no estaba mintiendo con eso a pesar de tener otras razones. Aquello no lo quería decir y aun así me había abierto a Lance.

-Keith...- el moreno se alejó un poco y resopló. Bajé la mirada avergonzado y al instante sentí sus brazos rodearme y apretarme a su cuerpo.

-A veces eres jodidamente adorable - susurró en mi oído y me dio un beso en mi mejilla para después separarse.

Después de eso volvimos a reanudar nuestra marcha al estacionamiento. Era jueves y ya habíamos salido de clase. Ahora iríamos con el ginecólogo para seguir tratando lo de nuestro celo. Nos montamos en la motocicleta y comencé la marcha al hospital.

**Punto de vista de Lance**

Keith pasó al otro lado de la habitación para comenzar a quitarse el pantalón y la ropa interior. Parecía bastante tranquilo a pesar de estar a punto de ser inspeccionado por el doctor. Le había dado una de esas batas de hospital desechable y le había señalado la camilla donde tendría que recostarse.

-Bien- el doctor se levantó y tomó unos guantes desechables, se los puso y tomó un cubre bocas para también colocarlo en su respectivo lugar-. Su celo acabó el domingo, han pasado cuatro días, no es tan conveniente, pero servirá para recetar algo para que no haya más irregularidades.

Las piernas de Keith eran sostenidas por unos tubos separados que dejaban ver perfectamente todo. Me sonrojé y miré a otro lado.

De pensar que yo sería el siguiente...

-Este es un espejo- dijo el doctor, pero yo ya no estaba mirando-. Con esto voy a abrir tu entrada para darle un vistazo a tu interior, necesito ver qué tanta mucosidad hay o si hay algún tipo de problema en cómo está formado.

-E-esta bien- dijo débilmente mi novio.

-Voy a lubricar para que no duela tanto. Si sientes que el dolor es insoportable, alza la mano. No vayas a jalonear o a contraerte. Relájate.

-Emm, doctor. Puede que esté...hum... algo abierto.

-Mantuvo relaciones con un alfa y casi recibe el nudo- interrumpí y casi podía sentir la mirada asesina del coreano sobre mi nuca.

-Eso si es importante de mencionar, ¿Usaste algún método?

-No- volví a decir por él.

-¡Lance!- reclamó Keith y yo solo me reí nervioso.

-Creo que los dos son conscientes de que está mal no usar condón. Existen las ETS.

-Lo sé doctor, lo que pasa es que entramos en rutina- aclaró Keith y yo solo bufé.

-Bien. Entonces vamos a empezar con esto.

Pasaron unos minutos dónde solo escuchaba los quejidos de Keith, pequeñas maldiciones y una que otra palabra que no estaba entendiendo.

-Muy bien, veo que estás bastante saludable. Llevas una muy buena higiene, aunque puedo ver que tu cuello está algo hinchado. Tal vez porque ibas a recibir un nudo.

La curiosidad terminó por picarme y voltee a ver. La bata cubría casi todo y el doctor estaba viendo directamente en una de las pantallas. Solamente podía ver un conducto rojizo y húmedo con varias líneas rojizas. Me sonrojé al darme cuenta que, literalmente, estaba viendo dentro de Keith.

-Te ves bastante sano, pero no te sentaron muy bien los supresores, tienes bastante hinchada esta zona- decía el médico. Yo por fin aparté la mirada y volví a ver a la pared-. Mandaré a hacer unos estudios, pondré un poco de esta pomada que servirá como anestesia y vas a sentir un pellizco. Ya sabes que si duele trata de no contraerte.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando escuché a Keith gritar y sollozar. Voltee de inmediato y me sorprendí al ver a mi novio con su brazo cubriendo sus ojos.

-Duele mucho- dijo y yo miré a la cámara, aquella pomada parecía estar irritando su interior, además de que ahora estaba sangrando un poco una parte.

-Bien Keith, eso sería todo. Mantente recostado en lo que yo anoto todo. Cuando te sientas mejor puedes quitarte la bata y vestirte. Después pasaremos a revisar a Lance.

¿Yo? Dios, no.

El doctor comenzó a teclear en su laptop, mientras que Keith por fin se ponía de pie y pasaba a quitarse la bata, aparté la vista y miré al doctor.

-Debes tener mucho cuidado Keith, es difícil no hacer caso a una rutina, pero hasta tu vida puede correr el riesgo. Hay muchas enfermedades sexuales, no te arriesgues.

-Si.

-Bien Lance, tu turno.

Joder.

\----

Keith condujo con mayor calma esta vez, no había prisa y ambos estábamos adoloridos. Para mí fue peor, estaba demasiado cerrado y para colmo mis nervios no me permitían relajarme.

Ir al ginecólogo no es agradable en lo absoluto. Pero supongo que es lo mejor. Hay veces que por miedo nos descuidamos y puede resultar hasta mortal, un poco de dolor por una vida saludable parece un trato justo, claro que no todas las experiencias son iguales. 

En cuanto llegamos a su apartamento me decidí a tomar otro baño. Ciertamente el agua caliente ayudó a calmar mi dolor y a sentirme menos paranoico. Alguien había visto mi trasero, alguien aparte de Keith. Creo que ni Shiro había visto mi trasero.

-Hey, date prisa McClain también quiero tomar un baño- dijo el coreano desde atrás de la cortina que separaba la regadera del W.C. 

-Ya voy Mullet, solo déjame un rato mas- respondí mientras hacía masaje en círculos en mi cabello. Definitivamente se siente muy bien bañarse con agua caliente. En casa es un lujo para quienes nos levantamos temprano, el calentador es tan viejo que el agua es hielo a las cinco de la mañana.

Cuando salí de la regadera, Keith me empujó y se metió. Incluso ya estaba desnudo, ese Mullet en verdad tiene problemas. Que carácter tan feo.

Me dirigí a la cocina y preparé algo de verdura hervida y carne asada, en realidad no tenía hambre, pero tenía que comer algo. En cuanto mi novio salió de la ducha, no pude evitar reírme de como caminaba, parecía que había estado montando a caballo por horas.

-No te rías, McClain.

-Ugh ya ni siquiera Lance, sino que por mi apellido.

-당신은 극적인 (dangsin-eun geugjeog-in)

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunté -, la tuya por si acaso.

-Dije que eres un dramático.

❤💙💜

Odiaba que la semana se fuera como el agua. Ya era miércoles, ni siquiera pude disfrutar de mi fin de semana. Menos mal que hoy veríamos a Shiro a la última clase, es el mejor momento para poder verlo con pretexto de ponerle atención.

-¿Alguien sabe derivar?- preguntó el pelinegro y Keith y Pidge alzaron las manos. Rodé los ojos, no era de sorprenderse que ellos supieran-. ¿Alguien más?

Nadie más respondió. Shiro se rio levemente y después me apuntó con un dedo.

-Lance, ¿Por qué no pasas al pizarrón a intentarlo?

Joder, tiene que ser una puta broma. Sé que Takashi no debe de tener preferencias por nosotros, pero esto es ridículo.

Pasé con temor y pude escuchar la burla de Pidge detrás mío. Maldita, lo disfruta.

-Es muy sencillo, recuerda lo que leyeron la clase pasada.

Vi el ejercicio y traté de rememorar lo que vimos el lunes en el libro de cálculo básico. Mierda. No lo leí por estar molestando a Keith.

¿Que? Su cabello me estorbaba y terminé jalándolo un poco.

-Ammm, no me ¿Acuerdo?

Shiro resopló con burla y tomó el libro de su escritorio. Con su mano derecha sostenía su libro y con la izquierda escribió en la pizarra dos ejercicios.

Paso a paso explicó lo que tenía que hacer y me dejó hacer el segundo ejercicio.

-Entonces...¿Así?

-Excelente, pasa a tu lugar.

Oh por dios, lo hice. Ja. En sus caras chicos.

Regresé a mi lugar y al pasar junto a Keith le di un pequeño empujón. Shiro siguió explicando y nos dio una lista de fórmulas, me sentía feliz de entender un tema por mi cuenta. En verdad era algo difícil con las nuevas fórmulas que nos había dado, pero en serio me sentí motivado por ello.

La clase terminó y todos comenzaron a salir. Guardé mis cosas en la mochila y estaba por levantarme, cuando sentí unas manos sujetando mis hombros con fuerza. Me tensé a sentir el frío pasando por mi espina dorsal.

-Leandro, no sabía que ya eras bueno en matemáticas.

-Déjame Lotor- pedí rodando los ojos. En serio este sujeto es insufrible.

-Todavía que vengo a felicitarte- agrega mientras quita sus manos y se pone frente mío. Su mano derecha puesta sobre su corazón y su rostro indignado.

-Esfúmate- pedí y terminé de guardar mis cosas. Me levanté y miré a Keith, él estaba observando al alfa puro con molestia.

-Bien, bien. Me voy. Adiós Leandro, greñas- eso último lo dijo mientras fulminaba a mi novio con la mirada.

-¡Hey! Solo yo puedo decirle greñas- agregué más indignado.

-Dios, ¿Le dices greñas a tu novio?- preguntó Pidge y yo la miré molesto.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que es mi novio?

-Es obvio, viejo- añadió Hunk.

-Ni siquiera nos hemos besado en público- comenté mientras me cruzaba de brazos y miraba a Keith, él solo se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que tarde o temprano lo sabrían- dijo simplemente el pelinegro.

-Pidge, ¿Te llevo a casa?- preguntó una voz al fondo. Shiro había terminado de borrar la pizarra y ahora tomaba el saco que descansaba en el respaldo de su silla. Él de traje es demasiado sensual.

-Pensábamos ir a comer pizza, ¿Quieres ir?- preguntó la menor. Y creo que fui muy obvio con mi emoción porque la mirada del alfa y mi amigo beta pararon en mi.

-Seria raro, soy su profesor.

-Y eres MI amigo, no le digan a Matt que dije eso. Es celoso al extremo-. La castaña sonrió perversamente-, además eres el novio de mis amigos.

¿Qué?

-Espera...¿Cómo...? Tú- no logré articular ni una palabra.

-Matt me contó, o bueno. Tal vez no me contó, pero oí su plática del sábado...por accidente.

Enrojecí enormemente y traté de cubrir mi rostro. Esto no está pasando. Joder.

-Viejo, me duele que no me contaras esto - susurró Hunk cerca de mi oreja. Yo solo negué efusivamente con la cabeza.

-Maldición, eres una pequeña...¡!- Shiro no terminó y comenzó a sobar el puente de su nariz, tratando de aligerar la carga.

-Vamos a la pizzería de la costa. Cerca del mar...- sugirió la menor mientras salía del salón primero. Todos la vimos marcharse.

-Joder, debo estar soñando- agregó Keith.

❤

Terminamos comiendo los cinco en el restaurante de la costa. El buen clima había hecho posible acercarnos para sentir la brisa del mar, es en estos momentos en los que odio vivir más lejos de la playa y no tener un traje de baño a la mano. Las playas de California no podían compararse a las de Cuba, estas estaban llenas de turistas y basura, además de los típicos surfistas.

Una tabla roja a lo lejos llamó mi atención, reconocería ese diseño donde fuera. Oh Santa mierda.

-Chicos, no sé porqué les da pena. Es algo natural- decía Pidge mientras arrasaba con las papas fritas del plato. Ya era un desastre de queso y salsa de tomate.

-Pidge, te das cuenta que es el profesor ¿Verdad?- aclaró Hunk y eso hizo que Keith se atragantara con su bebida y Shiro se cubriera con ambas manos el rostro.

-Qué sutil - dije y me levanté de mi asiento-. Voy a bajar a la playa un momento.

-Ah no, nope- me interrumpieron Hunk y la gremlin.

-No traes traje de baño, la última vez arruinaste tu uniforme McClain- advirtió Pidge.

Rodé los ojos. Eso había sido hace mucho. El año pasado por cierto, gracias.

-Solo voy a saludar a alguien- respondí pero un gruñido me detuvo. Todos miramos perplejos a Shiro, tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sus ojos fijos en la mesa. Eso no era bueno en absoluto.

-¿A quién?- preguntó Keith con curiosidad y cierto desdén oculto. Celosos.

-A mi primo- finalice y logré escabullirme antes de que me llenaran de preguntas. No era broma, esa tabla roja surcando las olas, el estilo sacado de alguna película de acción y su ostentosa forma de atraer la mirada de todos.

Me acerqué lo suficiente para no mojar mis zapatos y esperé en la orilla. Pronto algunos de los amigos de James me reconocieron y se acercaron.

-Hey hey, McClain- dijo alegremente la morena. Mientras me tomaba de los hombros y frotaba mi cabeza con fuerza.

-Hey~ chicos. ¿Qué tal los trata la vida?

**Punto de vista de Keith**

-Hum, sabía que había una probabilidad alta de encontrarnos a James, pero no espere ver a Lance tan emocionado de ver a ese imbécil- dijo Pidge.

Tomé mi rebanada de pizza y me la llevé a la boca. Deje de prestar atención en cuanto mi teléfono vibró. Cinco mensajes en la bandeja. Dos de mamá, uno de Kolivan y dos de ese maldito número.

"¿Lance ya te contó de Rolo?, Los de la universidad están a una semana de salir de vacaciones. Cuidado porque podrías encontrártelo"

El mensaje de Lotor solo abría más interrogantes a mi caótica vida. Y luego mamá había sacado una foto de su boleto de avión. Vendría para acá el próximo Lunes y se quedaría una semana para cerrar tratos.

Maldita sea.

-¿Quién es James?- preguntó Shiro y yo volví a la realidad.

-Ah, es un surfista presumido y muy, muy estúpido- siguió diciendo Pidge y por alguna razón sus palabras me llenaron de cierta rabia.

-Pidge, cuando lo dices así...- Hunk se detuvo y señaló a Shiro. Lo miré directamente y él estaba casi doblando uno de los tenedores que nos habían dado.

-¿Celos?- bromeó Pidge.

Shiro simplemente se levantó furioso y comenzó a salir del restaurante. Se estaba comportando como esa vez.

Algo hizo click en mi mente.

_Mierda_.

-Shi-Shiro- hablé levantándome de golpe y corriendo tras él -. Espera, espera.

Lo detuve y él me miró con un poco de rabia. Sentí un leve olor llegando a mi nariz. Abrí mis ojos como platos al darme cuenta que sus feromonas estaban aumentando cada vez más en el ambiente.

-Shiro, tu celo- cubrí mi nariz y el arqueó una ceja tratando de descifrar lo que dije-. Creo que...

Me detuve, en verdad me estaba sintiendo mareado. El calor trepando por mis entrañas y haciendo presión en mi cabeza que me provocaba mareos.

-Shiro, de-debes calmarte- suspiré al sentirme abrumado.

En ese momento Hunk se acercó y nos miró con calma. Él soltó un suspiro y se dirigió al alfa:- No le hagan caso a Pidge, el chico del que habla es en realidad el primo de Lance.

-¿Primo?- preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

-Si, su primo.

Hunk trató de explicarnos el difícil árbol familiar de Lance y los tantos tíos, primos y sobrinos que tenía el cubano. Al parecer el tal James era uno de los primos directos de Lance.

Comenzamos a caminar a donde estaba el de ojos azules. Lo vimos rodeado por un grupo de surfistas, siendo tomado por el cuello por un chico moreno igual de delgado y alto que él.

-¡Hey!- habló una chica de cabello morado agitando una mano hacia Hunk.

-¡Rizavi!- gritó Hunk y trotó hacia el grupo, siendo recibido por abrazos y cálidos saludos.

Shiro y yo nos detuvimos a una distancia prudente, podía sentir aún el fuerte olor abrumándome, gemí por lo bajo y comencé a sentir mi miembro haciendo presión.

-Shiro, en serio tu celo...

-Tengo que irme- me susurró y sentí un escalofrío.

Pude ver a Lance volteando hacia nuestra dirección. Sonrió y se zafó del agarre del otro chico. Caminó hasta nosotros con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Chicos, quiero presentarles a unos amigos- habló mientras se detenía frente a nosotros.

Yo me sonrojé al ver como él frenaba sus palabras.

-Dios, Shi-Shiro- dijo él mientras cubría su nariz.

-Su celo- respondí por el mayor- empezó ya.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, por favor deja tu comentario y tu Kudo. Eso me motiva a seguir.  
Sígueme en mis redes sociales:  
Twitter: @Pattyto35  
Instagram: @Pattyto35  
Wattpad: Pattyto35  
Mi tienda de FB: Curiosipato  
Grupo de FB: Pattyto35-Historias  
Amino: @Pattyto35


	19. El alfa en celo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y si, me siento mal al releer este episodio. Je, je. Me avergüenza tanto...

**Punto de vista de Shiro**

—Tengo que irme de aquí— volví a decir al sentir mi calor aumentar.

El celo en un alfa es diferente al de un Omega, nos vuelve agresivos, irritables. También hace que constantemente busquemos a un Omega que … queremos.

Gemí por lo bajo.

—Shi-Shiro— habló Keith y yo lo miré, estaba empezando a sudar. Ya no tenía el saco ni la corbata del uniforme y su camisa se pegaba por el exceso.

—Okey, creo que lo mejor sería presentarlos después— murmuró con dificultad el moreno.

Lance dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo. Susurró algo en el oído de Hunk y después se despidió del grupo alzando su mano.

—¡Adiós Lean!— gritó el otro chico, que supuse era el primo de Lance.

Lance comenzó a caminar de vuelta a nosotros. Su mirada tímida dirigida a la arena. Me di cuenta que no llevaba puestos sus zapatos y calcetas, enterraba sus dedos en la arena y hacía pequeños surcos al caminar.

—Vamos, yo conduzco— dijo el moreno al estar frente a mí. La mano de Keith se enrolló con más fuerza.

Dimos media vuelta y comenzamos a caminar hacia el restaurante. Caminamos con torpeza, sintiendo como varias miradas se posaban en mí, era incómodo.

—Dios, hueles demasiado— murmuró Lance.

Estando ya en las escalinatas que dirigían al restaurante nos encontramos con Pidge. Ella me miraba con cierto toque de picardía.

—No te preocupes, le diré al inútil de James que nos acerque al metro— dice ella y da una palmada a Lance.

—Hey, es mi primo. No te debe nada— suelta el moreno—. Además se odian.

—Pero tengo con que sobornarlo.

Tras ello ella se acerca a mí y yo solo levanto una ceja, mete su mano a mi bolsillo y se marcha rápidamente. Solté la mano de Keith para meterla en el mismo bolsillo, me encontré con una servilleta arrugada, la extendí y me encontré con la perfecta caligrafía de Holt.

"No los vayas a embarazar, Lance siempre tiene condones. XOXO Pidge"

Me sonrojé enormemente y leí el mensaje varias veces para captar las palabras ahí escritas. Lance a pegó a mi izquierda y leyó, lo sé por la maldición que soltó.  
Reanudamos la marcha hacia el estacionamiento, Lance decía pequeñas maldiciones frente a nosotros y Keith solo se aferraba a mi brazo.

Mi miembro estaba atrapado en mi ropa interior y comenzaba a sentir como se hinchaba y dolía. Por fin llegamos a la camioneta y Lance me metió en el lado del copiloto. Siento el calor trepar por mi estómago, incluso mi pecho arde.

Suelto un gemido ronco al sentir como estaba aumentando aquel dulce olor. Lance estaba sentado ya en el lugar del piloto, mientras que Keith se había sentado en la parte de en medio de los asientos de atrás.

—Dios, Shiro— habló Lance mientras tomaba las llaves y encendía el auto—. Me estas abrumando.

—De-deberían dejar que yo arregle esto— les digo. Mi mano pasa inconscientemente por mi pantalón de vestir y roza mi polla. Muerdo mi labio inferior y miro por la ventana.

—Shiro...

Lance interrumpe a Keith:— dime tu dirección. Te llevaremos a casa, ya veremos después que sale.

Trato de oponerme, pero la mano de Keith pasa por un lado del asiento y toca mi pecho. Suelto un jadeo, en verdad los dos huelen muy bien.

—Vamos— suspira el coreano cerca de mi oído. Un gruñido sale de mis labios.

—Oh Dios, no hagan esto. Siento que voy a chocar— comenta Lance, miro hacía sus pantalones y puedo notar que también está excitado.

—Esto es una mala idea— digo mientras hago hacía atrás mi cabeza y comienzo a dar indicaciones al cubano.

_Muy mala idea, aún así... Los quiero ahí._

_ΩΩΩ_

Cuando comienza a estacionarse en el porche de la casa, puedo escuchar sus exclamaciones de sorpresa. Ya sé que mi casa parece de ricos, pero no era para tanto, me costó mucho conseguirla, si, pero no fue tan difícil. Después de todo, cuando la compré era más ruinas que nada.

Salí tambaleando hacia la puerta, seguido por ambos omegas. No quería que se me acercaran más, perdería el control y no quería hacerles daño.

Un alfa puro, en celo, soy prácticamente un peligro. Es verdad, no soy un alfa normal, pero no quiero correr riesgos.

Logro abrir la puerta e ingreso por el pasillo hacia la sala principal. Keith y Lance me siguen en silencio, puedo sentir su excitación abriendo paso sobre cualquier otro sentimiento, me sofoca y se aferra a mis entrañas de una forma dolorosa. Volteo en cuanto llego a la sala y los veo parados en el pasillo, agarrados de la mano y con un fuerte sonrojo. Tal vez en Keith es más evidente por su tono de piel.

—Deberían irse— suelto con dificultad, una parte de mí ya ruega por lanzarme a ellos y dominarlos. Siento como poco a poco me voy cegando más.

—Pero...—Keith comienza a hablar, pero es interrumpido por Lance.

—¿Y si queremos quedarnos?—. El moreno está mirando el suelo, sus cortos mechones de cabello castaño cubren parte de su sudorosa frente.

—No-o creo que— trato de hablar—, no es una buena...o- opción.

—¿De cuando acá somos prudentes?— cuestiona el moreno y levanta la vista. Sus ojos resplandecientes por el placer—. ¿Qué si queremos esto?

Siento una corriente atravesando mi columna. Mis instintos sienten el reto en sus palabras. Gruño más fuerte y siento mi cuerpo arder. En dos grandes zancadas ya estoy a escasos centímetros de ambos.

Keith parece a punto de salir corriendo, mientras que Lance solo se sonroja aún más. Con mi mano izquierda acerco al coreano a mí, mientras que con la derecha pego al moreno a mi pecho.

Escondo mi cara entre ambos cuerpos, siento el sudor recorrer mi frente haciendo que mis cabellos se peguen. Vagamente recuerdo que no he retocado la pintura, simplemente lo he olvidado.

—No quiero hacerles daño— suelto. Ambos cuerpos se tensan al oírme.

—Shiro, nosotros... Lo queremos.

Lance se separa y lo veo directamente a los ojos, él simplemente se encoge de hombros y dice:— tal vez Keith y yo hemos estado hablando de cuando tu celo llegara.

Siento el sonrojo aumentar, suelto a Keith y llevo mis dos manos a mi rostro. Mi corazón está latiendo como loco y no dudo que en algún momento logre salirse de mi pecho. Comienzo a reírme, definitivamente esto no va a terminar bien.

—Dios, Shiro...— habla el coreano, yo sigo sin verlos a la cara—. Solo di que si.

—E-esta bien — digo—, pueden estar conmigo. Aunque mañana... Dudo que puedan ir a la escuela.

Al fin los miro y Lance tiene la cara más graciosa que jamás le había visto. Su rostro sonrojado y sus labios curvados en lo que podría ser una sonrisa.

—Con todo respeto a los profesores y la institución— habló el cubano—, que se vaya a la mierda la escuela.

Los tres nos reímos por su comentario y yo decidí que tal vez debíamos empezar (o tal vez fue mi instinto el que decidió).

—Entonces será mejor que subamos— ofrezco, ambos miran a la dirección donde señalé las escaleras.

Comenzamos a caminar y subir los escalones. Por alguna razón puedo sentir la vergüenza de ambos en el ambiente, es como si estuvieran dando la caminata de la vergüenza mucho antes. Llegamos al pasillo de arriba, y los conduje con calma a mi habitación, al entrar estaba un poco oscura, los rayos del sol del atardecer se filtraban por entre las gruesas cortinas de color negro. En realidad no me gusta mucho el negro, pero es el color indicado para que no me moleste el sol a medio día un domingo. Dejo que ambos pasen primero y yo enciendo la luz, los dos siguen observando detenidamente cada rincón de mi habitación y siento como los dos pares de ojos se detienen en el buró, sentí una presión en mi pecho.

—¿Quién...?— empieza a preguntar Lance, pero lo interrumpo.

—Larga historia, a menos que prefieras hablar...

Comienzo a caminar hacia ellos, por fin deshaciendo el nudo de mi corbata. Era mejor actuar ahora.

¿O era mi instinto?

_Dios huelen demasiado bien._

Lance tenía un peculiar olor a canela, mientras que Keith olía a algo parecido a la lavanda. Podía sentir como ambos olores se mezclaban haciendo un olor más picante, una extraña combinación que podía llegar a picar la nariz. Algo embriagante, a pesar de. Tal vez ellos también estaban oliendo mis hormonas, tal vez yo estaba tratando de someterlos. Ambos se encogieron estando aún de pie, miraban el suelo y sus cabellos cubrían sus rostros.

Quiero que sean míos. Los quiero solo para mí, someterlos... Marcarlos.

**Punto de vista de Keith**

Shiro se acercó a nosotros, su mirada preocupada y su cuerpo tenso habían cambiado. Podría decir que fácilmente que se estaba dejando llevar por su celo. Sus hormonas habían aumentado, el olor de sus feromonas inundaba toda la habitación y me hacia tambalear, el calor que estaba provocando en mí era intenso.

Solté un gemido por lo bajo y me sostuve de lo primero que encontré, el hombro de Lance. Podía sentir el calor emanar de él, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a temblar, no me soportaría y ambos caeríamos.

—Los tengo— dijo con una voz ronca el mayor, sujetándome de la cintura, miré a mi lado y el moreno también estaba siendo sujetado. Poco a poco nos guió a la cama y nos dejó caer en el colchón.

El alfa se incorporó y comenzó a quitarse su camisa, yo me logré sentar para admirar del espectáculo. En verdad Shiro si está bastante —demasiado— bien, su abdomen marcado y sus pectorales, tenía una enorme cicatriz que iba del pecho a su costilla, en una diagonal. En realidad, eso lo hacía ver más sexy. Pronto comenzó a bajarse el pantalón, y puedo decir que casi me da un maldito infarto; sus piernas son bastante grandes, fácilmente eran tres brazos míos, había bastante vello, pero de nuevo, eso no me molestaba. Podía ver cómo sus boxers grises lo apretaban, no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

La polla de Shiro es monstruosa, me hace quedar con la mente en blanco. Está tan apretada por la tela que puedo ver su forma a la perfección, gorda y larga; con la cabeza goteando pre- semen, y Dios que la cabeza está bastante hinchada y marcada. Pero lo que definitivamente me hizo perder el poco control en mi cuerpo fue ver aquella protuberancia en la base, apenas hinchándose. Su nudo.

—Agh— escuché quejarse a Lance. Yo seguía sin poder moverme, pero escuchaba como el moreno se revolcaba en la cama.

—¿No piensas desnudarte, Keith?— Shiro se acercó de nuevo a la cama y me recostó poniéndose encima mío. Sus enormes manos viajaron por mi camisa y comenzaron a desabotonarla para dejar mi pecho expuesto.

Miré hacia otro lado topándome con Lance, ya desnudo y con su mano masajeando su polla. Estaba tan absorto en la escena que el alfa le ofrecía que ni siquiera se había quejado por la atención que solo me daba a mí.

—Mng— solté cuando su mano izquierda pasó por encima de mi pantalón, frotando mi polla atrapada—. Shiro, por favor~

Lance volvió a removerse hasta aparecer frente a mí, se agachó para comenzar a besarme al mismo tiempo que el alfa desabrochaba mi cinturón y tiraba de mis pantalones. Gemí entre el beso, Lance también lo hizo.

—¡Shiro!— se separó el moreno de nuestro beso. Me incorporé un poco y pude ver como el alfa amasaba el trasero del cubano con una fuerza que no dudaba le dejaría rojo el culo. Gemí al ver como la polla de Lance se balanceaba por los movimientos bruscos de Takashi. La tomé con mi mano y empecé a ordeñarla.

—Hah-ah— gemía el cubano mientras que yo le seguía haciendo el trabajo manual y Shiro daba unos buenos azotes en su trasero.

—Keith ven aquí— ordenó el alfa y al instante obedecí desatendiendo a Lance y llevándome una queja de su parte. Lo ignoré—. También quiero ver tu lindo culo— dijo el mayor y yo jadee.

Me quité mis boxers y expuse mi pequeño agujero. Estaba boca arriba en el colchón, por lo que tuve que abrir mis piernas y extenderlas, usando mis manos para sostenerme en esa posición.

—Que bien te abres— murmuró Lance, lo miré de mala manera hasta que sentí las manos calientes del alfa sobre mis bolas. Su mano era tan grande que estaba tocando superficialmente mi agujero y mi perineo, a la vez que masajeaba mis testículos y la base de mi polla.

—Mng— gemí, la palma del alfa se movió más arriba y ahora presionaba casi toda mi polla—. Mnn~ Shiro~

Lance se movió de nuevo, esta vez para ponerse casi encima de mí. Me besó de nuevo y me estremecí al sentir otra mano tocándome. El moreno llevó su mano derecha hacia la punta de mi miembro, tocaba y apretaba, esparciendo el pre- semen y cubriendo la parte que la mano de Shiro no podía.

Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás, mis manos se enterraron en el colchón y varios gemidos fuertes salieron desde mi garganta. Estaba a punto de correrme.

—Por favor~, necesito~, te necesito ¡Ahhh!

Shiro apartó su mano, pero el frío no duró mucho cuando sentí la mano de Lance bajando y tanteando mi entrada con sus dedos. Comenzó a introducir uno y yo podía jurar que veía estrellas.

—La-Lance— rogué mientras comenzaba a follarme con ese único dedo.

—¡E-espera!— gritó el moreno y yo alcé un poco mi cabeza para ver qué pasaba. Shiro tenía una mano en el trasero del moreno, hacia movimientos que me daban a entender que ya estaba follando al cubano con sus dedos.

—¿Cuántos dedos...?— mi pregunta quedó en el aire, traté de levantarme para ver lo que estaba haciendo Shiro, pero un segundo dedo entró de golpe y me arrojó de nuevo al colchón.

Takashi gruñó y sus movimientos parecieron acelerar por la reacción de Lance.

—Me voy...me voy a correr— gemía el moreno, sus dedos se torcieron dentro mío y me hizo gritar. Llevé mis manos a mi boca para tratar de acallar los gritos, podía sentir la saliva desbordando por la comisura de mis labios.

—Ahorita, Lance tiene dos dedos dentro. Mira como ya casi termina— dice el mayor y Lance solo apretó los dientes—. Quiero follarlos, quiero marcarlos de todas las formas posibles.

—M-mas— rogué y sentí una nueva caricia. Mi cabeza se levantó y vi la mano derecha de Shiro cerca de mí. Tragué saliva y retuve el aire. Uno de sus dedos se introdujo junto con los dígitos de Lance.

—¡Ahhh!— estaba comenzando a ver blanco solamente, los dedos de Lance ya no se movían, pero el dígito de Shiro bombeaba y se retorcía. Mi polla no aguantaría más estimulación, me deshice en un grito más y sin previo aviso me corrí.

**Punto de vista de Lance**

Un tercer dedo había entrado en mí, encajé mis propios dígitos en el agujero de Keith cuando él tuvo su orgasmo. Varios chorros cayeron en su vientre, llevó su mano izquierda a su frente y se cubrió los ojos.

—Mnn— gemí de nueva cuenta cuando Shiro sacó sus dedos, ahora podía sentir el vacío a la vez que mi entrada buscaba ser llenada de nuevo.

—Voy a follarte Lance— me susurró el mayor a mi oído. Yo me agité.

—Uff— parecía que Keith estaba recuperando la conciencia. Se incorporó y vio como Shiro volvía a pasar sus manos por mi trasero, separando mis nalgas y moviéndolas como si de un juguete Anti- estrés se tratase.

—Te dije que tenías un buen culo— dijo el pelinegro menor y yo me reí de sus palabras.

—Es verdad Lance, tu culo es precioso. En verdad se ve delicioso— la voz de Shiro me tensó rápidamente. Podía sentir incluso mi ano contraerse por sus burlonas palabras.

Keith me tomó del cuello y me agachó hasta que pudo besar mi boca, su lengua se introdujo en mí y yo solté un gemido complacido. El sabor de Keith era raro, sabía a salsa de tomate en ese momento.

_Keith había comido pizza antes..._

Me separo por sentir algo frío bajando rápidamente por mis nalgas, giro mi cabeza y me encuentro a Shiro esparciendo el líquido de una botella. Lubricante por lo que veo.

—Hagamos algo— sugiere el mayor como si no estuviera haciendo algo super erótico con mi cuerpo—. Voy a follar a Lance y Lance te follará a ti, Keith.

_Oh joder_.

—Por favor— ruego.

Shiro vuelve a separarse, escucho como remueve cosas de algún cajón, Keith me mira con ojos llorosos y yo acaricio su mejilla.

—Leandro~

Normalmente me molesta que me digan así, me hace creer que voy a ser regañado (una madre cuando se dirige a su hijo por nombre completo significa peligro). Aún así, en Keith se escuchaba tan erótico, ¿Cómo podía molestarme por eso?

Me incorporé un poco y me deleité con la vista de Keith, con semen en su cuerpo y su agujero pidiendo ser llenado. Sus estúpidas greñas caían por su frente y se pegaban por el sudor, mientras que sus pómulos estaban rojos y sus ojos volvían a lagrimear. Toqué con suavidad su pecho y me estremecí al sentir el calor.

Las hormonas de Shiro estaban haciendo de las suyas de nuevo, mi corazón acelerado se asustó por un segundo al recordar vagamente al alfa que me molesta. _Es Shiro, no Lotor._ Me repito ese mantra tanto como puedo , el molesto peliplata no puede tocarme aquí. Estoy a salvo.

Logro calmarme, bueno, en realidad logro entender de quién se trata, calmarme no era una opción. Me levanto de la cama y miro hacia atrás. Shiro aún llevaba sus boxers, pero era imposible cubrir aquel monstruo. Fácilmente podía medir su buenos veinticinco centímetros. Jadeé por necesidad y él me miró burlonamente.

—No están en celo, pero puedo llegar a inducirlos en él, así que mejor prevenir— dice y levanta una tira de condones. Trago saliva.

_¿En verdad está ocurriendo esto?_

Shiro simplemente niega, y Keith se ríe. Los colores suben a mi cara al darme cuenta de que había preguntado aquello en voz alta. Cubro mi rostro con las manos y siento como alguien me abraza por la espalda, el cuerpo de Keith está ardiendo, su miembro de nuevo levantado se estaba humedeciendo por el lubricante en mi trasero.

—Bien podríamos follarte los dos al mismo tiempo— sugiere Keith y yo me siento derretir en ese momento.

—Tal vez cuando esté en celo, bebé— sentencia Shiro.

El alfa comienza a bajar sus boxers y me quedo sin aliento. Keith se pega más a mi y recarga su mentón en mi hombro izquierdo. La saliva me está casi ahogando y mis ojos se abren como platos.

_Eso no iba a entrar en mí._

Shiro toma uno de los condones y bota los demás a la mesita de noche. Yo no puedo despegar la mirada de su polla, en verdad es muy grande: con la cabeza ancha y circuncidado, el vello blanquecino en la base, perfectamente recortado; y el nudo empezando a hincharse sin aún empezar una rutina completa.

—Espero que esos condones sean extra grandes porque sino...

Vuelvo a escuchar las risas de mis dos amantes. Debo de dejar de pensar en voz alta. Le doy un codazo a Keith y este se queja, me responde clavando su rodilla en mi muslo con fuerza casi haciéndome caer.

Shiro se acerca, aún tiene el pequeño sobre en su mano derecha. Me pega a él con la otra mano en mí cintura y puedo sentir su virilidad presionando en mi vientre.

—¿Lo quieres?— me pregunta y yo a ese punto no puedo recordar mi nombre. Atino a asentir frenéticamente.

Me suelta de la cintura, pero no sé despega de mí. Escucho como rompe el paquete y alcanzo a ver el anillo de látex antes de que se lo ponga. Muerdo con fuerza mi labio inferior.

Keith se despegó de mí espalda, volteo hacia él por el frío y veo lo que está haciendo. Había tomado el mismo frasco de lubricante y ahora lo esparcía por su entrada, encajaba los dedos en gancho y parecía tocar un punto en específico. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su boca se abría como si de un pez fuera del agua se tratase. Me incliné hacia él y mis dedos se enroscaron en su pezón, él gritó complacido y yo aproveché para volver a besarlo.

—Lance, fóllame— me pide y saca sus dedos de su entrada. Yo me alineo, el placer me está envolviendo, poco a poco me introduzco en el pelinegro y este solo puede jadear.

Me quedo quieto un momento, el pecho de Keith sube y baja arrítmicamente, sus ojos vuelven a estar llorosos por el placer y su polla se contrae en pequeños espasmos.

—Mue- muévete— me pide y yo le obedezco dando las estocadas fuertes y rápido. Casi sin salir de su agujero arremeto contra él constantemente.

Sus gemidos llenaron toda la habitación, el ambiente se volvió más tenso por las feromonas que Shiro estaba secretando por el celo.

Quería voltear y verlo, quería provocarlo, pero Keith me tomó de nueva cuenta del cuello y me acercó a su pecho. No detuve mis estocadas.

Pronto sentí la mano del mayor nuevamente en mi culo, tres de sus dedos se enrozcaron en mi interior sin previo aviso y yo grité por la combinación de dolor y placer. Se movían rápido y se abrían más para prepararme. Shiro me estaba preparando con demasiada ansiedad. Sus estocadas eran fuertes y me hacían moverme más rápido contra Keith.

—Ahh, mnngh, m- más— pedía entre jadeos.

Él sacó sus dedos después de un rato, me quejé por el vacío. Casi al instante alineó su polla y comenzó a meterla lentamente. Mi músculo trató de relajarse para la intromisión, pero a cada milímetro que metía yo apretaba y me aferraba a él.

—Mierda, relájate. Estás muy apretado.

Respiré con dificultad y poco a poco el músculo dejó de contraerse. Shiro aprovechó para meter más de la mitad, sentí como llegaba fácilmente a mi próstata y la golpeaba. Pero aún no era todo.

—Voy a venirme— les dije, Keith me soltó del cuello y yo pude girar mi rostro para ver a Shiro. El mayor estaba con los labios fuertemente apretados, su mirada plateada brillaba intensamente, me moví un poco hacia arriba y logré besarlo en la mejilla.

Parece que tal acto lo sorprendió, me sonrió de una forma lobuna y está vez me tomó del rostro y me besó en los labios dejando un rastro de lengua en mi labio inferior. Me soltó y tomó mis caderas con fuerza, sus uñas perfectamente recortadas enterrándose en mi piel y dejando marcas moradas. Metió más de su polla en mí y casi me desmayo al sentirlo tocar mi cuello uterino.

—Eres más pequeño— susurró Shiro en la concha de mi oreja—, aún falta que te meta y ya llegué al primer límite.

Gemí fuertemente y mis caderas arremetieron contra Keith. El pelinegro estaba gritando de nuevo, se retorcía y apretaba en puños las cobijas bajo de él. Shiro volvió a empujar y su polla pasó a estar más profunda, revolviendo mis entrañas y haciéndome sentir demasiado lleno. Traté de safarme un poco por el dolor, pero Shiro me tenía fuertemente agarrado. No se movió más y yo respiré con dificultad.

—Mierda— soltó Keith, yo tenía los ojos cerrados para entonces y no podía ver qué pasaba. Sentí una mano posarse en mi estómago y yo casi muero ahí.

—Ahh~— gemí, abrí mis ojos y miré hacia mi estómago. La mano de Keith apretaba con determinación ahí, mi estómago era más grande de lo que recordaba.

—Puedo sentir a Shiro dentro tuyo— soltó y yo casi me estrello por el placer.

—Duele, uff, duele cuando aprietas así— le dije al coreano. Keith sonrió de una forma macabra y comenzó a frotar su mano sobre mi estómago, apretaba con fuerza y podía sentir como me llenaba más el alfa.

La polla de Shiro empezó a crecer más dentro mío, estiraba la piel de mi músculo. Me di cuenta que estaba anudando dentro mío, grité y me removí. Era mucho.

Sentía incluso mi vejiga llena por como Keith y Takashi me tenían. No iba a aguantar mucho y me correría. Sus estocadas se volvieron lentas y torpes, me hacían querer llorar con fuerza. El placer combinado con dolor era increíble y sabía que en cuestión de segundos me correría.

—Ya-a, voy a...— Keith habló, se aferró a mi espalda y clavó sus uñas. Apretó mi miembro dentro suyo y volvió a correrse en lo que va del día.

—Shiro-o yo también voy a c-correrme— susurro entre jadeos. Mi voz sale débil y yo me derrumbo por completo en e coreano embarrándome de su semen.

Takashi golpea una vez más y por fin exploto en un gemido pequeño dentro de Keith. Me contraigo al rededor de la polla de Shiro y este deja de moverse, su miembro se hincha y el nudo termina por encajar y dejarnos enchufados.

—Mierda— suelta el mayor. Nos quedamos inmóviles, las manos de Keith están ahora sobando mi espalda. Shiro acaricia mi cabello y yo simplemente estoy en blanco.

**Punto de vista de Shiro**

Cuando me corro quedó atrapado en el agujero del moreno, no puedo safarme del enchufe.

—Mierda— suelto. Dejo de moverme para no lastimar al cubano y espero a que la hinchazón de mi nudo baje lo suficiente como para salir.

En ese lapso de tiempo me dedico a acariciar el cabello de Lance y la mejilla de Keith. Los dos son demasiado para mí, son perfectos.

_Y yo no puedo darles todo de mi._

El nudo disminuye y yo logro retirarme. El condón está lleno de semen, tanto que dudo que el condón aguante tanta presión. Me separo por completo y me doy la media vuelta para retirar el látex. Tiro a la basura el condón usado y veo como los dos omegas por fin se separan, Keith tiene semen saliendo de su entrada y Lance está tan abierto que puedo ver parte de su interior.

Ambos se acuestan en la cama, con sus pies tocando aún el suelo.

—Joder— suelta Keith.

—Si— secunda Lance.

—¿Cómo se sienten?

—El sexo no va a ser igual después de ti, Shiro— me responde el moreno y alza un poco su cabeza—. Creo que tu celo bajó después de anudar.

—Si, lo siento. Creo que me deje llevar— rasque mi nuca apenado.

—Baño— rogó Keith—. Siento que me morí y ahora me pudro.

—Si, Shiro ¿Podemos usar tu baño?

Me rio y tiendo mi mano a Keith, él la toma y lo logro incorporar. Lo sujeto de la cintura mientras levanto también a Lance, pero él simplemente comienza a caminar de la forma más graciosa que nunca había visto.

—¿Te rompieron el culo, McClain?— se burla Keith y Lance responde alzando su dedo medio.

Fuimos con cuidado al baño y para placer de ellos llenamos la tina que había y ambos disfrutaron un largo baño relajante. No era muy grande para que los tres estuviéramos dentro, así que yo los observé molestarse mutuamente mientras estaba sentado en el retrete. Me reí de los constantes quejidos de Lance y de como Keith se burlaba al respecto.

No sé en qué momento comencé a encerrarme en mi mente. En los recuerdos mas dolorosos en mi cabeza.

_Adam, ¿Me dejarías ser feliz?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, por favor deja tu comentario y tu Kudo. Eso me motiva a seguir.  
Sígueme en mis redes sociales:  
Twitter: @Pattyto35  
Instagram: @Pattyto35  
Wattpad: Pattyto35  
Mi tienda de FB: Curiosipato  
Grupo de FB: Pattyto35-Historias  
Amino: @Pattyto35


	20. Coreano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, un poco tarde como siempre, pero al fin hay otra racha de episodios. No quiero subirlos tan seguido porque la historia aun no está terminada en Wattpad y temo que estaré tardando en actualizar ahí porque he empezado a hacer un par de colaboraciones.

**Narra Keith**

Después de aquella reconfortante ducha, donde Lance no dejaba de quejarse por el dolor en su trasero, volvimos a la cama. El moreno tuvo que avisar a su madre que no llegaría porque estaría en mi casa, tuve que contenerme de hace una broma pesada mientras Lance hablaba por teléfono con su madre, dando excusas sobre tareas y proyectos.

Cenamos algo ligero, en verdad no teníamos tanta hambre. Shiro tuvo que prestarnos ropa para poder acomodarnos en la cama y dormir. Él insistió en que prefería descansar con nosotros, y ya que la cama es convenientemente grande, no hubo protestas. Lance decidió acaparar la orilla derecha, mientras que Shiro prefirió la otra esquina, dejándome a mí en medio. Si termino destapándolos en la noche, se joden.

Fue algo incómodo, apenas llevábamos una semana saliendo, oficialmente. Aún así ya habíamos tenido sexo, y hasta estábamos durmiendo juntos. Pero valía la pena.

Cuando me quedé dormido, sentí una angustia creciendo en mi pecho, como la sensación de algo malo que está a punto de pasar.

⚔⚔⚔

Nací aquí, en Estados Unidos. Más específicamente en el sur, en Texas. Mi padre era mitad coreano mitad estadounidense, se llamaba Alexander, Alexander Kogane. En verdad era muy querido en la provincia donde vivíamos, llena de migrantes y muchos ancianos con todo el porte de un sureño. Tal vez este mal, pero era aquel pueblo que imaginan los demás, gente con sombreros vaqueros y mecedoras en el porche de sus casas.

Papá había conocido a mi mamá en Las Vegas, joder, es tan cliché. Ella había ido a un casino para tratar negocios con las otras familias. Él estaba ahí con unos amigos para pasar el fin de semana. Amor a primera vista.

Ella lo golpeó en cuanto él se le acercó para coquetear. Al final se arrepintió de casi dejar sin testículos a mi pobre padre. Él para compensar pidió una cita con ella al día siguiente en un café. Fue así como se volvieron pareja, no sé mucho los detalles.

Mamá decidió quedarse en Texas con papá, Marmora estaba furioso con ella por andar con un mestizo de costumbres gringas. Oh la familia Marmora...

En el mundo hay progreso, si. Es verdad que aquella mierda hacia omegas está penalizada en casi todo el mundo. Pero sigue habiendo mucha mierda, los alfa se creen reyes de todo. Y aquí es donde entra Marmora.

El mundo si se rige por alfas poderosos, personas que vienen de familias antiguas y que mantienen un linaje, personas que piensan que la fuerza está en ser alfa. Marmora es una de esas familias, con la diferencia de ser un impulsor de los derechos humanos para todos, un defensor de lo que es justo. ¿Por qué? Porque hace mucho tiempo, el líder fue un Omega... Mi bisabuelo, demostró ser tan fuerte y capaz, hábil para los negocios y muy bueno para cualquier trabajo manual. Él fue quien cambió muchas cosas en la familia e hizo que el nombre estuviera en lo alto.

Marmora es muy tradicionalista, les gusta que todos vivamos en una enorme casa donde nos entrenan y no obligan a hacer trabajos para contribuir. Todos trabajamos en lo que sería el negocio de la familia, finanzas. Somos dueños de una serie de bancos cuya alianza mundial es para ayudar a quien más lo necesita. Sigue siendo un negocio rentable y honesto, participando en asociaciones para ayudar a los menos afortunados. Vaya, que hacen caridad.

Mi madre era la siguiente a gobernar, una alfa poderosa que fue entrenada como la mejor guerrera. Cierto, olvidé mencionarlo. Nos entrenan para cualquier situación, venimos de antiguos guerreros y consideran necesario no perder esa tradición. Entrenamos varios tipos de artes marciales, desde Karate, hasta Tae Kwan Do, Aikido y algo de defensa personal simple. Cuando somos jóvenes, nos dan el símbolo de que avanzamos a nuestra madurez. La espada. Nos regalan una espada con el escudo familiar, esta siempre simbolizará de dónde venimos y solo la empuñamos para llevar honor.

Como decía, mamá fue una de las mejores, la siguiente en la línea para gobernar. Pero al conocer a papá y decidir que prefería vivir en Estados Unidos que en Corea, alguien más tuvo que tomar su puesto. Y ese fue Kolivan, el segundo en la línea de sucesión.

Y antes de que se pregunten ¿Cómo?, bueno no todos somos familia directamente, nos unen otros lazos como el matrimonio y las alianzas con otras familias.

Kolivan se hizo cargo de todo a la fuerza, consideraba que la mejor para dirigir todo era mamá; en realidad no quería admitir que se sentía culpable, puesto que él fue el delator sobre lo que mi madre estaba haciendo. Estaba celoso, puesto que al parecer la amaba. Y eso lo sé gracias a Ulaz.

Mamá se casó con Papá, un año después llegué yo. Y nací de mi madre, gracias. Mi mamá quería llamarme como el bisabuelo, Yorak, por suerte mi padre intervino. Me hicieron el estudio y salió que era un Omega, era prácticamente otro Omega en la sucesión familiar, alguien que al crecer tomaría el mando y repetiría la historia o, por el contrario, daría razón a las otras familias que cuestionan el poder Omega en Marmora.

Crecí en un ambiente feliz, aunque el crecer lejos de Corea y Marmora no me salvó de entrenar y aprender las artes de combate, puede que incluso haya logrado a patear a la cabeza que a hablar primero.

Krolia siguió en contacto con Marmora, se volvió la extensión que necesitaban y ella viajaba constantemente por todo el país, y cuando estaba con nosotros me entrenaba arduamente.

Cuando cumplí nueve años, ella volvió a irse. De hecho, se fue a California, a Los Ángeles. Papá seguía trabajando como bombero, al mismo tiempo que me cuidaba y criaba. Recuerdo todas esas noches donde el me recostaba en la cama y me hablaba de historias fantásticas sobre magia, otras realidades y el espacio.

En verdad papá era mi héroe, él logró sacarme adelante mientras mi mamá hacia negocios por el país. Estuvo conmigo cuando enfermaba, o incluso cuando tenía problemas en la escuela para socializar. Él en verdad era todo lo que yo necesitaba, quería ser como él cuando creciera.

Pero...

Aquél fatídico día había empezado normal, mi papá me llevó a la escuela y nos despedimos como si nada. Él tenía pendientes en la estación de bomberos, al parecer había un problema con la alarma de incendios y podía repararla.

Mis clases ya no las recuerdo, vagamente escuché la historia de la independencia de las trece colonias, pero ahora solo tengo marcado lo que ocurrió después.

Cuando salí de la escuela nadie pasó a recogerme, esperé a papá en la puerta hasta que un profesor me vio y se ofreció a llevarme. Yo no entendía que pasaba en ese momento, papá siempre iba por mi, a menos que hubiera una emergencia.

Iba en el auto del profesor, este me contaba sobre los nuevos talleres que se estaban impartiendo y que tal vez podía inscribirme a uno. Recuerdo que le dije que me interesaba el dibujo. Llegamos a la calle donde vivíamos, y el auto se frenó de golpe. Alcé mi vista de mi mochila solo para encontrarme con el fuego abrazador, si hubo una emergencia. Nuestra propia casa era la que ardía en llamas.

Salí corriendo del auto aún cuando escuché al profesor pedir que me detuviera. Corrí por entre las personas y busqué a papá, uno de sus amigos me detuvo al ver mis intenciones de ingresar a la casa.

—¡Papá!— grité.

El bombero me sujetaba fuertemente mientras yo seguía llamando a mi papá. Simplemente no respondió, no lo veía por ningún lado.

—Tranquilo— escuchaba que me decían los demás, pero yo no podía dejar de sentir el terror escalando por mis entrañas y alojándose en mi corazón.

Mi papá estaba dentro de la casa, el fuego empezó cuando él apenas volvía de la estación. La alarma no había sonado a tiempo tampoco, ahora él estaba siendo consumido por las llamas.

Todo lo que amé, todo lo que necesitaba se derrumbó. Trataron de apagar el incendio, pero ya era tarde, muy tarde.

Después de eso tuve que ir a una casa hogar, en lo que mamá regresaba. Le avisaron cuando ella no estaba en el país, regresó lo más pronto posible. Hacía tanto que no la veía, y cuando por fin llegó por mí... Era una completa desconocida.

Fue un funeral muy emotivo, nos dieron una placa por honores para mi papá, todo el pueblo se despidió y le lloró. El mundo había perdido a un gran hombre. El ataúd tenía los restos, estuvo cerrado durante todo el tiempo. El cuerpo era irreconocible, o al menos eso fue lo que oí que decían unas señoras. Tras los ajustes y preparativos, mamá decidió que era tiempo de irnos. Dejamos atrás aquel pueblo en Texas y me llevó con ella de regreso a Marmora, en Corea.

Ahí empecé mi nueva vida.

Vivir en Corea no fue fácil, aprender el idioma y la escritura fue lo peor. Se me daba bien, pero lo odiaba. Las familias que pertenecen a Marmora me recibieron con cariño a pesar de las diferencias, les daba ternura porque era bastante bajo. Comenzaron a llamarme Yorak cuando vieron mis habilidades y se enteraron que era un Omega aún sin presentarme. Los que mejor se llevaban conmigo eran Antok y Ulaz, por alguna razón ellos me veían como un hijo. Hasta la fecha sigue siendo así.

Corea está llena de tecnología, productos y muchas estrellas de tv. Son estrictos, son muy limpios y tenían costumbres muy extrañas. Me costó adaptarme, pero lo logré. En la escuela yo era el mejor, tenía calificaciones altas y en verdad no me costaba ninguna materia. El lenguaje por fin dejo de ser un problema y, de hecho, me gusta hablarlo...

Mi IQ era mayor al promedio, es más, era probable que fuera una clase de Asperger.

Uno de mis profesores se dio cuenta de lo retraído que era. Siempre había sido así, incluso antes de la muerte de mi padre. Le pidió a mamá que me hicieran algunas pruebas, resulta que soy parte del espectro autista, aunque no es tan marcado como en otros casos, es decir, era retraído y tenía un problema con la organización, pero no era un Sheldon Cooper en todas las de la ley. Algunos me llamaron niño genio, yo me sentía un extraño solamente. Un niño friki que disfrutaba de las matemáticas y la física.

Cuando cumplí dieciséis mi profesor me ofreció inscribirme al programa de intercambio. Quise tratar al final y quedé sorteado, me iría a estudiar a California.

Mamá no lo aceptó tan fácilmente, primero ella se fue a la ciudad donde sería mi nueva escuela, compró el departamento y algunas cosas que necesitaría. Le dije que no era necesario, la beca cubriría la mayoría de gastos, pero no. Ella no aceptaba que me quedara en un hotel por el semestre.

Cuando llegó el momento de irme, Kolivan me dio un regalo... Mi amada Red.

Yo ya sabía conducir motocicletas, quería una propia. No esperaba que fuera una tan increíble y de mi color favorito. Fue el mejor regalo que he recibido, me sería útil, era genial y la cuidaría con mi vida —aunque eso no implica que no vaya a toda velocidad por las calles—, simplemente el regalo era todo para mí.

Mamá recuperó su lugar como líder, Kolivan decidió regresárselo y juntos lograron hacer crecer la compañía. Los tratos con otras familias no se hicieron esperar, una de esas familias eran los Daibazaal, que pertenecen a los Galra. Solo conozco al líder, Zarkon, él en verdad daba miedo cuando lo conocí a la edad de catorce años. Zarkon es algo así como un mafioso de origen ruso, imponente, todo lo contrario a Krolia o a Kolivan.

Ahora sé que Lotor es su hijo, sé de lo que son capaces de hacer. Mis entrañas se revuelven de pensar en el peligro que está Lance.

Debía hablar con mi madre para ver una forma de proteger a mi Omega de la familia Daibazaal, de los Galra.

Poco después de mudarme supe que mamá se había comprometido con Kolivan, conocí a Lance, luego a Shiro. Miles de cambios atravesaban en ese momento y me estaban abrumando.

🔥

Me sentía bastante cómodo estando en medio de Shiro y Lance, habíamos terminado agotados. Incluso por un momento pensé que había vuelto el celo, las hormonas de Shiro son tan jodidamente fuertes que en verdad comencé a sentir mi calor. Las palabras de Lotor resonaban en mi mente..._un alfa, un alfa puro._

Shiro se removió un poco y sus ojos se abrieron, una linda sonrisa se mostró en su rostro.

—Buenos días — dice perezosamente, su cabello cae sobre su frente, dirijo mi mano a este y comienzo a peinarlo.

—Buenos dias— respondo, luego siento que el brazo de Lance se aprieta más en mí cintura.

Aprieta tan duro que comienzo a sentir las necesidades mañaneras. Trato de safarme de su agarre para poder levantarme e ir al baño. Está apretando muy fuerte y tengo que darle un codazo para que por fin me suelte.

—¡La puta madre!— grita y termina cayendo de la cama. Shiro se levanta como resorte para ver si Lance no se mató—. ¿Estás loco?

—No me dejabas levantarme— le grito y me levanto por fin para ir al baño.

Siento como un zapato golpea mi cabeza. Volteo hecho una furia y me encuentro a Lance sonriendo con malicia, por alguna razón las palabras quedan atrapadas en mi garganta.

—No te metas con el mejor francotirador— dice.

—¿Francotirador?— pregunta Shiro, que tiene solo la sábana cubriendo su parte baja, una de sus rodillas flexionadas y su mano derecha sobre esta. Solo le faltaba un maldito cigarrillo. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien que se va levantando luzca tan bien?

—Si, algo así— termina diciendo Lance apenado—. Me gustaba ir con mis hermanos mayores al gotcha, en realidad tengo buena puntería.

Pongo mis ojos en blanco y salgo de la habitación hacia el baño. Puedo escuchar a lo lejos que Shiro se está riendo por algo, supongo que Lance le estaba contando sus aventuras disparatadas.

Cuando vuelvo a la habitación me quedo congelado, en definitiva era de las cosas más eróticas lo que veía. No sé cómo es que siempre termina así...

Lance está en cuatro, su trasero moreno completamente expuesto frente a mí, mientras que su boca está trabajando a Shiro, quien solo gime y se aferra al cabello color chocolate. Trago saliva y miro con mayor atención, la entrada de Lance, aunque no está en celo, se contrae en busca de ser llenada, el pequeño anillo muscular se abre y se cierra por el placer.

Trago seco y simplemente me acerco al moreno, acaricio su trasero y él se sobresalta. Meto al instante dos dedos en su entrada y Lance se separa de la polla de Shiro para gemir.

—Dios, ustedes son tan calientes— habla el mayor y yo solo puedo encogerme de hombros.

—Y lo que se viene...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y eso es todo por el momento!   
Si te gustó regálame un comentario o un Kudo, sígueme para mas contenido.   
Mis redes sociales:  
Twitter: @Pattyto35 (Aquí subo hilos de diferentes historias que tengo y comparto mucho arte)  
Instagram: @Pattyto35 (Puedes encontrar edits, mi trabajo artesanal, algunas fotografías y dibujos)  
Wattpad: Pattyto35  
Mi tienda de FB: Curiosipato (Tengo tienda de productos hechos por mi, no hago envíos aún, perdón)  
Grupo de FB: Pattyto35-Historias (Comparto memes y convivo con ustedes, además de que anuncio sobre nuevas historias)  
Amino: @Pattyto35


	21. Ya no seré su profesor

**Punto de vista de Shiro**

Lance estaba haciendo un increíble trabajo con su boca. Tragaba todo mi miembro y me hacia jadear irremediablemente. Puse mi mano es su cabeza y lo empujaba para que tomara más, estaba tan caliente que quería correrme lo antes posible. Succionaba con una fuerza que parecía sacar las gotas de semen para beberlas desesperado.

Escuché a Keith entrar en la habitación, alcé mi vista borrosa y vi como el pelinegro usaba sus dedos para abrir a Lance, el moreno se removió y gimió con la boca aún llena.

—Dios, ustedes son tan calientes.

—Y lo que se viene— me responde Keith

Lance trata de separarse, pero yo lo tomo con fuerza de la cabeza para que no lo haga.

—No, no... Sigue— rogué.

Lance volvió a su labor de chupar y mamar, en verdad su boca se estaba volviendo el paraíso. Miré de nuevo a dónde el pelinegro estaba y jadee más al ver como este comenzaba a devorar el trasero del moreno. Lance estaba derritiéndose en mi regazo, aún tratando de cumplir con su cometido.

El moreno se separó y tomó con su mano mi miembro, su boca dejaba pequeños besos en mi polla, me miró con aquellos ojos vidriosos.

—Shiro, ¿Vas a follarte a Keith?— su voz había salido entrecortada. Un jadeo se escapó de entre sus labios. Miré al coreano y este estaba usando su lengua para estimular el agujero de Lance.

—¿Vas a follarme?— secundó Keith y yo tragué saliva.

—Si.

El coreano sonrió y volvió a lamer el culo de Lance que se separó y arqueó su espalda, acababa de correrse encima de las sábanas. Su cara de placer me estimuló lo suficiente, el calor de mi celo estaba de vuelta y sentía como el placer nubla mi razón. Es como si mi instinto más bajo tomara todo el control, simplemente me dejo llevar y actúo como normalmente no haría.

Keith por fin dejó de lamer el trasero del moreno y se acercó a mi, Lance se apartó para que el coreano tomara su lugar. El pelinegro sonreía con malicia, sus labios tocaron los míos por un segundo para después dirigirse a mi cuello empezar a dar pequeñas mordidas. Jadeé al sentir su húmeda boca por todo mi cuello. En verdad se sentía estupendo.

**Punto de vista de Keith**

Estaba besando el cuello de Shiro, quería que entrara en rutina y me follara como lo hizo con Lance. Bajé por su pecho hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, saqué mi lengua y di una lamida. Shiro se retorció, iba a dar otra lamida cuando sentí la humedad en mi agujero. Voltee de inmediato y me encontré con la mirada azul de Lance, el moreno tenía casi todo su rostro enterrado entre mis nalgas, su lengua estimulaba mi agujero y lo preparaba. Podía sentir incluso su estúpida sonrisa.

—Voy a follarte— me avisó Shiro mientras tomaba mi mentón con su mano derecha y hacía que lo mirara directamente a él.

Lance separó su rostro para empezar a meter sus dedos, grité al sentir dos dígitos entrando y saliendo sin aviso. La saliva ya estaba saliendo por la comisura de mis labios, me estaba ardiendo el como enterraba sus dedos.

—La-Lance más le-lento—rogué y el moreno comenzó a mover con mayor calma.

Suspiré aliviado y volví a besar a Shiro en los labios. El mayor comenzó a meter su lengua en mi cavidad bucal y exploró cada rincón. Sus manos tomaron mi cintura y no me permitieron separarme. El moreno siguió metiendo y sacando los dos dedos hasta que agregó un tercero y yo volví a saltar.

—¡Ah! Lan-Lance. Joder—, enterré mi rostro en el hombro de Shiro—. Me voy a morir.

Las hormonas de Shiro ya estaban saliendo, me mareaba y confundía a la vez que me excitaban. Definitivamente el celo debía estar regresando para este punto.

—Estas goteando— comentó Lance y yo me retorcí al sentir como presionaba sus dedos hacia la parte de mi estómago.

—P-por favor— rogué sin saber exactamente qué pedir.

Shiro bajó su mano y comenzó a acariciar mi pene, lo hacía lento y tortuoso, apretaba la cabeza y retiraba parte del prepucio para dejarme expuesto. Jadeé más fuerte al sentirme sobre estimulado.

—Voy a correrme— comentó Lance, yo lo escuchaba lejos.

—Será mejor que lo folle antes de que él también quiera correrse— agregó Shiro. Sentía mis oídos tapados, ya no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Lance retiró sus dedos y yo respiré entrecortado. Era un alivio y a la vez una tortura, quería ser llenado, pero me sentía tan estimulado que me faltaba el aire. Shiro también me soltó y se apartó de mí lado. Yo caí en el colchón agotado.

—¿Qué tal si usas esa boca?— preguntó alguien, ya no podía distinguir siquiera cuál de mis dos amantes me estaba hablando.

Sentí de nuevo una presión en mi entrada y yo por fin alcé la cabeza y mi espalda se curveó en un arco bastante prolongado. Miré detrás mío, Shiro estaba abriéndome y preparando mi entrada con el lubricante de ayer.

—Condón Shiro, no lo olvides— dijo otra voz, voltee a mi derecha y ví a Lance sentado en el borde. Tenía una de sus manos en su miembro, su mirada cayó en mí y sonrió de una forma tranquila.

—¿Ayudarás a Lean a que se corra?— el mayor susurró cerca de mi oído y yo solo cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la sensación de sus dedos abriendo mi entrada.

—S-si— logré decir.

Takashi sacó sus dedos y de apartó de mi. Iba a protestar, pero Lance se acercó y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, su polla estaba bastante cerca y ya goteaba suficiente presemen. Abrí mis labios y saqué la lengua para darle una lamida. El moreno dió un salto y sus dedos enroscaron mi cabello más fuerte.

—Si, por favor~— habló el de ojos azules—. Usa tu boca, por favor.

Comencé a lamer y a besar toda su longitud. El moreno se retorcía y gritaba por más, abrí grande mi boca y oculté mis dientes con mis labios, tragué todo su miembro y comencé a chupar con fuerza. Lance gritó y sentí su orgasmo cerca, se estaba hinchando y las gotas de semen empezaba a salir de su polla.

Quise separarme para que él no acabara tan pronto, pero sentí como mis nalgas eran separadas y algo grande rozaba mi entrada. Mi cerebro pareció hacer corto circuito y simplemente no me moví.

La polla de Shiro comenzó a rozar mi ano, tanteaba entre mis muslos. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que sus manos separaron mis mejillas y su miembro se introdujo lentamente. El ardor era demasiado, pero el placer me estaba haciendo querer más. Por fin logré separar mi boca de la polla del moreno.

—Shi-Shiro— pedí mientras mis manos se apretaban en los muslos de Lance—. Dios, me arde...

—Shhh, puedes aguantarlo— dijo el mayor y yo gemí en respuesta.

Poco a poco se introdujo en mí, al mismo tiempo Lance acariciaba mi cabello y mis hombros.

—Tranquilo, debes relajarte— me dijo el moreno.

—Agh, mngh—. La polla de Shiro terminó de entrar, sentía el vello púbico del mayor haciendo cosquillas en mi piel.

—Shiro, dios— traté de hablar de nuevo.

Pasó un rato más antes de que el mayor tomara mis caderas y comenzara a moverse de forma salvaje. Grité y me aferré más a Lance, las embestidas me hacían mover hacia el frente provocando que mi cara golpeara el miembro de Lance. El moreno me miraba con súplica, también estaba empezando a gotear de su entrada.

—¿E- el celo?

—Mhmm— atinó a decir Lance.

Shiro se detuvo y yo me moví para seguir con la rutina. Lo miré por sobre mi hombro y casi me quedo sin aliento por verlo. Estaba todo sudoroso y sonrojado, sus labios fuertemente apretados.

—T-te voy a anudar— advirtió el mayor.

El mayor volvió a moverse de forma violenta, sus estocadas más profundas alcanzaban a rozar el cuello uterino y me hacían gritar. Lance comenzó a masturbarse en frente mío y yo solo pude apenas tocarlo con mi lengua. No podía pensar en nada más que no fuera la polla de Shiro. Tan dentro, tan profundo.

De pronto las estocadas del mayor eran cortas y rápidas, ya casi no estaba saliendo y podía sentir la razón. Mi agujero se estaba abriendo más y mi estómago comenzaba a sentirse bastante lleno. Shiro estaba anudando dentro mío y ya ni siquiera podía salir, el nudo de mi alfa me mantenía completamente lleno y sin posiblidad de que el líquido saliera.

—Ngh Shiro~—. Llevé mi mano derecha a mi estómago, sentía cierta presión y casi muero al sentir como estaba lleno, inflamado por estar completamente colmado de la polla de mi alfa.

—Dios, no puedo salir— dijo el mayor y yo casi grito por como se removió—. Estás tan apretado.

Lance terminó por correrse en su mano y yo lo miré lo mejor que pude. Mis ojos veían pequeñas luces blancas, mi vista borrosa y cansada por tanto placer.

No sé cuánto más seguimos así, Shiro daba pequeñas estocadas y amasaba mis glúteos, solo podía escucharlo gruñir. Me corrí sin siquiera darme cuenta, apenas unos espasmos y cuando había bajado la cabeza, había manchas blancas en las cobijas.

—Lance— habló el mayor, pero yo ya me estaba perdiendo. Simplemente me quedé dormido sin saber más.

**Punto de vista de Lance**

Joder.  
Joder.  
Joder.

Shiro me miraba con hambre, Keith se había corrido ya, pero el mayor no se movía apenas, solo... me veía. 

—Lance— dijo con una voz ronca, yo tragué saliva—. Creo que me atasqué.

—¿Q-qué?

— Joder, mi nudo no baja. Me he corrido como dos veces seguidas— anunció el mayor y yo me moví rápidamente a dónde tenía enchufado a Keith.

Ciertamente se veía mal, su polla enterrada y el agujero del pelinegro forzado. Shiro gruñó cuando trató de moverse de nuevo. Parecía que estaría así un buen rato.

—Keith se durmió— me sacó de mis pensamientos el mayor. Voltee a ver al coreano y casi suelto una carcajada al verlo completamente noqueado.

—Joder, Shiro ¿Quieres asegurar descendencia?

—No Ugh, no digas eso... solo... Mierda... Está tan apretado.

Mordí mi mejilla para no soltar una queja. Esto se estaba volviendo incómodo. Volví mi vista a dónde estaban conectados y eso no parecía cambiar en absoluto.

—Tendras que esperar.

Pasaron unos quince minutos, Shiro poco a poco comenzó a moverse para salir, su nudo aún no parecía desaparecer del todo, tal vez por el calor. Cuando por fin cedió, casi me desmayo al ver la cantidad de semen acumulado en el condón.

—Eres una bestia— solté con temor.

—Oh dios, Lance— Shiro se veía incómodo. Tomó el condón y lo desechó rápidamente. Su polla aún se notaba dura, el calor no parecía haber bajado.

—El calor aumentó con el de ustedes. Lo siento, creo que mis hormonas son las culpables— anunció. Ayudó a Keith a acomodarse bien en la cama, mientras limpiaba toda la suciedad y me ayudaba a ir al baño.

Cuando Keith había despertado esa mañana y me había tirado de la cama, descubrimos que me costaba andar por culpa de la follada del día anterior. Shiro tuvo que darme un analgésico, pero eso no evitaba que caminara raro. Mi agujero aún estaba algo abierto y no me negué a los mimos de Shiro, mientras Keith dormía.

—¿Sabes que pronto dejaré de ser su profesor?— soltó Shiro mientras sus manos rodeaban mi cintura y me pegaba a él.

—¿El profesor Alfor ya va a regresar?— me incorporé un poco y voltee a ver a Shiro—. ¿Ya pasaron dos meses?

—Uno y medio, pero Alfor regresará muy pronto— me dijo—. El director habló conmigo, está dispuesto a darme una plaza para el próximo ciclo escolar.

—Eso es genial, tal vez serás nuestro profesor en nuestro último año— dije y abracé a Shiro para volver a recostarme, esta vez en su pecho.

—No lo creo— anunció algo triste. Lo miré directamente y esperé a que se explicara—. Voy a rechazar la propuesta.

—¿Por qué?

—Lance, ustedes son mis alumnos; es bastante malo que haga esto. Aún son menores, y aunque legalmente no hay problema por su edad, algo no está bien en todo esto.

—Pero... Shiro, tú querías ese trabajo. Pidge me dijo que amas dar clases, pero por ser un egresado no te dan trabajo fácilmente.

—Lo sé, pero ya encontraré otra escuela donde enseñar. Lo que menos quiero es hacer esto incómodo o... no quiero que hablen de ustedes más de lo que podrían ahora.

—Oh... Cariño— sentí mis ojos picar, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin remedio enterré mi rostro en su pecho—. Estás sacrificando mucho por nosotros...

—Lo vale, no solo por el sexo... No solo por la atracción.

—¿Entonces?— cuestioné y volví a levantar mi rostro, estoy seguro que sería un desastre en ese momento.

—Dios, te ves adorable—, el mayor se inclinó un poco y besó mis labios lentamente. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse y cerré mis ojos para corresponder—. Puede que me haya enamorado en serio, de los dos. Quisiera conocer cada parte de ustedes.

Y con esas palabras volví a dejar que me diera mimos hasta que también quedé dormido en sus brazos.

...

Ha pasado una semana desde el primer celo de Shiro con nosotros. El domingo tuvimos que regresar a casa, bueno... A casa de Keith puesto que nuestro celo había sido de nuevo afectado. No sabía que un alfa podía hacer eso, pensé que eso solo era para los puros. En fin, Shiro faltó el lunes, el martes y el miércoles. Por suerte para Keith y para mí, habíamos probado unos nuevos supresores que parecían tener un buen efecto. Aunque el miércoles decidimos volver a ir a casa de Shiro para ver como seguía. Hablábamos todos los días por mensajes, había hecho un grupo especial para los tres donde podíamos hablar sin problemas, pero no era lo mismo que estar frente a frente.

—Vamos con Shiro— dijo Keith en el almuerzo, logrando hacer que Hunk se ahogara y casi muriera.

—Oigan no quiero saber sobre sus planes sexuales en la mesa— interrumpió Pidge y yo solo puse mis ojos en blanco.

—Si, vamos. Ya falta un mes para vacaciones y por suerte los profesores se están relajando. Mira que hasta el profe de Mate ha faltado toda la semana...

—Eres un idiota— mencionó el pelinegro y yo solo le saque la lengua.

Al finalizar las clases le escribí un mensaje a mi mamá avisando que iría a casa de Hunk, hice una coartada perfecta para que no sospechara. De todos modos había pasado todo el fin de semana "en casa de Keith", si ella se enteraba de mi novio alfa enloquecería.

Keith nos llevó en su motocicleta. Hicimos una parada en una tienda para comprar algo de comida instantánea y un café. Si llegábamos a casa de Shiro sin comer, no soportaríamos mucho. Estábamos a punto de subirnos cuando un chillido distrajo a Keith. Me tendió el casco y bajó de la motocicleta, yo lo seguí con duda al callejón de donde venía el chillido. Keith se metió y yo solo me quedé afuera de pie, revisando que nadie se llevara la motocicleta o listo para pedir ayuda.

Al poco rato Keith salió del callejón, sin su saco de la escuela puesto y con algo envuelto en el mismo entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué demonios llevas ahí?— cuestioné con duda, olía terrible.

Keith sonrió de una forma bastante adorable y descubrió su nuevo tesoro envuelto en el saco. Era un cachorro, o eso parecía. Un perrito de color gris y con pequeñas manchas de lodo en toda su cara.

—Es muy adorable— solté—. Parece una combinación de pastor alemán y Golden Retriever.

—Es bastante pequeño y estaba solo, a juzgar por como lo encontré no tiene a nadie.

—¿Cómo lo...?

—Estaba atado al maldito contenedor de basura. El imbécil que haya sido merece pudrirse en el infierno.

—Lo vas a ¿Conservar?— pregunté y acaricié la cabeza del animalito. Se sentía horriblemente sucio.

—Si, necesito compañía de vez en cuando.

Sonreí algo nervioso, aún no respondía a la propuesta de Keith de vivir con él, pero me alegraba saber que ya no estaría tan solo. Además el cachorro es bastante adorable, está algo delgado y necesita amor.

Nos costó llegar a casa de Shiro, tuve que cargar al perrito mientras Keith conducía. Hubo varias ocasiones donde casi me caía. Cuando llegamos a casa del mayor, este nos recibió con sorpresa, estaba mucho más relajado y ya no apestaba a testosterona o feromonas. Menos mal.

—¿Qué nombre le pondrás?— preguntó Shiro desde la cocina. Resulta que Keith había decidido primero atender al perro antes que tener sexo desenfrenado.

El pobre Black no parecía muy contento con la nueva visita. Nos veía desde uno de los sillones, casi como si quisiera absorber nuestra alma.

—Estaba pensando en llamarlo Yorak.

—¡No!— gritamos al mismo tiempo Shiro y yo.

—Keith, eso...humm... Sería una falta de respeto para tu ancestro, además...así te dicen a tí. Sería raro.

—Bien, entonces será Cosmo.

—¿Cosmo?— pregunté con confusión y curiosidad—. ¿Por qué?

—Me gusta, así de simple.

—A mi también me gusta— añadió Shiro—. Me recuerda a Saint Seiya.

—Ugh Shiro, ¿Te gusta el anime? — le pregunté al mayor mientras giraba mi cabeza hacia la cocina.

—Algunos, sí.

—Otro Nerd en mi vida—solté con pesar.

Comimos de lo que habíamos traído, platicamos algunas cosas y después ayudamos a Keith a bañar al pequeño Cosmo, tuvo que salir a comprar algo de comida para alimentar al animalito y cuando por fin todo quedó en orden y Cosmo de quedó dormido en uno de los cuartos que hacía de estudio, Shiro nos llevó a su habitación y comenzamos a tener sexo de nuevo. Tal vez menos violento, pero si bastante duro.

Y me sentía feliz así, con Shiro abrazándonos y con miles de ideas y sueños en mi cabeza. Todo el dolor por fin se estaba yendo y yo me sentía muy feliz.

**Punto de vista de Shiro**

Estaba acostado entre Keith y Lance. Anoche habíamos vuelto a hacerlo como locos. Comprendo que son adolescentes, pero ellos si que lograban dejarme vacío.

Miré con cuidado la hora en mi celular, apenas las siete y media de la mañana. Siendo jueves, pero con un permiso para faltar, en verdad me importa poco. Volví a recostarme y cerré los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero un pequeño golpe en mis costillas me lo impidió. Keith estaba teniendo una pesadilla de nuevo, pateaba y gemía de forma dolorosa encajando sus rodillas en mi pierna y arañando mi brazo.

El sábado anterior, Lance y yo descubrimos que Keith tenía problemas nocturnos, a veces lloraba o gritaba de la nada mientras dormía. Le costó algo de trabajo, pero nos contó sobre su padre y el porqué de sus pesadillas. Él en verdad parecía bastante indefenso en ese momento y me sentí más cerca del pelinegro. Él también tenía un pasado bastante duro detrás.

Lo moví un poco para despertarlo, pero parecía muy aferrado a lo que fuera que estaba soñando.

—Hey Keith— hablé cariñosamente.

—N-no— se quejó el menor y yo volví a sacudirlo.

—Despierta cariño, es solo una pesadilla.

Keith abrió sus ojos y me miró con confusión, poco a poco su mente debió aclararse porque sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—¿Te desperté?— preguntó con algo de temor.

Sonreí y negué —. No, ya estaba despierto.

Él suspiró y me abrazó, su respiración me hacía cosquillas en mi pecho desnudo. Le correspondí el abrazo y pronto sentí como algo de removió en mi espalda y se apegaba con algo de frío.

—Es temprano aún —se quejó el moreno mientras me abrazaba y enterraba su helada nariz en mi espalda, pero no me podía quejar.

—Mierda— saltó de repente Keith, se levantó de la cama y miró la hora en su celular—. Mierda, Leandro vamos tarde a la escuela.

—Ugh no, estoy enfermo— se quejó el moreno y me abrazó más fuerte. Solo veía a Keith moverse en toda la habitación.

—¡Voy a perder la beca si sigo faltando!— gritó y eso hizo que tanto Lance como yo saltáramos de la cama.

—Mierda.

Jamás me había duchado y arreglado tan rápido. La primer clase estaba perdida, pero aún podían llegar a la segunda. Servía que yo me iba despidiendo de mis alumnos, el próximo lunes regresaba el profesor Alfor.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, Lance y yo en mi camioneta y Keith en su motocicleta nos separamos. El pequeño cachorro de Keith tuvo que quedarse en el veterinario para una evaluación y para vacunarlo. Keith tenía clases de Física y Lance algo de clases de Historia, mientras que yo llegue para dar clases a uno de los grupos que me correspondían.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo estaba muerto. Me tocó vigilar el comedor principal junto a Korann. Este solo me veía con cierto interés.

—¿Qué edad tiene profesor Takashi?— preguntó el de bigote.

—Por favor, dígame Shiro. Tengo veintitrés.

—Es bastante joven.

—Si, bueno. Iba adelantado en la escuela, además me titulé antes de tiempo.

—Usted es bastante inteligente— exclamó el mayor—. Yo tarde ocho años para titularme.

—Oh vaya, ¿Qué carrera estudió?

—Pedagogía, al mismo tiempo que psicología.

Sonreí y volví a mirar al comedor. Me quedé congelado al ver a mis novios abrazados junto a sus amigos. Ambos se veían tan adorables que quería ir y besarlos.

Simplemente, me estaba enamorando y no podía evitarlo.

...

El viernes a la última hora de clases me tocaba con el grupo de mis novios. Llegué temprano y saludé a los alumnos. Lance tenía una cara de pocos amigos y Keith simplemente veía por la ventana. Al parecer tenían un mal día.

—Bueno, como todos sabrán ya. He entregado los parciales a la dirección. Sus calificaciones no definitivas aparecerán este fin de semana— dije y sonreí al ver la cara de estrés de algunos—. El día lunes regresa el profesor Alfor a dar la clase. Por lo que esta es nuestra última clase.

Algunos se quejaron, entre ellos Pidge y Lance. Me reí por lo bajo al ver la sonrisa en Keith.

—Asi es, yo también estoy triste. Pero tengo una última dinámica, quiero que cada uno me evalúe en una hoja. Tranquilos será anónimo, así que pueden sentirse con toda libertad. Ya no seré su profesor, así que no puedo reprobarlos si llego a saber quién escribió mal de mi.

Tal vez iba extrañar esto, pero por otro lado ya no tendría que ocultarme tanto con Lance y Keith.

_Adam... He caído por completo esta vez. Me he enamorado irremediablemente de Lance McClain y Keith Kogane._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sígueme en mis redes sociales:  
Twitter: @Pattyto35 (Aquí subo hilos de diferentes historias que tengo y comparto mucho arte)  
Instagram: @Pattyto35 (Puedes encontrar edits, mi trabajo artesanal, algunas fotografías y dibujos)  
Wattpad: Pattyto35  
Mi tienda de FB: Curiosipato (Tengo tienda de productos hechos por mi, no hago envíos aún, perdón)  
Grupo de FB: Pattyto35-Historias (Comparto memes y convivo con ustedes, además de que anuncio sobre nuevas historias)  
Amino: @Pattyto35
> 
> Ayúdame a seguir creciendo, eso me motiva a subir mas contenido. Si te gusta el Shklance, prepárate. Muy pronto llega a Ao3 una historia nueva...


	22. Primer Cita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estoy muy orgullosa de este capitulo, creo que le falta desarrollo. Pero... es lo que hay.

**Punto de vista de Keith**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Takashi dejó la escuela, estaba algo desanimado de ya no poder enseñar, ahora dedicaba su tiempo libre a buscar empleo. Por suerte el director le dió una carta de recomendación y eso le abría más puertas.

Ahora que Shiro ya no era nuestro profesor, por fin podíamos salir como novios. O al menos eso es lo que había dicho Lance esa mañana cuando nos escribió por el chat grupal.

**Grupo: Los tres chiflados**

**Hora: 09:25 pm**

**Lance:**

Hey, tengamos una cita

**Tú:**  
Una cita  
¿Para qué?

**Lance:**  
Nunca hemos tenido una cita antes

**Shiro:**  
Suena bien, teniendo en cuenta que ya hasta tuvimos sexo.

Deberíamos hacerlo.

**Tú:**  
Por dios, hemos tenido sexo y casi no nos conocemos, es eso?

**Lance:**  
Oye no puedes decir eso.

Yo te considero mi brother, mi compa.

Y me sales con eso...

**Tú**:  
Lance

Literalmente tuvimos sexo el primer día que nos conocimos

Además, tú fuiste el de la idea de tener una cita.

**Shiro:**

Tuvieron sexo el primer día de conocerse?

Tanto así?

**Lance:**  
Larga historia

Solo diré que Keith no tiene pudor.

**Tú**:  
Leandro!

Quedamos en no mencionar eso

Idiota

**Lance:**  
Shiro merece saberlo. Tu eres un pervertido que gusta de hacerse pajas en la escuela

**Tú**:  
Eres un idiota.

**Shiro:**  
Se masturbaron en la escuela?

Dios, ahora no puedo sacar eso de mi cabeza.

**Lance:**  
Yo no

Fue Keith

**Tú:**  
Oficialmente te odio McClain

Eres el peor novio

**Lance:**  
Teniendo a Shiro como competencia,

todos son peores novios. No te culpo.

**Shiro:**  
Haré de cuenta que no leí eso.

**Tú**:  
Bueno, esta vez apoyo a Leandro.

Nadie puede superarte Shiro.

**Shiro:**  
Basta, me ponen nervioso

**Lance:**

Deja de llamarme Leandro

Estúpido Mullet

**Tú:**

Tu no me digas Mullet

Además, si de esas estamos podría decirle a Shiro lo que pasó

Aquella vez

Cuando estuviste en detención.

**Lance:**

Cállate cállate

Bien, a mano ya.

Por favor no escribas nada

**Shiro:**

De que hablan?

Ahora me cuentan

**\----**

Me reí en voz baja al pensar que Shiro debía estar en su casa completamente sonrojado. Pero no mentíamos respecto a eso, es insuperable. Además ahora tenía mi oportunidad de desquitarme con Lance por decir eso a Shiro.

—Señor Kogane, tal vez quiera compartir con la clase lo que lo entretiene tanto en el celular— habló la profesora del taller de redacción. Me tensé y escondí el celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

—Lo siento— dije sonrojado y fingí prestar atención.

Desde ese momento ya no pude ver que más estaban escribiendo mis novios, pero sabía que era Shiro exigiendo respuestas y Lance evadiendo.

Cuando la clase terminó y llegó la hora del almuerzo volví a sacar mi móvil y escribí:

**Grupo: Los tres chiflados**

**Hora: 10:29 pm**

**Tú:**

Me regañaron en clase por estar con el celular

**Shiro:**

Y estoy a favor de que así haya sido

Aunque estoy con la duda

Que paso con Lance en detención?

Cuando estuvo en detención?

**Tú:**

Si te lo digo te da un infarto

Lance, tu no tenías clases?

**Shiro:**

No responde desde hace rato.

Creo que también lo regañaron.

Y no culpo a los profesores.

Están en receso?

**Tú:**

Seep

Iré a buscar a Lance

Te escribo en un rato.

\-----

Llegué a la cafetería y busqué con la mirada a mis amigos, encontré a Hunk tonteando con su teléfono. Caminé hacia él y lo saludé mientras tomaba asiento.

—Hey, ¿Qué hay Keith?— habló el moreno y yo solo sonreí. Al poco rato llegó Pidge.

—Odio la clase de cibernética— dijo.

—Pensé que era una genio en eso— comentó Hunk y siguió con su celular.

—Ese es el problema, todos son tan lentos... No es tan difícil programar, mucho menos entender el código binario...¡esto es básico!

Negué con la cabeza y saqué mi móvil también para ver los nuevos mensajes que había recibido.

**Grupo: Los tres chiflados**

  
**Hora: 10:46**

**Lance:**

Chicos...

**Shiro:**

Que pasa?

**Lance:**  
Estoy en detención

**Tú:**  
Es en serio?

Ahora por qué?

**Lance:**

Es culpa de Lotor

Me estaba jodiendo  
y me desespere

Le grité y la profesora me sacó.

Lo peor es que Lotor no dejó de molestarme.

**Shiro:**

Ese mocoso.

Aún no entiendo  
cual es su problema

**Lance:**  
Yo soy su problema

Desde niños siempre me ha molestado.

Que por mi nombre

Que por mi color

Que por mi  
nacionalidad

Ahora por mi  
género secundario.

**Tú:**

Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Digo

Para que no te tengan  
ahí

Podría hablar con el trabajador social y  
decir la clase de  
imbécil que es Lotor

**Lance:**  
Tranquilo, asunto arreglado

Korann es un buen sujeto

Pero es un ultimátum  
No debo de gritar en clase, mucho menos a un compañero

**Shiro:**  
Bien, ten cuidado  
Cualquier cosa que pase con ese niño mimado...

Díganme

Por favor.

\-----

Para cuando nuestro recreo estaba por acabar, llegó Lance. Se le veía molesto, sudaba a mares por haber corrido y su ceño esta fruncido de una forma que hasta era cómico. Simplemente tomó una caja de jugo que Hunk le había apartado y lo bebió rápidamente para después ir cada quien a clase.

En verdad me molestaba que Lotor estuviera siempre encima de Lance, la amenaza de su próximo movimiento para jodernos parecía hacerse presente con los días, cada vez más cerca de algún suceso...

Al terminar las clases me reuní con mis amigos —y novio— en el estacionamiento. Hoy Hunk había traído la camioneta de sus padres porque se les había hecho tarde a él y a Lance.

—No tengo dinero— se quejó Lance—. Mejor vamos otro día.

—Pero ya se estrenó la que quería ver y ya empezaron a salir los malditos spoilers— renegó Pidge.

—Ya te dije que no tengo dinero.

—Hunk tiene, yo tengo y Keith tiene. Entre los tres pagamos— resolvió la menor.

—Pero eso me hace sentir mal, sabes que no me gusta que paguen todo por mi— Lance hizo una pausa—, mejor vayan ustedes. Además le prometí a la abuela Minerva ayudar con los papeles.

—Amargado— soltó Pidge y nos miró a Hunk y a mí—. Ya oyeron, vámonos.

Hunk solo suspiró:— viejo, ¿estas seguro de eso?

—Tranquilo, solo dame un aventón a la estación.

Yo negué:— mejor te llevo yo a casa.

—Uy si no viene el novio, Keith tampoco— se burló la única chica.

—Tengo cosas que hacer— me defendí—. Mi madre viene este lunes y tengo un desastre de apartamento.

—Te podemos ayudar, si quieres— interrumpió Hunk—. Limpieza es mi segundo nombre.

—Pensé que Bane era tu segundo nombre— comentó Lance.

—Huh— Hunk golpeó amistosamente el hombro de Lance—. Yo no ando diciendo tu nombre completo Leandro Oliver Alejandro McClain Núñez.

—¡Cállate!— chilló el cubano y yo me reí.

—¿Te llamas Oliver?— pregunté entre risas.

—¡No!

—Claro que sí, de hecho todos sus hermanos se llaman Oliver. Marco Javier Oliver McClain Núñez y Oliver Jonathan McClain Núñez— agregó Hunk mientras contaba con sus dedos—. Además de Luis Antonio Oliver.

—¿Qué?— pregunté más confundido ahora—. ¿Tienes otro hermano?— me dirigí a Lance y este se encogió de hombros.

—Medio hermano en realidad, mi papá antes de casarse con mamá estuvo con una Omega y pues...

—Tienes otro hermano mayor— exclamé incrédulo.

—Si, él es mucho mayor, tiene veintinueve años— explicó Lance—. Vive con su familia en Cuba.

—Vaya— dije. Me era bastante molesto que desconociera tantas cosas de Lance. Siempre ocultando algo y guardándose cosas.

—Como sea, ni se te ocurra llamarme por cualquiera de mis otros nombres— amenazó Lance y yo sonreí levemente.

¿Qué tanto se guarda Lance?

—Un momento...Josh se llama ¿Jonathan?— preguntó Pidge medio confundida. Tampoco había notado eso, Pidge tiene razón...

—¿Cómo es que no conozco a tu familia?— pregunté con cierto dolor, bueno en realidad sonó bastante molesto.

—Huh, es que es muy complicado... Además, a Luis tiene años que no lo veo, ni siquiera Josh o Mina lo conocen en persona— finalizó Lance.

—Si te enseñara el árbol genealógico de Lance, no lo creerías. Este chico tiene familia por todo el mundo— añadió Hunk.

—Bueno...

Llevé a Lance a casa, Hunk y Pidge se decidieron ir al cine a ver la dichosa película de zombies que tanto quería ver la más baja. Mientras que Lance ayudaba a su abuela a organizar documentos para la visa, Mina se puso a jugar con mi cabello y la señora McClain me dio un delicioso postre. No me di cuenta que ya era bastante tarde cuando Lance pidió que me quedara y yo acepté. Después de todo era viernes y mañana querría ir a esa cita que estuvimos planeando por Whatsapp.

Shiro nos estuvo escribiendo, al parecer tuvo dos entrevistas de trabajo en dos diferentes escuelas, ambas parecían muy buenas opciones. Él se leía feliz, más tranquilo ahora que probablemente sería contratado de nuevo para la educación.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, Lance me abrazó y sonrió satisfecho. Estaba bastante cansado luego de pasar toda la tarde ayudando a la gruñona de su abuela con los papeles.

—Eres muy lindo— dijo mientras me veía directamente a los ojos. No pude evitar apartar la vista, sentí el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

—¿Eso a qué viene?

—Je, solo quería decírtelo.

Sonreí después de escucharlo y me acerqué a él, besé sus labios y lo abracé fuertemente. En cuanto me separé de su boca dije:

—Lance, en verdad quiero saber todo de ti. No solo de tu familia, sino... Todo.

—¿Qué más te puedo decir? La verdad no lo sé, sabes de mi vida en Cuba, de mi abuelo Marco, de mi horrible encuentro con Lotor. Ahora sabes de mi medio hermano— enumeró el castaño mientras veía hacia arriba. Su cara de mostraba pensativa.

—Lance... Hace un tiempo yo... Hablé con Lotor.

El moreno se fijó en mí y yo quise no haber dicho eso. Se le veía temeroso y curioso, pero en verdad necesitaba saber todo del cubano.

—Me comentó algo sobre un universitario, alguien llamado Rolo.

Esperaba que saltara y maldijera, o que me golpeara, o cualquier otra cosa. En vez de eso se quedó en silencio absoluto, parecía que su mente vagaba en recuerdos lejanos, mientras que sus ojos se abrían enormemente sin ver exactamente a nada.

—Huh, ¿Lance?— pregunté luego de que cinco minutos después no dijera nada. Ni siquiera parpadeó en ese momento y me estaba empezando a asustar.

Él por fin reaccionó y me miró, sus ojos se cristalizaron y supe en ese momento que había cometido un error.

—Perdona yo no quería recordarte nada...

—Está bien. Te diré quien es Rolo, te diré la razón por la que tengo ataques de ansiedad. Pero...Shiro tiene que estar presente.

—Bien.

—Vayamos a dormir.

**Punto de vista de Shiro**

Era temprano aún cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, dejé de leer mi libro y me levanté del sofá. Black maulló con molestia por haberme movido y desacomodado de su lugar a mi lado. Abrí la puerta y casi me da un paro cardíaco a ver a Lance y Keith ahí.

Hoy tendríamos nuestra primer cita oficial, Lance quería que fuéramos a la costa a un restaurante de comida tailandesa, para después ir a la playa y divertirnos un poco.

El moreno vestía unos jeans ajustados de color azul marino, traía puesta una camiseta azul cielo y llevaba puesta una gorra de béisbol, la visera estaba en su nuca y algunos mechones de pelo sobresalían de la correa que la ajustaba. Keith, por otro lado, vestía un pantalón negro ajustado, llevaba unas zapatillas deportivas de cuadros rojos y negros mientras que traía puesta una camiseta de tirantes roja, su cabello atado a una coleta baja. Estaba seguro que se moriría de calor de todos modos.

—Hola~

Lance se acercó a mi y besó rápidamente mi mejilla, sonreí como idiota. Keith solamente alzó su mano a modo de saludo y también besó mi otra mejilla.

—Vaya se ven muy bien— dije con dificultad, carraspee un poco y me aparté a un lado—. Pasen, en un momento nos vamos.

Mientras Keith y Lance estaban en la sala yo traté de calmarme y de subir algunas cosas a la camioneta, no tardamos mucho cuando ya estábamos camino al restaurante. En realidad todo iba bien, Keith se sentó en el asiento de copiloto y Lance estaba en medio de los asientos hincado en el suelo. Hablábamos sobre la semana, cómo nos había ido y cosas así.

Lance no parecía tan animado como en los mensajes, podía notar su incomodidad y podía oler su nerviosismo. Le pregunté varias veces si estaba bien, pero siempre respondía que no era nada.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante nos dirigimos a una mesa, ordenamos bastante comida y seguimos conversando. De un momento a otro nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio, Keith veía a Lance y hacía gestos raros, parecía que querían decirme algo y yo no quería presionarlos. Lance negó con la cabeza y simplemente se dedicó a comer.

—Chicos, ¿Está todo bien?— volví a insistir, la paciencia es una virtud y trae concentración, pero esto me estaba comiendo la cabeza.

—Tengo algo que decir— soltó el moreno—. Pero lo diré después, no quiero arruinar nuestra cita.

Creo que después de eso el ambiente se calmó, el moreno comenzó a bromear y a jugar con Keith, corrección, a molestar a Keith. De pronto tomó su celular y se acercó a nosotros, quedando él en medio de la fotografía que acababa de sacar. La cara de Keith era demasiado graciosa, con su boca abierta para dar un bocado de aquel emparedado extraño. Terminamos de comer y Lance insistió en pagar todo, al final solo pagó la mitad puesto que no iba a permitir que él gastara todo su dinero.

—Genial, comida gratis— dijo Keith mientras fruncía el ceño.

Comenzamos nuestra caminata por la playa, Lance dobló sus pantalones y se quitó los tenis blancos que llevaba, Keith imitó su acción y yo no tuve más remedio que hacer lo mismo. El moreno estaba tentado a ir a nadar, pero se contuvo varias veces por no verse "infantil" frente a nosotros. Sus ojos azules brillaban con solo ver las olas cerca. Keith tomó mi mano y yo lo miré con una sonrisa, no esperaba esa acción de su parte, después tomó la mano de Lance, que pareció calmarse un poco esa ansiedad por meterse al agua. El moreno estaba viendo sus pies descalzos y pateaba la arena con su andar.

—Me recuerdas a un personaje de una serie— dije a Lance y este frunció el ceño.

—Oh no, tu no Shiro— dijo con dramatismo—. Pidge me dijo lo mismo y, si no me equivoco, sé a quién te refieres.

—Je, yo quisiera ver de quién se trata— comentó Keith y yo me reí más fuerte.

—Pensándolo bien es como si hubieran tenido un hijo— les dije y ambos se sonrojaron un poco.

Seguimos caminando y Lance no se resistió más empezando a jugar en la orilla, y bueno... Su ropa había quedado arruinada y ahora se le pegaba de una forma provocativa a su piel haciendo que sienta cierto calor en mi cuerpo. Podría llamarse un deseo sexual, pero podía sentir algo más que eso.

Todo estaba saliendo bien hasta que Keith recibió una llamada y se apartó para hablar con quién sea que le haya marcado. Se le veía bastante molesto, gritando al móvil y haciendo gestos de exasperación. Lance se acercó a mí y nos quedamos viendo al pelinegro.

—Oh bien, creo que ya colgó— dijo el cubano al ver a Keith acercarse a nosotros.

—Kolivan quiere verme, es sobre mi mamá— dijo nada más acercarse.

Una parte muy dentro de mi gruñó al recordar al otro alfa. Estaba por reclamar cuando Lance me tomó de la mano y con un suspiro dijo:

—En ese caso será mejor que les diga todo ahora.

¿Qué es lo que nos quiere decir? ¿Por qué está nervioso?

El ambiente relajado y feliz que se había formado se desmoronó al instante. Keith tomó de nueva cuenta mi mano y nos dirigimos fuera de la playa, al estacionamiento. Caminamos en silencio hasta subirnos al auto. Esta vez Lance se sentó el el lugar del copiloto.

—Hace un tiempo...dije que estuve en una relación— dijo y tomó una larga bocanada de aire—, estuve en una relación con un alfa. Un alfa que ya había marcado a otra persona.

Creo que este tenía que ser el silencio más incómodo que jamás se había dado entre nosotros. Mis nudillos de pusieron blancos por la fuerza que puse en el volante. Deje de ver a Lance para poner en marcha la camioneta.

Estaba siendo más posesivo con ellos y no me podía permitir perder la cabeza de nuevo. Simplemente debía pensar con calma las cosas y no dejar que mi instinto persista.

Lance nos contó toda la historia. Aún sin creernos por lo que había pasado, ese chico también tenía mucha oscuridad aún rodeándolo. No lo juzgamos y cuando él se echó a llorar estuvimos ahí para él.

Detuve el auto en un lugar seguro y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus bellos ojos azules. Me prometí defender a Keith de sus demonios, pero ahora también haría esa promesa para alejar la oscuridad del corazón de Lance.

Estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida por ellos, dejando atrás el pasado. Haría lo que no pude hace en el pasado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una galletita virtual a quien adivine a cual personaje se pareció Lance y que podría ser su hijo junto a Keith. Pista: Es un anime de deportes.
> 
> Sígueme en mis redes sociales:  
Twitter: @Pattyto35 (Aquí subo hilos de diferentes historias que tengo y comparto mucho arte)  
Instagram: @Pattyto35 (Puedes encontrar edits, mi trabajo artesanal, algunas fotografías y dibujos)  
Wattpad: Pattyto35  
Mi tienda de FB: Curiosipato (Tengo tienda de productos hechos por mi, no hago envíos aún, perdón)  
Grupo de FB: Pattyto35-Historias (Comparto memes y convivo con ustedes, además de que anuncio sobre nuevas historias)  
Amino: @Pattyto35


	23. Presentación a Krolia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno, aquí un capitulo mas dedicado a Krys_Tresen   
Espero te guste amiga puma.

**Punto de vista de Keith**

Hoy por fin llegaba mi madre, había tenido que tomar un taxi para llegar al aeropuerto y recibirla. En cuanto llegué a la sala de espera me encontré con un mar de gente, odiaba los lugares concurridos. Me puse mi capucha y caminé con mis manos en los bolsillos.

Había pasado una semana desde nuestra primer cita, Lance no deja de mandarme memes con mi cara por tratar de forzar una sonrisa para la foto que tomó después de lo que nos contó, sin olvidar la foto en la que trataba de comer.

-No le veo la gracia- murmuré mientras esperaba en la sala. Se anunciaban vuelos y aterrizajes cada cierto tiempo. Yo ya estaba aburrido jugando algún videojuego en mi teléfono.

-A ese niño amargado lo conozco- habló una voz familiar a mi espalda. Me di la vuelta y me encontré con Thace, sus ojos dorados me escanearon por completo antes de sonreír de forma engreída.

-Hey- saludé con voz molesta y volví a mi teléfono.

-A tu mami no le gustará ver esa cara apagada- comentó el chico con parecido a Wolverine.

-Es un gusto verte, Keith- habló otra persona, Ulaz. Como siempre pegado a su novio alfa.

Ulaz es un beta especial, tiene el cabello completamente blanco, es de los pocos albinos que no es un alfa. Sus orígenes son Galra, de hecho es familiar cercano de los Daibazaal, él podría brindarme información sobre Lotor.

Pasaron unas horas, Thace siguió molestando y Ulaz me defendía. Kolivan había llegado poco después de que la pareja me encontrara, se veía bastante molesto y no dejaba de olfatear a mi alrededor.

-Hueles a alfa- dijo y yo estuve por darle un puñetazo-. Es el mismo alfa del otro día.

-Kolivan, cállate- pedí. En verdad lo respetaba, pero no quería preguntas ni que me exhibiera. Bien, tengo un alfa y es probable que sea un alfa puro (por mucho que quiera ocultarlo).

Al poco rato anunciaron el aterrizaje del vuelo de mamá. Estoy seguro de que mis manos sudaban, miré mis guantes un momento. No quería quitarmelos, pero en verdad sentía mi piel picando bajo el material de cuero.

-¡Oh! Keith... 내 아들 보고 싶었어 (nae adeul bogo sip-eoss-eo)

-¿Qué?- alcé la vista y me encontré con mamá. Su piel blanca entonaba a la perfección con su cabello negro y su mechón rosado. Sonreí-, 나도보고 싶었어 (nadobogo sip-eoss-eo).

Por fin me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Tal vez no sea tan cariñoso o expresivo, tal vez sea grosero con ella por teléfono, pero era verdad, la había extrañado tanto como ella a mi. De pronto me tensé al sentir como olisqueaba el ambiente. Ella no es un puro, pero siempre ha tenido el olfato bien desarrollado.

Mierda.

-Hueles a alfa- me dijo en coreano y yo solo pude retroceder más.

-엄마 (eomma), yo tengo muchas cosas que decirte- respondí en el mismo idioma.

Decir que fue una plática fácil es querer negar lo terrible que me sentía. Mamá quería hablar conmigo en ese instante, pero tuvo que conformarse con esperar a llegar al departamento. Menos mal que Thace y Ulaz decidieron irse, pero aún estaba la mirada gélida de Kolivan tras de mí, esperando que diera la noticia.

Contar mi historia fue aún más incómodo, pero logré decirlo sin entrar en muchos detalles. Mamá lucía bastante feliz después de eso, incluso me abrazó y dió ánimo. Aún así esperaba que en cualquier momento me saltara encima mío.

-¿Por lo menos usaron protección?- en cambio preguntó.

-Humm, si...

-Bien, entonces. Tendrás que presentarme a tus novios. Mañana tienes escuela, podría pasar por ti y vamos directo a casa de... Takashi.

-Mamá, no- rogué-, por favor no. Ni siquiera saben que venías.

-¿No les informaste de mi llegada?- preguntó arqueando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos en su pecho. Tragué saliva.

-No... No creo que estén listos para eso. Lance tampoco le ha dicho nada a su familia.

-¿Y Takashi?- cuestionó de nuevo.

-Él dijo que no tenía familia.

-Ah con que eso te dijo.

-¡Mamá!- grité y cubrí mi rostro enrojecido. Esto era humillante-. Takashi es huérfano. No...tiene a nadie.

Esperé que dijera algo más, en cambio solo sentí como se acercaba a mi y alborotó mis cabellos. Solté el aire que no me había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo.

-Bien, entonces será el viernes. Antes de la fiesta que organizó Zarkon. Tienes hasta entonces para hablar con tus novios. En verdad quiero conocerlos.

Asentí levemente y miré a Kolivan, él solo tenía una sonrisa divertida. A veces me daba ganas de borrarla de un golpe.

-Y Keith...

Dirigí mi mirada a mi madre, ella ya caminaba con su bolsa hacia mi habitación. Se había detenido en el marco de la puerta y me miraba de forma seria. Sin embargo, sus labios se curvaron en una dulce sonrisa.

-Te amo, hijo. Nunca te juzgaría por nada. Me alegro que encontraras el amor.

Y sin más desapareció de mi vista cerrando la puerta de mi habitación. Pero ya no estaba tan nervioso como hace rato. Tenía una agradable sensación en mi pecho.

💜💜💜

  
El viernes llegó demasiado pronto, salimos de la escuela y Shiro ya nos estaba esperando. Consideramos que era mejor ir a un restaurante, donde mi madre no ahorcaría a ninguno de mis novios.

Nos subimos a la camioneta de Shiro y la puso en marcha, había un silencio incómodo dentro. Él conducía mientras que Lance estando en el asiento de atrás revisaba su celular.

-Y... ¿Qué se supone que le diremos?- preguntó por fin el moreno.

-Supongo que no mucho. Solo deben ser amables y... No sé.

-Genial- dijo Lance-, eso sirve de mucho. Mullet.

-Lance- regañó Shiro.

-Perdon, pero en serio no sé qué vamos a hacer.

Luego de eso no se dijo más, llegamos a la costa. A un restaurante de mariscos bastante sencillo. Mi mamá adora el pescado, yo lo odio... Supongo que prefiero el pollo...

-Mierda- solté.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Shiro deteniendo su marcha.

-Nada, creo que acabo de pensar en algo vergonzoso.

Tomamos asiento y esperamos a que mamá llegara. Me había mandado un mensaje diciendo que llegaría un poco tarde debido a que tenía que pasar por su vestido a la tintorería. La fiesta de la asociación se celebraba hoy, por lo que ella estaba muy apresurada.

Llegó al cabo de un rato y podía jurar que la cara de Lance era la de un completo idiota. Casi al instante recibí un mensaje privado de él: "Tu mamá es tan bella, ya sé de donde sacaste lo lindo".

-Lamento la demora- dijo mi madre mientras estrechaba la mano de Shiro y luego la de Lance. A mí me dió un incómodo beso en la cabeza.

-No se preocupe- respondió Shiro. Volvía a lucir como el profesor de matemáticas y no como el alfa dominante que es.

-Bien, usted debe ser Takashi Shirogane- habló Krolia y yo quería irme ya. No estaba preparado para esto-. Y tú debes ser...¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba, Keith?

Sonreí, pero por lo menos podía humillar un poco a Lance.

-Se llama Leandro Oliver Alejandro- dije y casi le provoco un infarto a mi novio.

-Eres de Cuba, ¿cierto?

-Asi es señora- respondió el moreno-. Y por favor dígame Lance, no tiendo a usar ninguno de los otros nombres.

Ella se rió, no era burla. Tomó asiento por fin y comenzó a ver el menú. Cada quien ordenó algo, a mí no me quedó de otra más que pedir lo menos asqueroso, camarones. Comimos y de vez en cuando mamá hacia preguntas básicas. Ellos respondían y yo solo podía ponerme rojo con las preguntas más vergonzosas.

-¿Y Keith los trata bien? Suele ser un poco difícil de manejar su humor.

-Es bueno mientras no se enoje- respondió Lance y Shiro solo asintió.

-Keith, debes manejar tu ira.

Seguimos así un rato más hasta que mamá recibió una llamada. Seguramente era Kolivan. Ella sonrió y se disculpó mientras se apartaba para hablar, decía cosas en coreano y apenas entendí que se dirigía para Los Angeles.

Poco después colgó y regresó para disculparse y retirarse por completo. En cuanto ella salió del restaurante yo corrí al baño para sacar todo lo que tuve que comer por obligación. Había sido muy pesado el asunto y volví todo en mi estómago.

Al poco rato escuché que alguien entraba y tocaba la puerta de mi cubículo, no dije nada mientras sentía otra arcada.

-Keith, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Lance desde el otro lado.

-...- estaba a punto de decir que si cuando una nueva arcada me lo impidió.

Tardé en salir del baño y cuando lo hice Lance estuvo ahí para ayudarme. Me limpió los restos de vómito con papel y me dió una botella con agua para enjuagar mi boca.

En cuanto salimos Shiro ya había pagado la cuenta y en menos de lo que esperaba ya estabamos camino a mi departamento.

-¿Estás mejor?- preguntó el mayor y yo solo asentí. Me tocó ir en el asiento de atrás y aproveché para recostarme un poco.

-¿No quieres ir al doctor?- preguntó esta vez Lance.

-Estoy bien, solo odio el pescado y odio que mi mamá nos obligara a esto.

-No fue tan malo, tu mamá es muy amable. Aunque... regresó poco después de que salieras corriendo al baño- explicó Shiro.

-Ay no- solté con molestia.

-Chicos creo que hay algo que debo decirles.

-¿Pasa algo Shiro?- preguntó Lance, parecía otro cuando se preocupa. Más amable y menos irritante.

Shiro se quedó callado, lo observamos mientras conducía, de pronto giró un poco y frenó frente a mi edificio.

Miró de Lance hacia el espejo donde me vio, luego de regreso.

-Chicos... ¿Qué dirían... Bueno... Qué pensarían si les dijera que yo soy un... Alfa puro?

Oh dios, Lotor tenía razón, y Kolivan. ¡Y mi mamá lo sabía!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sígueme en mis redes sociales:  
Twitter: @Pattyto35 (Aquí subo hilos de diferentes historias que tengo y comparto mucho arte)  
Instagram: @Pattyto35 (Puedes encontrar edits, mi trabajo artesanal, algunas fotografías y dibujos)  
Wattpad: Pattyto35  
Mi tienda de FB: Curiosipato (Tengo tienda de productos hechos por mi, no hago envíos aún, perdón)  
Grupo de FB: Pattyto35-Historias (Comparto memes y convivo con ustedes, además de que anuncio sobre nuevas historias)  
Amino: @Pattyto35


	24. Alfa Puro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capitulo más sobre porque la base de una relación es la comunicación.

**Punto de vista de Shiro**

Había tomado la decisión de decirles la verdad, cuando solté aquella pregunta, Lance se congeló y Keith solo me miraba entre apenado y confundido. Tenía miedo de decepcionarlos, no quería que esto que apenas empezaba acabara. No me había sentido tan feliz desde lo de Adam, incluso he salido con Matt como en los viejos tiempos.

Después de un rato de silencio baje la cabeza y miré el volante. Tal vez ellos no aceptarían jamás a un alfa puro, menos con los problemas que han tenido con sujetos como Lotor.

—Entiendo si creen que esto no va a funcionar. Así que si me quieren fuera...yo...

—Por dios— interrumpió Keith. Lo miré de reojo y este solo se estaba riendo levemente—. Shiro eres, literalmente, un dios, el novio perfecto. Alfa puro o no nada cambia. Sigues siendo tú.

—Pero...

—Keith tiene razón, yo no he tenido experiencias agradables con alfas puros, pero Shiro tú eres diferente, sé que nada cambiaría— secundó Lance.

Sonreí levemente y los mire, sentí mis ojos cristalizarse un poco, no quería llorar frente a ellos. Se supone que yo soy el fuerte.

Poco después subimos al departamento y estando los tres en la recámara de Keith me dispuse a contar mi historia. Todo por lo que había pasado y la razón por la que ocultaba mi verdadera estirpe.

Al final terminé tan exhausto por las lágrimas y los recuerdos. Nos quedamos los tres abrazados en la cama, solo disfrutando de la compañía de los otros. Me quedé dormido, y por primera vez el recuerdo de mi pasado no me atormentó.

A la mañana siguiente fui despertado por el grito de Lance, estaba sentado a un lado mío con la mirada fija en su celular. Keith gruñó algo y yo me senté para ver qué había pasado con el moreno. Lance veía su celular con terror, me asomé por encima de su hombro y pude ver la pantalla llena de mensajes de texto y llamadas perdidas.

—Estoy muerto— soltó el cubano con horror.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No le avisé a mi mamá que no llegaría, me quedé dormido y estuvieron marcando toda la noche, pero mi estúpido celular no sonó.

Bien, eso lucía como un problema mayor. Lance se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación para regresar la llamada. Lo seguí casi al instante dejando a Keith dormido.

—Hey— dijo el moreno a su teléfono. No pude escuchar nada de lo que decían a la otra línea, pero la cara de Lance me daba una pista.

—Lo sé, lo lamento. Es solo...tengo algo que decirles. ¿Humm?...Oh si, ya voy para allá. Espero que esto... Les alegre tanto como a mí.

Después de eso tuvimos que despertar a Keith, Lance se notaba algo tímido sobre lo que había hablado con su familia y al final terminó gritando que también quería presentarnos oficialmente a su familia.

Una reunión estaba bien, dos seguidas sonaba a una tortura. Especialmente porque la familia de Lance era mucho más que solo una señora; eran hermanos, padres y abuelos. Tomamos valor y lleve a ambos chicos a casa de Lance, su madre estaba de pie en la entrada y se veía bastante angustiada. En cuanto Lance salió del auto ella se abalanzó a él y lo llenó de besos.

La reunión con su familia fue de lo más incómoda, sus abuelos no estaban del todo de acuerdo, pero supieron manejarlo. Se notaba que esa familia adoraba a su niño, lo apoyaron bastante y nos recibieron muy bien. En verdad estaba contento por todo el apoyo que mis chicos recibían.

Luego de tan inesperada reunión, llegó la hora de que Keith y yo nos fuéramos, pero Lance decidió venir con nosotros. Su madre estaba encantada con ello, aunque también veía extraño nuestra relación, ella prácticamente echó a su hijo para que nos acompañara.

Volvimos al departamento de Keith, pero yo ofrecí regresar a mi casa. Así que terminamos con el cachorro de nuestro novio coreano sentado en la parte trasera de la camioneta y con Lance poniendo a Lady Gaga en la radio.

Estando en casa ya decidí mostrar mi verdadera imagen, así que subí a la habitación y tomé aquel cuadro del tocador. La foto ya no me era tan dolorosa, pero aún podía sentir el vértigo en mis entrañas.

Este era el último paso para ya no ocultar nada, para poder empezar a ser felices. Y está vez no quería esconder más secretos.

**Punto de vista de Lance**

Ver aquella fotografía con Shiro con el mechón de cabello blanco me había bloqueado. Mi novio alfa era un puro. Uno que al parecer no estaba cómodo con esa condición, al punto de teñirse el cabello de negro para no dar señales.

—Yo... Lo sabía— dijo Keith solamente, igual de impactado que yo por aquella foto—. Lotor me lo dijo.

—¿Lo-tor?

Me estremecí con solo mencionarlo. Ese bastardo es un puro, claro que podía oler a Shiro, quien estaba más callado y solo miraba a la nada.

—Pensé que era necesario mostrarles esto. Yo... Ya no quiero ocultar nada.

Volví a ver la foto, la verdad es que Shiro es igual. Yo lo sé y no le tengo miedo por eso. En la foto había alguien más, sentí las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos.

¡Maldita sea, odio ser sensible!

—¿E-ese es Adam?— pregunté en un hilo de voz. Shiro asintió en completo silencio y luego miró a otro lado.

—Tal vez les parezca raro que conserve una foto de mi exnovio...muerto.

—¡Eso no tiene sentido!— gritó Keith—, no porque estés con nosotros significa olvidar a quien amaste. Es verdad, él ya no está, pero siempre será una parte de ti.

Lo miramos asombrados y cuando él lo notó carraspeó.

—Como sea. Shiro, deberías quitarte ese tinte— añadió el coreano.

—Supongo, aunque no es como que todo mi cabello sea blanco.

—¿Qué?— pregunté confundido.

—No todo mi cabello es blanco, se teñirá de blanco con el tiempo.

—Es normal que algunos alfas puros no tengan el cabello completamente blanco, de hecho es probable que eso signifique que eres más fuerte— dijo Keith y yo lo miré sin entender bien—. Mi mamá me decía que un puro que tenía dicha condición es más fuerte. Uno con mayor selección para aparearse. Tal vez la familia de Shiro sea parte de una manada tradicional.

—Ok, jamás habia escuchado de algo así— admití.

—No es común en esta parte del mundo— añadió el coreano—, las manadas tradicionales ya no son tan normales.

—Supongo que eso tiene sentido— dije.

—Como sea, no es algo de lo que me sienta muy cómodo — interrumpió Shiro.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que decidí romperlo:— y... ¿Qué quieren hacer?

Ninguno de los dos respondió, me crucé de brazos y esperé a que respondieran.

Luego de un rato Shiro nos dijo que podíamos ver una película, y ya que Keith elegía películas de terror, Shiro y yo votamos por un musical. Así que nos abrazamos en el sofá de la sala y vimos Vaselina mientras Keith casi mataba a alguien, se había cruzado de brazos y miraba molesto la pantalla. Black se acostó en mi regazo y Cosmo estaba acostado a los pies de Keith.

Esa sensación en mi pecho no desaparecería tan fácilmente, en verdad era una escena perfecta. Los tres así, como su fuéramos una pareja convencional...un trío en nuestro caso.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormido en el hombro de Shiro, cuando desperté estaba en su cama y las luces estaban apagadas. Shiro estaba en la otra esquina y Keith estaba en medio abierto como una estrella de mar, con su brazo izquierdo casi golpeando mi cara.

Si llegamos a vivir juntos necesitaremos una cama mucho más grande. Especialmente teniendo a alguien como Keith, que siempre se extiende tanto.

Me acomodé lo mejor que pude y cerré los ojos, pero un golpe en el piso inferior me hizo brincar. Empecé a sentirme nervioso y esperé a escucharlo de nuevo. Otro golpe se escuchó, pero ninguno de mis novios se movió. Ok, seguro era Cosmo o Black, no es como si un fantasma fuera real.

Otro golpe se escuchó más cerca y yo salté con el corazón a mil por segundo. Creo que me moví tan brusco que desperté a mis dos novios.

—¿Lance?— preguntó con duda Shiro.

—Escuche algo— dije en un hilo de voz.

—Debe ser Black, tranquilo.

—Pero...

Otro golpe se escuchó y yo casi quería salir corriendo. Shiro negó y se levantó de la cama, Keith aún estaba algo adormecido y solo nos miró con confusión. Cuando Shiro salió de la habitación yo casi podía sentir las ganas de orinar por la tensión.

Pasaron unos minutos y ya no se escuchaba nada más. Poco después regresó Shiro, se veía bastante molesto.

—¿Qué pasó?— se atrevió a decir Keith.

—Creo que alguien entró a la casa.

Y ahí ya podía empezar a sentir el frío en mi espalda y mi mente paralizada.

Oh por dios.

❣❣❣

No pudimos dormir luego de eso, Shiro llamó a la policía y empezaron a investigar. No se habían robado nada y solo habían estado haciendo ruido. Habían forzado la cerradura de la casa y ahora era imposible mantenerla cerrada, por lo que un policía ayudó a Shiro a asegurarla y prometieron patrullar la zona. Aún así no nos sentimos seguros.

—Oh por dios, ¿Cómo es que no escucharon?— pregunté a mis novios. Estábamos encerrados en la habitación. Cosmo y Black dormían en una almohada que Shiro les había dado.

—Estoy acostumbrado a que Black haga de las suyas— respondió Shiro.

—Supongo que... No estaba tan alerta— Keith se encogió de hombros.

Cuando dieron las dos y media comencé a cabecear. Shiro había puesto otra película en la televisión del cuarto, pero todos parecíamos bastante ocupados tratando de no dormir.

Cuando cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir ya eran las cuatro de la mañana. Shiro seguía despierto mirando su celular. Keith estaba acomodado de forma fetal abrazando una almohada completamente noqueado.

—Shiro, puedo vigilar por ti, duerme— ofrecí.

Él me miró y luego su sonrisa hizo que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

—Estoy bien—aseguró.

—Bueno, entonces te acompañaré— me senté a su lado y lo abracé—. ¿Qué habrá estado buscando el ladrón?

Shiro se tensó al instante.

—¿Pasa algo?— volví a preguntar.

—Bueno... Me temo que no venía para robar sino... Cómo ultimátum.

—¿Q-qué?

—Lance, sé que Keith y tú me han ocultado cosas sobre Lotor. Ese tipo es más peligroso de lo que parece. Creo que mandó a alguien para dejarnos esto.

Shiro sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una fotografía, la tomé con un leve temblor y la miré. Casi vomito al verla, era una foto de Keith desnudo, aunque parecia que él mismo se la había tomado.

—No es la única, había un sobre lleno de fotos. Tuyas y de él.

—¡¿Mías?!

—Lance, parece que alguien te ha estado vigilando por bastante tiempo. Sospecho que se trata de Lotor.

No, no, no.

Simplemente no podía ser verdad.

Shiro me mostró las fotos, definitivamente estas eran tomadas sin que yo me diera cuenta. Incluso había algunas de los vestidores de la escuela. Estaba empezando a sentirme mareado hasta que la última foto se posó en mi mano.

La solté espantado y salí corriendo al baño para vomitar. Shiro me siguió y comenzó a sobar mi espalda para que no me sintiera tan mal. Solamente podía sentir el sabor del ácido en mi boca y esa sensación de vértigo en mi estómago.

Rolo, él estaba involucrado. Rolo estaba con Lotor y querían hacerme daño. De nuevo querían joderme la vida y yo estaba arrastrando a mis novios a esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno, creo que por hoy solo subiré este episodio.   
Si te gustó regálame un Kudo y un comentario, que eso me anima a seguir.   
Pásate por mi perfil, tengo Klance, Sheith, Shance y Shklance. También tengo varios songfic que te fascinarán. Y muy pronto... conoceremos el mundo de las sombras junto a un brujo mitad cazador, un cazador con habilidades angelicales y un misterioso humano de ojos azules. Muy pronto llega: Cazadores de Sombras, la rebelión del ángel. Una historia Shklance. Así que síganme para que sean notificados cuando la suba. 
> 
> Mis redes sociales:  
Twitter: @Pattyto35 (Aquí subo hilos de diferentes historias que tengo y comparto mucho arte)  
Instagram: @Pattyto35 (Puedes encontrar edits, mi trabajo artesanal, algunas fotografías y dibujos)  
Wattpad: Pattyto35  
Mi tienda de FB: Curiosipato (Tengo tienda de productos hechos por mi, no hago envíos aún, perdón)  
Grupo de FB: Pattyto35-Historias (Comparto memes y convivo con ustedes, además de que anuncio sobre nuevas historias)  
Amino: @Pattyto35


	25. ¿Qué hora es?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo episodio de Míos está aquí.   
Y nos estamos acercando al problema principal de la historia, preparen sus pañuelos porque estará muy fuerte la situación.  
Vuelvan a leer las etiquetas, recuerden que esta historia toca temas muy fuertes.

**Punto de vista de Keith**

La última semana de clases llegó, Shiro había logrado sacarse aquel tinte y ahora lucía un mechón blanco entre su cabellera negra. El incidente del ladrón había quedado atrás y Lance apenas se estaba recuperando del susto. Desde ese día, Shiro se ha quedado en mi departamento, Lance también empezó a venir más y sin darnos cuenta ya se habían mudado los dos a mi hogar en cuestión de una semana y media.

Mamá apareció el domingo después del incidente y me avisó que la fiesta y la reunión había sido un éxito. Ahora ella tenía asuntos pendientes en Texas y en Florida, así que no se quedó por mucho y el lunes ya había empezado a viajar de nuevo.

La madre de Lance estaba más que encantada con Shiro, ella decía que era un alfa muy fuerte y guapo. Mientras que a mí me trataba como a otro de sus hijos, incluso empezó a recomendarme que me cortara el cabello para que no pareciera un chico deprimido. Lance no paraba de burlarse de mí después de eso.

Shiro también empezó a ir por nosotros a la preparatoria y los rumores de nuestra relación no se hizo esperar. Cuando todos a enteraron y los rumores llegaron a su nuevo empleo, empezó a tener problemas. Por suerte el director supo entender la situación y no termino perdiendo su plaza. Bueno, tal vez tuvo que ver un poco que mi madre conociera al director. 

Aún no había empezado a dar clases, pero había mucho papeleo pendiente y nada más entrando en septiembre iniciaría su trabajo como profesor de cálculo integral. Shiro en verdad es un buen profesor, ha trabajado duro para llegar hasta donde está.

Hoy era jueves, mañana sería el último día de clases y, al parecer, uno de nuestros compañeros había organizado una fiesta. Un chico alfa bastante rico cuya mansión estaría sola todo el fin de semana. La verdad no estaba interesado hasta que Lance y Pidge me saltaron encima diciendo que era necesario que fuera.

—Vamos, será divertido. Podemos llevar a Shiro y bailar los tres— decía el moreno con alegría mientras almorzábamos en la cafetería.

—Lance, ni siquiera me gusta bailar — contradije.

—Pero puedes agarrarle el gusto, no me digas que no quieres bailar pegado a Shiro y...

—¡No frente a mi hamburguesa!— gritó Hunk y yo no pude evitar reír por lo bajo.

—Supongo que si van ustedes me terminarán arrastrando— me resigné después de que Lance siguiera insistiendo.

—Así se habla.

Cuando el almuerzo terminó cada quien se fue a su clase, la última fue la más pesada debido a que al profesor Alfor se le dio por evaluarnos con un examen sorpresa, aunque la verdadera sorpresa fue ver la buena nota de Lance. Las tutorías de la semana pasada habían funcionado. Salimos e invité a los chicos al departamento para jugar videojuegos, la verdad es que nos estamos uniendo más, en verdad puedo llamarlos mis amigos, por muy raro que eso suene en mi mente.

A la salida estaba Shiro esperando, me dirigí a mi motocicleta mientras que los demás se iban en la camioneta. Cuando llegamos Shiro se despidió, tenía que ir al trabajo para arreglar algunas cosas.

—Bueno, he de admitir que tu departamento es agradable— dijo Pidge. Ella había acaparado todo el sofá, mientras que Hunk acariciaba y jugaba con Cosmo.

Lance simplemente se fue a _nuestra_ habitación para cambiarse el uniforme. Cuando salió traía una de las camisas de Shiro que le quedaba enorme y mis jeans gastados, lo miré por un momento pensando en que tal vez debería traer ropa, ya que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo aquí.

Jugamos toda la tarde, ya en la noche me ofrecí de llevar a Hunk a casa, porque él era el que vivía más lejos, mientras que Pidge aseguró que su hermano pasaría por ella.

Dieron las diez y Shiro llegó acompañado de un castaño que era aterradoramente parecido a nuestra amiga. El chico se llama Matt y es abogado, además de ser el mejor amigo de Shiro.

—Bueno, Katie vamos— dijo el castaño mientras tomaba la pesada mochila de nuestra amiga y se despedía de Shiro con un empujón—. Descansen chicos, no molesten mucho a los vecinos.

Y se fueron.

Después de eso, Shiro cenó algo y todos nos fuimos a la cama. Lance fue el primero en quedarse dormido ya que él siempre se levanta temprano cuando se queda en casa de sus padres. Ayer había tenido que ir para ayudar a su abuelo con algunas cosas que quería vender. Luego de platicar un rato Shiro y yo también dormimos.

💜💜💜

Un mensaje me despertó a las dos y media de la madrugada. El maldito número desconocido de nuevo se proyectaba en mi pantalla. Con cuidado salí de la habitación y me encerré en el baño antes de abrir el mensaje.

"¿Qué estás dispuesto a dar para que ya no los aceche a ti y a tu alfa?"

Después de ese mensaje, que claramente no mencionaba nada de Lance, me envió una foto. Es del interior de la casa de Shiro, tenía mis sospechas sobre quién había forzado la cerradura para entrar, especialmente luego de que Shiro se volviera más posesivo. No quería tener razón en esto, pero veo que así era. Lotor estaba asustándome cada vez más.

—Maldita sea— susurré.

De pronto unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron brincar.

—Keith, necesito usar el baño— dijo el castaño desde el otro lado. Borré el mensaje y guardé mi teléfono. Salí del baño y casi al instante Lance entró.

Negué y volví a la habitación. No me desperté en lo que restaba de la noche. Y cuando la alarma del teléfono sonó, me levanté y alisté para la escuela.

Shiro nos llevó y nos dejó en la puerta de la escuela. Último día de clases, Lance no dejaba de hablar respecto de la fiesta de mañana y sobre lo que haría en vacaciones. Él iría a Varadero por dos semanas, y aunque quería llevarnos con él, sabíamos que eso no era económicamente posible.

Las clases pasaron volando, cuando menos lo esperamos la última campanada sonó y toda la escuela se volvió un caos.

—¡Vacaciones!— gritó Pidge.

Todos los pasillos se llenaron de papeles y de estudiantes ansiosos por irse de aquella prisión.

—Oh por dios, al fin— gritaba Lance—. Un año, un maldito año y vendrá la universidad.

Yo ni siquiera sabía si el próximo semestre estaría aquí o volvería a Corea, es algo de lo que aún no hemos hablado y temo que ellos, Shiro y Lance decidan que no vale la pena.

Ese sentimiento amargo me jodió todo en ese instante. Hablar del futuro cuando ni siquiera sabíamos si habría futuro.

—¿What time is it?— Lance volvió a hablar y me sacó de mi mente.

—¿Qué?

—Algún día te haré ver High school musical...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!  
Recuerden dar Kudo y comentar, que eso me motiva muchísimo.   
Síganme en mis redes sociales:   
Twitter: @Pattyto35  
Instagram: @Pattyto35  
Wattpad: Pattyto35  
Mi tienda de FB: Curiosipato  
Grupo de FB: Pattyto35-Historias  
Amino: @Pattyto35


	26. Big Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi amor por Heathers es infinito, casi tanto como mi amor a Voltron o a Hamilton.

**Punto de vista de Lance**

Vacaciones, maldita sea. Amo que las vacaciones hayan comenzado. Ya tengo todo listo para ir a Cuba. Aún no lo he hablado con Shiro y Keith del todo, pero solo serían dos semanas.

Visitaría al abuelo Marco nada más llegar a casa, después iría a ver a mis sobrinitos, extrañaba a esos mocosos. Después iría al muelle para poder ver el mar, joder extraño las playas de Cuba, son más limpias y menos llena de gente que las de California. Tal vez iríamos a Varadero para jugar todos en familia.

Mi mamá había hablado de la opción de que mis abuelos se queden allá, con la tía Roxie y con mi hermano Luis, después de todo la visa estaba por vencer y sería bastante difícil mantenernos si no lográbamos aplazarla, era algo de lo que no he querido pensar mucho.

Mis padres se harán cargo, pueden hacer algo para quedarse. Después de todo la empresa de papá en verdad está haciendo un increíble trabajo.

Me miré en el espejo una última vez, traía puestos mis jeans azules, una camisa verde con el estampado de una motocicleta y mis tenis negros. Sonreí satisfecho con el look y salí de la casa dándole un fuerte beso a mi abuela y a mi madre. Después de la fiesta iríamos al departamento de Keith y regresaría hasta el miércoles para terminar todo respecto al viaje. Saldríamos el jueves en la noche, iríamos en avión a Florida y de ahí tomaríamos otro a Cuba.

Keith había traído su motocicleta, a Shiro lo veríamos allá, ya que pasó a su casa y su amigo Matt lo llevaría en el auto de su padre. Matt tenía que ir a la fiesta, esa fue la condición de la señora Holt para dejar que Pidge fuera.

Keith me arrojó el casco negro y yo me lo coloqué con cuidado. Me subí tras él y lo sujeté fuertemente mientras él arrancaba la moto hacia el otro lado de la ciudad.

Durante el viaje escuché al pelinegro quejarse sobre ir a la fiesta. Yo solo lo abrazaba como forma de consuelo ya que dudo que mi voz se escuche claramente.

En cuanto se estacionó cerca del cúmulo de autos me bajé y retiré el casco. Estaba sudando mucho por alguna razón.

-Keith, me siento extraño- dije sintiendo mi piel hormigueando. No podía ser el celo, no aún.

-Seguro fue el viaje- me respondió el coreano mientras empezaba a andar hacia la mansión.

Es exactamente como me lo imaginé, una enorme casa con amplio jardín, piscina y mucha vegetación. La música de adentro nos invitaba a bailar, mientras que los jardines ya estaban llenos de basura y jóvenes besandose y...oh, creo que algunos ya están cogiendo de forma descarada.

Entramos y la música se amplificó, el salón principal estaba lleno de luces de colores y de adolescentes gritando y bailando. Buscamos con la mirada a nuestros amigos, a lo lejos pude ver a Hunk junto a una linda chica morena de cabello corto.

-Hey- lo saludé mientras esquivaba a la gente para llegar a él, tenía de la mano a Keith que solo se quejaba más.

-H-hola Lance- dijo el mas grande con un enorme sonrojo.

-Supongo que eres Shay, ¿No?- dije dirigiéndome a la chica, ella sonrió y un enorme sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas. Tal para cual-. Es un placer.

-I-igual, Hunk me ha hablado de ti, Lance.

-Espero que puras cosas buenas- sonreí y le guiñé un ojo. Ella se puso aún más roja.

-¿Y los demás?- preguntó Keith.

-Aun no llegan, dicen que Pidge invitó a su amiga y que pasarían por ella.

Estuvimos un rato conversando, tomé un poco de la cerveza de una de las mesas, mientras que Keith solo trataba de hacerse pequeño en un rincón. Lo invite a bailar luego de un rato, aunque se negó al principio, logré convencerlo.

Nota mental: debo enseñarle a Keith a bailar bien. Casi no se mueve.

Luego de casi tres canciones donde bailamos, localizamos a Shiro, venía con Matt y Pidge, y una chica rubia que reconocía de la escuela. Nos acercamos a ellos y saludamos a todos.

-Ella es Romelle, es una amiga- presentó Pidge.

-¡Hola!- saludó entusiasmada.

Seguimos conversando y buscamos un lugar donde sentarnos. Todo estaba a reventar y podíamos ver que incluso había jóvenes universitarios en la fiesta. Eso me hizo tenzarme. No creo tener tan mala suerte como para toparme con Rolo o con Nyma. No podía ser así.

Shiro evitó que Pidge bebiera, mientras que Matt comenzó a coquetear con unas chicas. Hunk y Shay se perdieron de vista, pero nadie pensó mal. Vamos es Hunk. Apenas eran las diez y media cuando Keith comenzó a ponerse en ambiente, bebiendo rápidamente tres vasos de cerveza y comenzando a conversar de forma más animada.

Shiro me invitó a bailar luego de un rato. Puedo jurar que el tiempo se detuvo en ese instante. Él en verdad sabe bailar, además su mirada gris fija en mi me hacía sentir tan lleno de dicha. Mi corazón estaba martillando fuertemente, ni siquiera escuchaba el ruido o la música, solo el retumbar en mi pecho.

No quiero que este momento termine.

Me siento seguro...

-Shiro- dije inconscientemente, él me pegó más a su cuerpo y murmuró en mi oído-. Yo...

-Dilo...

Fue tan dulce, apenas un murmullo suave.

-Quiero que seas mi alfa.

La canción pareció terminar, algunos en la pista se empezaron a ir. Miré a Shiro en busca de una respuesta. Tal vez estoy yendo muy rápido, o tal vez él no quería pensar en eso, lo cual es normal luego de lo que le pasó. Shiro solo miraba hacia el suelo y yo solo pude sentir mi corazón oprimirse poco a poco.

-Volvamos con los chicos- dije después de un rato. No esperé una respuesta y me di media vuelta para caminar hacia nuestros amigos. Keith había tomado mucho en ese momento y ahora insistía en que también quería bailar. En cuanto nos acercamos tomó a Shiro y lo arrastró de vuelta a la pista.

-Tu novio ebrio es más cool- dijo Pidge con una enorme sonrisa.

-Supongo.

No quería que vieran como me sentía, así que tome una de las botellas y comencé a beber. A lo lejos los podía ver bailando, mis dos novios se movían bastante bien. Keith sabe bailar, solo le faltaba desinhibirse para hacerlo como debe ser. Podía sentir de vez en cuando la mirada del alfa sobre mi, pero decidí ignorarlo.

-Lance, ella es Acxa- interrumpió Romelle mis pensamientos-, es la dueña de la casa.

Saludé tímidamente a la chica de pelo teñido, claro que la conocía. Ella va conmigo en algunas clases, además es muy amiga de Lotor. Siempre tras de él, pareciera que le rogaba.

-Lance- soltó secamente la chica.

En cuanto salieron de mi vista volví a beber de otra botella, comenzaba a sentirme mareado y eufórico. Mis mejillas debían estar rojas porque me ardía la cara. Sonreí e invité a Pidge a bailar, ella me miró como si estuviera loco y yo la arrastré a la pista, casi no se movía por lo que la tome de la cintura y la bailé con precisión. Ella solo comenzó a reírse hasta que siguió mis pasos.

Decidí no preocuparme por una respuesta por parte del alfa. Tal vez lo que quiere es hablarlo los tres; hablar las cosas, habíamos quedado en eso. Bien pensado Lance, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Después de aquello, que me pasé repitiendo como un mantra, pude divertirme como si nada. Bailé también con Matt y con Hunk, Shay es bastante tímida y no la convencí.

-¿Esos están fumando María?- pregunté señalando 'discretamente' a un grupo de chicos de una esquina.

-Que asco- soltó Pidge.

-Esta fiesta va a terminar por salirse de control- anunció Matt mientras tomaba del hombro a su hermana-, hora de ir a casa Pidgeon.

-No me digas así, idiota.

Los hermanos siguieron peleando un rato hasta que se despidieron y salieron de la fiesta. Ahora tendríamos que organizarnos para ir en la moto y en la camioneta de los padres de Hunk. Estaríamos un rato más y después nos iríamos todos juntos.

Estaba tomando otra cerveza cuando perdí de vista a mis novios y amigos. A lo lejos visualicé una cabellera blanca corta, un escalofrío me recorrió.

-R-Rolo

Sentí la ansiedad recorriendo mi cuerpo, me atraganté con mi cerveza y salí casi corriendo de ahi hacia otra habitación. Termine en la cocina junto a un grupo de chicos que estaban metiéndose cocaína. Genial.

Estaba a punto de salir de ahí cuando sentí como un empujón. No le tomé mucha importancia y seguí caminando hasta que en un momento dado comencé a sentirme extraño, nuevamente aquella sensación de calor llenando mi ser y exigiendo atención.

Oh no, no, no, no.

Era el peor momento para empezar el celo, ni siquiera estoy cargando los supresores. Todo parecía ir de mal en peor, mi calor me aturdió lo suficiente y comenzaba a asustarme de estar rodeado de tanta gente. Pero si yo empecé mi celo, puede que Keith también. 

Teníamos que irnos lo antes posible. Antes de que algo malo pasara.

Debía encontrar a mis novios. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno, el siguiente capítulo empieza lo turbio. Lean las etiquetas y procedan con precaución.   
Si les gustó dejen sus comentarios y Kudos, eso me anima a seguir.   
Sígueme en mis redes sociales:  
Twitter: @Pattyto35  
Instagram: @Pattyto35  
Wattpad: Pattyto35  
Mi tienda de FB: Curiosipato  
Grupo de FB: Pattyto35-Historias  
Amino: @Pattyto35


	27. Mío

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia:   
Preparen pañuelos.   
Ya sé que esta historia parece un Sheith que hace sufrir a Lance, pero poco a poco iré dándole un poco de sentido. No me odien por favor.

**Punto de vista de Keith**

Estaba bailando con Shiro, el alcohol me tenía aturdido y en una especie de éxtasis. Era bastante confuso y emocionante, especialmente con el alfa tomando mis caderas y moviéndose al ritmo de la música. De pronto un extraño calor subió por mis piernas hasta mi vientre. Gemí sonoramente y Shiro dejó de moverse.

Su nariz se pegó a mi cuello y yo casi quería desnudarme para él. Creo que es culpa del celo, pero con el alcohol no puedo saber si es así.

—Mmm Shiro...

—Entraste en tu calor— murmuró sobre mi piel. Me estremecí y aferré a sus hombros.

—Shiro~

—Contrólate. Debemos irnos.

Sonreí.

—Vamos en mi moto al departamento, necesito que cuides de mi— ofrecí. Él me miró y parecía que diría algo más, pero lo besé con fuerza y pegué su cuerpo al mío, lo hice que sintiera mi dureza sobre el pantalón y luego lo arrastré fuera de la casa.

—¿Y Lance?— preguntó, yo hice una mueca. Amo a Lance, pero quiero atención.

—Nos alcanzará después, además solo podemos ir dos en mi moto— respondí.

Llegamos a mi vehículo y Shiro ya estaba gruñendo y jodiendo por encima de la ropa, al parecer este celo olía lo suficientemente bien de algún modo para mí alfa.

—Entraste en rutina— me burlé antes de treparme a la moto. Shiro solo gruñó y se aferró a mí.

—Es el alcohol, además... Hueles más delicioso.

Llegamos al departamento rápidamente, podía sentir el ya familiar calor embargar mi cuerpo y hacerme sentir necesitado. Mi calor hacia que sudara y que la ropa se pegara gracias a esto.

Estaba en la oscuridad del departamento esperando a que el mayor entrara. Quería desnudarme ya, el alcohol me estaba haciendo sentir raro ya. 

—Shiro~

El mencionado me veía desde la puerta de mi departamento, se mantenía inmóvil pero su mirada parecía comerme ya. Entonces entró rápidamente y me acorraló contra el sillón, había cerrado la puerta de un empujón y nos habíamos quedado a oscuras dentro. Su respiración pesada la sentía en mis labios, los cuales sin previo aviso besó.

-Mmmnngg~- estaba gimiendo entre el beso mientras sentía el aire escapar de mis pulmones-. Shiro~ ya, por favor. 

El gruñó en mi boca y sentí sus manos sujetar mi ropa, comenzó a desnudarme de forma brusca, deteniendo el beso por momentos. Me alzaba con una facilidad y me quitaba cada prenda con agilidad, lo amaba. 

-Eres mío- soltó mientras se separaba y me quitaba los pantalones junto a la ropa interior, ya me tenía desnudo-. Mío. 

Mi piel ardía demasiado y mi miembro se removía ansioso, en cuanto a mi entrada se sentía lista ya. 

-Quiero que m-me anudes- pedí con súplica, mis ojos estaban vidriosos por el placer, sus manos me tocaban lentamente, casi con devoción. 

Entonces metió dos dedos a su boca y comenzó a lamerlos, yo me retorcí de solo verlo, al rato los sacó con un lujurioso "pop" y los acercó a mi entrada. Metió los dedos sin previo aviso haciendo que arqueara mi espalda y casi me corriera. 

-Hahh, muévelos ya- grité mientras me movía enloquecido para que llegara más adentro. Él obedeció y comenzó un vaivén agresivo en el que rozaba de vez en cuando mi cuello uterino, me movía y gemía su nombre pidiendo más. 

-Ahora- soltó un jadeo- voy yo. 

Sacó sus dedos y yo me sentí vacío, me quejé y comencé a buscarlo. Apenas se estaba desabrochando el pantalón que ya tenía un considerable bulto marcado, lo empujé con una fuerza que no sé de dónde saqué y lo senté en el sillón. Él me miró mientras le quitaba el pantalón hasta las rodillas junto con su ropa interior para después sentarme sobre él. Introduje su pene lentamente en mí, sintiendo como me abría y daba más adentro. 

-Ufff- dije cuando lo tuve todo adentro-, está casi adentro de mi útero~ 

-Vas a hacer que me corra- dijo, sus dientes se veían enormes ya. 

-M-márcame- rogué. 

Su boca se acercó a mi cuello y yo aguanté la respiración. De pronto, su lengua dibujó un rastro hasta se detuvo. Se movió bruscamente y me hizo gritar mientras que sus dientes por fin se encajaban y me hacía ver las estrellas. Había un ligero rastro de dolor, pero eso solo me excitaba más. 

Sus estocadas eran salvajes y no me hacía más que gemir más y mas fuerte, podría jurar que estaba llorando. Poco a poco el alcohol parecía salir de mi sistema, siendo más consciente de ese momento. 

En cuanto se separó, pude ver la sangre en sus labios, lo besé y sentí aquel sabor metálico en mi boca. 

Entonces se congeló.

-Mierda, no me puse condón. 

-¿Eh?-, mi mente tardó en captar el mensaje-. Ah, no te preocupes, solo no lo hagas dentro. 

-Mierda, Keith. 

Seguí moviéndome en círculos para que rozara todo dentro de mi, de vez en cuando saltaba y sollozaba gloriosamente al sentir como hasta mi entrada al útero se abría; era peligroso, pero confiaba en que nada pasaría. 

-Eres un jodido demonio- dijo mi amante mientras sus manos comenzaban a aferrarse a mis caderas, empezó a marcar un ritmo a las estocadas y me penetraba aun más. Sentí entonces un bulto hacer presión en mi ano. 

-Ese es mi nudo- habló en mi oreja para después morder mi lóbulo-, no puedo anudarte sin condón. 

-Shiro- reclamé-, hazlo y mañana tomaré una de esas pastillas. 

-Tomarlas cuando usas supresores no es bueno. 

-Hazlo- gemí al sentir como poco a poco aquel nudo me abría y se introducía-, estaré bien ~

Entonces dio una fuerte estocada y el nudo entró por completo, me sentía en el paraíso y casi juraba tocar las estrellas; su nudo incomodaba mi interior y conseguía que me comenzara a manchar de más pre semen. Me aferré a sus hombros y lloraba su nombre en su oreja, había abierto mi cuello uterino, podía sentir el intenso dolor que me causaba a la vez cierto placer. 

-Si trato de levantarme no saldrá- chillé, era demasiado, sentía mi respiración cortarse. 

-Tu interior es tan dulce, podría estar así por horas. 

-Hahggg

Nos movimos en círculos todo el tiempo, el nudo parecía expandirse a cada segundo mientras que yo había logrado correrme una vez entre ambos cuerpos, Shiro hizo lo más asqueroso que nunca había visto: tomó de las manchas blancas un poco con su dedo medio y se lo metió a la boca, saboreaba mi esencia con tal ímpetu que creí que acabaría de nuevo. 

Seguimos así tanto tiempo como fue posible hasta que Shiro logró terminar dentro mío. El nudo logró deshacerse y yo me levanté con mucho cuidado. El ardor se hizo palpable, Shiro tenía una sonrisa enorme. 

-Ya eres mío, te he marcado...

Lo besé tiernamente y me separé, lo vi directamente a los ojos. 

-Eres mi alfa, ahora y siempre. 

En cuanto me separé, Shiro bajó la vista y pude ver el terror en sus ojos.

-Keith- el pelinegro estaba muy alterado mientras señalaba su miembro y sus piernas, había sangre. 

-Tranquilo- dije-, estaré bien. Un baño en la tina con agua caliente y unos analgésicos nada más. 

-Iré a comprar la pastilla del día después. Es mejor ahora para que surta efecto. 

-Tomaré un baño. 

OOO

Unas cuantas horas después, Shiro y yo estábamos en mi cama acurrucados y abrazados, solamente una sábana cubría nuestra desnudez. Era prácticamente mágico, todo fue tan romántico y salvaje que había olvidado por un momento todos mis problemas. No era de sonreír mucho, pero Shiro saca siempre lo mejor de mi, estoy seguro que tengo una sonrisa de estúpido. 

Cerré mis ojos y me quedé dormido en brazos de mi alfa. 

En sueños podía escuchar los lamentos de alguien, alguien a quien quería. Escuchaba sus gritos pidiendo ayuda, llamándome a mí y a Shiro. No podía ver más que un infinito pasillo con alfombra gris y paredes blancas, al final de este se formó una puerta de madera semi abierta. Comencé a caminar mientras que escuchaba los fuertes lamentos que se hacian mas fuertes mientras mas me acercaba. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando los gritos cesaron. 

Por un momento dudé en querer ver lo que había dentro, suspiré y empujé la puerta revelando a quien estuviera del otro lado. 

Grité horrorizado. 

Desperté de golpe y como un resorte me levanté de la cama. Respiraba con dificultad y miraba hacia la nada en la oscuridad, eso había sido demasiado aterrador. 

-¿Keith?- la voz de Shiro me hizo volver en sí, parpadee varias veces y lo miré, estaba sentado en la cama. 

-Lamento haberte despertado- dije con mi voz rasposa. 

-Solo fue una pesadilla, tranquilo.

Me tomó de la mano y me sentó a su lado. 

-Dios...

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Shiro me miraba con duda en su rostro, parecía preocupado en verdad por mi. Suspiré y comencé a decirle lo que había soñado. 

-Y cuando abrí la puerta... Lance estaba ahí, en una tina llena de sangre y con varias mordidas en el cuello. 

-Tranquilo- me abrazó y me pegó a su pecho-. Solo fue una horrible pesadilla. 

-Si...

Aún así no estaba seguro que solo fuera una pesadilla. 

Seguimos platicando un rato más, obviando el hecho de que el cubano no había llegado al departamento y que lo más probable es que se haya ido con Hunk. Nos habíamos olvidado de él por completo, apenas dijimos unas palabras y habíamos salido de la fiesta a toda velocidad por mi celo. Bueno, yo arrastré a Shiro. 

Lance. Él también debió comenzar su celo, y aun así lo dejamos. Comenzaba a arrepentirme de mi decisión. 

Al poco rato volvimos a dormir, esta vez no hubo sueños ni pesadillas, solo el constante recuerdo de mi otro novio en aquella bañera y una voz que me decía que aquello era nuestra culpa. 

A la mañana siguiente, nos levantamos a desayunar y a pensar en lo que haríamos, era domingo por lo que decidimos que lo mejor sería una tarde de películas. 

-Te falta salir más y escuchar música- me dijo Shiro-. Un día te llevaré a Broadway.

Estábamos viendo una película donde todos cantaban y en verdad comenzaba a irritarme. Esto es de Lance y Shiro, no es lo mío. 

-Odio los musicales- respondí mientras seguía con mi vergüenza por como cantaba el personaje principal. 

Cuando por fin terminó mi infierno, me dispuse a hacer la comida, aunque nada más levantarme mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era Hunk. 

-¿Hola?- dije nada más descolgar la llamada. 

-Keith, ay dios. Lance va a odiarme, pero tengo qué decirles y ustedes deben hacer que él entre en razón. No quiere escucharme y está tan mal, se quedará callado y...

-Hunk, respira- lo interrumpí-, a ver. Dime con calma qué pasó. 

-¿Está Shiro ahí?

-Si, pondré el altavoz.

Separé el teléfono de mi oreja y presioné el ícono, la voz de Hunk ya era audible para los dos. Shiro apagó el televisor y se me acercó confundido. 

-Bien, lo que voy a decir es algo... malo-. Al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba la pesada respiración de nuestro amigo, por alguna razón me sentí inquieto al recordar la maldita pesadilla-. Ayer, después de que se fueron apareció Lance. Él me dijo que ya se iba y... y que iba a- a estar b-bien- Hunk comenzó a llorar y yo sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. 

-¿Qué pasó, Lance está bien?- preguntó Siro abrazándome. 

-No, él me llamó dos horas después. Seguía en la casa y- y... Maldita sea- hubo un silencio que me pareció eterno, escuchaos que soltó el aire y prosiguió:- estaba en uno de los baños del segundo piso. Me dijo que... estaba en celo y...

-¡¿Y?!- grité ya histérico. 

-Lo encontré desnudo y golpeado en el piso, alguien... alguien lo violó en la fiesta. 

Fue como un balde de agua helada, la pesadilla volvió a mi mente y las nauseas se hicieron presentes. Solté el móvil en el sillón y corrí al baño, me hinqué inmediatamente y comencé a sacar todo lo que había comido. 

Escuché como Shiro siguió hablando con nuestro amigo mientras yo vaciaba mi estómago. La insistente voz volvió a mi, repetía una y otra vez que esto era culpa nuestra. 

Salí del baño con una mano en mi estómago y me senté en el sofá de vuelta. Shiro me miraba con terror y odio, no era hacia mí sino al responsable que le hizo eso a Lance. 

-¿Tomó una pastilla?- preguntó, había desactivado el altavoz y tenía mi móvil pegado a su oreja por lo que no podía escuchar la respuesta-, no quiere denunciar entonces. ¿Por qué no nos llamaste al instante?

Hubo un momento de silencio y al parecer Hunk respondió y la cara de Shiro se deformó en una mueca de total culpa. 

-Entiendo, vamos para allá. No le digas nada, tenemos que hablar. Te juro que quien haya sido haré que pague caro. 

Y sin más, se apartó el móvil y colgó la llamada, Shiro me miró un rato y me abrazó. Yo no pude evitarlo y comencé a llorar, yo era responsable de esto. Después de todo, fui yo quien le dijo a Shiro que nos fuéramos y que después Lance nos alcanzaría. 

Gemía con dolor por lo sucedido y la voz no desapareció en ningún momento.

"ESTO ES SU CULPA"

===

Cuando me logré tranquilizar ambos alistamos todo para salir, me ofrecí a irnos en moto para que llegáramos más rápido. En un momento estábamos afuera de la casa de Hunk, la cual era de color amarillo y de un solo piso. 

Nos acercamos después de aparcar la moto y Shiro tocó el timbre, poco después la puerta se abrió dejándonos ver a Hunk. Tenia unas ojeras enormes bajo sus ojos y su cara de dolor era fácil de contagiarse. 

-Pasen- se apartó de la puerta y nosotros ingresamos-, está en mi habitación y no quiere salir. Dice que no quiere hablar de lo sucedido y se ha tomado como cuatro duchas. 

-¿Por qué no quiere denunciar?- solté con horror, me imaginaba lo espantoso que era aquella situación. 

Comenzamos a caminar por el estrecho pasillo hacia la sala, donde tomamos asiento lado a lado y Hunk frente a nosotros en una silla. 

-No lo sé, se ve terrible- solamente dijo eso. 

-Quiero hablar con él- Shiro miró con determinación al moreno, quien comenzó a negar repetidas veces. 

-Si se entera que les dije, me dejará de hablar. 

-**Hunk**\- me congelé al igual que el mencionado. Shiro había usado su voz alfa, imponiéndose en la habitación y dejándonos pasmados a los dos. 

-E- el tercer cuarto a tu derecha- tartamudeó mientras señalaba el pasillo. 

-Bien, Keith necesito que te quedes aquí. 

-Pero...

-**Es una orden**\- volvió a usar ese tono autoritario. 

Se levantó del sillón y caminó a donde le habían indicado, dejando atrás un incómodo silencio. 

-Hunk- le hablé.

-Esto es su culpa- dijo mirándome con rabia-, prometieron ser los tres y cuidarse. Ayer se largaron, le partieron el corazón y él se quedó solo, lo violaron ¡Maldita sea! Lo violaron porque ustedes lo dejaron solo. 

Me quedé atónito por el enojo del moreno, jamás lo había visto tan enojado. Temblaba de rabia y sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados. 

-Yo no pensé...

-Exacto, no pensaron en Lance. Estuvo solo...

"Su culpa"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso es todo por el episodio de hoy, si les gustó dejen sus comentarios y síganme para más contenido.   
Mis redes sociales:  
Twitter: @Pattyto35 (Aquí subo hilos de diferentes historias que tengo y comparto mucho arte)  
Instagram: @Pattyto35 (Puedes encontrar edits, mi trabajo artesanal, algunas fotografías y dibujos)  
Wattpad: Pattyto35  
Mi tienda de FB: Curiosipato (Tengo tienda de productos hechos por mi, no hago envíos aún, perdón)  
Grupo de FB: Pattyto35-Historias (Comparto memes y convivo con ustedes, además de que anuncio sobre nuevas historias)  
Amino: @Pattyto35


	28. No por favor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡ALTO!
> 
> Antes de leer te pido encarecidamente que te detengas aquí.  
Aclaraciones de la autora: La violación no es un juego, no es divertido y no es agradable. Acepto que haya gente a la que esto le parece excitante, por supuesto existen cosas como fingir o tomar un rol, y eso no está mal siempre y cuando haya un verdadero consentimiento.   
Pero cuando se busca romantizar algo tan horrible como lo es el abuso sexual real es cuando surgen los problemas. Existen cientos de historias donde un personaje violado se termina enamorando de su agresor y le perdona todo. Historias que, declarándome culpable, llegué a leer e idealizar. Por supuesto, mi perspectiva cambió.   
Te hago una invitacion a reflexionar sobre esto y a no romantizar la violación. 
> 
> Por ultimo, esto lo inventé yo. No está basada en ninguna historia de la vida real. El actuar de Lance no define como actúa una victima ante tal situación. Si ustedes alguna vez pasan por algo así, no se callen, aquí tienen a una hermana que les escuchará y les ayudará en la medida de lo posible.

**Punto de vista de Lance:**

Busqué a Keith y Shiro en toda la maldita mansión, recorrí tanta habitación como pude en busca de quienes se habían vuelto mis amantes. Incluso tuve que toparme con una que otra escena sexual que jamás podré borrar de mi mente.

—Maldita sea— dije mientras sentía el calor surgir por mi vientre y acumularse entre mis piernas—, no puede ser.

Mi ciclo había empezado antes por lo que debía buscar a Keith y largarnos de aquí, nosotros seguíamos siendo una diana para los alfa. Comencé a ver borroso, me tambaleaba por los pasillos infinitos de aquel lugar, sosteniéndome de las paredes y tropezando miserablemente con aquella alfombra. Cuando llegué al salón principal busqué con la mirada a alguno de mis amigos, pronto hallé a Hunk bailando tiernamente con Shay. Me acerqué empujando a una que otra persona y evitando las miradas de los tantos alfas que estaban ahí.

—Amigo—, tenía mi voz rasposa, él volteó al instante y me examinó.

—Lance; Shiro y Keith se fueron hace rato.

Aquello fue como un balde de agua helada. Hunk dejó de bailar y me miró con más determinación.

—No te ves nada bien, ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

—No, yo también voy de salida. Estaré bien. Hasta pronto...

No dije más y comencé a caminar, me sentía en otra realidad. Las luces y las personas bailando me aturdían y hacían que trastabillara una y otra vez; mi mente viajaba a los recuerdos de nosotros juntos, ellos se olvidaron de mí.

Keith dijo una vez que siempre que lo necesitase estaría aquí para mí, Shiro prometió que seríamos los tres. Dijo que me marcaría y que juntos haríamos una linda familia. ¿Todo era vacío?

Keith sabe perfectamente que nuestro ciclo está enlazado, debía esperarme. Debieron buscarme.

Estoy seguro que Hunk trató de seguirme, pero la casa estaba a reventar y seguro me perdí de su vista. Así mejor. Cuando encontré uno de los tantos baños de aquel lugar me encerré.

Me recargué en aquella puerta de madera tallada y comencé a deslizarme lentamente hasta sentarme en el piso, estaba mareado y con el celo comenzando, además el hecho de sentirme abandonado estaba presente en mis pensamientos, consumiendo mi felicidad y opacando todo el alcohol en mi sistema.

Abracé mis rodillas y comencé a sollozar entre estas, me dejaron. Maldita sea. Esperaba que esto funcionara, esperaba que Keith no me abandonara. Pensé que podíamos ser los tres. Un grito salió de mi garganta, no pude contener toda la frustración.

—Soy un imbécil, ¿Qué esperaba? Shiro no quiso marcarme en un principio. Él solo piensa en Keith.

Dejé de abrazarme y comencé a darme puñetazos en las sienes, tratando de amortiguar el dolor y mitigar las risas de los que consideraba mis grandes amores. Se están burlando de mí, de lo iluso que fui.

—Basta...

Me levanté y me miré en el lavabo, era un desastre de mocos y lágrimas. Mis mejillas rojas y mi cabello alborotado, ni siquiera soy tan lindo como Keith, mucho menos soy mejor que Shiro.

—Das asco— dije a mi reflejo mientras me permitía llorar más fuerte.

No me di cuenta que la puerta se abría lentamente.

Escuché que alguien cerraba la puerta del baño, dirigí mi mirada a la derecha encontrándome con Lotor. Un sudor frio recorrió mi espalda. 

—Vaya, vaya—dijo con una sonrisa sardónica caminando lentamente hacia mi—, tus novios se fueron ¿cierto?

—Eso no te importa, idiota—. No estaba de humor, quería largarme a casa, pero por mi celo no debía arriesgarme—. Vete.

Sentía mi cuerpo entumecerse y las alertas en mi cerebro me pedían a gritos que saliera de ahí lo antes posible. 

—Sabes, ¿Lance?—. Cuando menos me di cuenta él ya estaba demasiado cerca, tomo mi barbilla y me hizo levantar la mirada. Apreté los dientes—. Siempre has sido muy impulsivo, un idiota que no se detiene a pensar, es más, ni siquiera piensa en nada de lo que hace. 

—Suéltame—ordené apartando su mano de un manotazo—, no quiero hablar, solo vete. 

—Yo tampoco quiero hablar, Lance. 

Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente al sentir el horrible olor de las hormonas de Lotor, tratando de someterme y tumbándome al instante. Gemí adolorido por el golpe en mi trasero y espalda baja, chocando con la tina de aquel cuarto. 

—Eres lindo, me encanta que te resistas— habló volviendo a tomarme, esta vez de mi cabello y tirando de él. El peliplata estaba hincado frente a mi, su asquerosa mano derecha sujetaba firmemente mi cabello y tiraba de el con la intención de provocarme dolor.

—B-basta— dije, apreté con mas fuerza mis dientes para no soltar un gemido. Maldito celo, lo está alterando con su olor. 

—Oh Leandro—, me soltó y se levantó mirándome altanero—, esto apenas comienza. 

Acto seguido vi sus manos dirigirse a su pantalón y desabrochárselo. Mi mente se congeló, yo no quería esto. Traté de moverme, de luchar, pero mi cuerpo no respondía y el pánico se estaba apoderando de mi. 

—N-no—rogué, mientras trataba de levantarme—. Lotor, no. 

—Vamos pequeño omega, vas a disfrutarlo— contestó—, rogaras para que te marque. 

—No, Lotor no. Por favor. 

De mi boca salían sollozos, bajé la vista hacia el suelo. Traté de imaginarme que quien estaba ahí era Keith o Shiro, yo no quería esto. Por favor, no...

—Tan débil, ya no eres tan valiente sin tus amigos. 

Sentí como me levantaba del cabello nuevamente, su mirada desquiciada, un vértigo me embargó. Entonces miré hacia abajo, ya no traía nada mas que su camisa puesta. Traté de manotear, pero me sujetó con su otra mano libre y me sometió en el suelo, dándome la vuelta y dejándome recostado boca abajo. Quise patear y sus hormonas aumentaron en el ambiente sacando de mi un leve gemido. 

—No Lotor, ya basta. Para.

Rodeó mis manos con una suyo y la otra se dirigió a mi ropa, volví a tratar de patalear, removiendo y dificultando su trabajo. Entonces se puso encima mío, aplastándome y dejándome inmóvil. 

—Leandro, hoy serás mío. 

Bajó mis pantalones con brusquedad <<No son las manos de Shiro>> junto con mi ropa interior, su lengua pasaba por entre mi cuello, humedeciendo todo a su paso <<No es la boca de Keith>>. 

—Te voy a marcar, ya verás.

—Lo-tor.

Volví a removerme al sentir su tacto por mis muslos, sentía un asco por como me tocaba. Sollozaba en voz baja rogando porque acabara, mientras que sentía uno de sus dedos introducirse dentro mío. 

—Sácalo, no...

—Pero si lo estás disfrutando— me dijo en el oído, yo sentía las arcadas porque su miembro se pegaba por entre mis nalgas. 

—Hah, ya pa- para. 

Su mano se apartó, me soltó y me giró nuevamente. Comenzó a romper mi camisa y a desnudarme por completo, yo lloraba y le pedía que parara. 

—Basta...

Cuando me tuvo desnudo, me besó de forma salvaje y yo aproveché para morderlo. Eso pareció enfurecerle, me empujó y yo me hice bolita al sentir sus golpes con los puños de sus manos. 

—¡Y-ya!—pedía mientras me cubría, uno de sus puños paró en mi mejilla derecha, sentía el ardor, el como mi ojo se hinchaba y de mi labio salía sangre. 

—Eres una puta, te demostraré quien manda. 

Me giró bruscamente de nuevo, yo ya no podía moverme. Sus hormonas no solo me habían sometido, sino que los golpes me dejaron lo suficientemente aturdido. Con su corbata ató mis manos en un tubo del lavabo, mientras que mi camisa hecha girones sirvió para acallar mis gritos y súplicas. 

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente al sentir su pene introduciéndose lentamente en mi interior. Sollocé más fuerte, me tenia completamente sometido, sin oportunidad de pedir ayuda. 

Las nauseas seguían presentes y no podía evitar pensar en il cosas al mismo tiempo, mientras mi mente se ponía cada vez más borrosa. El miembro de Lotor entraba y salía de mí con una fuerza terrible, sentía como me desgarraba y jodía tan duro que pensé que estaba sangrando de ahí. 

—Ahora, Leandro. Cada vez que ellos te vean sabrán que fuiste mío—susurró en mi oído para después lamer mi lóbulo. Solté un grito en respuesta. 

—Pobrecito, te voy a marcar— volvió a hablar mientras dejaba suaves besos en mi cuello. Sentía tanta repulsión. 

Sus dientes parecieron aumentar de tamaño y su mordida brutal desgarró la carne en mi cuello, justamente bajó la nuca. Grité aun más en busca de liberarme, pateaba y me removía. 

Todo menos eso. 

Basta. 

No más. 

No. 

Shiro.

Keith. 

No quiero esto... 

Lotor se separó de mí y siguió embistiendo, aumentó su velocidad y sentía como escupía en mi espalda la sangre que salió a causa de la mordida. Mis ojos borrosos veían con horror las baldosas blancas, pudiendo reflejarme de vez en cuando en el piso, el horror en mi rostro. 

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, Lotor terminó en mi interior y salió dejando que el fluido saliera de a poco, me había anudado a la fuerza y se había forzado a salir antes de que el nudo bajara. Se levantó y pateó mi estomago. 

—Más te vale que no digas nada, Leandro. No solo puedo destruir a tu familia, sino la carrera de tu novio alfa y la beca del emo idiota. 

Escuchaba como se movía por el cuarto, hasta que sentí como desataba mis manos y dejaba de usar sus hormonas. Me quité la camisa de mi boca y traté de enderezarme. Él se inclinó frente a mi con su enorme sonrisa y la rabia se acumuló en mi interior. 

—Eres un omega sometido, no te queda de otra. Ellos no aceptaran que eres de oro, así que solo te queda no arruinar sus vidas. 

—Te m-mataré- respondí escupiendo a su rostro, el se rio y se limpio mi sangre y saliva. Volvió a abofetearme y se levantó. Ya estaba completamente vestido. 

—Adiós, Lance. 

Sin más, salió del cuarto de baño. 

Traté de levantarme, pero mis piernas no respondían. Me solté a llorar fuertemente, sabia que la marca desaparecería, después de todo, cuando es forzada el lazo no se sostiene. Aun así, era un símbolo deshonroso. Lloré mas fuerte cuando me di cuenta que se había corrido en mí y yo estaba en celo, debía tomar algún anticonceptivo para prevenir. 

—Maldita sea—die con dolor, volví a hacer puños mis manos y a golpearme fuertemente en las sienes. A las risa de Keith y Shiro se sumaron las tétricas carcajadas de Lotor. 

Me arrastré hasta donde se había quedado mi pantalón, estaba roto y manchado de quien sabe qué, metí mi mano en el bolsillo y saqué mi celular, la pantalla se había estrellado, pero aun funcionaba. Marqué al numero de Hunk quien respondió al tercer tono. 

—¿Lance?— dijo al otro lado de la línea, seguía en la mansión puesto que se escuchaba la música de fondo.

Sollocé. 

—Ven por mi, por favor, ven por mi—pedía entre hipidos y lloriqueos. 

—¿Dónde estás?

—En la segunda planta, el baño del lado izquierdo. Ven por favor. 

—Voy caminando hacia allá, no me cuelgues. 

Al poco rato la puerta se abrió y desde el suelo pude ver al moreno. Lloré más fuerte al ver su cara de terror. 

—¡Lance!

—Quiero irme, llévame a casa— pedí mientras me soltaba a llorar. 

—¿Quién demonios fue?—preguntó mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y la ponía encima de mi cuerpo desnudo con calma. 

—Por favor. 

Él me cargó en sus brazos y salió corriendo de ahí, me llevó por los lugares menos concurridos de aquel lugar, hasta que me subió en la camioneta de sus padres, justo en el asiento trasero. Durante ese transcurso no deje de llorar y aferrarme a él. 

—Oye, no voy a presionarte. Pero necesito que me digas quién fue. 

—No lo sé, no pude verlo—mentí. 

—Maldición, te voy a llevar al hospital y debemos meter una denuncia—contestó comenzando a manejar fuera de la residencia. 

—No, solo llévame a una farmacia. 

—No juegues, tienes que denunciar—dijo histérico mirando por el espejo retrovisor. 

—Hunk, por favor. 

El suspiró pesadamente y volvió su vista al frente, condujo un rato y yo no sé en qué momento me quedé dormido, el problema fue que durante ese intervalo repetí en sueños lo que acababa de pasar. 

—Ey, amigo—Hunk me despertó en un rato y los recuerdos se difuminaron—. Ya estamos frente a una farmacia.

Me desperecé y mire a Hunk con un poco de vergüenza, entonces dije: 

—Necesito una pastilla del día siguiente. 

—¡¿Estas en celo?!— gritó histérico y volteando a verme directamente. Me encogí en mi lugar. 

—Hunk...

Él me miró con más dolor y salió del auto tomando su cartera, yo me asomé por la ventana para verlo como pedía el anticonceptivo a la encargada y pagaba. Regresó y me tendió la caja junto con un termo de agua que tenía en el auto.

Tome la medicina y volví a sollozar. 

—Vamos con Shiro y con Keith. 

—No, por favor. Vamos a tu casa, quiero descansar. 

—Pero...

—Ellos se fueron a casa hace horas, quiero descansar solamente. 

—Ay Lance, mierda. 

Rara vez escuchaba a Hunk decir groserías, sabía que estaba muy molesto. Sin embargo, me escuchó y puso a andar la camioneta. Al poco rato llegamos a su casa, me cargó hacia su habitación donde me dio ropa y me metí a bañar. 

Estaba en un estado zombie, una irrealidad de la que quería salir, mi calor se había ido y ya solo quedaba el recuerdo de los golpes y la violación. Me había violado. Estando ya en el baño, bajo el chorro de la regadera sentía todo mi cuerpo arder terriblemente. Tallaba con fuerza todos los lugares donde las manos de Lotor habían estado, lavé mi boca con rabia y limpie lo mejor que pude mi jodida entrada. Cuando sentí la marca no pude evitar chillar de dolor, ardía demasiado y tardaría en cicatrizar. Salí al poco rato y me mire al espejo, maldita costumbre. 

Estaba completamente golpeado, mi ojo morado y mi labio partido, además de las marcas en mi cuello y la mordida. Solo pude llorar en silencio pensando en las miradas de Shiro y Keith de desaprobación. 

—Nunca más...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer hasta aquí, si te gustó deja tu comentario. 
> 
> Lamento no subir el episodio antes, realmente no he estado bien y tuve una pequeña recaída depresiva, pero aquí sigo. En fin...  
Este capítulo me duele en el alma, odio demasiado lo que hice y lo que escribí, especialmente porque Lance no merece sufrir de este modo... pero creo que era momento de abarcar un tema así, además de ser un conflicto central en la trama.   
Como sea, eso es todo. 
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	29. Droga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Releyendo este capítulo puede parecer un pretexto para lo que Keith y Shiro hicieron, ES UN PRETEXTO, pero todo empezará a volverse más complicado a nivel psicológico.

**Punto de vista de Shiro**

Entré a la habitación que Hunk me había indicado, no había dado un paso adentro cuando el olor me atacó, tapé mi nariz por aquel asqueroso aroma. Vómito que provenía de una cubeta junto a una gran cama.

-Lance- dije suavemente. El moreno saltó en su lugar. Se dio la vuelta y me miró fijamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- exigió saber el moreno.

-Yo...

-Vienes por más... No te basta con Keith y vienes por más ¿No?

-Lance... Necesito que me digas quien lo hizo- ignoré sus palabras.

-No sé de que me hablas.

-¡**Lance**!

Él se encogió en su lugar y un pequeño sollozo salió de sus labios. Traté de acercarme para corregir mi error, no debí usar mi voz alfa, pero eso solo hizo que el moreno se encogiera aún más y temblara. Su piel morena se veía cada vez más pálida. Dejé de avanzar y tras un suspiro continué hablando.

-Cariño, necesito saber quién fue el infeliz que te hizo esto. Por favor.

-Solo lárgate, no quiero saber más de ti o de ese estúpido omega.

-No te atrevas a hablar así de Keith- advertí.

-¿Por qué no? ¿A caso ya es tuyo?- y por primera vez el moreno alzó la vista y me miró con aquellos ojos azules. Se veía herido, pero a la vez reflejaban un tremendo vacío.

Tragué duro, es verdad. Keith ya es mi Omega.

-Yo...

-Puta madre, en verdad marcaste a Keith- se rio ácidamente.

-Pero Lance tú...

-Con quien yo me acueste es mi puto problema. Ese alfa que me poseyó anoche y cualquier otro, será solo mi problema. Llámame prostituta si quieres, pero ahora yo decido a quien me voy a coger.

Su voz era cruel, burlona. Apreté mis puños y mordí mi lengua.

-No quiero saber más de ti o de Keith, nunca más. Largo.

Quería quedarme y luchar, pero sentía mi instinto llenando mi cuerpo de ira, con ganas de gritar y marcar a Lance para que no dijera eso, quería poseerlo también para que aquel horrible olor desapareciera.

Salí rápido de aquella habitación, dando un sonoro portazo y caminando a la sala. Keith me miraba dolido, salimos lo antes posible de aquel lugar.

Espero estar haciendo lo correcto, no puedo simplemente quedarme de brazos cruzados y ver cómo Lance está sufriendo. En verdad lo amo. Así que primero debía tener la maldita cabeza fría para después buscar cualquier rastro que aquel hijo de puta haya dejado.

***

Han pasado dos semanas, Hunk nos habla de vez en cuando para contarnos el estado de Lance, dice que ha bajado de peso y que en verdad parece no estar durmiendo bien. La madre de Lance está preocupada, toda su familia lo está, pero Lance no quiere que nadie lo sepa. Sus padres creen que rompimos y es por eso que está en ese estado.

Si Hunk mantuvo comunicación con nosotros fue porque considera que somos los únicos que podemos hallar al culpable y hacerlo pagar por todo. No se equivoca, Keith ha pedido ayuda a sus amigos, Ulaz y Thace han estado investigando y, de cierto modo, creo que tal vez pertenezcan a la mafia. ¿Serán en verdad mafiosos?

Confío en Keith, pero a veces actúan raro.

Lo poco que han encontrado es a tres posibles sospechosos, todos alfas puros. Rolo, que es el ex de Lance; Lotor, que es el principal sospechoso de Keith; y un tal Samael, lo habían visto salir de la fiesta bastante apresurado, incluso hay quienes decían apestaba a Omega en celo.

Quería acercarme a Lance, tal vez si olía aquella marca podría encontrar al culpable, aunque el cubano no dijera nada. Lo quería hacer pagar.

Lance nos bloqueó de su teléfono, también mandó a Hunk por algunas cosas que había olvidado en el departamento de Keith. Supimos que tampoco había ido a Cuba, tal como nos había contado que haría. Mientras su familia de iba de vacaciones, el moreno estaba en casa de Hunk, varias veces quisimos ir a visitarlo, pero simplemente él se negaba a hablar.

***

Ha pasado un mes, Keith cada día se ve más cansado y delgado. Ha estado perdiendo peso, de una forma insalubre, además, hacía poco se había caído de la motocicleta mientras conducía a un lugar (nunca me dijo a dónde se dirigía). Se rompió la pierna y ahora tenía que descansar con aquel yeso que solo parecía empeorar su humor. Nuestra felicidad ya se veía bastante lejana ahora.

Me pregunto que hubiera pasado si Keith y yo nos hubiéramos ido en busca de Lance aquella noche. Ahora sabemos porque nos habíamos puesto así, porque parecía que solo importaba follar.

Hace tres días hablamos con Rolo, ciertamente le quería partir la cara a ese imbécil cuando lo encontramos en aquel café. Entre Keith, Pidge, Hunk, Matt y yo lo acorralamos. Lance en ese momento estaba con su primo, algo de Surfear había dicho Hunk cuando le preguntamos.

-Así que ustedes son los exes de Leandro- dijo el imbécil con una sonrisa-. Estoy sorprendido de que se sigan preocupando por él, ¿A caso no les contó lo que hizo hace un par de años?

-Lo hizo- respondí secamente.

-Hunk, tú sabes que no me acercaría a McClain de nuevo- se dirigió al samoano, pero este simplemente lo tomó del cuello.

Fue algo sorprendente de ver, como el moreno perdía la cabeza y comenzaba a gruñir a Rolo.

-Escúchame bien, idiota. Nunca me caíste bien, le hiciste daño a Lance y a Nyma. Incluso quisiste aprovecharte de él, cuando solo tenía catorce años. Eres un imbécil degenerado. Así que si me preguntas, si te creo capaz.

-Confiesa- gruñí.

-Okey, okey- Rolo se zafó del agarre de Hunk-. Diré todo lo que sé, pero necesito que me crean. Yo no tuve que ver nada en la violación de Lance, solo... Un tipo alto y grande, de cabello negro me interceptó antes de llegar a esa mansión. Me pidió que pusiera droga en el alcohol. Era una especie de afrodisíaco, me dijo que si lo hacía me daría mil dólares. Así que lo hice, era algo simple y yo ganaría muchísimo dinero. Puse la droga y di esas bebidas a quienes me había indicado el señor.

-¿Quienes?- interrumpió Keith.

-Me dijo que se lo diera a... Ustedes. Dijo: quiero que lo beban las parejas de Leandro McClain, también él. Pero para que nadie sospeche dales a otros más al azar.

-¡Hijo de las mil...!

-Keith, espera- pedí.

-Solo obedecía órdenes. Pero veo que cometí un terrible error, además Lance no es el único que terminó violado esa noche.

-¿Qué?

-Hubo otra Omega que terminó afectada, ella fue violada por un tipo llamado Samael.

-Eso nos elimina a dos sospechosos- añadió Pidge-. Solo queda uno.

-Lotor- apreté los dientes. Sentía mis colmillos crecer como parte de mi instinto, mis puños se apretaron.

-Yo no quería esto...- chilló Rolo.

-Es tu culpa, por eso estábamos fuera de control- murmuraba Keith-. ¡Es tu puta culpa!

¿Realmente había sido culpa de la droga y no de nosotros? Pensamos con la polla antes que con la cabeza de arriba y eso había tenido sus consecuencias...

De no ser porque estaba usando muletas, probablemente hubiera golpeado más fuerte a Rolo. Pidge había grabado todo sin que nadie se diera cuenta y con eso habíamos puesto una denuncia. Ahora teníamos un nuevo objetivo, descubrir quién era el subordinado de Lotor que le dio órdenes a Rolo.

Teníamos que hacer algo para que Lotor pagara. Amo a Lance y aunque no me perdone, no quiero que siga sufriendo, no quiero que viva con miedo. Quiero que el culpable pague. No fue su culpa que eso pasara, Lotor pagaría caro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, como dije arriba, parece un pretexto, si lo es para las acciones de Shiro y Keith para actuar así, pero para mi fue un recurso para explicar un celo tan adelantado y violento. No crean que eso será suficiente para su perdón. Ya verán después por qué lo digo.   
Y si te gustó no te olvides de dejarme un comentario y seguirme para más drama. 
> 
> Síganme en mis redes sociales:  
Twitter: @Pattyto35  
Instagram: @Pattyto35  
Wattpad: Pattyto35  
Mi tienda de FB: Curiosipato  
Grupo de FB: Pattyto35-Historias  
Amino: @Pattyto35


	30. El alfa de Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo miedo de no cumplir sus expectativas...   
Ayyy

**Punto de vista de Keith**

Shiro no volvió a tocarme desde entonces, ni siquiera cuando el siguiente celo llegó. Ambos sabíamos quien le había hecho eso a Lance, pero no podíamos hacer nada si él no denunciaba. Por suerte, logré contener a Shiro de que no tratara de hacer justicia por su propia mano. Lo que menos quería era meternos con ese bastardo y que nos arruinara la vida, no aun. Necesitábamos dejarlo sin opciones, atraparlo... Que intentara otro movimiento contra Lance, o incluso contra cualquier otro omega, para poder ponerle un alto.

Bien dicen, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. Pero yo no sólo quería venganza... Quería que el bastardo sufriera. Que en verdad pagara y que no volviera a creerse superior. Por eso acudí a mi madre y ella nos brindó todos los medios necesarios. Incluyendo información del padre de Lotor, Zarkon. No dejaríamos nada a la desidia.

Muchas veces intentamos hablar con Lance, pero se negaba a recibirnos. Supimos que ni siquiera fue a ese viaje familiar que tenían planeado, sino que se quedó en casa de Hunk todo el tiempo. Según el más robusto, Lance ni siquiera estaba comiendo bien, y cada día parecía más y más acabado. Eso me hacía sentir más miserable.

Quería retroceder el tiempo, si tan solo no hubiera sido un completo imbécil... Si no hubiera cedido a esa maldita droga... Tal vez la historia sería diferente. Estaba tan arrepentido, jamás quise que esto pasara. Lo de la marca en mi cuello era un constante recordatorio de todo lo mal que he hecho.

Shiro...

Él trata de ser cariñoso conmigo, de no dejar que esto lo supere. Es verdad que es mayor que nosotros, pero es un alfa puro, sus instintos han salido varias veces a relucir, parece alguien completamente diferente, sin ganas de nada.

Fue justamente una semana antes de volver a la escuela que Hunk nos reunió a todos, Lance había salido con su primo y era el momento perfecto para hablar del asunto.

—Cada día es peor— comentó el Samoano—. Muy flaco... En verdad no sé cómo puede ocultarlo de su familia.

— ¿Aún no saben lo que paso?

—Lance me hizo jurar que no les diría nada. Ha estado usando ropa holgada para que no se note que, literalmente, está desnutrido.

—Esto es malo, necesita ayuda. En verdad la necesita— dije.

—Para mi esto es más de lo que podemos manejar, carajo. Lance era una persona normal, y de pronto todo se fue al carajo— gritó Pidge—. Somos tres adolescentes, un profesor y un abogado torpe-

—¡Hey!— se quejó Matt.

—Calla— reclamó Pidge—. Como decía, estamos literalmente contra reloj, la escuela inicia en una maldita semana y Lance se está autodestruyendo, y estamos peleando contra el hijo de un CEO importante a nivel internacional. Es decir, casi la mafia. Dios...

Y después de eso sentí como los ánimos de todos decayeron, cada quien se fue a sus casas. De hecho, Shiro estaba de vuelta en su propia casa y yo... Me había quedado en el departamento solo.

Me sentía horrible, Shiro parecía cada vez más distante y yo... Estoy enloqueciendo. Mis celos son más intensos y cada vez los siento peor, solo quiero estar pegado a la cama, ya no es tanto excitación sino...dolor. Me siento enfermo, me duele mi estómago y... Esas horribles ganas de llorar, me sentía terrible y ya sabía el porqué.

Seguí viendo al ginecólogo que la madre de Lance nos recomendó, él me explico lo que sucedía en mi cuerpo. Era tan obvio y tan extraño.

—Keith, si tu alfa no te está atendiendo es normal que te sientas así, su aroma, sus feromonas y sus atenciones...sin eso tú cuerpo se revoluciona y te harás daño. Si piensas que esto no está funcionando, tendrás que pedirle que quite esa marca, conozco a alguien que los puede asistir.

Eso había sido hace tres semanas, y hoy había comenzado mi celo de nuevo. Lo soporte durante la reunión, sé que mi olor se redujo, ya no atraigo a otros alfas, pero...se supone que atrajera a Shiro, y sin embargo...

No pude evitar sollozar al llegar a casa, de nuevo solo. Él ni siquiera me miró... Y luego Lance, no podía imaginarlo, él tal vez también estaba en celo, aunque ya no estemos unidos porque fui marcado. Incluso me regulé, pero siento que esto es peor.

—Esto es mi culpa— me dije y me recosté en el sofá. Estaba llorando tanto y el dolor en mi cuerpo fue en aumento, me sentía tan frustrado.

Me quedé dormido allí, sin querer pensar en más.

⚪⚪⚪

A la mañana siguiente me sentía peor, con los ojos rojos e hinchados y con las articulaciones adoloridas. Tomé mi teléfono y empecé a ver los mensajes, ninguno de Shiro, pero si había uno de un número desconocido.

"Hola, Rolo me pasó tu número. Me llamo Nyma, tal vez Lance te hablo de mi.

Sé cómo puedo ayudarlos, y conozco a alguien más que quiere hablar contigo"

La verdad estaba algo sorprendido, pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Respondí de inmediato.

"¿Cuando podemos vernos?"

Esperé una respuesta, la cual llegó de inmediato.

"Hoy mismo, a la dos en la cafetería Altean. Llevaré a mi amiga, ella tiene información que tal vez les sirva.

Preferiría que fueras solo tu, no nos sentimos cómodas con los alfas"

Podía ser una trampa, no dudaba de ello. Pero también podía ser verdad, y sea lo que sea debía intentarlo por Lance. Así que me bañé y me vestí, desayuné algo de cereal y me recosté en mi cama para esperar la hora marcada. Me sentía aún bastante enfermo, pero los supresores ya no hacían efecto y, ciertamente, prefería no hacer tanto esfuerzo.

Cuando faltaban diez minutos para las dos, salí de mi departamento y baje al estacionamiento. Me subí en mi bella Red y arranque hacia el café. Conocía el lugar, estaba bastante cerca de la escuela, una vez Lance nos llevó ahí para probar un nuevo sabor de frappé que habían sacado. A los dos nos gustan mucho las cosas dulces, por lo que en verdad disfruté esa salida.

En cuanto entré a la cafetería me senté en una de las mesas, Lance me había contado de Nyma, de su pasado con un alfa y de como por su culpa se separó una pareja. Tenía entendido que ella es una chica rubia de ojos castaños, casi parecidos al rosa.

Al poco rato dos chicas se sentaron frente a mí, las miré esperando explicaciones.

—Hola, Keith ¿Cierto?— preguntó una chica bastante alta de piel blanca y cabello rubio. Nyma supongo.

—Ese soy yo— murmuré, de nuevo sentí el dolor en mi vientre.

—Yo soy Nyma, y ella es Florona— señaló a una chica peliroja de piel igual de blanca.

—Un gusto— dijo la otra chica, yo solo saludé alzando mi mano.

—¿Qué es lo que querían hablar?— fui directo al punto.

—Rolo me contó lo que pasó con Lance, él... Está arrepentido. Conocemos a Lance desde hace mucho tiempo, no sabíamos que se había presentado como Omega, pero... A pesar de lo que Lance cree, yo no le guardo rencor, el culpable ahí fue Rolo, que jugó con los dos.

—Entonces, ¿Quieres ayudar?— cuestioné, dudoso.

—Si.

—Keith, yo fui Omega de Lotor— interrumpió Florona—. Hace un año él me violó y me marcó a la fuerza, él me amenazó con hacerle daño a mi... Novia, si yo no aceptaba la marca.

—Lance no fue marcado— dije en un susurro. Hunk nunca había mencionado nada de eso.

—Yo dudo que no lo haya hecho— replicó Florona.

—Keith, Rolo sabe quién le dió la droga. Y efectivamente, es un subordinado de Lotor.

—Eso ya lo sabemos, es alguien llamado Sendak. Mi madre lo conoce, cuando vuelva de Corea ella hablara con él.

—Pero dudo que sepas cuál es la siguiente parte del plan de Lotor.

—Mira, Keith— interrumpió Nyma—, escucha lo que tiene que decir Florona...

—Bien.

—Cuando Lotor me marcó fue porque estaba enloquecido porque yo empecé a salir con una alfa, una no pura. Según él, alguien inferior a él. Yo lo había rechazado antes, él me daba miedo y no quería nada que ver con ese maldito loco. Fue un día que me quede hasta tarde en la escuela que él mando a secuestrarme. Sendak, ese sujeto espero a que saliera para llevarme con él a una de las propiedades de Lotor, una bastante cerca. Ahí me violó incontables veces y me marcó.

—Tranquila— dijo Nyma consoladora, abrazó a su amiga que había empezado a sollozar. Yo también sentía las lágrimas contenidas.

—Luego... Luego de eso me dejó ir, me amenazó con lastimar a mi familia y a Luxia, mi novia, ella aún no me había marcado. Unas semanas después me obligó a ir con él, me llevo a una de sus mansiones en un bosque, hacia L.A. donde nadie podía escuchar. Yo pensé que me mataría, y casi lo hizo— ella se detuvo y se alzó un poco su manga larga para dejarme ver una horrible cicatriz de cortes—. Es un sádico, le gusta dañar, está enfermo al grado de haber usado diferentes métodos de tortura. Incluso me cortó un pezón... Él dejó marcas en todo mi cuerpo, algunas ya han sanado, pero lo peor es el problema mental que deja. No pude salir de casa en mucho tiempo. Él me soltó hasta el domingo en la noche, y fue porque yo no era...

—Lance— finalizó Nyma—. Está loco por él, Keith. Si le hizo eso a Florona, también se lo hará a Lance y puede que... Incluso acabe con su vida. Él es el mayor reto que ha tenido. Pensaba que era un simple beta, por eso lo molestaba, pero ahora que se presentó como Omega... Hará de todo para poseerlo.

—¿Y... Y qué puedo hacer?— dije, sentía mi labio temblar.

—Tienes que vigilarlo, no dejes que se quede solo. No permitas que se lo lleve...

—¿Y denunciaste?— pregunté.

—No... Pero estoy dispuesta a testificar, debemos hacer algo contra ese enfermo. Su padre no puede ayudarlo si reunimos pruebas suficientes.

—Yo tengo algunas, pero debemos hacer que Rolo hable— dije.

—Lo hará, créeme. Por eso no ha vuelto a la universidad, está esperando a meter la denuncia para testificar.

—Oh dios...

—Vamos a ponerle un alto a este monstruo, antes de que sea el alfa de Lance para siempre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso es todo por hoy, si te gustó marca esta historia, comparte y comenta.   
Recuerda seguirme en mis redes sociales:   
Twitter: @Pattyto35 (Aquí subo hilos de diferentes historias que tengo y comparto mucho arte)  
Instagram: @Pattyto35 (Puedes encontrar edits, mi trabajo artesanal, algunas fotografías y dibujos)  
Wattpad: Pattyto35  
Mi tienda de FB: Curiosipato (Tengo tienda de productos hechos por mi, no hago envíos aún, perdón)  
Grupo de FB: Pattyto35-Historias (Comparto memes y convivo con ustedes, además de que anuncio sobre nuevas historias)  
Amino: @Pattyto35  
Actualización en unos minutos.


	31. Odio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si me pagaran un dólar por cada vez que he pensado en borrar esta historia, tendría suficiente dinero para comprarme un cómic...

**Punto de vista de Lance**

Estaba en mi habitación, mi familia estaba abajo, cenando. Me han preguntado muchas veces lo que me ha pasado, les dije que terminé con mis novios, así piensan que estoy sufriendo de mal de amores, así no tienen que ver todo lo que me está pasando. A diario he recibido mensajes de ese infeliz, algunos bastante macabros, otros simplemente para recordarme su existencia.

Él me ordenó que no rechazara la marca, que me resignara... Fue gracias a él que mi familia podrá quedarse más tiempo en América, él dio dinero suficiente para que se pudiera renovar la visa. Y aunque estoy impresionado, ahora me siento más atrapado que nunca. Acepté esa asquerosa marca, y ahora parece un horrible hematoma en mi nuca, por lo menos ahí nadie puede verla.

Revisé mi teléfono, tenía varios mensajes de Hunk y algunas llamadas de Pidge. Lo que menos quería era preocuparlos a ellos, pero no podía simplemente actuar como si nada. Me estoy ahogando en mi miseria, ni siquiera quiero vivir ya. Me siento horrible con todo esto.

Hace unos días pensé en acabar con mi vida, tal vez sería lo mejor. Pero...pienso en mi familia, pienso en Hunk, en Pidge, incluso, aunque no quiera; pienso en Keith y Shiro. No quiero hacerlos sufrir más, a ninguno de ellos, sin importar que es lo que pase conmigo.

A veces me recuerdo que todo pasará, que en algún punto Lotor renunciará a mi, que su poder y su oscuridad no me alcanzarán. O por lo menos, si lo hacen, nadie se verá afectado por mi culpa. Quiero pensar que algún día todo esto cambiará, y tal vez yo pueda encontrar a alguien que me quiera, que me trate bien y no me deje de lado.

Baje más en el buzón de mensajes hasta que me topé con el de un número desconocido, podría tratarse de alguno de mis ex, después de todo los había bloqueado. Pero no, el mensaje era de Nyma. Sinceramente estaba sorprendido por eso, pensé que ella me odiaba. No la culparía por ello, lo que hice, lo que Rolo nos hizo fue algo horrible.

"Lance, tenemos que hablar. Sé lo que pasó y es urgente que me escuches. Te juro que no es ninguna trampa para hacerte daño.

Atte. Nyma"

Estuve tentado a bloquearla, no quería saber nada de ella. Y ahora menos, sabiendo que ella seguro se ha enterado de lo que ocurrió en la fiesta. No quiero salir herido de ninguna manera. Sin embargo, tenía curiosidad por lo que quería decirme.

Le escribí.

"Nos vemos en el Museo del centro, en el planetario. Mañana a la una."

Ya no espere a que me contestara, apague mi teléfono y me enredé más en las cobijas. Ya ni siquiera dejaba que la luz pasara por mi ventana, siempre la mantenía cerrada, con las persianas abajo y con la luz apagada todo el tiempo. No quiero más espías de Lotor, no quiero más chantajes.

Me dormí sin pensar más en ello.

**Punto de vista de Nyma**

Tal vez es momento de que cuente mi historia, creo que ya ha pasado demasiado como para que el mundo sepa quién fui yo en la vida de Leandro McClain. Aunque puede que eso cambie un poco la perspectiva de como lo ven, les puedo decir que aún con eso, no merece lo que le pasó.

Todo empezó hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era una Omega recién presentada en la calle. Varios alfas notaron mi aroma, y habían empezado a acosarme, yo no podía con el sudor y el calor emergiendo de mi cuerpo y estoy segura que también el llevar una falda corta no me ayudó mucho. Me molestaba esto, no estaba lista para presentarme, y más siendo mi último año de preparatoria. Pensé que me violarian en algún callejón, hasta que él apareció.

Al principio me espante bastante, un puro me estaba siguiendo y su mirada era aterradora, tanto como su estatura.

-Hey- me llamó cuando yo me apoye en una pared.

-Por favor, aléjate… aléjate...

-No voy a hacerte daño- aseguró y yo alcé la vista incrédula.

Él era alto, demasiado. Y tenía varios tatuajes. Además vestía de forma bastante estrafalaria, a primera vista diría que era mucho mayor que yo.

-Es tu primer celo, ¿verdad?- preguntó el desconocido y yo solo asentí. No tenía caso ocultarlo.

-Yo...

-Tranquila, te puedo llevar a casa. No haré nada malo, lo prometo.

Tal vez fue su sonrisa tranquilizadora o las feromonas que estaban en el ambiente y trataban de calmarme, pero accedí a que el extraño me llevara. Fue gracias al lindo desconocido que llegue a casa a salvo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?— pregunté poco antes de entrar a casa.

—Me llamo Rolo.

Y después de ese día no lo volví a ver, mi primer celo no fue tan malo. El recuerdo del apuesto alfa me mantuvo lo suficientemente ocupada. Y cuando todo terminó y yo volví a la escuela, la vida siguió su curso.

No fue hasta que un tiempo después llegó un chico nuevo a la escuela, alguien a quien habían becado. Mi sorpresa fue tal al ver al apuesto alfa por los pasillos. Y dios, que tenía muchas seguidoras detrás suyo; no era para menos, los alfa puros son muy populares.

Él me reconoció, pero en vez de acercarse a mí solo sonrió y siguió hablando con sus amigos. Y sobre sus amigos, Rolo no tenía la mejor compañía en definitiva, se estaba juntando con los peores en la escuela, un grupo de matones que se dedicaban a molestar a los omegas, especialmente a los chicos.

Eran ese típico grupo de imbéciles que consideraban a los omegas como inferiores, una aberración de la naturaleza que no debían existir más que para servir a los alfas. Por supuesto, pensar que el chico que me había salvado pensaba así me hacía tener cierto odio. Oh, mi sorpresa fue tal cuando él golpeó a uno de esos matones por haber tratado de violar a uno de los chicos que se había presentado. Eso le costó una semana de suspensión y la eterna gratitud del chico. Y si antes tenia un crush en él, ahora estaba completa y locamente enamorada de Rolo. Pero yo no tenía el valor de acercarme.

—Deberías intentarlo— me había dicho Romelle en una ocasión.

Yo solo lo miré desde el otro lado de la cafetería. Tal vez tenia que hacerlo. Me levanté y caminé un poco hacia su dirección, estaba a punto de hablarle por primera vez desde aquella ocasión, pero algo me lo impidió; me acobardé. Termine por ir a otro lado y alejarme completamente, cabe mencionar que mis amigas me molestaron por semanas con eso. Y yo de verdad pensé que no tenía una oportunidad con el alfa. Vamos, era una simple omega, ni siquiera era de las más fuertes o fértiles; solo era yo. Las semanas pasaban y yo era incapaz de hablarle.

Y cuando mi siguiente celo llegó, tuve que encerrarme por casi dos semanas. Estaba siendo tan jodidamente difícil y yo de verdad me sentía mal. Mi madre ya no me soportaba. Y para colmo había faltado en la semana de exámenes.

Así que estaba de mal humor, tenia calor y probablemente reprobaría. No fue mi mejor momento, todo el tiempo vestía pantalones de pijama y una blusa que se me pegaba lo suficiente como para no dejar nada a la imaginación. Con un demonio, todo el tiempo estaba sola en casa ya que mi madre trabaja. Así que cuando tocaron a la puerta de mi casa y yo, en mi estupidez, abrí sin preguntar... Me quedé sin aliento.

Frente a mí estaba Rolo, vestía tan casual como siempre. Con sus brazos descubiertos y su sonrisa tranquila, su aroma era una droga deliciosa de la que quería consumir sin control.

Esto era como las típicas novelas románticas que llego a leer en la red. Él me miró, tenia un enorme sonrojo y apoyaba su peso de una pierna a otra. Sonreí avergonzada, estaba más que segura que me veía como un jodido desastre. Mi mamá me reprendería por no ver por la mirilla antes de abrir.

—Hola— dijo él. Su voz ronca me hizo tambalear, ya podía sentir mis pobres pantalones húmedos.

—H-hey.

Muy bien Nyma, eres super elocuente. Bien allí, estúpida.

—Romelle me pidió que te trajera la tarea, ella no podía y Te-Osh también faltó. ¿Ella en verdad se llama así?

—Pues...—. Maldita Romelle, ella planeó esto. Idiota, mocosa estúpida...— Su verdadero nombre es Teresa.

Y él me entregó la tarea, nos quedamos en silencio incómodo por bastante tiempo, él seguía moviéndose sin saber que hacer y yo ya sentía la siguiente oleada llegar.

—Bueno...

—¿Puedo pasar?— preguntó apresuradamente. Me quedé completamente sin palabras, lo miré sin saber si hablaba en serio o había algún problema. Qué carajos...

—A-adelante.

Y bueno, sinceramente me da pena entrar en detalles. Conversamos y él en verdad se estaba viendo abrumado, especialmente cuando mi oleada de calor me golpeó. Fue ahí cuando simplemente no nos resistimos más y lo hicimos como locos.

Carajo, no recuerdo mucho tampoco. Tenía mi mente tan nublada por el placer, aunado a que nos podían atrapar mientras cogíamos en la sala. Me sentía tan bien y él, a pesar de ser un alfa puro, me trató tan gentil.

Él tuvo que irse, pero me hubiera encantado que se quedara conmigo y me abrazara. Digamos que se había vuelto algo oficial después de ese desliz caliente.

Cuando volví a la escuela él fue todo un caballero. Mis amigas me preguntaron muchas veces si éramos algo, si había pasado algo aquel día, pero yo no les dije nunca nada. Sería un secreto hasta que Rolo quisiera.

Fue así que empezamos a salir a escondidas, nos encontrábamos "casualmente" en los pasillos vacíos de la escuela y nos besábamos tan ferozmente. Me encantaba como él siempre tomaba el control y me hacia sentir tan querida.

Y fue así que caí en una red de mentiras. Mentiras que me llevaron a tener un profundo odio, a Rolo y a Lance.

Rolo nunca quiso hacerlo público, decía que era arriesgado y me aseguraba que todo era para que no hubiera rumores. Le gustaba su privacidad, pasar un poco desapercibido y no tener problemas con nadie. Y yo estúpida le creí. Pero los rumores de que él estaba saliendo con otra omega fueron demasiado persistentes y detallados que me hacían dudar de él, a veces peleábamos por cosas absurdas y siempre terminaba usando su voz alfa para callarme, como odiaba que hiciera eso.

Fue en una de esas peleas que le pedí que para mi próximo ciclo de celo quería que me marcara. Con ello ya no había dudas, él accedió muy a regañadientes. No porque fuera algo que nos comprometiera, sino porque oficializará ante todos nuestra extraña relación. Admito que amenace con terminarlo y decirle a todo el mundo la clase de persona que era.

¿Fue mi culpa?

¿Por qué él no se negó?

¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Y luego, cuando él me marcó mi mundo se revolucionó. Así se sentía ser atendido, poder ser feliz y sin problemas, así se sentía pertenecer a alguien. Era tan confortable, me sentía tan protegida. Eso también pareció apaciguar nuestros problemas, era como si todo por fin encajara como era debido.

Estaba tan feliz.

Pobre tonta.

***

Rolo conoció a un mocoso de quince años, un niño beta que se pavoneaba y presumía. Esa vez, fuimos a la playa a pasar el día, habían pasado dos meses desde lo de la marca y ahora solo quedaba un pequeño rastro casi imperceptible para cualquier beta u omega, pero no para los alfas. Estábamos celebrando su cumpleaños, él me dijo que amaba el surf y quería estrenar su nueva tabla que compró una semana antes.

Y dios, era tan bueno. Un rey que sabía lo que hacía, eso hasta que apareció ese niño de piel morena y ojos como el océano. El chico en verdad que era bueno, lo hacía ver tan jodidamente fácil que llamó la atención de varias miradas. Incluyendo la de mi novio.

No estaba celosa en ese entonces, pensé que era una especie de admiración. Así que cuando salieron del océano y se pusieron a platicar en la playa, los ignoré y seguí viendo mi teléfono sin tantos problemas. No era celosa, solo insegura, y la marca me había brindado una especie de seguridad o certeza que siempre estarían allí.

Rolo entonces se acercó a mi y pidió que nos fuéramos a comer algo. Él me contó que el chico era Lance McClain y venia a esta playa con su primo y amigos para practicar. Yo no preste tanta atención, me daba igual ese chico, solo quería comer y regresar al departamento de Rolo para tener sexo. Mi celo estaba cerca y tenía mi lívido aumentando, deseaba tanto que me hiciera suya una vez más.

Y así fue, todo estuvo bien una temporada...hasta que descubrí que mi alfa estaba escribiendo a ese chico, y no eran cosas simples o pláticas de Surf, habían pláticas calientes, fotografías y muchas más porquerías. Me sentí traicionada y enfrenté a Rolo, él solo se rio y dijo:

—Nena, pensé que eras más abierta. Es solo un beta, no voy a marcarlo, solo es sexo.

—¡Yo no estaba de acuerdo con eso!— gruñí.

—Vale, hagamos algo. Mañana hablaré con Lance y tú estarás presente.

—¡No! Yo no quiero verlo, tampoco quiero que le vuelvas a hablar a ese imbécil.

—Nena, así no se hacen las cosas, vamos. No querrás que quite mi marca, ¿verdad?

—No serias capaz— amenacé.

—No me retes.

Esa noche preferí ir a casa y no hablar con nadie, lloré toda la noche. Rolo me estaba siendo infiel y había amenazado con quitarme la marca. A la mañana siguiente, cuando me quede sola tocaron la puerta. Abrí como siempre y me encontré con Rolo, y detrás suyo estaba ese niño.

—Te dije que teníamos que hablar.

Y bueno, no me quedo mas opción luego de que Rolo usara su voz en mi. Los hice pasar a la sala y hubo un largo silencio que Lance rompió presentándose cordialmente el imbécil. Prácticamente Rolo le había dicho a Lance que estábamos en una relación abierta, el muy hijo de puta. Y ahora sugería un trío.

No lo soporté más, los corrí a ambos de mi casa, entre gritos y lágrimas le ordené que me quitará su asquerosa marca, lo hizo sin rechistar.

¿Saben cómo se hace dicho proceso?

Bueno, él simplemente tenia que dejar de impregnar sus hormonas en mi cuerpo, usar su voz de comando y yo tendría que tomar medicamentos para quitar por completo la marca. Hacerlo sin un médico que nos guíe puede ser tan peligroso, el omega se debilita y puede que su celo se atrase, cuando llega es doloroso. Puede que dejes de comer, que te veas enfermo y débil, tu olor también es diferente... Es repulsivo.

Y todo eso lo tuve que pasar mientras escuchaba los reclamos de mi mamá que jamás había aceptado a Rolo como mi pareja. Pero lo peor estaba por venir.

Mi celo se retrasó demasiado, preocupada fui a hacerme una prueba de embarazo. Positiva.

Busqué a Rolo para decirle sobre esto, estábamos de vacaciones así que fui directo a su departamento. Y oh sorpresa, ahí estaba Leandro. Me aseguraron que nunca tuvieron sexo, puede que eso fuera lo único cierto.

—¡Estoy embarazada!— le grité entre sollozos.

—Oh, no. No voy a hacerme responsable, eso te pasa por no cuidarte. Tu responsabilidad— esas fueron sus exactas palabras.

El niño solo nos veía con asombro.

—¡Tú tienes la culpa!— le grité y salí de ahí.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Rolo, se cambio de escuela y yo pude descansar un poco más. Aunque ahora veía la cara de ese mocoso. Aborté a los dos meses de haber sido preñada. Pueden juzgar si quieren, me da igual.

Pero eso solo hizo mi odio crecer más y más, puesto que los omegas solemos ponernos mal cuando no logramos criar, no es como las beta. Nosotros en verdad caemos en un abismo oscuro, lugar del que no pude salir... Hasta que conocí a mi novia actual...

**Punto de vista de Lance**

Nyma había cambiado mucho, en verdad se veía más saludable y parece que ha superado todas las dificultades que antes ha tenido por mi culpa. Rolo había sido un imbécil que no usó a ambos, pero que terminó haciendo un daño terrible a la chica que decía amar. No entiendo como es que hay gente que es capaz de marcar por un simple capricho. Como él...

Me estremecí horriblemente mientras que mi mano acomodaba el cuello de tortuga para ocultar la maldita marca.

Iba camino al museo para ver a Nyma, pero cuando llegué casi me desmayo al verla junto a Florona y... Keith.

Mierda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis redes sociales:  
Twitter: @Pattyto35 (Aquí subo hilos de diferentes historias que tengo y comparto mucho arte)  
Instagram: @Pattyto35 (Puedes encontrar edits, mi trabajo artesanal, algunas fotografías y dibujos)  
Wattpad: Pattyto35  
Mi tienda de FB: Curiosipato (Tengo tienda de productos hechos por mi, no hago envíos aún, perdón)  
Grupo de FB: Pattyto35-Historias (Comparto memes y convivo con ustedes, además de que anuncio sobre nuevas historias)  
Amino: @Pattyto35


	32. Lotor tiene a Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia!   
Espero no decepcionarles, cada vez estamos más cerca del capítulo que a la fecha he actualizado en Wattpad, pero tranquilos, que aún hay muchos problemas que resolver.

**Punto de vista de Lance**

Iba a irme, estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo. No quería ver a Keith, en serio no quería, además seguro apestaría a Shiro. Me iba a girar cuando vi que Nyma se estaba acercando a mi, por lo que solo apreté los puños y espere a que estuviera frente a frente. Ella me saludó como si nada y me condujo hacia los otros dos. Me sentía demasiado tenso y tuve que fingir ser antipático para que no vieran mi temor y ansiedad por estar ahí.

Los omega no manejan muy bien el estrés, somos débiles... Yo siempre fui débil.

—Lance— saludó Keith, yo lo ignoré.

—Hola— saludó Florona.

—¿Para qué me citaste Nyma?— eso había salido muy cruel.

—Necesitamos hablar, Lance. Sobre lo que pasó en esa fiesta— insistió Keith, pero ni siquiera lo voltee a ver.

—Lo de la fiesta fue error mío, detesto que se metan en mi vida— me sentí apenado, molesto, quería llorar, quería gritar. No sé lo que quería hacer en verdad. Carajo, no sé lo que pienso en verdad.

—Creo que esto es importante— Florona se acercó a mí, su pequeña mano tomó la mía y me alejo de los otros dos—. Estoy segura que podemos hablar y entendernos. ¿Te parece ir por un café?

—Yo no creo que...

—Sabía que traer a Keith era mala idea. Seremos solo tú y yo— ella insistió—. Yo pago.

—E-esta bien— accedí.

Florona me condujo afuera del museo, no mire atrás en todo momento. Lo último que quiero es ver esos estúpidos ojos morados. Keith siempre fue bueno conmigo, me apoyó y siempre se interesó en mí. Pero... Shiro siempre hizo una diferencia, siempre quiso más a Keith y eso...

Para de pensar, Lance. Enfócate. Deja de pensar.

—Lance— Florona fue dulce, estábamos sentados en una cafetería pequeña cerca del museo, ella bebía un café negro y yo tenía en mis manos un chocolate caliente. No recuerdo mucho después de salir del museo.

—¿Por qué me citaron?

—Quiero hablar sobre... Lotor.

La bilis subió por mi garganta, tragué pesadamente para solo bajar mi mirada y asentir para que siguiera.

—Ese sujeto está loco, te lastimará. A mi ya me hizo daño, estar con él fue un infierno.

—Eso lo sé— murmuré—. Me marcó a la fuerza.

—¿La rechazaste?— dijo lo más suave posible.

—¿Cómo hacerlo? Ese bastardo amenazó a mi familia. Tiene el poder para hacernos daño.

—Oh no.

—Se aburrirá, solo debo esperar. Terminará por rechazarme.

—No creo que sea así. Estás en peligro. Lance, debes escucharme porque en verdad tu vida corre peligro.

**Punto de vista de Lotor**

El regreso a clases está a la vuelta de la esquina. De solo pensar en todo lo que tengo planeado, en como haré sufrir a ese par de idiotas. Y por fin todas mis fantasías se harán realidad.

Había preparado todo tan detenidamente, no habría ningún error. Ahora solo faltaba la distracción, esperar ese instante en que Lance se quede solo y...

No es momento de pensar en eso, debo concentrarme.

—Lotor, ¿Qué tanto piensas?— preguntó uno de mis amigos, tenia un trago en la mano y sus ojos puestos sobre una linda omega de cabello pintado de azul.

Estábamos en una de nuestras fiestas privadas en la playa, habíamos invitado a varios omega y muy pronto la droga haría efecto. Pero no estaba interesado en tener sexo con ninguno, solo con Lance.

Ese estúpido mocoso que desde un principio me provocó, un Omega que se presentó algo tarde y al que voy a someter. Tendrá a mis cachorros por la fuerza y lo haré parir una y otra vez. Lo golpearé y lo morderé.

Haré que suplique por ser humillado.

—¿Quién te gustó?— preguntó otro amigo.

—Nadie, iré a arreglar algunas cosas— me levanté de mi lugar y caminé hacia uno de los autos.

Estando ahí mandé un mensaje a mi omega.

"Mi pequeño, muy pronto vamos a estar juntos.

Estuve viendo los papeles de migración de tu familia, creo que puedo ayudarlos. Solo recuerda nuestro trato".

💀

Hemos vuelto a la escuela, no recibí ningún mensaje de Lance. Pero en cuanto entré al salón pude oler su miedo y como él estaba impregnado en mi aroma. Debió ser un infierno no estar con su alfa, así lograré que ruegue por mi tacto.

Por suerte, el estúpido coreano no está aquí.

Pero el gordo inutil si esta aquí, se interpone entre mi omega y yo. Aunque eso es fácil de arreglar. Toda la clase hago notar a Lance que lo estoy observando que quiero hacerlo mio. Y sé que solo estoy poniéndolo ansioso. Paranoico.

Es tanto que su aroma impregnaba el salón, algunos altas debieron notar el olor. Sonreí.

El plan daba inicio.

**Punto de vista de Keith**

Florona nos escribió a Nyma y a mi luego de dos horas. Había hablado con Lance a pesar de que no estuve presente. Al parecer Lance había aceptado la ayuda de la chica, con la condición de que ni Shiro o yo nos involucremos. Aunque no quería denunciar todavía, parecía estar dispuesto a desahogarse con ella y ver una forma de escapar con Lance.

Ese día volví a mi departamento, Kosmo había crecido un poco y ahora pesaba más. Aunque desde que Shiro se llevó a Black, parece estar más desanimado. Lo saqué a pasear un rato para que pudiera jugar y hacer sus necesidades, de paso compré algo de comida. El malestar de no estar con mi alfa era más notorio, y pronto tendría un calor, debía hablar con Shiro o podría terminar en el hospital (cosa que metería en problemas a mi alfa).

Llegué a casa de nuevo y me encerré en mi habitación.

Si tan solo no hubiera sido un idiota, si tan solo hubiera pensado en Lance. Sé que cuesta creerlo, que es tonto después de todo lo que ha pasado que yo ame a Lance, pero es la verdad. Lance es importante para mi, aunque a veces no lo demuestre. Los estúpidos calores y las hormonas me idiotizan y no me permiten razonar, pero en verdad el cubano es importante para mi en más de un aspecto.

Y verlo con ese bastardo despertaba en mi un odio y rabia hacia él, pero también hacia Shiro y a mi. Soy un Omega, pero nunca me había permitido actuar así porque si; es momento de demostrar que estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa por recuperar a Lance. Ese chico lindo de ojos azules y piel morena que disfruta del mar y el sol, el niño tonto de Cuba de familia numerosa, ese idiota es mío.

Lance es mío.

🔥🔥🔥

Esa noche apenas pude dormir, había olvidado lo mucho que detestaba tener la sangre de una alfa en mis venas, una cuya ascendencia es pura. Hacia que mi carácter y comportamiento fueran más erráticos e impulsivos, era más dominante que otros omega y eso siempre hacia que me metiera en problemas.

Mi instinto de proteger a Lance como si pudiera marcarlo hacia que despertara en la oscuridad con ganas de morder, como si tuviera los colmillos adecuados. También estaba la necesidad de golpear y matar, demasiado primitivo e irracional (mi mente no dejaba de repetirlo).

Fue difícil volver a la escuela luego de esa noche. Y el ver como Lotor acechaba a Lance, como incluso confrontó a Hunk (que como beta no pudo más que bajar la mirada ante el alfa puro). Ver que Lance estaba cada vez más pequeño y pálido, y que nadie más lo notara.

Hablé con Florona un par de veces más, esperando que me diera una razón de lo que estaba pasando. Ella insistió en no dejar a Lance solo ningún momento, y que al parecer el moreno debió hablar con Lotor en algún momento, por lo que el progreso se había ido al desagüe.

Lance parecía dejarse llevar por el miedo, era como si no notara nada más que a Lotor. Estaba en la misma situación que yo... Nuestros alfas nos habían dejado y los _necesitábamos_.

Mañana haremos una reunión para ver que hacer para salvar a Lance, después de clases íbamos a ir a una cafetería y empezarían todos los movimientos legales, Florona era la que tenia pruebas; en cuanto Lotor esté en prisión, Lance será libre y podrá atestiguar, le quitarian la marca y todo estaría bien.

En la hora del almuerzo, Lance se la pasa en la enfermería. Al parecer era amigo de la mujer a cargo y eso le permitía estar protegido. Pero también permitía que Hunk, Pidge y yo nos juntaramos para planear. Lo principal era no dejar a Lance solo, en ningún momento.

**Punto de vista de Lance**

Hoy es viernes, Hunk había insistido en que no me quedara solo, por lo que me había llevado a casa y luego de eso se fue. Últimamente usa la camioneta de sus padres para trasladarnos, sé que lo hace por mi y eso me hace sentir peor.

Estaba en mi habitación cuando recibí un mensaje, ya sabía quien era.

"Sal de tu casa en quince minutos.

No digas nada a nadie, o me encargaré de que lo paguen tus seres queridos".

En verdad no quería salir y arriesgarme, sé de lo que Lotor es capaz. Lo que Florona me contó hace unos días me había dado asco, me aterraba la idea de que él me quiera herir así. Él es capaz de matarme.

Salí de casa con la mochila de la escuela, en ella había metido mi cartera y mi celular, le dije a mi mamá que saldría un rato a la playa. Me despedí de todos y me encontré con Lotor recargado en su convertible negro.

Me tomó del brazo y me metió en el lugar del copiloto. Lotor sonreía enormemente y me estaba provocando mucho miedo.

—Tranquilo, mi omega. Todo estará bien— dijo y arrancó el auto saliendo a toda velocidad por las calles más transitadas. Me abroché el cinturón y me mantuve callado. Él de vez en cuando dirigía su mano a mi pierna o hacia comentarios extraños, pero yo trataba de bloquear mi cabeza. Imaginar que estaba en otro lado.

Si tan solo Shiro me quisiera tanto como quiere a Keith, o si tan solo ellos no me hubiesen dejado atrás. Si yo no fuera omega, si yo no hubiese ido a esa fiesta. Si tan solo...

💀💀💀

El auto quedó en silencio y Lotor conducía a toda velocidad por las tumultuosas calles de la ciudad. En un momento nos incorporamos a la carretera y yo salté.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Él no respondió y aceleró, comencé a sentirme nervioso. Saqué mi celular y discretamente mandé a Hunk mi ubicación en tiempo real junto a un mensaje corto que decía "ayuda".

Él contestó al instante con un "¿Qué pasa?", por supuesto estaba preocupado por como he actuado con todos ellos, por todo lo que estaba pasando. Comencé a llorar, nadie me ayudaría, tal vez ya era tarde y yo moriría en manos de ese psicópata violador. 

Una llamada entró a mi móvil.

—Será mejor que no contestes, Leandro — me advirtió el de cabellos blancos. Me encogí en el asiento.

—E-es mi mamá, estará preocupada y...

—Bien, contesta.

Descolgué la llamada y lentamente puse el teléfono en mi oreja.

—Hola mamá— dije con voz temblorosa, la voz confusa de Hunk se escuchó del otro lado.

—Lance, ¿Qué pasa? Dios no me preocupes así— pidió mi amigo.

—Oh no mamá — remarqué la última palabra y espere respuesta.

—Estas con él, ¿Verdad? Oh dios, ¿por qué estás con él?

—Hum si— dije y miré a Lotor. Él se estaba concentrando solo en la carretera.

—¿No puedes hablar?

—No, no. Pero bueno, mi... Novio me va a llevar a un lugar y... No sé si llegaré.

—Dios, ese maldito. Shiro está aquí, y Keith, y Pidge— dijo y yo sentí un nudo en mi garganta—. Hermano iremos por tí, no trates de impedirlo. Ya basta.

—Estoy bien.

—Una mierda— dijo y me sobresalté, Lotor me miró de reojo y sus labios pronunciaron en silencio "cuelga ya".

—M-me tengo que ir, perdón por todo. Prometo que cuando, cuando vuelva yo...

El alfa tomó mi teléfono y sin ver quién era colgó. Después lo guardo en su bolsillo del pantalón. Comencé a llorar más fuerte, soy tan débil. Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos y recorrían mis mejillas.

El Lance de antes hubiera hecho algo diferente. Antes me hubiera defendido. ¿Es la marca la que me hace actuar así?

—Ahora vamos a mi casa de descanso. Será mejor que te comportes, he esperado mucho por esto. Deja de llorar, haré que esto valga cada maldito segundo.

Dios no, por favor no.

**Punto de vista de Hunk**

En cuanto la llamada con mi amigo se cortó yo quedé estático viendo a mis amigos del otro lado de la mesa. Habíamos ido a comer a un restaurante para hablar de la situación y ver la forma de sacar a mi hermano de ese infierno.

—E-era— las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y todos me veían asustados—. Era Lance, ese...ese maldito lo tiene y...Lance está asustado...y... Dios, parecía que se estaba despidiendo. Lotor tiene a Lance.

El primero en saltar fue Shiro, lo miramos sorprendidos. En sus ojos podía ver la furia marcarse.

—Lo haré pagar— dijo entre dientes y Keith posó su mano en él para que se calmara.

—¿Sabes dónde está?— preguntó Pidge y yo la miré con horror.

—Me mandó ubicación en tiempo real, está tomando la carretera que sale de la ciudad. No sé a dónde planea llevarlo, pero...

—Yo si sé— interrumpió Keith—. Cuando mamá vino, me dijo que el señor Zarkon tiene una propiedad, una casa de descanso en el bosque que está a dos horas de Los Ángeles.

—¿Por qué se llevaría a Lance ahí?— Pidge preguntó.

Me congelé, recordé la amenaza de Rolo en ese momento. Lotor es un demente enfermo que sería capaz de torturar a sus amantes. Era verdad. Lance si está en peligro de muerte.

—Planea torturarlo— solté y llamé la atención de todos de nuevo—. Un lugar donde nadie los escuchará, donde Lance no podrá escapar, igual que a esa chica.

—Oh dios— respiró con dificultad la menor y miró a Keith buscando apoyo—. Le hará lo mismo que a Florona.

—Lotor es capaz de cualquier cosa.

—Tenemos que llamar a la policía— agregó Pidge y yo la miré con pesar.

Oh por dios.

Mierda.

Estábamos hartos de Lotor, no podíamos creer que en verdad estuviera tan enfermo. La ira nos estaba invadiendo.

Tenemos que hacer algo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Vamos— ordenó Keith.

Su vos había salido demasiado demandante. Sus ojos brillaban con odio puro y dejaba ver un rastro dorado. Como si fuera un alfa.

—Shiro, vamos en mi motocicleta. Ustedes llamen a la Policía, reúnan a Rolo y Florona. Expliquen la situación.

Y luego salió del lugar sin dirigirnos la mirada. Shiro también parecía extrañado por esa actitud de alfa, pero obedeció y salió tras Keith.

—Espero que lleguen a tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sígueme en mis redes sociales:  
Twitter: @Pattyto35  
Instagram: @Pattyto35  
Wattpad: Pattyto35  
Mi tienda de FB: Curiosipato  
Grupo de FB: Pattyto35-Historias  
Amino: @Pattyto35  
Quotev: Pattyto35


	33. Grito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh bien, algo tarde y todo... pero es porque mi computadora no quería encender...

**Punto de vista de Lance**

Cuando era niño me imaginaba como un adulto, un chico inteligente y guapo que llegaría muy lejos. Creía que iba a ser un astronauta, que iría a mundos que nadie jamás ha conocido y que salvaría a muchas personas.

Cuando era niño pensaba que era una especie de elegido, un héroe que ayudaría a terminar con la maldad. Pelearía contra bestias, contra brujas y robots. Yo sería capaz de pelear por amor, que conocería una princesa y que ella sería como una luz, mi motivo de pelear, mi inspiración.

¿Qué fue de todo eso?

Ese niño de futuro brillante, parece ya no existir.

◼💀◼

—Por favor, Lotor. Déjame ir— rogué.

El alfa me había llevado a una especie de mansión apartada de todo. Me había sacado del auto a la fuerza y me había atado a una silla del comedor. En ningún momento había dejado de llorar. Estaba aterrado por lo que me pasaría, las palabras de Florona me atormentaban.

—Dime algo— él acarició mi mejilla y yo traté de apartarme de su tacto, eso provocó su ira. Me tomó con fuerza de mis mejillas y mi obligó a verlo—. ¿Me tienes miedo?

Asentí con temor, cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Él solo me acarició un poco mi cara para después apartarse. Abrí mis ojos de nuevo y lo miré, tenia una sonrisa aterradora y había tomado un afilado cuchillo. Temblaba con la idea de que me heriría.

—M-me, Me harás l-lo m-mismo que a Flor— dije apenas en un hilo de voz.

—Oh así que ella te contó lo que le hice hace un año— se rio amargamente y se acercó con el cuchillo en mano—. Cariño, yo no te haré eso... Contigo seré mucho peor. 

Su cuchillo provocó un corte en mi mejilla, apreté mis labios para no gritar y eso pareció enfurecerlo por lo que clavó el cuchillo en mi hombro, provocando apenas una herida un poco más profunda. Grité con todas mis fuerzas, estaba seguro de que mi garganta terminaría lastimada.

—Grita para mí, mi lindo omega.

Cuando era niño pensaba que yo podría lograr grandes cosas... Quisiera volver a esa época en que todo era más fácil.

**Punto de vista de Shiro**

Keith conducía como loco por las calles, no se detuvo y maniobraba perfectamente entre los autos. Se saltaba los semáforos y se guiaba con una naturalidad increíble. No tardamos mucho en llegar a la carretera, íbamos demasiado rápido y una parte de mi deseaba llegar a tiempo.

Me encontraba en una especie de trance luego de que Keith actuara así en la cafetería. No es un Omega normal, eso me queda claro con esa actitud, incluso me recuerda mucho a Adam, la misma fuerza, y Lance... Él es físicamente parecido, pero tiene un corazón dulce y una sonrisa más grande.

Hay tantas cosas que he hecho mal en mi vida, pero la peor fue dejarme guiar por mis instintos. Dejar que me nublara el deseo y abandonar en el transcurso a Lance, él no merecía esto.

Maldita sea.

Marqué a Keith mientras que a mi otro omega lo violaban en una maldita fiesta. Si tan solo hubiera sido más inteligente, si no me hubiera dejado guiar por mis instintos... Joder.

Lance jamás nos perdonará, y yo no lo culpo. Lo que hicimos, no, lo que hice fue horrible. Él merece a alguien mejor. Y Keith... Keith también está sufriendo por mi culpa. Sabía que si no hacía caso a mi omega podría terminar por enfermarlo, y por como se veía demasiado delgado y con las ojeras oscuras sabía que lo estaba lastimando.

Yo no valgo como alfa, de nuevo estoy haciendo daño a las personas que amo. Quisiera regresar en verdad el tiempo, dejar toda esta mierda. Proteger a mis omegas.

Deje a Keith porque no podía verlo a la cara, no podía atenderlo cuando estaba pensando todo el tiempo en Lance. No era justo, nada en esta situación era justa. No puedo dividirme, no puedo hacer feliz a ambos omegas que lo merecen todo. Me estoy sofocando con la idea de que soy insuficiente, me aterra que ellos decidan buscarse a alguien más. Que quieran dejarme... Estoy tan asustado con esto. Quiero enmendar todos mis errores, tengo que hacerlo.

Poco a poco nos acercábamos a la ubicación que Lance había mandado antes de que su teléfono se apagara.

—¡Shiro!— gritó Keith sobre su hombro—. ¡Tendremos que tener cuidado! ¡Lotor no estará desarmado!

—¡Bien!

**Punto de vista de Lance**

Quería que parara, solo me torturaba con ese maldito cuchillo. Lo acercaba a mí y desgarraba mi ropa, amenazaba con romper mi piel y hacerme sangrar. No había intentado nada más aún, pero eso solo hacia más agónica la espera de un ataque real.

—Tienes una piel muy bonita, sé que la cuidas mucho— dijo él—. Me gusta que seas tan delicado, no me gustaría romperte de ser lo contrario.

El cuchillo rompió mi camisa, dejando expuesto mi pecho. Miré a otro lado y apreté con fuerza mis labios. No quería darle el gusto de gritar, no permitiría que me escuchara sufrir, sin importar qué. El arma filosa pasó por mi estómago, subió hasta uno de mis pezones y se clavó levemente haciendo una pequeña herida. Apreté más mis labios, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos y descendían de forma silenciosa. Lotor se apartó un poco, admirando seguramente.

—No puedo joderte mucho si quiero que cuides a nuestros cachorros.

Dejó el cuchillo a un lado y su mano tomó mi barbilla de forma brusca para que lo mirara. Lo miré con la peor cara de odio, tratando de no derramar ninguna lágrima, pero estaba bastante seguro de que estaba haciendo un puchero.

—Bueno, sigues siendo un cabeza dura. ¿No?

Me dejó solo un momento en la estancia, sentía la sangre bajar ya por mis costillas. No tardó mucho en regresar, traía consigo un encendedor y unas tijeras.

Temblé de miedo, no quería esto. ¿Por qué? Debí de denunciar antes, pero mi familia...

No quiero morir así. Por favor, no quiero morir así.

Lotor se dedicó a cortar mi ropa, desgarró y se deshizo de casi toda, a veces siendo tan brusco y provocando rasguños en mi piel. Lo que en verdad me asustó fue cuando me roció algo en la espalda, en cuanto me llegó el olor grité y traté de zafarme, era alcohol. Le pedí que parara, pero en cuanto el calor de la llama del encendedor se acercó lo suficiente, supe que todo habría acabado.

💀💀💀

Desperté y todo estaba oscuro, me encontraba totalmente desnudo y hacia calor en donde estaba, me habían esposado y amordazado, también sentía mis pies atados. Estaba aterrado y pensaba lo peor, temía que tal vez ya estaba muerto y este era mi purgatorio.

El dolor en mi espalda era insoportable, era un ardor terrible que con cualquier roce me hacía querer gritar. Las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas, quiero pedir ayuda...

Cuando mis ojos por fin se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, me di cuenta de que estaba en una cajuela. Este era probablemente el auto de Lotor y él pensaba en deshacerse de mi. Pero, ¿por qué tan pronto?

Los relatos de Florona eran mucho más aterradores, la retuvo por mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué a mi no me ha hecho esto?

¿A caso es uno de sus juegos?

Tengo miedo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!  
Dejen sus felicitaciones y sus comentarios que eso me motiva a seguir. Estaré subiendo el siguiente episodio a la brevedad.


	34. Arder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y como ven, aquí estoy a la brevedad... jeje.   
No estaba segura de subir capítulos tan seguido porque la historia aún no está finalizada en Wattpad, pero creo que es mejor que en ambos sitios esté a la par.   
Así que estaré subiendo los capítulos restantes en lo que finalizo el siguiente capitulo nuevo.  
Agradezco a mi Beta Ferchouuuu por apoyarme en este proyecto.

**Puunto de vista de Shiro**

Cuando llegamos a esa casa pateo la puerta hasta poder abrirla. Ni siquiera me preocupé por los gritos de Keith. Sentía la ira creciendo en mi interior.

-¡Lance! - grito y comienzo a caminar por la propiedad, revisaba cada habitación gritando para encontrar a MI chico.

Keith también comienza a buscar al cubano por la casa, subo las escaleras y pateo cada puerta en busca del moreno. Todo parecía intacto, estoy a punto de romper todo hasta que escucho una risa que proviene de abajo.

Bajo corriendo y me encuentro a Keith frente a Lotor, mi odio crece al ver a ese imbécil sonreír más descaradamente.

—Invadir propiedad privada es delito— dice tranquilamente. Esta vestido con un traje negro y en sus manos tiene un cuchillo afilado, este tiene sangre seca ya. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda.

—¿Dónde está Lance? - pregunto con mis dientes chirriando.

—Oh, Leandro quería dar un paseo. No está aquí dentro.

Aprieto con mayor fuerza mis puños y camino hasta ponerme frente a Keith. Él quiere tocarme para hacerme entrar en razón, pero parece considerarlo y retrocede. Había cambiado su actitud.

Lotor sigue con esa estúpida sonrisa.

—Me divertí demasiado. Leandro en verdad es una puta pasiva. Disfruté tanto de azotarlo hasta que sangrara.

No, debe estar mintiendo. No tardamos tanto en llegar. Debía estar aquí, debería estar en alguna parte. Por favor, no puede ser demasiado tarde.

Me abalancé hacia él con mi puño en alto golpeando su cara y haciéndolo caer. Le rompí el labio. Lotor me mira con ira reflejada y se levanta para comenzar a responder a mi ataque. Trato de esquivarlo, pero acierta dos golpes, uno en mis costillas y el otro en mi brazo.

Comenzamos a pelear con todo, siento sus rasguños en mi cara, lo alejé un poco y lo empujé de nuevo al suelo. Me equivoqué.

Él tomó el cuchillo que había soltado y volvió a saltar hacia mí, esquivé algunos ataques, pero la mesita en el centro de la sala me hizo caer y estrellar mi espalda contra el cristal. Lotor saltó y logró herirme en la cara.

Siento un horrible ardor en el puente de mi nariz. Lotor está a punto de atacarme de nuevo, llevo mi mano a mi rostro y siento la sangre entre mis dedos. Mi espalda también se siente húmeda, no dudo que me haya cortado con los fragmentos de cristal.

Lotor se remueve y sé que va a volver a atacar. Trató de quitarlo de encima de mí, pero me siento debilitado.

Espero su ataque, pero en cambio escucho su grito frustrado. Abro mis ojos que no me había dado cuenta que había cerrado y miro levantando mi cabeza a Keith sometiendo a Lotor.

El pelinegro tiene su mano derecha en el cuello de Lotor, manteniéndolo inclinado, mientras que su mano izquierda mantiene la mano derecha de Lotor en su espalda. Suelta su mano y mete una patada en el estómago del alfa, haciendo que se quede sin aliento.

En cuanto cae hacia el frente, Keith vuelve a patear, esta vez en la cara del peliplata. Lotor por fin cae a un lado, noqueado. Keith estaba furioso y en cuanto su mirada cayó en mí, su gesto se relajó. Caminó con cuidado y me tendió una mano. Keith en verdad no es un omega normal, siempre siendo más rebelde.

No soy débil solo por ser un omega— me dice solamente, yo me rio con algo de dolor.

Su mano se dirige a mi cara y yo siento un horrible ardor. Escuchamos entonces la voz de Pidge en la puerta, llamando.

—¡Chicos! - grita aliviada al entrar en la sala, pero su cara cambia a horror cuando me ve. Debo de verme terrible.

—¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? - pregunté tratando de distraer la atención.

Lotor se encuentra noqueado en el suelo y quisiera patearlo más pero no puedo.

—Hunk conduce como loco, Matt llamó a la policía. Vienen en camino.

ooo

La policía llegó y tomó nuestras declaraciones. Encontraron sangre en la cocina y vio que había alcohol regado junto a una caja de cerillos. Estaba pensando lo peor, no nos detuvimos y buscamos a Lance a los alrededores. No aparecía.

A Lotor se lo llevaron arrestado y se abrió una investigación en su contra por el secuestro del moreno. Sin embargo, temíamos que su padre lo sacara o que hubiera un soborno jugoso que lo dejara en libertad. Estábamos contra reloj y aún no había señales de MI omega.

Lance.

Lance.

Lance.

Por favor que estés bien.

ooo

Las horas siguen pasando y seguimos sin dar con Lance, han interrogado a Lotor y no ha habido un avance; Lotor se negó a dar información, solo ha repetido que él no sabe del paradero de Lance. Su padre se presentó en la estación, pero ha dejado claro que no dará su apoyo a su hijo de forma corrupta, conseguiría a los mejores abogados. Keith habló con él, resultante que ya se conocían por los negocios que han tenido entre familias, Zarkon no era tan maldito como lo era su hijo, sorprendentemente, pero desde que su mujer murió —según me contó Keith— se ha vuelto más reservado y duro.

Informarle a la familia de Lance fue demasiado difícil. Su madre estaba devastada, sus hermanos estaban furiosos. Incluso sus abuelos se sentían deprimidos. El padre de Lance salió de su trabajo para estar con su familia y se apuntó para buscar a Lance. Había demasiado movimiento, mucho apoyo también, pero el moreno no aparecía.

**Punto de vista de Lance**

No sé en qué momento me había quedado dormido, pero cuando desperté ya no estaba en ese lugar oscuro. Me puede ver en una habitación ahora, en una cama suave de sabanas rojas. No, las sábanas no eran rojas, eran blancas. Eso era sangre.

Traté de levantarme y sentí el ardor en mi espalda, tenía pedazos de tela pegados y estaba sangrando mucho. Lloré por el dolor y traté de quitarme la sábana que se había quedado pegada en la herida. Una horrible quemadura de tercer grado. ¿Cómo es que sigo con vida? La habitación parece moverse, estoy aterrado, esto no puede ser verdad. Me siento demasiado confundido y quiero vomitar, no sé qué hacer y no sé dónde estoy.

La puerta se abre y entra un hombre, lo he visto antes. Es el sujeto que acompañaba a Lotor en algunas ocasiones. Debe ser su lacayo. El sujeto tiene el cabello negro y la piel morena, también tiene una cicatriz en su ojo, un ojo de cristal. Tampoco tiene un brazo, sino que es una prótesis metálica demasiado tosca.

—Veo que has despertado— dice.

Yo me cubro con las sábanas, demasiado aterrado para respondedor. Quiero preguntar miles de cosas, pero nada sale de mi garganta. He perdido la voz.

—La droga parece surtir efecto— dice y yo comienzo a comprender por qué estoy tan confundido y desorientado.

—Tranquilo, mocoso— me dice, pero yo solo lo miro con puro terror—. No te haré daño, aún.

¿Es que este infierno no va a terminar?

Terminaré por arder en las llamas de este lugar y esta vez puede que no vuelva a despertar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!   
Dejen sus comentarios y denle amor a esta historia que eso me anima a continuar. ¡Pásate por mis otras historias! Estoy subiendo diferentes AU emocionantes que creo les gustarán. 
> 
> ¡Hasta pronto!
> 
> \----  
EXTRA, NOTA ORIGINAL DE LA HISTORIA:   
He vuelto, después de todo. Sí señor. Y con un nuevo episodio de esta historia. Pero no se emocionen tanto, que puede que tarde en subir otro capítulo. La verdad es que esta historia ha pasado a ser mi infierno personal, especialmente porque todo está tan jodido que no sé cómo reparar el daño. Así que perdonen si termina siendo algo decepcionante, es algo que corregiré una vez que termine de escribirla. Dando un poco más de coherencia y tal vez hasta modificando el orden en el que se dan algunos hechos.


	35. El plan de Lotor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy segura que me volví a ir por mucho tiempo, lamento eso... No he estado de humor para hacer actualizaciones.

**Punto de vista de Keith**

Han liberado a Lotor. Lance sigue desaparecido y por más que tratamos sacar información, no logramos nada.

Me siento inútil, inservible. El rechazo de mi alfa me está afectando más de lo que he mostrado, y el dolor por la falta de mi Omega me está consumiendo en una quemadura lenta.

El padre de Lance también lo ha perdido. Incluso estuvo a punto de ser arrestado por agredir a un oficial. Ninguno supo responder la pregunta de dónde estaba Lance.

Han pasado tres días desde que Lotor se lo llevó. Y desde entonces seguimos buscando, incluso tuve que usar mis recursos para continuar la investigación. Le pedí a mi madre ayuda y ella mandó a los mejores investigadores de la familia. Encontraron que poco antes de que llegáramos a la mansión, un auto había salido de la propiedad. Seguramente uno de los sirvientes de Lotor junto a Lance, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué?

Ahora están investigando a Zarkon y a sus leales sirvientes, yo tengo la corazonada de que es el mismo sirvientes que le dio indicaciones a Rolo. Y ahora que encontramos su ubicación, los investigadores y yo estamos fuera de su casa, esperando ver alguna pista de que tiene a Lance. Decidí mantener a Shiro alejado de esto, sabía que su alfa interior estaba demasiado agresivo y no podíamos arriesgarnos a que nos descubrieran. Tanto la policía como Zarkon y su corporación debían ignorar lo que mi familia estaba haciendo.

**Punto de vista de Lance**

No sé qué día es, no sé cuánto he dormido, la comida que ese sujeto me ha traído no me da pistas de la hora que es. Ahora estoy libre en esa habitación, casi no me levanto de la cama por el dolor que siento en mi espalda. En cuanto él me dió la oportunidad de ir al baño pude verme en el espejo y notar lo que me había hecho Lotor.

Recuerdo haber ahogado mis gritos de ira y dolor en cuanto ví la horrible marca en mi espalda, eso tenía que ser una quemadura de segundo grado. Me sorprendía que solo hubiese una marca en mi espalda y no se hubiese extendido el fuego a otra área. Apenas y algunos cabellos de la nuca habían sido quemados, dejando un pequeño agujero pelón ahí.

Era horrible, me sentía horrible.

Ahora solo podía vagar por la habitación, encontrando juguetes extraños y ropas femeninas. También encontré un par de libros, no muy interesantes o de relevancia. Encontré también cuerdas, correas y botellas de líquidos brillantes. Estaba seguro que Lotor había preparado todo esto para seguir la tortura, lo que no entiendo es por qué seguir aquí y no en su mansión del bosque.

El sujeto entra en la habitación, yo estoy recostado en la cama con solo un pantalón de pijama. Recostado boca abajo y pensando en si algún día lograré salir.

—Hoy salió tu alfa de la prisión preventiva— anunció el gran hombre.

—Yo no tengo alfa— gruñí.

—Oh, claro que sí. Y pronto vendrá a verte.

Sentí como su mano acarició mi pierna y subía hasta mi trasero. Me estremecí y me aparté bruscamente. Él solo se rió.

—Decidí perdonarte porque estabas muy mal herido, pero hoy no voy a contenerme. Lotor me permitió hacer contigo lo que me plazca y creeme pequeña puta. No voy a declinar la oferta.

**Punto de vista de Shiro**

Aunque liberaron a Lotor, sigue estando en pie el proceso legal. Florona y otra chica han denunciado los abusos que sufrieron por parte de él. Es increíble como una sola acción hace que más personas dejen de temer al tirano.

Sin embargo, eso no me alivia en absoluto. He pasado todo el tiempo con la familia de Lance. Su hermano Marco me ha ayudado con lo del paradero de su hermano, mientras que sus hermanos menores se la pasan encerrados en la habitación de mi Omega, extrañados por su ausencia. Lo peor es ver a su madre y hermanas llorando porque no hay noticias de Lance, han repartido volantes por toda la ciudad con la esperanza de encontrarlo pronto.

Algunas noticias sobre asesinatos a los alrededores, de omegas que fueron abusados y abandonados ponen en alerta a todos en la casa McClain.

He tenido pesadillas frecuentes, mis demonios han tomado la perdida de Lance y me han recordado mi pasado de una forma cruel y tenebrosa. A veces despierto en las noches con esa sensación de terror absoluto y dolor en el corazón. La figura de Adam ha pasado a ser la de Lance, he vuelto a arruinar todo y ni siquiera sé en qué momento empecé a hacer las cosas mal.

—Lance siempre pensó que estorbaba— me dijo en una ocasión Keith—. Pensó que era una tercer rueda, que tú solo estabas con él por mi.

Eso dolía más de lo que dejaba ver, claro que amaba a Lance. Pero no supe demostrarlo adecuadamente. Y él se ha llevado la peor parte por mi culpa.

Apartarme de Keith ha sido otro de mis castigos. Tengo una necesidad de estar con él, siempre huelo cuando está mal, ese olor a lavanda se vuelve agrio... Como si oliera a narcisos. Quiero consolarlo, hacerle sentir que aquí estoy para él y que lo protegeré. Pero no soy un buen alfa y eso me mata, me consume y me aparta. Faltan al menos dos semanas para su próximo celo y espero encontrar a Lance para entonces.

**Punto de vista de Lotor**

Estoy en casa con mi padre, me ha estado gritando por horas y yo he dejado de prestar atención. Dice que lo he deshonrado, que he dejado en ridículo a la familia y que no está dispuesto a intervenir con sus influencias. No me esperaba que esto se fuera a complicar tanto, no tenía contempladas a mis ex omegas en la ecuación y ahora tenía problemas que escalaban más allá de lo que podía hacer. He llamado a Sendak para saber cómo está mi trofeo y me encantó poder escuchar los quejidos de mi Lance, rogando como siempre.

Quiero romper ese trofeo.

Cuando supe que Lance había llamado a sus amigos, comprendí que no me dejarían en paz, así que solo me divertí un momento hasta que las alarmas de la casa se dispararon por intrusos. Así que lo guardé en la cajuela del auto de mi sirviente y esperó a que me llevaran y se largaran para que Sendak se llevara a mi Omega a otra de mis mansiones. Una que tenía todo lo que necesitaba para romper a Lance. El mismo cuarto donde había torturado antes a una chica cuyo nombre he olvidado.

El plan era irme deshaciendo de las acusaciones, poco a poco sin levantar sospechas. Obviamente mientras no encontraran a Lance estarían sin salida. Y sabiendo lo mediocre que es la policía, tal vez solo tendría que pagar una fianza. Mi teléfono no tiene esas conversaciones, ni siquiera los de la fiesta me vieron salir cuando tomé a Lance por la fuerza. Acxa es tan estúpida que me encubrirá. Esas chicas son mi mayor obstáculo, pero ya pasó mucho tiempo de las agresiones, no las tomarán en serio.

Compré otro teléfono desechable, donde hablo solo con Sendak y me manda algunas fotografías de Lance. A veces tengo que contenerme de mandar esas fotos a Shiro, necesito mantenerme lo más alejado e imparcial al problema.

No hay nada que pueda salir mal, tengo poder, no hay pruebas suficientes y la policía no escuchará a omegas que no denunciaron en su momento.

Es el plan perfecto a pesar de no contar las variables.

**Punto de vista de Pidge**

Contacté con la asociación que nos dio una charla en la escuela. Estoy casi segura que ahí trabaja otra de las víctimas de Lotor. Fue así que terminé hablando con Allura, una psicóloga y sexóloga dispuesta a ayudarme con reunir pruebas. Además ella es hija de Alfor Altea, básicamente, el hombre con más poder después de Zarkon en la ciudad. La escuela a la que asistimos lleva su nombre por una razón.

Reunir pruebas es fundamental. Matt también me está asesorando con eso, lo bueno de tener un abogado en la familia es que sabes que huecos legales ocupar para salir victorioso. Y ahora tenemos a dos familias poderosas de nuestro lado.

Keith me ha contado al fin sobre su familia y estoy realmente sorprendida de quienes son y lo que hacen. Son básicamente la mafia más poderosa de toda Corea, y Keith es el principal heredero. Es casi aterrador que uno de tus amigos sea un mafioso. Keith insiste que no es así, pero por mucho que sean una empresa consolidada, la forma en que se comportan es la de una mafia. Dije que era casi aterrador, pero también es genial. Y lo que es aún más genial es que son una empresa de seguridad digital. Mi especialidad.

Con su tecnología y mi cerebro... Encontraremos a Lance, tenemos que encontrarlo.

**Punto de vista de Lance**

Sendak ha empezado a abusar de mi, me obliga a hacer cosas que no quiero y me amenaza con hacerme una nueva quemadura si no obedezco. No tengo noción del tiempo, solo me lastima una y otra vez, sino solo me alimenta. Cuando me deja ir al baño me pone una venda en los ojos y luego me encierra. El baño no tiene ventanas, al igual que la habitación. Me estoy volviendo loco y no sé cómo detenerme.

Me están quebrando, ya estoy roto.

💀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mi parecer este es el capítulo más mediocre, y no porque sea corto, sino porque tiene tantos puntos de vista tan seguidos que me siento como una novata escribiendo.   
En fin, si te gustó, comenta y dale al <3 que eso me anima a continuar.


	36. Psiquiatra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy muy orgullosa de este capítulo, creo que es uno de los más elaborados que me gustaría retratar algún día en alguna especie de Comic para mayores de 18, si tan solo no fuera perezosa y practicara más dibujo...   
Algún día lo haré...

**Nota: Narrador omnisciente durante todo el capítulo**

—Y bien, Lance. Esta es tu tercer cita, la vez pasada logramos progresar un poco—. La mujer estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio. Sus manos morenas sostenían una libreta y una pluma con la cual anotaba todo lo que el chico decía.

Lance estaba sentado del otro lado, en una silla incómoda y con un juguete en sus manos. Su madre se lo había dado porque sabía que de cierta manera le brindaba paz.

—Veo que hoy no quieres hablar— insistió la mujer apartando sus cabellos blancos de su rostro—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Marco... — la voz de Lance se cortó.

—Tu hermano mayor, ¿Él hizo algo que te incomodara?

El moreno asintió, su mirada cayó en el peluche de un monito café, desde que él tiene memoria siempre lo ha tenido. Cuando cumplió catorce simplemente lo olvidó en un rincón. Ahora no se separaba de él.

—Usó su voz alfa— murmuró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Él no quería, pero la usó sin querer conmigo porque no quería comer.

—¿Por qué no querías comer?

—Yo no...

—Lance, cariño sabes que debes comer. Lo que Lance hace para dañarse está mal, Lance debe quererse mucho y debe empezar a salir de esto.

—¿Y si Lance ya no quiere vivir?— el de ojos azules comenzó a llorar.

—¿Por qué Lance no quiere vivir?

Eso dejo pensando a su paciente que solo se dejó arrastrar por sus pensamientos, tocando temas que no quería ni recordar.

☘️

—Te ves realmente como una puta destrozada— Sendak sonrió sosteniendo con rudeza el cabello del chico, lo estaba abusando una vez más. Ambos desnudos en aquella horrible habitación mientras que Lance se mantenía atado a la cama, sin forma de defenderse.

El moreno cerró los ojos tratando de pensar que no estaba ahí, que en realidad estaba con Shiro y que todo esto no era más que una horrible pesadilla. Quería ponerle fin de algún modo.

☘️

—Lance, vuelve aquí. Estás a salvo— la doctora ahora estaba a su lado mientras hablaba suavemente.

Poco a poco el chico dejó de hiperventilar y su mirada se fijó en el juguete una vez más. Estaba a salvo, no volvería a ese infierno nunca más.

—Tranquilo— murmuró la mujer dulcemente—. Ahora, ¿En qué pensaste antes de iniciar el ataque?

—No...

—Tranquilo— ella interrumpió—. Estás a salvo. Lance está a salvo aquí.

—Pensaba en... En ese sujeto cuando me decía que... era una puta destrozada.

—Bueno, tenemos que trabajar en esa imagen errónea cariño. Tu no consentiste lo que te hicieron, tu cuerpo solo reaccionaba a la intimidación.

☘️

—Adivina quién vendrá mañana a visitarte— Sendak entró con la comida de Lance, una simple hogaza de pan y un poco de fruta. Nunca le daba cosas tan elaboradas o carne y Lance comenzaba a adelgazar aún más. Los huesos se marcaban ya horriblemente en su rostro y sus piernas, ni siquiera era capaz de mantenerlo en pie.

—El señor Lotor por fin podrá disfrutar de su juguete— aquel nombre lo estremeció.

Lotor vendría y este infierno jamás acabaría.

A pesar del hambre, Lance no pudo probar bocado y pensó que tal vez la única forma de librarse era matándose de hambre, así por fin estaría lejos de las garras de esos monstruos.

💀

—¿Te gustaría hablar de tu anorexia?

—Yo no quería comer porque así podía ser libre...

De nuevo se encontraba en el consultorio de la mujer. Había estado tan sumergido en sus recuerdos, en todo aquel infierno que tuvo que pasar hasta que Keith y Shiro lo rescataron. Eso les había traído problemas, pero al final lograron meter a _ese sujeto_ a prisión y estaba más que agradecido de ya no estar en sus manos.

💀

Desgraciadamente le tocó testificar frente al jurado, se llevaron a Lotor por salud de Lance y él tuvo que narrar frente a sus ex novios, su familia y un montón de extraños lo que le habían hecho. Los médicos habían determinado que si hubo violencia y violación, pero la marca que aceptó el Omega los desconcertaba.

—Señor Leandro— se estremeció con ese nombre—. ¿Por qué aceptó la mordida de mi cliente, el señor Lotor Galra?

—Señoría, objeción— reclamó Matt—. Temo que estas preguntas empeoren la salud de mi cliente.

—Denegado, necesitamos hacer esto para determinar una sentencia.

—Responda— insistió el abogado.

—E-él me amenazó— Lance se soltó a llorar—. D-dijo que si no aceptaba la marca le haría daño a- a mi f-familia.

—¿Y por qué no denunció en ese momento?

—Yo no...

—Señoría, en vista de que el Omega no denunció abuso en primer momento no podemos legitimar que mi cliente abusó de él. Por lo tanto, el cargo de violación no puede ser más que una injuria en la que debemos proceder.

Y de nuevo estaba ahí, indefenso y sin saber que decir. Lotor saldría de prisión preventiva una vez más y volvería a seguirle. Tal vez incluso lo mate en esta ocasión.

—En todo caso, los signos de violencia y todos los estudios muestran agresión claramente— era el turno de Matt—. Es abuso, y hemos reunido hasta tres testigos más que sufrieron de violencia por parte de Lotor Galra.

💀

—Lance, me dijeron que Keith Kogane te visitó hace unos días. ¿Cómo te sentiste?

Era otro día y tenía sesión con la psiquiatra. El moreno aún tenía lapsos donde quedaba atrapado en el pasado, en donde volvía a sentirse vulnerable o abandonado.

—Bien, no hablamos. Pero pudimos ver una película.

—¿Qué película vieron?

💀

Keith estaba junto a Lance en la sala, solo su abuelo se encontraba con ellos mientras veían un musical que al moreno le gustaba, sin embargo, no parecía muy animado y a veces parecía que se quedaba atrapado viendo a la nada.

—¿Estas bien?— preguntó el pelinegro.

Lance nunca hablaba con nadie que no fuera su mamá, Verónica o la psiquiatra. Era como si tuviera una especie de mutismo selectivo.

—Déjalo— le dijo el abuelo—. Ese niño tiene muchos problemas ahorita. Solo disfruten la película.

Su abuelo, a pesar de tener un pensamiento cerrado, era bastante comprensivo con su nieto. Eso lo hacía sentir mucho mejor, pero a veces pensaba que él estaba decepcionado de Lance por no ser tan fuerte.

💀

—¿Recuerdas el día que te salvaron?— la psiquiatra estaba frente a él una vez más, tratando de traer de vuelta a Lance y arrojándolo a sus traumas para poder ir sacando las cosas que lo herían.

Por suerte Lance había comenzado a ganar peso y ya no se negaba a comer. Empezaba a ser de nuevo un poco más alegre y empezó a hablar con Hunk, poco a poco estaba regresando.

—Si... Ese día Lotor fue a verme.

☘️

—Mi linda perra- decía el hombre mientras tomaba con fuerza del cuello de Lance—. ¿Me extrañaste? Hmm muy pronto va a iniciar tu celo y ya quiero que ese momento llegue. Te obligaré para que tengas a mis cachorros.

Lance no respondía ya para ese punto, se quedaba liviano y veía a la nada. Sus ojos azules parecían apagados y su rostro ya no expresaba emoción, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de llorar. Era un simple cascarón vacío, un juguete que romperían tarde o temprano.

—Te verás tan bien con esa barriga. Y cuando empieces a lactar... Será todo muy divertido.

Entonces, en la planta alta se escuchó un golpe. Lotor se sobresaltó y soltó a Lance para ir a ver lo que sucedía. El moreno solo se quedó ahí viendo la puerta, esperando para que su amo volviera y lo lastimara una vez más. Tenía un par de cicatrices en el pecho y las piernas, su espalda aún tenía la horrible quemadura y su trasero se había llenado de horribles cortes que le ardían con cada azote que llegaba a recibir.

—¡Maldito bastardo!

Escuchó un grito a lo lejos, pero ni siquiera se esforzó en hablar.

Se escuchaba demasiado ruido sobre el, gritos y golpes que se iban intensificando. Luego la puerta se abrió, pero no eran Sendak ni Lotor, sino dos figuras extrañamente familiares. Estaba seguro que a ellos dos los conocía, pero su mente estaba en blanco.

💀

—Buenos días, Lance. ¿Cómo estás?— la mujer estaba bastante alegre y esa alegría se la contagió al muchacho. Tenían un año de conocerse y el chico empezaba a sentir aprecio por la dama.

—Bien, hoy estuve jugando basquet con mis hermanitos.

—Me alegra. ¿Hay algo que quieras hablar hoy?

—Si, he vuelto a surffear con mi primo. Aún me cuesta mucho usar traje de baño y mi mamá me compró un traje completo.

—Ya veo, ¿Se debe a tu temor a las marcas?

El muchacho se apagó un poco.

—Si, son horribles.

—Bueno, debemos trabajar en esa autoestima.

💀

—Han pasado cinco meses y sigue sin querer verme— Shiro le dijo a la madre de Lance. Él y Keith habían ido a casa del moreno para visitarlo y era la quinta vez que intentaban hacer que Lance hablara con el alfa.

El japonés había cambiado un poco su apariencia, tenía una cicatriz en el puente de su nariz y ahora todo su flequillo era de un color blanco dejando en claro su estatus como alfa.

—Debes tener paciencia, él aún está recuperándose. Apenas empezó a hablar con sus hermanos, pero sigue sin querer acercarse a Marco.

—Bien, por favor dígale que esperaré hasta que esté listo. Que no me voy a rendir. Que recuperaré su confianza.

—Yo le diré.

☘️

Hoy Lance tuvo un intento de suicidio por culpa de una recaída, se encontraba en el hospital después de haberle hecho un lavado de estómago. Hunk y Pidge esperaban en la sala, mientras que sus padres lo estaban viendo. Poco después llegaron Keith y Shiro, ambos lucían molestos de estar ahí, o al menos es lo que Pidge creyó que era.

La verdad era que Keith y Shiro estaban molestos de que Lance intentara algo así. Molestos porque sabían que el muchacho estaba así gracias a ellos.

💀

—Lance, ¿Por qué quisiste suicidarte?

—Porque Lotor está libre, lo soltaron luego de un año en prisión. Lo dejaron ir y vendrá tras de mi.

El moreno le explicó a la mujer que se había sentenciado a Sendak a pasar 40 años en prisión, mientras que Lotor debía pasar 30 años. Una estupidez teniendo en cuenta de todo el daño que le causaron, lo hacían sentir como una basura. Y luego, un año después liberan a ese bastardo sin más. Era simplemente asqueroso.

—¿Te sentirías más seguro si el no estuviera libre?

—Preferiría que esté muerto.

💀

Dos meses después del intento de suicidio apareció en las noticias algo curioso, encontraron el cuerpo de Lotor Galra colgado en su departamento de Detroit, se había "suicidado" y por fin Lance podía estar tranquilo, al igual que todas las víctimas que cayeron en sus manos. Muerto el perro se acaba la rabia, ¿No?

Keith le mostró a Shiro la noticia y este miró a su pareja con incredulidad, el alfa le arrebató el periódico al joven y leyó con atención toda la nota, no había rastros de que fuera un homicidio.

—Te dije que me encargaría— soltó su amante mientras terminaba de beber su café.

Ahora solo faltaba tratar de hablar con Lance una vez más. No sabían que el muchacho decidió regresar a Cuba con su medio hermano —Luis— para empezar de nuevo lejos de los problemas. Tal vez sin poder volverlo a ver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
Si te gustó comenta y dale al <3  
Comparte y sígueme en mis redes sociales, muy pronto tendré mi propia página, así que estén atentos.


End file.
